Las enseñanzas del sensei
by Hikari Umino
Summary: Kakashi aprenderá a no prejuzgar a iruka quien se tomará la molestia de enseñarle al ninja copia cosas que jamás había aprendido. Gracias a un inesperado tendrán que vivir juntos y si bien al principio no sera muy bien recibida la noticia para el peli plateado, de apoco comenzará a darle demasiada importancia al del la cicatriz
1. Prólogo

Estaba demasiado agitado, la fuerza que debía hacer le desgastaba el chakra, sin embargo no daría su brazo a torcer.

Umino iruka podía ser considerado un ninja debil ante muchos pero cuando una vida dependía de él, daba todo de sí.

Y en ese momento tenía que lograr que kakashi hatake no muera a manos de esos mercenarios.

Esa tarde había visto como uno de los niños entraba corriendo de las afueras de la aldea.

Como izumo y kotetzu ese día trabajaban con la hokague a él le tocó vigilar la puerta.

Y al verlo asustado se le hacerco.

_ sucede algo?

_ uno hombre muy grande y con un Masó más grande que el estaba golpeando a ese ninja que da miedo

– ninja que da miedo?

Le pregunto alarmado sólo por la información de un extraño golpeando a un nenja probablemente de la hoja

_ si ese que siempre tiene el rostro tapado y anda con un libro y cuando lo miras da miedo por que su expresión es como un zombie...

Le dijo casi al borde del llanto.

Iruka supo que hablaba de kakashi ya que los niños pequeños lo veían como a un fantasma o un zombie por los cuentos que los niños algo crecidos le decían sobre él.

Ese niño además no tenía más de cinco años por lo que deducio que estaba solo.

_ escucha, ve con tu familia pero primero avisale a otro ninja lo que viste y diles que eh ido a apoyarlo.

Le dijo preocupado.

Y antes de marcharse preguntó hacia donde dirigirse.

En el camino hizo un par de sellos y prácticamente envío un mensaje a la hokague sobre la situación.

Cuando escucho los ruidos de golpes supo que se estaba hacercando y para ser de mejor ayuda para el ninja copia decidió ocultar su presencia.

Claro que lo primero que le vino a la mente fue el hecjobde saber que el menos indicado para ayudar a hatake era él.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente para analizar el campo de batalla sin ser detectado noto que el hombre grande ( según el niño que le dio la información) era apenas más alto que kakashi y de una tez tan blanca que contrastaba con la oscura ropa que llevaba.

Pero en medio de su campo de visión el que estaba tirado en el suelo y aparentemente sin chacra era el mismo kakashi.

Decidió ayudarlo pero vio como el sujeto de ropa oscura hizo unos sellos que hicieron que una gran esfera transparente de tintes azules los rodeara.

Era tan grande que el quedó encerrada en ella y vio como el sujeto sonrió victorioso.

_ lo he conseguido, los que venían a ayudarte no podrán hacercarse, creen que no siento su cercanía, su chacra es muy grande y perceptible. Tu Ya no tienes chacra y la mitad del sello esta en ti, sólo debo tocarte y conseguire tu sharingan ...

Le dijo y en el momento en el que se acercaba a él iruka interfirió para evitar que lo toque.

_ que! Como te hacercaste si apenas sentí a alguien sellé el lugar?

le dijo furioso.

_ yo ya estaba aquí cuando sellaste el lugar...

Le mencionó y estando a punto de tocar al peli plateado el ninja enemigo les arrojó dos kunais para evitar el contacto.

Pero se vio sorprendido cuando se esfumaron ambos y dos troncos mostraron que había hecho una sustitución.

Molesto por eso miró a todas partes para ver dónde estaban pero no aparecía.

Decidio emprender la búsqueda pero noto que del otro lado de la barrera intentaban abrirla.

Sabía que sus barreras eran impenetrables por lo que no se preocupo en eso si no en buscar a kakashi.

Iruka por su parte había hecho una sustitución logrando adentrarse al interior de un árbol hueco que había en la zona, al ser parte del bosque de la hoja conocía todo el lugar y estaba seguro de que el ninja intruso no conocía ese sitio, además había tomado la precaución de hacer varios clones para distraerlo.

Por lo pronto se estaba preocupado por kakashi quien parecía ido... estaba acaso en un genjutsu?

_ kakashi San reaccioné...

Le dijo tocándolo y este reacciono

Si, estaba en genjutsu se dijo iruka

_ i... iruka sensei!

Kakashi volvió a desmayarse al ver que su visión fue nula e iruka noto que estaba sin una gota de chakra.

Un clon al parecer había sido derrotado y la información de lo que le habló el ninja era que el era un mercenario que debía matar a kakashi hatake y llevarle el sharingan a un señor feudal en la tierra de la roca.

Bien. Ahora sabía más de ese sujeto que al parecer tenía la habilidad de absorber el chakra con sus manos y en sima dejaba en un genjutsu a sus oponentes.

Por lo que dejó a kakashi en el refugio momentáneo y salió para hacerle frente ya que si había hecho una barrera era por que sabía quitarla e iruka necesitaba que la quite para llevar de inmediato a kakashi al hospital.

El ninja estaba frente a él pero lo que no sabía el mismo era que el mismo iruka era bueno con los genjutsus, al menos no caía en ellos fácilmente o si lo hacía sabía detectarlos y salir de inmediato

Pero el sujeto tenía la misma habilidad.

Por lo que salió muy de prisa del genjutsu que le hizo iruka pensando en que lo mataría sin miramientos pero se vio sometido a un sello que lo rodeaba por completo y lo dejaba inmóvil.

_ des haz la barrera...

Le dijo iruka bastante serio

Pero el ninja no reacciono

_ jajajaja crees que no sabía que podría encontrarme con eventualidades...

Le dijo e iruka no supo cómo reaccionar cuando un niño de no más de doce o trece años lo toco y estaba quitándole el chakra.

Hilando opciones supo que mientras kakashi peleaba con ese sujeto el genin lo debilitó.

Pero iruka tenía un as bajo la manga.

Por lo que haciendo uso de su sustitución apareció en otra parte aunque no tan lejos como hubiera querido, y al ver que el niño se acercaba hizo el mismo diagrama de inmovilización hacia el.

Aunque estaba bastante débil necesitaba estar al cien .

_ tocaste al ninja que copia...

Le dijo molesto el otro ninja, aunque no puedes adueñarte de su sharingan ya que no termine el sello, si lo tocas no serás más que un prisionero de su espacio personal, tendrás que estar cerca de él todo el tiempo y por lo que veo funciona ya que no haz sido capaz de irte muy lejos ...

Le dijo sonriente.

Iruka comprendió que por eso no pudo irse más lejos, y aunque no delato con la mirada hacia donde estaba hatake si llego a calcular que no eran más de cinco metros de distancia.

_ esta entre los árboles verdad. Yiso!

Grito y un ninja de no más de veinte años apareció y con una espada comenzó a destrozar los árboles.

Iruka comenzó a hacerle frente pero tenía tres desventajas, la primera no podía alejarse de kakashi, la segunda su mano derecha debía seguir manteniendo el sello de inmovilización y la tercera estaba faltó de chakra.

Ahí fue cuando recordó lo débil que podía llegar a ser en algunas circunstancias por lo que se prometió a si mismo ser de más ayuda y proteger al ninja que copia que por cierto estaba al borde de la muerte por su estado.

Así que se defendió lo más que pudo hasta que sintió que genma, raído e iwashi aparecieron con la técnica del dios del trueno volador que solo lograban hacer los tres juntos y le prestaron ayuda.

Al verse ayudado se fue directamente al árbol donde estaba kakashi y volvió a concentrar su chakra para aguantar el sello que tenía.

Y es que en el momento que lo toco para sacarlo de esa situación sintió que un sello lo aprisionaba y tuvo que hacer un uso muy grande de su potencial para no dejar que ambos sean consumidos por el sello ya que noto como el mismo lo aprisionaba a él mismo.

No sabía ni tenía idea de cual era el origen del diagrama por lo que no sabía tampoco como contrarrestarlo así que lo primero que hizo desde el principio era sostener el cierre del sello logrando evitar ser consumidos.

La gran barrera desapareció y el vio como de inmediato aparecieron varios ninjas más.

Más de eso no pudo ver ya que su fuerza se debilitó y cayó en un profundo sueño.

Kakashi abrió los ojos sin saber exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente .

Ya que el sharingan le tomará tanto chacra cuando lo usaba y terminaba en el hospital... pero al hacer memoria, recordaba que el no llegó a utilizar el mismo.

Es más no recordaba como fue que perdió el conocimiento.

Sabía que estaba peleando con tonrak un mercenario que planeaba quitarle el ojo por una buena paga, más no supo en que momento se quedó sin chakra y se desmayo prácticamente de inmediato.

Luego recordaba vagamente al rostro de iruka sensei y nada más.

Estaba en cama, en el hospital bañado y cambiado y con un suero en el brazo

Iba a tomar la máscara que sabía que lin lin ( la enfermera que siempre lo trataba a él, ya que era la única que había visto su rostro y la única que se daba el permiso de seguir haciéndolo) de seguro había dejado sobre la mesa de luz.

Pero noto una presencia y dirigió su mirada hacia el otro lado de la habitación donde al lado de la cama del compañero había un escritorio ( jamás había visto uno en un cuarto) lleno de papeles y pergaminos y a un iruka sumamente concentrado en ellos.

Al verlo se asombro levemente, ya que no parecía estar muy delicado de salud. Al contrario parecía estar en perfectas condiciones.

_ no hay ningún lugar mejor para hacer eso?

Le dijo con el tono aburrido que lo caracterizaba.

Iruka lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa que no daba lugar a disputa.

_ si lo hay, pero no puedo moverme de su lado...

Le dijo risueño

_ imagino que debía cuidar de mi salud, ya estoy bien así qué puede retirarse...

Le dijo, realmente quería ponerse su máscara y no le interesaba la compañía menos la de él.

No es que no le agradara ese ninja pero desde hacía mucho que no se trataban más que con formalismos a causa de la diferencia de opiniones que tenían.

_ pues si quiere ponerse la máscara hagalo yo me daré vuelta y no lo veré, pero no puedo irme de este lugar aunque quisiera...

Le dijo cambiando el buen humor en su cara por el fastidio de te er que lidiar con la arrogancia del ninja elite.

_ bien dese vuelta...

Le dijo y cuando vio que lo hizo se puso la máscara pero nada más ya que los tubos le impedían ponerse la camiseta

_ como es que no puede irse, es acaso una misión?

Iruka no estaba de humor para explicar las cosas al ninja por lo que le dejaría deducir lo que quiera.

_ algo así...

Le dijo volviendo su atención a lo que hacía...

_ que haces? Corriges exámenes?

_ si es exactamente lo que hago...

Le dijo y kakashi se molestó

_ pues vete a otra parte a hacer eso, y dime como es que termine en el hospital y que pasó con tonrak?

_De eso será informado...

Le dijo , no planeaba darle el mismo los detalles.

Kakashi se quedó en silencio observándolo.

Parecía muy concentrado y no entendía que hacía corrigiendo exámenes en su cuarto, pero entendia que tal vez se había excedido con el mal genio y con lo susceptible que podía ser ese hombre tal vez se halla molestado.

Lo más probable es que un equipo los haya inmovilizado y mientras lo traían vio a iruka, tal vez halla sido el quien lo salvo... no eso no era posible ese chico no tenía las habilidades para enfrentarse al ninja sellador de personas.

Aunque estaba agradecido de no haber muerto ya que conocía muy bien la fama del ninja mercenario que apenas dejaba sin chacra a su oponente lo encerraba en un pergamino sólo liberándolo frente a los que solicitaban los sevicios del sujeto.

Lamentablemente no recordaba nada y estaba a punto de pedirle disculpas al chunning cuando entro genma.

El tokubetsu jonin que siempre hacia bromas de todo tipo

_ y dime iruka, por que todavía no estás en el equipo de sellado?

Kakashi vio como iruka le sonreía de lado

_ esa no es mi intención, prefiero seguir siendo el maestro de la Academia...

Le dijo rascandose la cicatriz.

Cosa que al peli plateado le pareció normal en el pero que parecía tener un impacto más profundo el el ninja que llevaba un sembo en la boca todo el tiempo.

_ no hagas eso...

Le dijo y kakashi sintió una especie de tensión sexual entre ambos, cosa que lo hacía sentirse incomodo.

_ bien sabes que es un tic.

_ el más adorable del mundo...

Le dijo sonriente.

_ oigan no me molesta que coqueteen pero pueden hacerlo en otro sitio?

Le dijo ya asqueado de la empalagosa situación que se avecinaba.

Genma observó a iruka

_ sería agradable ir a otro sitio con el pero me temo que es imposible en este momento...

_ a que te refieres...

Le dijo molesto, ya sentía que hasta le dolía la cabeza.

_ bueno digamos que si no fuera por la habilidad de este hombre ahora estarías encerrado en un pergamino...

Le dijo para que kakashi comprendiera que debido a iruka hoy la estaba contando.

_ me podrías explicar mejor.

_ oye mocoso deja que yo te ilustre...

Le dijo la hokague.

_ hokague Sama...

Le dijo y asintió con la cabeza

_ la verdad es que no tengo idea cómo fue que terminaste inconciente antes de dar una buena batalla, pero lo cierto es que iruka llegó justo a tiempo para evitar que te sellarán, e incluso logró inmovilizar a tonrak con su sello de inmovilización y por eso es nuestro prisionero.

Kakashi observaba a iruka quien paraceia incómodo con algo pero no estaba seguro en que.

_ el problema es que tonrak comenzó a hecer una serie de diagramas para hecer un sello, el más conocido de él ya sabes

_ si ese donde encierra a una persona en un pergamino.

Le completo la frase.

_ pero cono iruka te rescato antes de que lo terminará el sello es inestable, y si bien sólo le faltó una palabra, que es la de captura en cierta forma están en peligro de caer prisioneros los dos por la inestabilidad, sabes que es la consecuencia de practicar jutsus prohibidos.

_ ya veo...

Le dijo más o menos entendiendo el por qué iruka estaba cerca de él.

_ has estado seis días en cama, no se si recuerdas haber visto un niño que absorbe el chacra y te drenó completamente.

_ no, la verdad es que no lo recuerdo.

Le dijo kakashi.

_ pues para cuando iruka apareció intento hacer lo mismo con el pero el si llego a verlo, por lo que sabemos le cuesta robar dos veces seguidas el chacra. E iruka llegó a inmovilizarlo también.

Lo importante es que ibiki saco la información de que lo contrataron del país de la roca, y que planeaba primero quitarte el ojo y dejarte en el sello donde planeaban liberarte sólo para matarte y sacar la información de tu cuerpo.

Kakashi ya a esa altura estaba más que impresionado,y muy decepcionado con sigo mismo por que no llegó a evitar esa situación.

_ el hecho de que iruka lograse detectar a tiempo que el sello te estaba aprisionando fue de gran ayuda para tí y sirvió para evitar que seas consumido.

Ya que el sello se activa de inmediato si lo toca alguien que no es quien lo creo y el efecto es que si esa persona logra sostener el sello no podra alejarse del marcado.

_ osea que el maestro no se puede alejar de mi.

A tsunade le molestó el tono con el que dijo maestro y planeaba divertirse con la siguiente noticia que le daría al ninja copia.

_ exacto, y como tampoco puede estar mantenimiento el sello todo el tiempo con solo insertarle la palabra estable en la mano hemos logrado que al menos no esté todo el tiempo sosteniéndolo aunque eso no evita que su chacra este en constante uso por lo que si no quieres llegar estar sellado por su desgaste de energía en vez de hacer que el te acompañe a misiones tendremos que hacer que tu lo acompañes a sus actividades e incluso tendrán que vivir juntos...

Le dijo y trataba de no reírse de kakashi quien tenía el rostro deformado de la impresión ( claro que sólo se le veían los ojos enormemente abiertos y el sudor que les indicaba que eso era una noticia terrible)

_ yo no puedo ser maestro de escuela... y cuánto tiempo durará esto...

Les dijo e iruka tuvo que intervenir

_ serán seis meses, aunque debería alegrarte ya que antes de que shikaku se encargará de investigar cuanto podría llegar a durar iba a ser más de diez años...

_ es verdad. Este sello originalmente estaba diseñado para retener prisioneros, para evitar llenar las prisiones de personas. pero cuando los primeros prisioneros cumplieron su tiempo al ser liberados su edad cuando fueron encerrados no había cambiado ni su poder por lo que lo catalogaron como un jutsu prohibido, y el resto de los pergaminos donde estaban sellados los prisioneros fueron quemados eliminando todo rastro de ellos.

Pero siempre hay un idiota que sigue utilizando jutsus prohibidos.

Y como este no sabía que tenian un límite máximo que es el de treinta y cinco años y un mínimo que es de seis meses tuvimos la ventaja de lograr que seas limitado al mínimo.

_ seis meses con iruka es una broma?

_ pues no lo es ( le dijo molesta y cansada la hokague) ahora evitame el problema y asumelo de una vez por que mañana necesito que iruka vuelva a dar clases ya que parece que a ningún otro ninja le agrada la tarea.

_ a mi tampoco me agrada la tarea...

Le dijo muy molesto

_ pues no necesitas dar la clase sólo estar cerca de iruka ya que el rango que cubre su espacio es no más de cinco metros cuando iruka esta cansado y cuando está tranquilo y descansado hemos visto que llega al doble así que evita cansarlo...

_ y yo como lo comisaría?

Le dijo extrañado por el comentario

_ siendo un fastidio con él , por ejemplo.

_ claro lo intentaré...

_ iré a preparar el alta tuyo y espero que puedas comportarte después de todo iruka no llegará a ser un pergamino en todo caso ese sería tu destino por ser el portador de la marca del sello... permiso.

Le dijo la hokague y se marchó dejando a kakashi en estado de shock y airuka tranquilo ( el ya se había resignado a la idea hacia tiempo y a esa altura no le molestaba).

Genma seguía en el cuarto y estaba haciéndole conversación a iruka.

Kakashi pensó que esos dos tenían una especie de relación ya que parecían muy cercanos o al menos si los observaba mejor parecía que genma no paraba de coquetearle e iruka era amable pero de alguna forma repelente.

Maldicion esos serían los seis meses más largos de su vida...


	2. Comenzando

Kakashi estaba bastante molesto con toda esa situación.

No sólo tenía que acostumbrarse a la idea de vivir con iruka, abandonar sus misiones por estar con él en la Academia y en la torre de la hokague, si no que también ahora se sumaba el hecho de que por una cuestión práctica deberían vivir en la casa de iruka.

De hecho, estaban dirigiéndose hacia allí con una caja y una maleta.

La maleta era llevada por kakashi y la caja con artículos personales la llevaba iruka.

Tener que revisar sus cosas con iruka cerca también había sido algo vergonzoso ya que su casa estaba llena de libros del icha icha que el sensei al verlos desaprobaba con la mirada.

La cocina estaba llena de polvo y con la caja de la comida anterior a la última misión que tuvo.

La verdad era que en general la casa de kakashi era enorme, vacía y la fachada descuidada.

A iruka le pereció que si una mujer viviera con kakashi esas cosas estarían en mejor estado y un poco de decoración animaría la vivienda.

No sabía cómo tomarse ese lugar.

Y agradecía la decisión de la hokague de que sería mejor que vivieran en su casa.

_ mi casa es más grande...

Le comentaba kakashi al maestro mientras se dirigían a la del mismo.

Sostenía la maleta con ruedas que le había facilitado Shisune y llevaba otra mochila en los hombros llena de las cosas para una misión ( nunca estaba de más ser precavidos)

_ pero la mía está más cerca de la Academia que es a donde debemos ir temprano, además está su problema de la impuntualidad cosa de la que no podrá hacer uso ya que yo tengo horarios estrictos.

Le dijo de una manera que a kakashi le sonó pacificadora.

De donde sacaba el maestro tanta tranquilidad?

_ esa no es escusa tengo más habitaciones para que podamos estar cómodos...

Le dijo.

_ creo que olvida el problema de distancias. La verdad es que eh notado eso pero no tiene una de invitados cerca de su dormitorio que es enorme, planea que durmamos en el mismo cuarto?

_ y tu planeas que yo duerma en el sillón?

_ pues mi casa es pequeña pero completamente funcional.

Tengo dos habitaciones y están una junto a la otra donde podrá estar a gusto ya que la distancia entre puertas y camas es de escasos metros y si le agrega que el baño está a la misma distancia hacia el otro lado de mi habitación el único inconveniente que tendremos es si queremos comer en distintos horarios ya que tendremos que estar juntos al menos para eso por lo que veo, usted no es de los que cocinan o me equivoco?

_ que yo sepa tu vives a base ramen tal y como naruto...

Le mencionó, cosa que hizo sonreír al maestro.

_ bueno naruto comía en mi casa por las noches así que no sólo vivía a base de ramen, y a mi me gusta mucho cocinar, pienso que que sería mejor organizar ese tema...

_ yo como lo que quiero y no me interesa tener una ama de casa que me obligue a comer lo que no quiero...

Le dijo desinteresado por la idea de comer la comida de iruka.

_ disculpe ( le dijo molesto) me llamó ama de casa?

_ es una manera de decir que no me interesa vivir a base de sus reglas, no se ofenda

Hablo de manera divertida...

Si eso era un chiste le había salido bastante mal; se dijo iruka.

Llegaron a su destino y en la entrada kakashi se sintió extraño.

Había estado en la puerta de esa casa muchas veces.

Después de misiones largas o de llegadas nocturnas, naruto lo hacia parar ahí para entrar directamente a la casa del sensei.

Jamás le indicó que podía pasar, nunca naruto lo hizo entrar ahí y siempre se imaginó como sería.

Por la altura de la construcción sabía que era pequeña, de hecho muy pequeña si la comparaba con los metros cuadrados que tenían su propia casa.

_ pase usted por favor...

Le dijo iruka y entraron al recibidor donde se quitaron los zapatos.

A penas entró vio un pasillo con dos puertas a cada lado y al final una tercera puerta.

_Está puerta es la del estudio

Le dijo mientras la abría y le mostraba el interior, donde había un escritorio mucho más grande que el que el tenia en su casa, lleno de pergaminos y libros y estantes en las paredes llenas de libros y más pergaminos...

_este es el living

Le dijo abriendo la otra puerta donde kakashi vio que había una habitación bastante espaciosa con tres sillones uno de tres cuerpos y dos de un cuerpo, una televisión en el centro de una de las paredes hacia donde veían los sillones y una mesa ratona bastante grande, también había estantería con cuadros e imágenes de la familia de iruka y cds o películas en dvd. Se veía linda; luego se dirigieron a la puerta del fondo.

Era la que daba a la cocina, era bastante linda y amplia, para una persona que vivía sola estaba Bastante bien , tenía la estantería y el bajo mesada de un color azul oscuro casi metalizado, la cocina y todos los electrodomésticos en perfecto orden y muy limpios.

La mesa de la cocina era redonda y estaba vacía.

Tenía al rededor seis sillas y kakashi dedujo de inmediato que a ese hombre le gustaba la limpieza.

En el costado de la cocina había una escalera y un baño. Y al costado del mismo dando a un pequeño patio había una puerta.

_ esta es la cocina, por supuesto puede utilizar todo lo que desee y este ( abriendo la puerta que daba al patio) es un pequeño jardín ( kakashi lo vio y no era tan grande como esperaba, además en en costado había un lavadero, lavarropas y secadora junto a una bacha y un tendedero cerca)

_ es muy pequeño, como cabrán aquí mis ninkens?

_ sus ninkens?

_ si, no sabes acaso que yo tengo mis ninkens?

_si lo se pero acaso no son una invocación?

_ lo son, pero en mi casa yo suelo estar con ellos todo el tiempo...

Le dijo con un tono de ofensa, claro que esa costumbre no la cambiaría

_ esta seguro de que aquí no entran? En todo caso pueden estar adentro...

Le dijo a extrañado el sensei.

_ dejame ver...

Dijo saco un pergamino y lo extendio

_ jutsu de invocación ( mordiéndose el dedo para que la sangre complete el pacto a lo largo del pergamino)

Y los ocho perros aparecieron...

Iruka se asombro del método, ya que no había visto que se utilice un pergamino para una invocación. luego observó el tamaño del bull dog, había visto a pakkun pero no a los otros, pese a que se tensó levemente no quiso demostrarlo.

_ bien chicos los pondré al tanto.

Dijo kakashi mientras los perros se le acercaban y el se agachaba a su altura flexionando las rodillas en una pose muy suya.

Iruka se apoyo contra la pared al ver que eso tardaría.

_ me han sellado y me he visto obligado a tener que convivir con iruka así que este será el lugar donde estaré, creen que podrán adaptarse a este sitio?

_ claro jefe no hay problema...

Le respondio pakkun.

_ eso espero, los presentaré.

Se acercó a iruka y le apoyo su mano en el hombro cosa que incómodo levemente a iruka.

_ este es iruka el humano con el que con viviremos los próximos seis meses. Espero que se lleven bien.

_ ho hola...

Le dijo algo nervioso iruka por tener que asumir que conviviría con los ninkens.

_ hola iruka...

Le contestaron

_ este es pakkun, aunque a él ya lo conocías...

Le dijo y pakkun le extendió su pata para que iruka lo saludé.

Iruka ya había pasado por el saludo que pakkun consideraba lo mejor ya que sus almohadillas eran según él las más suaves.

El gesto le gustó a kakashi que veía como iruka trataba de caerles bien.

_ el es shiba ( señalo al perro gris con cresta negra) es un gran rastreador

_ hola shiba mucho gusto.

_ mmm pareces buena persona , disculparme pero tendré que marcar territorio por aquí.

_ adelante...

Le concedió el permiso y vio como se adentraba al jardín

_ el es bisuke.

_ hola bisuke.

Le dijo acariciándolo por que le pareció muy encantador.

_ oye a mi no me rascaste detrás se las orejas...

Le reclamó pakkun

_ lo siento ( le dijo y comenzó a acariciar a pakkun)

Kakashi noto que iruka prefirió sentarse en el suelo.

_ akino.

_ hola akino...

Iruko observó que el perro simplemente le inclino la cabeza y el correspondió el saludo. Por sus gafas, akino le hizo recordar a shino quien fue su estudiante durante su infancia en la Academia y supo que tal vez se alegrará de ser el primero en su mente, aunque no sabía cómo se tomaría el asunto de que lo comparara con un perro.

_ goruko...

Era una broma? Ese perro tenía entero el aspecto de naruto, iruka tuvo que ver a kakashi para no decir lo que pensaba en voz alta.

_ hola goruko...

_ hola mucho gusto...

Le dijo acercándose y dejando que iruka lo acaricie cono hizo con los demás perros.

Iruka pensaba que hasta el nombre sonaba similar.

_ el es ūhei aunque no es muy cariñoso

_ encantado ūhei

_ aqui tienes a urushi.

_ hola urushi

Y recibió la pata del perro en forma de saludo.

_ y finalmente este grandulon es boru...

_ hola boru.

Pero el perro sólo lo miró y fue a marcar territorio también

_ despreocupate iruka, el es algo tímido...

Le dijo e iruka se tranquilizó ya que el perro era enorme y bastante intimidante.

_ bien chicos estamos en la aldea pero necesito que reconozcan la zona

Les dijo y los perros de inmediato se marcharon.

Iruka se puso a ver cómo los ninkens se iban a reconocer la zona kakashi acompañó a iruka a la segunda planta.

Había dos cuartos y un baño. Y parecía que sólo abaracara la mitad de la propiedad y el muro del frente de los dormitorios era demasiado extraña aunque tenía varios cuadros con la foto de iruka y sus padres una de iruka con le imagen de su graduación a chunin y la última era una donde aparecía el y naruto sonriendo frente al ichiraku ramen.

Había un cuarto al lado del otro, la primera puerta daba al baño, la segunda a la habitación de iruka y la tercera a la habitación de invitados.

Al entrar vio que había un armario y un mueble y muchas revistas y algunas remeras que supo reconocer como las de naruto.

_ lo siento de este cuarto se encargaba naruto antes de irse con jiraya San, así dame un momento y lo ordenaré.

_ claro...

Le dijo kakashi y observo como en menos de quince minutos el cuarto estaba diferente y todas las revistas y camisetas de naruto que está an dispersas ahora estaban en la caja donde kakashi había llevado lo que pondría en los cajones de la mesa de luz.

Luego iruka salió del cuarto e invoco un sello que hizo que la pared del frente de la habitación de iruka prácticamente vislumbrara una puerta.

_ no quieres que vea ciertas cosas?

Le dijo deduciendo que en ese lugar había cosas que no debían ser vistas por él.

_ en realidad nadie puede entrar aquí... hay cosas de mis padres y abuelos que no quiero que se arruinen o sean destrozadas... ( entro, colocó la caja en un estante y salio) veraz aquí viene mucha gente todo el tiempo... no es que haya hecho esto por usted si no me hubiera visto...

Le dijo rascándose la nuca.

"Mucha gente todo el tiempo"... acaso a iruka le gusta un revolcón semanal con cualquiera y por eso no quiere que se metan en sus cosas?

Kakashi comenzó a hacerse muchas ideas que no estaba seguro de si podían llegar ser ciertas por lo que prefirió no indagar, en realidad la vida del Chunin no era de su interés y esperaba que el sentimiento sea recíproco.

_ hay un problema en este lugar

_ cual?.

Preguntó iruka mientras hacía el cierre del sello para que la habitación que alguna vez fue de sus padres siguiera intacta.

No era que no quisiera tocarla es que era lo único que le quedó de su familia y esperaba seguir teniendo esos recuerdos que sólo eran parte de su infancia.

_ no parece que en realidad podamos estar muy separados todo el tiempo, además como e supone que iremos al baño?

_ bien... ( suspiro mientras se rascaba la cicatriz) verá este cuarto no es muy grande ( le señaló su propio cuarto) sólo tiene cuatro metros de largo por tres de ancho y el otro tiene las mismas dimensiones, eso es por que solían ser un solo cuarto pero cuando naruto comenzó a crecer decidi dividirlo para poder darle intimidad...

_ naruto tiene su propia casa...

Le comento.

_ lo se, pero casi siempre se ha pasado el tiempo aquí desde que comencé a ser su maestro en la Academia e incluso se ha quedado mucho después de hacer misiones con usted, esta prácticamente es su casa y sólo va a aquella casa cuando tiene ganas de estar solo, entrenar o cuando quiere darme mi espacio.

_ aún así yo no llegaría al baño...

_ como la cama está en el medio de la habitación, puede estar tranquilo en su habitación pero por el tema del baño tendrá que llamarme...

_ hubiera sido lo mismo en mi casa...

_ kakashi San, no estoy seguro de si entiende el motivo por él que estamos en esta situación por lo que le pediré que sea tolerante...

_ no me trate como un adolescente, sólo estoy planteando futuras circunstancias...

_ bien lo entiendo...

Le dijo y cada uno se adentró a la habitación que le correspondía.

Y luego de un rato escucho iruka como los perros volvían.

La primera noche fue bastante tranquila y pese al disgusto no hubo inconvenientes con el tema del baño.

Simplemente acercaron un banco entre la puerta del baño y la de la habitación de iruka y cuando uno estaba dentro el otro esperaba afuera

Kakashi noto que cuando iruka estaba cansado ambos sentían una presión que los acercaba...

Realmente podía ver que para iruka el mantener el sello era todo un trabajo por lo que decidió no molestarlo ya que notaba que dicho cansancio no era físico si no mental.

La cena fue rara, kakashi prefirio que salieran a comprar su cena ( ya que estaba acostumbrado a comer comida comprada) y al volver mientras el cenaba iruka preparaba su propia cena.

Cuando iruka se sentó a comer kakashi ya había terminado y estaba sentado frente a él leyendo su icha icha.

Claro que iruka prefería conversar pero con kakashi prefirio hacer una excepción.

La mañana siguiente fue muy molesta para kakashi.

Iruka se tomó la molestia de levantarlo temprano ya que debía dirigirse a la escuela.

Notaba que iba lleno de pergaminos y de hojas que seguramente eran los exámenes corregidos que debía entregar.

Pese a lo molesto que le parecía estar yendo hacia la Academia la verdad era que prefería eso a estar encerrado en un pergamino...

Y es que toda la noche se la pasó soñando que iruka se cansaba y el terminaba convertido en un uno...

Sueño que no le agradó.

Por lo que prefirió adaptarse a su situación.

Estar en la Academia no le resultó nada gracioso.

Iruka entró al edificio y tuvo una disputa con ebisu sensei quien les había hecho el examen que el había corregido, la verdad era que no era para el nivel que llevaban y ebisu le insistia que el entrenaba la elite y no le pareció malo probar su capacidad como ninjas.

Incluso quiso apelar a la razón de kakashi quien se mantuvo neutro.

En la Academia para la tortura de kakashi tuvo que estar presente mientras eran impartidas las clases de Geografía y en sima era regañado por el chunin que le indicaba que no era bueno que lea ese tipo de cosas( refiriéndose al icha icha) frente a los niños.

Por lo que kakashi tuvo que mantenerse al margen.

Aunque cada vez que iruka debía trasladarse el debía acompañarlo, y eso si le cansaba.

Haciendo cálculos creyó haber caminado durante toda la mañana desde el escritorio hasta cerca de los niños quienes no paraban de hacerle bromas o preguntas de por qué presenciaba la clase.

Notaba claramente que el problema principal lo tenía con konohamaru.

El chico no se quedaba quieto y decía aburrirse todo el tiempo por lo que iruka debía llamarle la atención todo el tiempo.

Además era una especie de tortura personal ( luego del almuerzo) ver cómo los niños intentaban darle a un blanco con los shurikens.

_ son niños, es normal que no siempre acierten...

Le comento iruka notando el disgusto del ninja al ver semejante espectáculo.

_ pues yo a su edad ya era chunin...

_ estoy al tanto de que usted era todo un ninja a los diez años pero no todas las personas son iguales

_ eso lo sé...

Al salir de ahí cerca de las tres de la tarde fueron a la torre de la hokague donde iruka trabajaba recibiendo los informes de las misiones.

La hokague aprovechando la presencia de hatake en el lugar decidió darle una silla extra para que el también pueda recibir dichos informes o entregar misiones y pese a la negativa de kakashi tuvo que acceder a las " órdenes de la hokague"

Todos los que pasaban por ahí lo miraban extrañados y el ninja copia no daba explicaciónes del por qué estaba del otro lado del escritorio.

Esa tarde volvían a la casa con la compra de la comida de kakashi ya anticipada.

Y para la sorpresa de iruka había demasiada comida.

Al llegar kakashi fue el primero en bañarse y le siguió iruka que cuando salió de la ducha vio a todos los ninkens en la puerta del baño recibiendo comida de parte del peli plateado.

_ como has conseguido llegar a las bolsas que estaban en la cocina?

Preguntó extrañado y kakashi sonrió ( al menos eso le parecio a iruka)

_ desde aquí a las bolsas hay cinco metros, al parecer no te das cuenta que la distancia puede ser cubierta en todos los ángulos...

A iruka le pareció logica la respuesta y se alegraba de que la capacidad de análisis del ninja copia halla resuelto algunas cosas.

Cuando kakashi se había quejado varias veces por lo pequeño de su casa iruka molesto le explicó que esa era la casa que pudieron comprar sus padres, y que no le molestara con el tema. No todos heredaban una gran mansión de parte de sus clanes. Y el tema quedó sanjado.

Y kakashi tuvo que callarse por que sabía que además de la gran casa hatake, tenía su departamento personal en el centro de konoha pero era algo de lo que no quería informar al chunin.

Ahí sí guardaba sus pertenencias y en ese lugar se notaba su gusto personal.

Era su santuario de paz.

Por lo que no lo llevaría hasta ahí...

En la cocina kakashi calentó sus alimentos en el microondas y se preguntó si iruka cocinaría.

Parecía muy cansado pero no parecía querer comenzar a preparar alimento alguno

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando genma entró anunciando su llegada en la entrada.

Cosa que le extraño, hasta ahora iruka no le había dicho que recibiría a alguien aunque ahí tenía la respuesta a "mucha gente todo el tiempo".

Genma traía unas bolsas y lo Saludó tranquilo.

Luego se hacerco a iruka

_ se te ve cansado, como está tu chacra?

_ mmm bajo, y tu como estas?

_ estoy bastante molesto, ann no me dejo ver a yuki...

Le dijo y se levantó a acomodar las compras.

Kakashi ya había comido sus alimentos a espaldas de ellos mientras conversaban sobre esa tal yuki y la molestia de genma en cuanto esa tal ann...

No estaba seguro pero intuia que esos dos eran pareja, aunque tenía curiosidad no planeaba preguntar, lo que tal vez sea obvio.

_ me gustaría poder hablar con tigo a solas...

Le dijo genma a kakashi y este lo miró extrañado

_ que tan a solas, no puedo alejarme mucho de iruka...

A genma no le gustó que sólo le dijera iruka sin ningún honorífico y estaba a punto de decicelo cuando anko apareció ante ellos.

_ hay que lindos que son me esperaron para preparar la cena...

Les dijo algo escándalosa

Kakashi la miró y ella a él y luego de mirarlo insegura de por qué estaba ahí le dirigió la mirada a iruka

_ iruka no me digas que ahora andas con kakashi...

_ anko chan, no es lo que crees...

Le dijo con tranquilidad.

_ ah no?

_ genma acaso crees que si vienes con alguien iruka volverá con tigo?

_ no puedes pensar en otra cosa mujer, acaso crees qur yo andaría con hatake?

_ mmm no lo se, ustedes dos siempre están haciendo estupideces, no se por que tampoco dejas en paz de una buena vez a nuestro lindo iruka...

Le habló mientras abría la puerta del refrigerador.

_ y tu kakashi ( lo miró ) acaso te unes al club de los solitarios?

_ al club de los que?

_ anko... kakashi no está aquí por elección propia...

Le comento iruka y mientras entre iruka y ella comenzaban a cocinar el le explicaba un poco el problema del sello.

Anko escuchaba y miraba de soslayo al ninja copia.

Kakashi no estaba entendiendo del todo por que estaban ahí, por que si genma era ( al parecer el ex) estaba ahí y se comportaba como su novio?

No entendía mucho.

Justo un rato antes de que la cena este aparecieron kotetsu y una ninja que jamás había visto.

_ donde está tu novio?

Le pregunto anko, mientras cortaba vegetales .

_ me está traicionando con la genin que le robó el corazón

Dijo actuando indignación .

La chica junto a él se tapó la boca para reírse tímidamente.

_ en serio ( pregunto iruka) acepto tener una cita con él

_ en algún momento iba a caer...

Comentó genma

_ hay por favor ( dijo divertida anko) que una chica acepte una cita un miércoles por la noche sólo significa que quiere que sea corta y que no vuelva a repetirse...

_ no creo tengan oportunidad alguna ( dijo kotetsu) se notaba ya cansada de tanto ser invitada...

Les dijo divertido mientras intentaba robar un tomate, cosa que fue evitada por un golpe de parte de anko...

_ ni se te ocurra dejarnos sin tomates para la ensalada...

Le dijo molesta

_ yo creo que lo que le molestaba a sora era qué siempre lo pide frente a kotetsu y como todo el mundo dice que son parejas debe creer que habrán hecho una apuesta

Comentó tímidamente la chica.

_ fuu, como es posible que después de que kotetsu este contigo hace más de un año la gente siga pensando que el e izumo son pareja...

Preguntó con resignación genma

_ tal vez por que andan juntos para todos lados... y dan a entender eso...

Mencionó iruka

_ claro es como tu que te la pasas de perro faldero atrás de iruka y el y se pasa de amable al no hecharte de su casa...

Iruka se sonrojo y kotetsu supo que debía cambiar el tema antes de que anko terminará hechado a patadas a genma por que el hombre seguía insistiendo en volver a tener una relación estable con el chunin.

_kakashi San? Que hace aquí?

_ esta sellado con iruka, tendrá que estar con los dos juntos un buen tiempo...

_ ah, tu eres el que fue sorprendido por el mercenario que llevaron hoy a prisión?

_ si soy yo...

Le dijo con su cara de aburrido por el tema, no le gustaba que le resalten que fallo con eso.

_ menos mal que un experto en retención de sellos estaba cerca, aunque no sabía que era iruka pensé que era alguien del grupo de sellado de konoha.

_ pues el debería estar en ese grupo, sólo que no quiere dejar la Academia

Mencionó genma

_ soy maestro en la Academia y es lo que me gusta ser, no veo problema en ello...

Le dijo ya algo molesto iruka y kakashi sintió un tirón que hizo reducir un poco la brecha, si no se equivocaba ya ni a los cinco metros llegaban.

_ podrías evitar molestar a iruka, si el se cansa o se molesta, la distancia se achica

Le dijo molesto kakashi a genma, si era el ex por que estaba ahí reclamándole cosas?

Anko tranquilizó los ánimos y todo prepararon la mesa.

Y pese a la insistencia de la mayoría kakashi no se unió al grupo ya que el había comido.

_ bien aunque hallas comido puedes unirtenos.

_ si aquí nos juntamos para pasar el tiempo acompañados ya que la manera de vivir que lleva un ninja es solitaria es bastante fea y preferimos evitar la soledad.

_ y por qué no se juntan en un restaurante...

Fue la única pregunta que le vino a la mente.

_ por que es caro ir a un restaurante tres veces a la semana...

_Preferimos turnar quien traerá los alimentos y quien los cocinará y nos reuniremos para estar acompañados

_ y si tu siguiente pregunta es por que en casa de iruka, la respuesta es por que es el único que tiene la cocina con todos los utensilios para hacer todos los platillos que se nos puedan ocurrir...

Comentó anko riendo de la cara de hatake... sería divertido verlo ahí todo ese tiempo.

_ además de que es el único que puede guardar las sobras sin que se puedan, ya que como la mayoría tenemos misiones dejamos la casa sola y el alimento terminaría marchitándose o echándose a perder ..

_ otra cosa, aquí no se discute ni de política 

_ ni de religión

_ y nadie se entrometa en la vida de nadie

Le mencionaron entre todos.

La cena continuaba y todos hacían apuestas de si izumo lograría un noviazgo estable con la chica de sus sueños.

Y pese la gran cantidad de opciones que elegir, se hizo una anotación de quien apostaba por quien y por cuanto tiempo.

_ yo apuesto por que es la única cita que tendran...

Dijo anko muy segura de lo que sucedería

_ yo creo que volverán a salir, mi amigo hace las cosas bien...

Dijo kotetsu

_ yo apuesto lo mismo...

Aporto fuu.

_ si, yo apuesto a que saldrán no más de dos semanas...

Mencionó el del sembo en la boca

_ pues creo que serán una pareja estable, sólo hay que darles tiempo.

Dijo finalmente iruka quien apostó por una relación estable.

Kakashi observaba la escena, luego de comer entre todos limpiaron la cocina los platos y la mesa.

Y finalmente anko preparó café y té y fueron al living donde ella se sentó en el sillón de tres cuerpos y junto a ella se recostó iruka quien estaba más relajado y al parecer reestablecido de chacra gracias al alimento ingerido.

La brecha se había vuelto a alargar y kakashi pese a ser invitado prefirio estar en el marco de la puerta.

Todos seguin conversado de cosas como que izumo debía estar seguro de estar con una mujer que nunca pudo superar la brecha de genin y de que la hokague estaba cambiando algunas normas.

Anko estaba sentada de manera protectora junto a iruka evitando que genma se sentara junto a ellos.

Es más, varias veces vio como ella lo echaba y genma no hacia mas que sonreirles.

Iruka descansaba en la piernas de anko y a kakashi le pareció que se comportaban como pareja aún más que kotetsu que estaba sentado en el brazo del sillon de un cuerpo donde estaba sentada su novia.

Pese al compañerismo y la camaderia que había en el ambiente kakashi notaba cosas que no recordaba haber disfrutado.

Su infancia y adolescencia las paso directamente en misiones o en tristezas por pérdidas, y estaba seguro de que todos los que estaban ahí lo habían pasado igual, pero a diferencia de él no se dieron al abandono personal.

En cierta forma los admiraba y los respetaba por eso.

Aunque sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando genma se le hacerco muy tranquilo.

_ así era cuando éramos niños, y a medida que fuimos creciendo el que dejó de estar en grupo fuiste tú...

Acaso adivinaba sus pensamientos?

No termino de deducir nada cuando genma lo acercó al otro lado de la puerta y cerró la misma.

Al ver que podían alejarse hasta cierta cantidad de metros genma había calculado un poco que en el pasillo si podrían hablar

_ quisiera aclarte una sola cosa...

Le dijo con una cara que a kakashi no le agradó por ser muy hostil para su gusto.

_ iruka y yo estamos separados pero es temporal, tarde o temprano volveremos a estar juntos, es sólo cuestión de tiempo por lo que te pediré que mientras estés aquí evites mirarlo de ninguna manera que no sea estrictamente profesional...

_ no me he fijado en iruka de ninguna otra manera, en eso te puedes quedar tranquilo...

Le dijo tratando de congeniar con él

_ eso espero...

_ es una amenaza?

_ no, es una advertencia... más te vale no fijarte en él. Por que no está disponible...

Le dijo y a kakashi le pareció graciosa la palabra disponible...

Pero estaba molesto con el ninja frente a él ya que al glfin y al cabo le estaba molestando

_ suficiente...

Iruka se colocó en medio de ambos

_ que sucede aquí?

" Nada" dijeron ambos al unísono.

Genma pretendía fingir que no estaba amenazando a kakashi; y kakashi no estaba de humor para mostrar que un idiota podía más que él, además de que la actitud de maestro no le gustaba.

Iruka tomó la mano de genma y se dirigió con el en la puerta donde la abrió y lo despidió.

Kakashi observaba la escena, y no entendía por qué se estaba sintiendo algo furioso, tal vez el que alguien lo menace por algo que no debía ser amenzado, después de todo jamás se fijó en iruka de esa manera.

Al ver en dirección a ellos pudo ver con asombro que genma lo besaba.

Y pese a la imperceptible negativa de iruka noto como de apoco fue cediendo al punto de apretarse contra él...

Por lo que veía si la relación no estaba muerta del todo era por que existía una química entre ellos. Pero había algo que les impedía estar juntos.

Aunque al parecer iruka recordaba muy bien el motivo por el cual estaba enojado con genma ( aunque no tenía idea de cual era) y se separó abruptamente.

Dejándolo inmóvil por el accionar.

Iruka observó los orbes marrones de genma y le dedicó una mirada de tristeza que él otro entendió de inmediato.

_ cuidate...

Le dijo y se marchó.

Iruka cerro le puerta y se quedó apoyado en ella algo triste.

La imagen conmovió un poco a hatake quien se quisó hacercar.

_ trataré de contenerme la próxima vez...

Comentó al aire iruka y se dirigió al living seguido por kakashi y volvió a recostarse sobre las piernas de anko que mantenía una conversación con kotetsu y fuu.

Kakashi vio el reloj que marcaban las nueve de la noche y kotetsu y su novia se marcharon pero anko no.

Lo observaba tranquila y acariciaba la cabellera del moreno, mientras que este dormía tranquilamente

_ siempre pensé que si iruka no fuera gay yo estaría con él sin ningún problema..

_ que?

_ es broma, es el mejor amigo que tengo y no creo encontrar a nadie como él en toda la vida.

Kakashi la observaba dándole esas caricias a su cabello.

_ se duerme cuando le acarias la cabeza así... es tan tierno que dan ganas de ponerlo de adorno en una mesa de luz...

Decía dándole caricias y riéndose de sus propias ocurrencias.

_ sólo te pido que no lo juzgues, no lo molestes y no busques un acoston con él... ( y cambio su rostro a serio) ya suficiente hay con que genma l quiera llenar de arrumacos con la idea de que volverán algún día...

_ que sucedió entre ellos?

Realmente quería saberlo, toda esa situación ya lo tenía muy curioso

Anko le dio una media sonrisa

_ eso solo te lo puede decir iruka, si yo te lo digo la balanza estar muy a favor de él y si lo escuchas de genma... que es más probable ya que no le molesta contar la historia, la balanza esta de su lado... pero iruka lo cuenta de una manera neutral e incluso sin darle culpa a genma se nota que estuvo mal todo.

_ y que problema hay con su chacra

_ eso es otra cosa de la que él mismo se deberá encargar, tus preguntas debes dárselas a él

Le dijo mientras se levantaba se colocaba su gabardina Martín clara y se dirigía a la puerta.

_ tiene el sueño pesado y esa cosa en su mano le hace desgastar chacra aún dormido por lo que tendrás que llevarlo a su dormitorio o dejarlo ahí y dormirte en el sofá de un cuerpo, si haces lo primero trata de no manosearlo demasiado

_no soy un pervertido como todo el mundo piensa ( le dijo molesto) por que todos creen que le haré algo

_ por que solo un pervertido de primera anda con el icha icha para todas partes sin preocupaciones, como tú.

Le dijo y se marchó.

Kakashi se quedó observando al sensei, quiendormia aunque no parecía hacerlo muy plácidamente.

Incluso parecía más cansado que cuando estaba despierto.

Acaso estar manteniendo el sello lo hacia esforzarse aún dormido?

Con esa duda en mente y pensando que sería mejor para el lo alzo y se asombro de notar que no era tan pesado.

La subida la hizo rápida y solía atino en entrar y acostarlo en su propia cama, claro que se asombraba de lo desinteresado que parecía al ser transportado por otra persona, después de todo era un ninja y tendría que haber tenido algún reflejo cuando lo alzo.

Pero al intentar ir hacia su habitación se asombro de mala gana que no pudo ni alejarse de la cama.

Dirigió su mirada al cansino rostro de iruka y dedujo que estaba muy agotado.

Tendría que hablar con la hokague sobre el tema.

Por lo pronto se acomodó en el otro extremo de la cama y se dedicó a dormir.

Era todo un afortunado al ver que la cama de iruka era de dos plazas y media y que pese a que le robaba mucho espacio a la habitación no lo hacía entre ellos.

Sólo esperaba que iruka no sea de los que se mueven para todos lados dormido... aunque en el estado que estaba tal vez ni moviera el rostro en toda la noche.


	3. El lado bueno del sensei

Iruka se sentía extrañamente incómodo.

Se removía en la cama molesto, había algo que no le gustaba.

Sabía que estaba por amanecer, debían ser cerca de las seis ya que estaban llegandoall verano y comenzaba a salir el sol de apoco más temprano.

Antes de desperezarse sintió una presencia que no reconoció y atacó en ese instante regañandose mental mente por no haberlo hecho antes.

Kakashi estaba en el mismo transe en el que estaba iruka hacia un momento, sintió que se movió un poco y aunque en su mente se decía que debía levantarse su cuerpo no reaccionaba aún.

Ese fue un grave error de su parte ya que no pudo reaccionar cuando sintió sus pulmones llenos de agua.

Iruka era compatible con el elemento agua y había usado un jutsu que hacía que pudiera dirigir una pequeña cantidad directamente por los orificios de la nariz de su atacante logrando ahogarlo.

Kakashi estaba desesperado al no poder respirar tranquilo cayó al suelo e iruka lo siguió con un kunai.

Reconociéndolo de inmediato des hizo el jutsu asombrado por verlo ahí.

_ kakashi San que hacía en mi cama está loco?

Le pregunto algo preocupado pero molesto.

_ iruka ( cof ) sensei ( cof cof) lo siento pero (cof cof) anoche la brecha era tan corta ( cof) y se veía tan cansado que tuve que ( cof) quedarme aquí (cof )pero solo me recoste del otro lado tratando de no molestarlo

Kakashi hablaba como podía sorprendido de lo que había pasado, si la noche anterior lo juzgaba mentalmente por no reaccionar de manera apropiada para un ninja al sentir una presencia que no reconocia esa mañana tenía una opinión completamente distinta.

"Diablos casi me muero ahogado" pensó asombrado de lo rápido que reacciono el sensei.

Todavía estaba recuperando el aliento cuando iruka le acercó una camiseta para secarse ya que al meterle agua por la nariz también llegó a mojarle la cara.

_ me hubiera ahogado de inmediato si no hubiera tenido la máscara, increíble...

_ lo siento, ya debería estar acostumbrado a su chacra... lo siento mucho...

Le dijo iruka realmente apenado, mientras le hacía una reverencia acompañada de la disculpa.

_ no se preocupe... ahora creo que es mejor que empecemos el día!

Le comento nervioso, y observo con lo que estaba sacando la máscara, era la camiseta azul que traía la noche anterior el sensei.

Levantó la mirada y lo observó preocupado por su persona en pantalón y sin remera.

No se había dado cuenta de lo tonificado que estaba el maestro y el pensamiento de " en qué momento entrena" pasó por su mente para luego desplazarlo como una pregunta tonta le devolvió la camiseta y se dirigió junto con el al cuarto a buscar otra máscara ya que con esa le costaba respirar correctamente por que seguía humeda

Ese suceso había sido demasiado traumático para kakashi quien solía ser rápido a la hora de un contraataque

" Creí que no sabía reaccionar, por eso me confie" se decía para justificarse por no haber podido siquiera contraatacar.

Pero quien puede contraatacar cuando se está ahogando por tener los pulmones llenos de agua.

Jamás hubiera pensado que el maestro podía llegar a ser tan letal.

Iruka se preparaba el desayuno mientras kakashi tomaba café a espaldas suyo.

El maestro estaba muy apenado y trataba de recordar en que momento se había trasladado a la cama, la última memoria que tenía era la de estar en las piernas de anko mientras ella acariciaba su cabello.

_ como termine en mi cama?

Le pregunto curioso

_ bueno lo vi bastante incómodo en el sillón y preferí llevarlo a su cama

Iruka río ante esa afirmación

Y kakashi lo escucho

_ por que la risa?

_ disculpe, al contrario, me es más cómodo dormir en el sofá del living, es que esa cama la compre hace poco y todavía no me acostumbro a estar cómodo en ella

_ que pasó el anterior estaba desgastado

_ algo así, además una noche naruto se durmió ahí con migo y soñando hizo un rasengan y la destruyó...

_ en serio?

_ si, lo gracioso es que no me cree por que necesita un clon para hacer el rasengan, pero al parecer dormido le salen perfectos con una sola mano

La risa del sensei lo contagio; si sabía ese tip de naruto, siempre soñaba con batallas y su cuerpo reaccionaba atacando. Era todo un caso ese chico.

Esperaba que mejore mucho con el entrenamiento que estaba realizando con jiraya sensei.

Iruka terminaba su desayuno a espaldas del ninja copia

Algo que había aprendido de kakashi era que no se mostraba para nada.

El desayunaba ahora sentado en la mesa muy tranquilo mientras el peli plateado se preparaba su propio desayuno.

Eso era bastante incómodo.

Obligadamente debía estar sentados a espalda de la cocina para que esté coma tranquilo.

_ como hace para comer acompañado?

_ no lo hago...

_ y cuando estaba en misiones con naruto como hacía para comer sin que lo vieran...

_ lo hacia cuando ellos dormían o de otra manera.

_ de cual

_ no se lo diré...

Le dijo sonriente.

Su secreto no era tan grande, simplemente dejaba un clon en compañía de sus alumnos y el se limitaba a comer a una distancia prudente, sin ser molestado.

La verdad es que estaban menos tensos después del incidente, luego de un baño y de haber desayunado se marcharon hacia la Academia.

Ahora kakashi miraba de manera distinta al sensei, jamás creyo que tuviera tales reflejos y ahora entendía por qué había podido hacerle frente a tonrak si eran de distintos tipos de fuerzas.

Pese a la fuerza o la cantidad de chacra, iruka contaba con su inteligencia e ingenio, y eso lo ayudaba a sobrellevar cualquier situación.

La gran duda que tenía era por que no había llegado más allá de la Academia si se notaba que era un gran ninja.

Le parecía todo un desperdicio de potencial ver cómo trataba de dirigir a los niños a que se escondan correctamente.

Y aunque algunos lo hacían ( o intentaban ) correctamente.

El arte de esconderse era vital en un ninja y ver cómo konohamaru lo hacia con sus compinches bajo una caja de cartón pintada como una roca que tenía dos agujeros lo irritaba.

En serio! Eso era esconderse para ellos.

Iruka parecía divertirse dejándolos ser.

Hasta que comenzó a evaluarlos y noto como sólo uno había aprobado al menos al esconderse pero también había sido desaprobado por no mantenerse sereno tratando de esconder su presencia.

Luego iruka comenzó a explicarles que sólo les quedaban dos años en la Academia y en ese tiempo debía llegar a ser los mejores y en lo que se refería a lo básico, lo debían tener más que dominado.

Por lo que les dio ejercicios y nuevos manuales donde explicaba las pautas y debían saberlo de Memoria y practicarlo bastante tiempo.

Los niños estaban enojados y hasta llegaron a desafiar al sensei que les indicaba que debían hacer.

_ por que no les haces una demostración!

Le dijo sonriente kakashi por que a esa altura se estaba divirtiendo con eso, no recordaba que su maestro de escuela halla sido tan paciente y comprensivo teniendo que explicar todo varias veces.

_ lo siento kakashi san, pero es consciente que no puedo apartarme de usted.

_ si lo se, hagamosle a estos niños una demostración a ver si ellos son capaces de encontrarnos

Iruka vio que los niños se habían entusiasmado con la idea y no le vio problema.

_ no lo se...

_ vamos iruka sensei, Vera que no llegarán a encontrarnos y el que lo haga debería estar aprobado al menos en la parte de poder hallar a alguien.

_ sólo saben lo teórico en ese aspecto...

_ Ah, ustedes haganlo y verán lo grandiosos que somos.

Comento entusiasta konohamaru.

Iruka observaba al niño problema de la clase que se consideraba todo un genio por sólo saber más que los demás y le pareció una oportunidad para bajarle los humos.

_ kakashi sensei es un ex ambu, dudo mucho que lo encuentren ya que es un experto

_ se está burlando de mí sólo comience y verá como lo logramos de inmediato.

_ bien, pero si no lo logras tendrás que esforzarte para aprender de la manera correcta y sin alardeos

_ si lo que diga sensei

Contestó entusiasmado junto los otros 29 niños.

_ sólo tienen una hora...

miró a kakashi y ambos se desaparecieron en un instante.

Todos los niños se asombraron y comenzaron a buscarlos en los alrededores.

Sabían que iruka no se había ido muy lejos ya que estaban en el sector de entrenamiento de la Academia y ahí debían buscar.

Pero cuando pasó la hora completa descubrieron que no podían encontrarlos.

Iruka prácticamente se había dejado llevar por kakashi que en un instante los adentro a la tierra.

_ como pretende que nos encuentren aquí?

_ oiga, usted les dijo que yo era ambu, no puedo arruinar mi reputación para que ellos me encuentren

le aclaró e iruka noto que parecía sonriente. Aunque él lo miraba extrañado le pareció muy buena la idea de que kakashi se entregará a las enseñanzas en lugar de criticar lo mal que lo hacían.

Mientras que los niños los buscaban ambos estaban tranquilos, sabiendo que a ninguno se le ocurriría buscar debajo de ellos, aunque nunca se sabía.

Kakashi de apoco sintió por completo la presencia del maestro. Su olor característico lo tenía impregnando en sus fosas nasales, acaso se había perfumado?

No, no era eso, era el aroma de su piel.

Era bastante atrayente pero no entendía por qué se ponía a olerlo de esa manera.

Aunque iruka no lo notaba.

Al ser un hombre con el olfato que el tenía, podía incluso separar el aroma de iruka en cualquier momento, ya en su mente lo tenía clasificado y por extraño que parezca; ese aroma en particular le estaba gustando...

Iruka sonreía ajeno a lo que estaba haciendo kakashi.

El estaba contento de poder enseñarle algo sin que ellos se vieran molestos por tener que aprender y sonreía para si por la idea de darles ese tipo de lección.

Kakashi lo veía observar el reloj y luego sonreír cerrando sus ojos y feliz

_ creo que ya es hora...

Le dijo

Los niños habían visto que no habían logrado hallarlos y uno de los supervisores había notado que se habían entusiasmado al punto de querer saber exactamente lo que habían hecho.

El supervisor también estaba intrigado, sabía muy bien el motivo por el que kakashi debía presenciar obligatoriamente las clases y se maravillaba al saber que ni el sabía dónde estaban.

De momento salieron de debajo de la tierra aunque no sin antes tomar a konohamaru de los pies.

_ estilo de tierra jutsu cazador de cabezas!

Grito y salió de la tierra junto al sensei enterrando hasta la cabeza al honorable nieto del tercer hokague.

Ambos rieron y kakashi se tomó el tiempo de sacar al niño de su entierro

_ bien niños por que ninguno se percató de nuestra presencia, los sentimos pasar un par de docena de veces por arriba y ninguno sintió la diferencia del suelo.

Anonadados tanto los niños como el supervisor por lo bien escondidos que estaban no pudieron más que escuchar lo que iruka les explicaba.

_ si estuvieran en un combate y no se percataran de la diferencia en el suelo el ninja enemigo podría haberlos tomado de los pies y atacado sin compasión. Tal y como paso recién. Entiendan que la vida de un ninja peligra todo el tiempo y deben estar preparados para eso, así que quiero que en su casa se tomen el tiempo de entrenar lo suficiente para estar bien preparados a la hora de esconderse.

Dio por terminada la clase y les dio los manuales a los niños que se los llevaron con entusiasmo.

Luego fue a su escritorio a anotar el progreso, las notas de la evaluación prácticas no eran buenas pero la enseñanza les había llegado.

_ gracias kakashi san, me ha ayudado mucho el día de hoy

Le dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba que realmente estaba feliz

_ realmente te gusta ser maestro verdad!

_ si, y momentos como éste donde los niños reaccionan a que el mundo shinobi no es nada fácil y se ponen una meta personal son los que más me emocionan...

Decía el sensei

_ por que estoy seguro que cada uno se siente con una meta distinta y se han ido a sus casas a aprender más de lo que ya saben con ganas de auto superarse.

_ me alegra haber ayudado...

Dijo con su ojito feliz el ninja que estaba viendo una cara distinta del sensei.

Como maestro en el sector teórico era estricto y firme y se apegaba a lo que debía enseñar.

Y a la hora de la enseñanza práctica era versátil y muy paciente con cada niño.

Kakashi estaba impresionado, si había algo que lo había destacado era la manera que tenía de pensar.

El recordaba que su padre lo entreno desde que aprendió a caminar.

Y como fue chunin a los seis años se la pasó de misión en misión toda su vida, claro que en aquella época había guerra y era muy complicado tener a los niños talentosos resguardados.

El tuvo que ir a la guerra apenas salió de la Academia y en ella lo prepararon de manera más ruda ya que los maestros estaban con la presión de sacarlos rápido de la misma.

Claro que los padres preparaban mucho a sus hijos era más importante ser shinobis que ser personas.

Ese al menos era su pensamiento en aquella época donde tuvo la mala fortuna de ver cómo su padre se había suicidado por haber valorado más a las personas que a una misión.

Estaba seguro que si hubiera sido educado por alguien como iruka hubiera llegado tan lejos como naruto lo estaba haciendo ahora y hasta hubiera podido contener a sasuke de manera distinta.

Para ser sincero con el mismo, la manera de enseñar de iruka era espléndida.

Ya estaban dirigiéndose hacia la torre de la hokague y kakashi notaba que a esa altura del dia iruka terminaba cansado pero su cansancio era sólo físico.

Su brecha de distancia no se había hachicado y se lo notaba alegre, si hacia memoria el día anterior había estado igual sólo que el no le había prestado importancia.

Es más no le había dado importancia al maestro en general por considerarlo inferior a él.

Y no sabía por qué en su mente lo había clasificado de esa manera, después de todo iruka tuvo la suficiente fuerza e inteligencia para atrapar a tonrak y los genin que lo acompañaban.

Si ya de por si era bastante complicado atrapar al mercenario sellador.

En el momento que lo vio debió pedir ayuda y en menos tiempo del que pensó lo dejo inconsciente.

Y tuvo que escuchar como la hokague le leía la declaración que ibiki le logró sacar al sujeto para creer un poco el hecho.

Iruka había hecho lo suyo de la mejor manera y el hecho de estar marcado con el sello del dios del trueno volador había ayudado a que los ayudarán antes de que realmente lo atraparan.

Aunque había un par de cosas que le rondaban la cabeza al ninja copia que no le terminaban de cuadrar, una de ellas era por que tenia la marca de ese sello? Acaso su sensei lo había marcado y por que? O fue genma?

La tarde pasó tranquila pero atareada, realmente se notaba la diferencia en la actitud de iruka al estar en la torre.

Creia que le gustaba pero en el fondo notaba que ese trabajo lo hacia por obligación.

Aunque lo hacia de manera muy distinta a los demás, era amable, respetuoso y agradecido.

Incluso con los que le llevaban los informes con letras ininteligibles.

Otros que no entendían los informes los devolvían para que los volvieran a reescribir y eso fastidiaba más a kakashi que están a su lado con la misma tares no soportaba eso y comprendía porque siempre lo mandaban a reescribir lo que hacía. y es que cuando llegas de una misión no tienes ganas de ponerte a escribir toooodo lo que pasó pero debes hacerlo y después de la tercera hoja ya uno ni se fija en si los kangis están bien o no.

Al salir fueron comprando comida y kakashi sintió de pronto un tirón en el cuerpo.

Al parecer iruka se estaba cansando.

_ lo siento, es que yo salgo de la torre directo a casa por que ya tengo todo comprado para la semana.

Le explicó el chunin que realmente estaba fatigado al tener que hacer el viaje extra hacia el lugar cerca de la casa del hatake que tenía como favorito para comprar su comida.

Y no estaba mal, la encargada del lugar le preparaba excelentes manjares y le variaba la comida para que no le falte ninguna vitamina al ninja.

Pero realmente estaba alejado de la casa de iruka.

Al llegar el maestro apenas y tomo un te y un emparedado y luego de una ducha quedó agotado en su cama.

Al menos kakashi estaba en su cuarto separado del peligroso umino.

El día siguiente no fue muy diferente aunque en la clase esa mañana iruka debía prepararlos para el examen de matemáticas que debían dar en los próximos días.

_ cuando yo era niño no había clases de estas en la Academia...

Le mencionó kakashi a la hora del almuerzo

_ en serio?

_ si, la enseñanza era puramente para entrenar shinobis.

_ si lo se, pero el cuarto hokague agregó esto, pensaba que los niños no sólo tienen que salir saliendo ninjas y que todos en la aldea deben saber al manos lo básico para poder defenderse.

_ yondaime hizo eso?

_ si, recuerde que los niños que no pasaban el examen que les realiza el jounin a cargo vuelve a la Academia, y en muchos casos hay niños que no llegan a esa instancia por lo que dejan la idea de ser ninjas y pasan a estudiar en otras áreas, después de todo no todos en la aldea son ninjas, hay médicos, arquitectos, ingenieros, abogados, científicos y muchos otros rubros que ahora mismo no me vienen a la mente

Le dijo sonriente iruka

Kakashi sabía eso pero en su época había una academia ninja y una escuela pública, el hecho de que alguien sea ninja no siempre significaba que supiera de historia o matemáticas.

Le alegraba saber que su sensei había juntado ambos estudios, así al menos los ninjas estaban mejor educados y los ciudadanos estaban mejor preparados para el futuro ( al menos podían defenderse con lo básico)

_ aunque todos estudien las técnicas básicas de un shinobis, que son taijutsu, genjutsu y ninjutsu no todos llegan a ser ninjas, por lo que al menos sabrán defenderse ante un inminente ataque a la aldea. O también pueden reconocer a uno. Pero mientras podrán seguir viviendo de manera tranquila su vida buscando llegar a cumplir sus sueños y metas.

Acaso le leyó el pensamiento?

_ si es un gran enfoque!

_ si...

Luego del almuerzo tocaban prácticas, los niños les mostraban lo que habían alcanzado a hacer en sus casas e iruka les explicaba lo bueno que era tener inventiva.

Pero había un par de niños que no eran muy buenos para casi nada aunque intentaban hacer su mejor esfuerzo

_ lo siento sensei esto no me sale, como alguien como yo podria a llegar a ser un gran ninja, este el segundo año que estoy aquí y no puedo avanzar...

Le decía deprimido

_ oye es cuestión de práctica, en serio que si te esfuerzas lograrás hacer grandes cosas

_ nadie llega a ser grande sólo con práctica

Le dijo otro niño que tampoco era muy bueno para los jutsus

_ claro que si...

Les dijo iruka tranquilo

_ yo mismo no era el mejor estudiante en la Academia y sin embargo hoy estoy enseñando

_ en serio!

_ si, incluso el peor estudiante puede llegar a ser el mejor shinobi, vean a naruto

_ naruto es bueno en todo!

Comentó uno de los niños que tenía como héroe al genin que había ayudado a la aldea contra gaara y había triunfado.

Además de las muchas misiones completadas con éxito que tenía lo hacían digno de admirar

_ oye naruto reprobó el examen de clones tres veces

Todos los niños lo vieron al sensei como si estuviera diciendo la mentira más grande del mundo.

_ iruka sensei no mienta!

Exclamó konohamaru molesto

_ naruto nii-chan puede hacer hasta cien clones excelentes y sin ninguna falla

_ sii daruto oyabun es buy fuerte

Agregó el siempre mocoso udon con su precario vocabulario.

_ yo no miento, naruto era pésimo en ese jutsu cuando vuelva pueden preguntarles ustedes mismos a naruto cuales eran sus notas y sus habilidades...

Kakashi observaba la discusión, alegrándose de ver cómo naruto era tan admirado.

Ojalá que se dé cuenta de eso cuando vuelva, al menos los pequeños lo admiraban y lo tenían como ejemplo a seguir.

La discusión terminó cuando iruka molesto por seguir con el tema y no con el entrenamiento les grito a todos " ya dejen de discutirme y pónganse a trabajar"

Para kakashi era la primera vez que lo veía sulfurado con los niños pero por la cara de ellos eso era normal y de inmediato comenzaron a practicar jutsus y se pusieron a ver si habían mejorado en algo su habilidad para esconderse

Efectivamente lo habían mejorado bastante e iruka les felicitaba por eso así que casi todos quedaron satisfechos por ver ese avance.

a las tres de la tarde iruka abandonaba la escuela, en ese horario los niños tenían clases de infiltración ( se les enseñaba a mezclarse en la sociedad y a tomar distintas personalidades y las niñas iban al sector de las kunoichis a aprender lo suyo.

Por lo que las tareas del sensei ( al menos con los niños) se acababa ahí y ambos salieron hacia la torre de la hokague.

Kakashi ahora no recibía los informes, se tomaba la molestia de archivar y seleccionar los que le llegaban a iruka y es que había notado desde el dia anterior que todos hacían fila para entregárselo a él.

Y como no hacerlo si él los recibía con amabilidad y agradecimientos por haber realizado la misión y haber llegado hasta ahí, ya sea que la misión halla triunfado o fracasado. No era el trabajo e iruka el juzgar a nadie o los resultados de nadie.

El se sentía feliz de que los ninjas regresarán vivos y sanos y los que no lo hacían sanos al menos estaban vivos.

Eso hacía que todos se sintieran mejor al llegar y kakashi para agilizar la fila le ordenaba el papeleo mientras iruka recibía o entregaba esos informes y misiones.

No estaban mucho tiempo ahí ya que lo que hacían era dentro de todo agilizado y para cuando iruka se iba quedaba un ninja que recibía los informes de los ninjas que llegaban a horas de la noche.

Iruka noto en la entrada de la torre como akino, el niken con lentes de kakashi sostenía en su boca un bento envuelto con lo que parecía la comida de kakashi.

_ eso es?

_ si, es mi comida, le pedí a akino que valla por ella así nos ahorramos la caminata hasta ahí y de paso hacia algo de ejercicio. De hecho todos estuvieron por afuera un momento y ahora sólo le queda a akino volver.

Le dijo a iruka mientras saludaba con la mano al perro que se dejó un rastro de humo al irse.

_ en que momento los invoco kakashi san?

_ cuando fui a archivar cerca de la hora de salida los invoque y se marcharon de inmediato es que son muy sigilosos y como usted estaba entregando una misión no los noto.

_ no, se ve que no lo hice.

Le decía mientras se rascaba la cicatriz y le sonreía.

Kakashi no supo muy bien por se sonrojo al verlo pero le pasó, y aunque la máscara le cubría más de la mitad del rostro la mejilla de su lado derecho no lo estaba y el sensei noto su bochorno.

_ esta bien?

Le dijo algo preocupado

_ si por que lo pregunta?

_ no, por nada.

Le dijo iruka aparentando seriedad.

Siguieron camino hasta la casa de iruka que estaba cerca de la academia y al llegar kakashi se puso a comer mientras iruka abría la heladera y anotaba cosas y luego las alacenas y seguía tomando nota.

En verdad el ninja copia apreciaba el espacio que le daba el sensei para que coma tranquilo y pueda disfrutar de estar un poco sin la máscara

Pero no tardaba mucho en comer de hecho, parecía que ni lo disfrutaba

Al menos ese era el pensamiento de iruka cuando veia el reloj y notaba que no tardaba ni cinco minutos en devorar la comida.

Aunque kakashi se sintió aliviado de hacerlo de prisa por que sentía que se aproximaba anko y no se equivocó.

La chica entró muy campante llena de bolsas acompañada de izumo.

_ iruka precioso, no tienes que recibirme así... me apenas!

Le decía de manera pícara pues iruka estaba viendo en la parte baja del refrigerador las verduras y frutas y seguía anotando cuando anko llegó.

Kakashi se preguntó por qué le molestó ver la cara de la chica babeando por el trasero del sensei y sin poder evitarlo miró hacia el mismo lado.

Por segunda vez en el día se estaba sonrojando gracias al sensei...

Eso le molestó e ignorando a todos se sentó en un rincón de la mesa para ponerse a leer su icha icha.

Aunque no podía evitar ver a iruka que estaba rojo como un tomate al ver a la lujuriosa cerca de él.

_ anko, hoy viniste a tocarme? Por que si es así te puedes ir!

Le dijo algo serio e izumo comenzó a reír por la afirmación

_ hay por favor si no te deshaces del idiota de genma menos lo harás con migo, piensa lo iruka yo podría hacer tu vida diferente hasta te daría hijos... siiii que lindo tu serias un excelente padre!

Le decía cada vez emocionada por sus ideas izumo sonreía ante eso y kakashi no podía ni leer dos palabras seguidas por estar atento a lo que sucedía

Iruka estaba cruzado de brazos y con el semblante serio, con los ojos cerrados

_ por supuesto que mi vida sería diferente, el sexo no faltaría, tampoco el desastre en la casa, las escenas de celos y tus locuras personales... y los hijos los terminaría criando yo solo, ya que a ti no te gusta ni verlos

Todos rieron incluso anko porque probablemente eso sería exactamente lo que pasaría si iruka se emparejaba con anko

_ por eso te prefiero de amiga...

Le dijo rodeando su brazo al rededor de la espalda del la sonriente anko

_ si, siempre que no dejes de tocarme...

Kakashi estaba algo confundido en cuanto a lo que sucedía. No sabía si estaban bromeando o no.

_ izumo como te fue en la cita del lunes con sora.

_ pues ( se rascaba el cuello) no del todo bien, de hecho fue un desastre

_ en serio, que mal!

Le dijo preocupado por su amigo 

_ si, pero no te preocupes me dio otra oportunidad y le pedí otra cita aunque no me deja que la lleve a restaurantes.

_ es un idiota, que se quejó por que la chica comió demasiado, búscate otra, ella terminará engordando como cerda cuando estén más de tres años juntos!

Le dijo anko molesta. Tanto iruka como izumo la veían como bicho raro

_ lo dice la adicta a los dangos

_ si, es increíble que tu no estés obesa!

_ tal vez lo este y nos engaña con un jutsu de transformación

Rieron los amigos imaginándose a una anko regordeta que hacía todo por que no se viera su exceso de peso

Anko por su parte estaba algo furiosa con lo dicho pero terminó imaginando eso y río junto a ellos para luego transformarse en ella misma pero con unos veinte kilos de más, haciendo más gracioso el chiste

_ hay chicos me descubrieron!

Decía y kakashi hacia un esfuerzo enorme por no caer en la tentación de la risa.

Con esos idiotas juntos creía que no lo lograría pero antes de ceder llegaron genma y kotetzu y su novia que quedaron sorprendidos al ver a la de pelo morado así

_ Dios anko que te sucedió!

Mencionó fuu tapándose la boca

_ no lo sabías, ese es el verdadero aspecto de anko que se oculta por comer tantos dangos!

Decía izumo y todos seguían riendo.

Kakashi se puso muy serio de repente ( justo antes de entrar en risa) por que vio como iruka reía y genma lo tomaba de la cintura para darle un beso en el cuello.

Cosa que fue levemente aceptada por el chunin que lo separó un poco pero se sonrojo por la acción.

Anko salió de su transformación mostrando su cuerpo alegando su excelente figura a una agitada vida de shinobi

Fuu les contaba durante la cena anécdotas del sector en el que ella trabajaba y es que era una de las encargadas de cuidar el sector de las hierbas medicinales y luego izumo los puso al día con su cita ( aunque kotetzu ya sabía todo)

_ cuando vi la cuenta no pude evitar decirle que si comiera así no tardaría en arruinar su cuerpo y ahí casi me mata, tuve que pagar de inmediato e ir tras ella para pedirle disculpas

_ eres un idiota, acaso las estupideces que hizo kotetzu con fuu planeas repetirlas!

Le decía iruka, que parecía algo contento ese día con las atenciones de genma.

La conversación seguía con lo mismo y kakashi seguía sin incluirse al grupo aunque le parecía un excelente grupo; el hecho de ver a genma así lo ponía de mal humor.

Tenía que tranquilizarse.

Por que parecía que si veía que genma le acariciaba el cabello a iruka le molestaba, aunque noto que anko los miraba asqueada y molesta.

Y hacia gestos de que eso iba por mal camino.

Luego de la acostumbrada limpieza general en el sector cocina kotetzu se marchó con fuu y luego izumo noto la complicidad que tenía ese día genma con iruka y le señaló a anko que sería mejor que se fueran.

Kakashi mencionó que estaba cansado e iruka dijo lo mismo y se fueron a la planta alta a sus respectivas habitaciones aunque iruka entró junto con genma.

Ciertamente iruka sentía la necesidad de tener contacto intimo, y sabía que por más que saliera a buscar a alguien tal vez no le agradara; además estaba sellado a kakashi por lo que sería incómodo.

Por lo que en el primer contacto que le dio genma esa tarde se dijo que esa noche podría ser una buena noche al fin y al cabo.

Por lo que al entrar al cuarto no se vio para nada cohibido con las caricias de genma.

Habían estado juntos casi cuatro años por lo que sabía que entre ellos podía pasar de todo pero a la hora del sexo se complementaban a la perfección.

Aunque en el fondo sentía un molesto pensamiento que no le dejaba seguir.

Que en ese momento ignoraba por completo, y es que estaba disfrutando tanto con el contacto tan íntimo que tenían.

También sabía que luego tendría remordimientos.

Sin embargo los besos de ese hombre le nublaba la razón y el deseo de seguir aquello le obligaba a responderle con entusiasmo.

Iruka solía tener esos días de debilidad hacia genma.

Y shiranui se decía a si mismo que le daría todo el amor que le salía en ese momento.

Por que si había algo que adoraba genma era saber que todavía hacia temblar de deseo a iruka.

Kakashi estaba histérico en su habitación.

Tenía un excelente oído por lo que llegaba a escuchar las demostraciones de amor que se daban aunque debía reconocer que trataban de ser discretos.

Le costó dormir más cuando sintió un buen rato después que sus vecinos de dormitorio llegaban al clínico, debía reconocer que al menos se tomaban su buen tiempo para eso.

Que pesadilla, por que le estaba pasando eso!

Ah si... el sello.


	4. El quiebre

Kakashi se levantó molesto esa mañana.

Si era sincero con sigo mismo la noche anterior no fue para nada agradable.

No pudo ni descansar.

Haber tenido que presenciar eso fue extraño.

Aunque solo prestó oído.

Necesitaba ir al baño y debía dirigirse al cuarto de iruka, cosa que en realidad le molestaba tener que hacer.

En verdad, sentía la necesidad de hablar con iruka del tema.

Si el maestro no tenía objeción de meterse con alguien en el cuarto durante la noche

No debería tener objeción de acompañarlo al monumento de los héroes a presentar sus respetos a óbito.

Y de paso poder limpiar y llevarle flores a la de rin.

Si, eso era lo que haría, esa mañana también quería ir a si casa a buscar más cosas después de todo kakashi estaba dejando que el sensei siga su vida con tranquilidad.

Por que el sensei no haría eso por él?

Aunque estaba acostumbrado a tener que ir todo el tiempo de misión en misión ya qué era un ninja muy activo.

Debía resignarse a contentarse con no estar metido en un pergamino como prisionero, aunque esa idea le estaba siendo tal vez una posibilidad que podría llegar a tolerar más que la actual.

Esta situación lo estaba estresando.

Golpeó con tranquilidad la puerta del maestro.

No le contestó nadie y kakashi sentía un mal genio.

Iba a golpear la puerta por segunda vez cuando se abrió y pudo ver a genma sin el pañuelo en la cabeza que lo miraba sonriente

_ necesitas algo?

Le preguntó sonriente

_ debo ir al baño. Dile a iruka que se acerque...

Le dijo molesto mientras observaba la silueta debajo de las sábanas donde descansaba el chunin.

_ claro...

Se adentró al cuarto y kakashi de dirigió al banco de espera ( así lo habían bautizado).

Molesto por tener que pasar por eso, aunque pensaba que iruka no estaba ni enterado de su enojó. Es más, todavía él mismo no distinguía el "por qué" exacto de su enojó.

Recostó su cabeza contra la pared.

Estaba ansioso por algo, y creia que era por que necesitaba salir de ahí.

Iruka salió del cuarto bastante somnoliento restregándose el ojo y vio a kakashi, estaba recostado contra la pared, vestido con un pantalón pijama de tres cuartos y una camiseta sin mangas que se alargaba como una mascara en su cuerpo.

_ disculpe, me quedé dormido...

Le dijo mientras analizaba la hora, estaba igual tranquilo por que todavía era temprano para llegar tarde a ningún lado.

Kakashi se adentró al baño y se tomó su tiempo.

Molesto con su cuerpo por tener necesidades fisiológicas.

Estuvo bastante tiempo ahí aunque normalmente no tardaba demasiado.

Se baño y gracias al baño logro al menos destensar los músculos de su cuerpo.

Recordaba todas aquellas cosas que llegó a vivir con iruka.

Por que a pesar de todo kakashi llegó a convivir con el en una misión donde habían fallado por completo. No solo habian fallado a la hora de conseguir información valiosa si no que además habían tenido el problema de que casi la totalidad del equipo había resultado herido.

En aquella época iruka a penas y se había graduado como chunin y no pudo matar a su enemigo...

Aquella falla les había causado la situación de resultar heridos y aunque kakashi no lo vio jamás como un chunin digno de ser lo por completo, no había visto dentro de iruka.

Si lo analizaba ahora el ninja que debía matar era a penas un niño al que iruka titubeo en la idea de quitar la vida pero dicho niño era un kekkei genkai un ninja con poder natural heredado por rasgo sanguíneo que resultó ser un usuario del elemento lava que casi los mata de no ser por que kakashi no tenía la consideración de perdonar la vida de nadie ya sea o no un niño.

En aquella oportunidad el mismo vio como iruka luego se hacerco al hokague a pedirle permiso para enseñar en la Academia.

Cosa que kakashi considero raro por que era muy blando.

Pero si había algo que kakashi sabía después de una vida junto al sandaime era que él siempre ponía a la persona correcta en el lugar correcto y si puso a iruka como maestro de naruto era por que el maestro era un experto en retención de personas a través de su sello.

Por la cantidad de pergaminos y libros que había en el estudio del maestro se dio cuenta que eso era herencia de al menos uno de sus padres.

Y sería efectivo a la hora de controlar al rubio hiperactivo.

Ese fue el motivo principal a su juicio por el que el hokague lo colocó en ese puesto.

Luego de eso kakashi recordaba con algo de ternura la preocupación que tuvo el maestro antes de los exámenes chunin y las pruebas a las que sometió a sus alumnos para sentirse seguro de que estaban listos.

Se reprendió, por pensar de esa manera en el maestro pues recordaba lo que casi sucedido esa noche cuando iruka lo encontró en aquel tejado para confirmarle que todos estaban listos.

En esa época no lo sabía, pero ahora se daba cuenta que el problema del maestro era el tokebetsu jonin que tenía detrás todo el tiempo...

Salió con la ropa que había entrado, no iba a andar por la casa desnudo con solo una toalla en la cintura.

Y al abrir la puerta del baño y asomar la cabeza vio que iruka estaba sentado en el banco algo cabizbajo.

Genma de cuclillas frente a él bastante serio

_ por que tienes que arruinar todo?

Le dijo el maestro al del senbo en la boca.

_ iruka, no arruinó nada, solo te digo que me parece ridículo seguir posponiendo esto, crees que esta bien lo que estás haciendo?

_ y que se supone que estoy haciendo?

Le dijo enojado y con el tono más alto.

_ no dejas que yo avance, dándome ilusiones. por que, en tonces lo de anoche?

_ eres un idiota y lo sabes, si hasta ahora sigo contigo en ese aspecto es por que si salgo a buscar algún encuentro ocacional en un bar tu te encargarías de que todo el mundo sepa que no estoy disponible

Lo dijo aún más molesto y genma sonrió de lado

_ eso fue sólo una vez!

_ oh si claro!

_ no te enojes, siempre busque protegerte...

_ de que? Dime de que me protegías cuando yo ya no quería más nada con tigo... Estabas casado maldita sea!

Había comenzado molesto y algo enojado el comentario, pero terminó triste y casi inaudible su recriminación.

Genma ensombrecionsu mirada.

Sabía que la renuencia de iruka por evitar retomar su decisión de volver con él, era por culpa de su estupidez y el haberse casado con ann habia sido la más grande del mundo.

Iruka perdonaba todo, pero jamás una infidelidad.

De hecho genma estaba abusando demasiado de su suerte, ya que iruka pudo haberle prohibido todo contacto con él por completo, pero ese amor que habían tenido durante tantos años había sido el causante de que el contacto físico entre ellos se siga dando.

Y como es que una persona olvida el deseo por otra cuando estuvo presente de la manera que ellos la tuvieron?

Imposible...

Genma decidió levantarse, sabía muy bien que si seguían hablando iruka se quebraría.

Hasta ahora jamás podía superar todo lo que ocurrió en aquella época donde genma fallo en la prueba de la confianza.

Y es que cuando se pierde la confianza en una pareja se pierde todo.

Por lo que decidió hacer lo más sensato

_ lo lamento iruka, se que no debo recriminarte nada, lo que pasó con ann fue la prueba de que te falle y hasta el día de hoy no puedo dejar de pedirte perdón por haberte fallado...

Iruka seguia con la mirada baja.

Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, era verdad no podía superar esa falla que le decía que la primera persona a la que se entregó en cuerpo y alma no confío lo suficiente y le falló por una mentira infundida.

No quería llorar, no de nuevo por lo mismo.

Por lo que trato de contenerse.

_ debo irme... Tengo que ocupar mi puesto, volveré en la noche y hablaremos más calmados.

_ sabes que no hay calma con esa conversación, yo no cambiaré de parecer... Y no vuelvas esta noche...

Genma se le hacerlo tanto a iruka al punto de que sus mejillas de tocaban, las manos del mayor estaban sosteniendo el rostro del maestro que mantenía los ojos cerrados. como no traía sujeto el cabello genma podía recorrer las hebras sedosas que lo adornaban.

Sentían su fragancia, genma aspiro profundo. Tenía su nariz pegada al cabello de iruka y no pudo evitar hacercar sus labios a los del chunin.

El contacto fue inevitable no siendo repelido por el maestro que le devolvió un beso que en apariencia se veía tierno pero que demostró a ambos la amargura que tenían.

Genma dio por terminado eso, si seguia sabía que sería rechazado más de lo que era ahora.

_ nos vemos...

Le dijo triste.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, no sin pasar por el lado de kakashi quien había sido testigo involuntario de la escena.

Genma lo miro con mala cara, y aunque quiso quedarse a advertirle muchas cosas sabía que no debía.

Una vez iruka le había dicho en medio de una discusión que si seguían manteniendo relaciones era por que, no había encontrado a nadie que le llegará al corazón al punto de realmente no querer volver a intimar con él.

En el fondo tenía miedo de perder definitivamente a iruka ya que la fuerza de la costumbre normalmente rompía la barrera de lo correcto.

La convivencia entre ellos podría llevarlos a más de lo que creían.

Y si quería evitar que eso suceda debía ser cauteloso.

Esa mañana fallo en intentar convencer a iruka que debían volver. Sabía que iruka le dejaría estar junto a él siempre que no le quiera poner un nombre formal a lo que hacían, por que eso le hacía pensar al maestro en las fallas de las relaciones y hasta ahí toleraba su compañía.

Luego tardaría algo de tiempo en que el maestro pase a nada las exigencias y le permita hacercarse lo suficiente como para volver a llegar al punto que habían llegado la noche anterior.

Debía serenarse

Además debía ir a ver a su hija.

Yuki era el único motivo por el cual no se arrepentía de haber llegado a tanto con ann...

Aunque las consecuencias de un divorcio lo volvían loco, después de todo ann no lo dejaba ver a yuki lo suficiente.

Pero al ser él un ninja tenía la posibilidad de hacercasele a su manera sin ser descubierto por la mujer que fue su esposa, que al menos no era una kunoichi...

Kakashi quedó de piedra.

Molesto nuevamente.

Conocía a genma desde niños, llegaron a ser compañeros en la Academia y hasta habían hecho los exámenes chunin juntos( aunque en aquella época el primero en graduarse como tal fue él) y aunque con el tiempo kakashi dejo de juntarse con la mayoría de los shinobis ( con gay lo hacía por que este se le hacercaba de manera voluntaria) jamás vio que alguien de su aldea lo vea con mirada amenazante, hasta ahora.

Genma lo había hecho ya dos veces en una semana.

Y eso lo ponía furioso, y aunque deseaba ponerlo en su lugar sabía que no podría.

Tratando de evitar un poco la tensión, decidió ir hacia su cuarto así podría ponerse las prendas adecuadas para salir

Pasó por al lado de iruka que no había cambiado de posición desde que genma de fue.

Seguía cabizbajo...

Kakashi quiso evitar mirarlo y como el banco estaba a su izquierda le fue exitosa la idea ya que a menos que voltee el rostro no lo veía.

Aunque sabía que debía indicarle que se mueva o se meta al cuarto así kakashi llegaría al suyo pero no pudo avanzar más allá de dos metros ya que al llegar a esa distancia un fuerte tirón le hizo doler la cabeza terriblemente.

Se volteó y observó llorar a iruka.

Se quedó estático.

Jamás había sentido la necesidad de consolar a alguien y valla que parecía que el maestro lo necesitaba pero como lo haría?

Se sentó junto a él, con un dolor de cabeza que iba en aumento

_ lo siento...

Mencionó iruka sin poder evitar un sollozo.

Kakashi lo miro comprensivo, las relaciones eran cosas complicadas y si bien no tenía toda la historia lo que había podido deducir era tal vez lo más cercano a la verdad.

Iruka se había entregado a genma y este lo traiciono.

Era comprensible el dolor del maestro si es que amo mucho a genma a tal punto que todavía no podía desprenderse de él.

_ por que lo siente?

_ por ser tan débil, hasta yo siento el tirón del sello...

Iruka lloraba en silencio, no exageraba descargándose con frustración, eso ya lo había hecho hace casi un año.

Cuando toda esa situación le golpeó de lleno.

Kakashi estaba a punto de poner una mano en la espalda de iruka en señal de apoyo.

Pero no llegó a hacerlo.

De pronto iruka se vio con un agudo dolor de cabeza que hizo que se llevará las manos a la misma y luego sintió un terrible temblor en el cuerpo.

Kakashi no entendía lo que pasaba hasta que vio algo que captó su atención.

Y es que iruka levantó su mano derecha donde estaba el símbolo del sello firme.

Este parecía desvanecerse.

Kakashi se sintió aterrorizado por un momento y sin saber que debían hacer invoco a pakkun

_ ve y busca de inmediato a la hokague. Dile que iruka se está desestabilizando

Le dijo sin esperar siquiera la confirmación.

Pakkun salió de inmediato y kakashi sintió que el dolor en su cabeza se intensificaba.

Al ver a iruka noto un detalle muy importante.

El maestro se estaba quedando sin chacra.

Aunque no entendía como era que se quedó sin chacra tan pronto, si había descansando...

Aunque no había probado alimentos todavía, tal vez eso no ayudaba y el problema de estar en tanta tensión.

Lo estaba agotando mentalmente.

Necesitaba ayudarlo.

Iruka estaba en un estado terrible.

Observaba su mano y sabía que el sello se desvanecería, se rascaba la cicatriz liberando más chacra pero sabía que estaba en su límite.

Por lo que decidió no arriesgarse a esperar a la hokague.

Y puso su mano en posición del sello de contención

Al menos de esa manera no dependían de la marca si no directamente de su propia fuerza.

Aunque por más que se rascara la cicatriz no lograba liberar demasiado chacra.

Iba a decir le a kakashi que fueran a la cocina pero este ya se había movilizado.

Lo levantó entre sus brazos y fue lo más rápido a la cocina.

Kakashi sintió el cambio en su estado, cuando iruka hizo la posición de manos dejo de sentir el agudo dolor en su cabeza.

Y eso lo ayudó a analizar un poco la situación.

Mientras que se llevaba al maestro directo a la cocina, se maldecía por nunca haber copiado algún jutsu médico o al menos uno donde pueda prestar un poco de chacra.

Tenía más de mil jutsus y ninguno le servía para afrontar esa situación.

Llegó a la cocina y sentó a iruka directamente en la mesada junto al refrigerador.

Abrió la puerta del mismo y de entre todo lo que vio lo primero que le dio fue una banana, recuperar algo de potasio le ayudaría y mucho.

Iruka se vía ojeroso y más pálido, y no paraba de rascarse la nariz, valla a saber para qué! Pensaba

Iruka se comió la fruta y sintió una sensación de alivio y cuando kakashi le alcanzó una manzana extendio la mano pero al parecer su fuerza se le agotó por completo.

Haciendo que él sensei bajara la mano que sostenía el sello.

Kakashi se asustó y no entendió por que se desmayo si había comido algo!

Aunque su peor preocupación no era el por qué se desmayo umino, si no cuanto tiempo tardaría en el mismo caer.

La presión en su cabeza se intensificaba y sintió esa misma presión en su pecho.

Asustado se dejo caer en rodillas y demasiado aliviado cuando vio el destello verde que irradiaban las palmas de la hokague

La presión en su cabeza desaparecía medida tsunade restablecía el chacra del sensei.

Poco a poco noto como el alivio los invadía.

_ que sucedió?

_ godaime... Es que se puso nervioso y luego comenzó a sentirse mal y su chacra se fue desgastando, le di una fruta y la comió pero aún así se desmayo...

Kakashi trataba de explicar serenamente pero le costaba asimilar que casi queda sellado.

Y pensar que cuando arranco el día consideraba es posibilidad como más aceptable que su situación actual.

_ shisune, vete de inmediato a la Academia y cubre a iruka por hoy...

La muchacha nerviosa por saber que se tendría que encargar de los niños le contestó su acostumbrado " si hokague Sama" y se marchó de prisa.

Mientras la rubia revisaba los signos vitales del maestro

_ por que estaba nervioso?

La voz de la hokague lo saco de sus deducciones.

_ por que tuvo una especie de discusión con genma y aunque no fue muy fuerte, al menos yo no lo vi así, iruka quedó muy afectado...

Le dijo ya levantado serenado y observando a iruka.

La hokague observaba los signos vitales y respiraba aliviada al ver que salía de la inconsciencia.

Comenzó a hacerle gestos que al parecer iruka comprendía perfectamente.

Al parecer no era la primera vez que el sensei terminaba en ese estado ya que la hokague le advertia que no hablara

_ esta vez fue peor que la última iruka!

Le dijo y kakashi se sintió perdido.

_ se rasco mucho la cicatriz?

_ que?

_ maldita sea mocoso, te estoy preguntando si iruka se rascaba la cicatriz que cruza su rostro.

_ si... De hecho bastante

Kakashi ya quería comenzar a saber un poco que le pasaba al maestro.

Si alguien veía a iruka superficialmente diría que es un hombre aburrido y dedicado a su trabajo, pero kakashi podía meterlo tranquilamente en el listado de ninjas con grandes secretos en su haber.

Veía como la godaime lo levantó y frunció el seño al sentir que el maestro parecía liviano.

_ acompañarme...

Se dirigieron a la habitación del sensei y lo depositó ahí.

_ iruka esto es terrible, por lo menos has perdido cinco kilos, no puedes seguir así con genma, y por esta vez tendré que interceder para que no te moleste.

Hoy no sólo estuviste tu en riesgo de muerte si no también kakashi, así que entiende que te pondre en el tratamiento de nivel uno.

Iruka asintió. Su cuerpo se encontraba lánguido en el colchón y lo peor era que no estaba comodo.

_ que le pasa en la cicatriz?

Preguntó kakashi.

Tsunade estaba terminando de ayudar a acomodar a iruka y seguia en el trabajo de utilizar su jutsu médico.

_ esa cicatriz esta en un lugar que afecta al flujo de chacra de iruka... Tal vez, si le preguntas a él te contara por que la tiene. Yo solo puedo informarte que le corta dos puntos de chacra que hacen que su cuerpo colapse y no pueda restablecer su chacra de manera normal como la mayoría de los shinobis cuando está en una situación de estrés.

Lamentablemente iruka es excelente en lo que hace y no puede ir más allá del nivel que muestra por ese corte mal hecho que lo deja en este estado.

Kakashi lo observaba, parecía que la fuerza que había hecho fue tanta que para seguir su chacra se alimento directamente de su masa muscular.

Parecía más delgado que el día anterior pero al menos lo pálido de su rostro se había ido junto con las ojeras que lo había visto.

_ ya está, descansa por hoy y come mucho, sabes que debes comer el doble, Tona tus vitaminas y desde mañana volveras a tus ejercicios para recuperar tu masa muscular, no puedes quedarte así de delgado entendiste

_ si godaime Sama.

Iruka pronunció eso con una voz pastosa y áspera

La hokague se marchó y kakashi se quedó al pie de la cama observándolo.

Iruka estaba cubriendo su rostro con su brazo tratando que la luz del sol no le afecte tanto.

Unos cuantos minutos después tsunade volvió con una gran bandeja de frutas y una jarra con agua y un vaso.

Luego abrió un cajón en el armario de iruka que tenía muchos frascos de distintos colores.

Los saco y un par de sobres.

Y le hizo tomar unas diez pastillas distintas. Luego de le disolvió dos sobres distintos en un vaso con agua e iruka se lo bebió de una sola vez.

Le dejó la fruta a su disposición.

Y dio como terminada su intervención.

_ bien, ya sabes cómo seguir. Descansa y restablecete y para mañana estará perfecto.

Kakashi podrías encargarte de él?

Le pregunto y kakashi asintió.

Iruka despidió con una sonrisa a la hokague que le dijo que lo vería al día siguiente después de clases.

Sin nada más que agregar se marchó.

Kakashi se sentó en el borde de la cama observándolo

_ se siente mejor sensei?

_ si, disculpe me por ser tan débil...

Le dijo apenado y kakashi sonrió al verlo sonrojado

_ no hay problema... Lo que importa es que este mejor!

_ imagino que debe ser un fastidio tener que estar aquí con migo y peor saber que estaremos en esta situación mucho tiempo más...

_ bueno... Creo que sería peor no estar aquí...

_ si hubiera sido más inteligente no lo hubiera tocado ese día...

_ oye, lograste salvarme la vida ante un ponente con el cual caí... Y todavía no te he dado las gracias

_ no tiene por qué hacerlo. Era mi deber.

_ puedo preguntarte un par de cosas...

Iruka se sonrojo, sabía que debía explicar le mucho al jonin así que asintió.

La verdad era que lo consideraba mejor, después de todo seguirían conviviendo bastante y lo mejor sería advertirlo de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Después de todo si la hokague decidió que vivirían en su casa era por que había previsto esa situación.

_ como te hiciste esa cicatriz?

Iruka lo miro sorprendido, sabía que le preguntaría algo personal pero pienso que su primera pregunta sería algo relacionado con genma.

_ me la hizo mi padre cuando nací...

Kakashi se Soto con esa afirmación, no lo esperaba.

_ por que?

_ bueno, Vera... Cuando nací habían robado unos cuantos bebés recién nacidos y nadie sabía quién o por que lo hacían.

El me corto el rostro dejándome una marca interna, que en caso de que me hurten haría un efecto similar al sello del dios del trueno volador.

Pero esta marca ( se la señaló) es como un sensor y gracias a ello yo sería un cebo.

Según mi madre, mi padre me dejó más tiempo del debido en la nurceri y tal y como se esperaba fui robado...

Y aunque me hallaron no muy lejos de la aldea no pudieron saber exactamente quien me había robado... Hasta un par de años después que se supo que era el mismo orochimaru el responsable...

_ orochimaru?

_ si, el necesitaba niños pero al ver que en la aldea no podría seguir robando los comenzó a hacerlo en las aldeas vecinas...

Iruka se rasco la cicatriz casi por inercia.

_ Lamentablemente mi padre no supo que yo había quedado con una secuela mucho más grande que la cicatriz que me dejó hasta que yo cumplí los seis años, un miembro del clan hyuga me observó con el byakugan y noto mi desequilibrio...

_ desde nacido ya cargas con ese problema... Y como no se dieron cuenta antes?

Iruka le sonrió y tomó una manzana comenzó a comerla ya que tenía hambre y entre mordiscos le contestó

_ como no había ingresado en la Academia hasta ese entonces no utilizaba mi chacra.

Mi padre me dio todos sus conocimientos en el arte de los sellos y mi madre me fue entrenado un poco en genjutsus ya que en la Academia no avanzaba igual que los otros por el problema que tengo me agotaba y me mandaban a casa, por ese mismo motivo también me tarde en ascender a chunin y no creo llegar nunca al rango de jonin aunque ese rango no me interesa, además jamás podría ser de utilidad para ese puesto...

_ entiendo el porqué, pero creo que si no fuera por tu problema personal serias un excelente jonin, tienes muchas habilidades excelentes para serlo

_ no digas eso!.

Le dijo sonriente y abochornado por el alagó.

A kakashi le fascinó esa sonrisa y para no mostrarse evidente cambio el tema.

_ y todo eso?

Le pregunto señalando los frascos.

_ no me pasó muchas veces y de hecho esta es la primera vez que llegó a tanto desgaste de chacra, y eso son vitaminas de todo tipo, y los sobres son proteínas y minerales.

La hokague me tiene una serie de tratamientos según mi estado, y cuando estaba usted inconsciente me hizo hacer el nivel uno solo por precaución y sirvió ya que al estar bien abastecido hizo que no fuera tarde para cuando ella llegó.

_ debes hacer ejercicios?

_ si, mañana tendré que hacerlos, por lo que lamentablemente para usted tendrá que verme entrenar.

_ puedo unirme a tu entrenamiento?

Iruka abrió los ojos sorprendido por la petición.

Kakashi mostró su ojito feliz.

_ yo también perderé masa muscular si sigo sin hacer nada, nos ayudaríamos mutuamente.

_ es buena idea...

Le dijo sopesando la idea.

La verdad era que no era nada mala esa idea.

_ normalmente me acompañaba genma para así poder avanzar más rápido. Sólo me cuesta el doble del tiempo en fortalecerme

_ que pasó entre genma y tu?

Kakashi no quería mostrarle lo interesado en saber que pasó con ellos por lo que hizo ese comentario con su mejor cata de desinteresado.

Iruka terminó la fruta y dejo los restos en la fuente y se acomodo en la cama, sabía que debía contarle y pensó que cuando desvío la conversación no sacaría ese tema. Pero si lo hizo.

_ lo conocí cuando me gradué en la Academia y estuvimos en una especie de romance hasta que cuando cumplí dieciocho nos establecimos como pareja formal, estuvimos cuatro años juntos y para serlo sincero, fui muy feliz con él... ( La mirada de iruka de ensombreció) cuando naruto estuvo a punto de graduarse, al menos unas semanas antes de eso. Le dijeron que yo lo engañaba con mi compañero de trabajo en la Academia.

Eso era mentira, yo jamás le fui infiel, ni siquiera con el pensamiento, con él... Yo tenía lo que cualquier persona desea para ser feliz... Por que querría arruinar eso?

Iruka se tomó un momento para seguir.

_ me dejó... Ni siquiera me dio el beneficio de la duda. Me dejó y en venganza se puso de novio con ann, una chica que siempre lo buscaba. Lo peor fue que se casaron de inmediato y yo no pude siquiera demostrar le mi inocencia.

No sospeche que el mismo que le había dicho esa mentira había sido el mismo misuki. Yo... Yo no quería meterlo en problemas, a genma le había llegado la información de que yo lo engañaba con él... Y como yo no sabia que había sido el mismo misuki lo defendí, pero genma no me creo eso.

_ como lo defendió?

_ le decía que yo no lo engañaba, y que a misuki no lo toques por que no tenía la culpa... Genma es muy celoso y posesivo y conociéndolo iría a darle una paliza y yo no quería eso.

Pero esa actitud segun genma, fue lo que más lo hizo sospechar de que eso era verdad y me dejó.

Yo... Yo tuve que aguantar como andaba por toda la aldea con esa chica y no mucho tiempo de después se casaron por que ella estaba esperando un bebé...

Kakashi veía como el sensei se imaginaba todo lo que le estaba diciendo y estaba al borde del llanto.

Aunque se calmó un poco bebiendo agua y luego se comió otra fruta.

Se sereno y continuó su relato y kakashi no lo interrumpió, de verdad quería saber.

El se había sentado en la cama con las piernas flexionadas y sus brazos apoyados en las rodillas.

Iruka veía claramente, lo muy interesado que estaba kakashi en seguir escuchando su historia.

_ no pasó ni dos semanas de su casamiento cuándopaso la graduación de esa generación.

Naruto había sido el único en no graduarse y esa noche robo el pergamino para supuestamente avanzar más rápido, misuki mostró su verdadero rostro.

Influenció a naruto para que robara el pergamino prohibido de la aldea...

_ conozco esa historia...

_ si, todos la conocen... Y cuando genma se enteró de eso fue el primero en interrogarlo y descubrio que misuki siempre me tuvo mucha envidia, envidiaba que a todos le cayera bien, que el tercero se interesará en mi, incluso que naruto me vea como una especie de ejemplo a seguir y hasta de la relación que tenía con genma.

Por eso le había dicho que el se acostaba con migo y que su mayor deseo sería poseerme...

_ misuki le dijo eso a genma? Y que hizo genma?

Iruka no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas cayeran por su rostro y kakashi deseo no haber hecho esa pregunta.

_ me busco. Me pidió perdón.

Iruka se limpió las lágrimas que siguieron cayendo. Su rostro estaba rojo y su voz era bastante quebrada.

_ yo... Yo lo entiendo, entiendo sus celos hasta sus locuras... Pero no entiendo porque tuvo tanta desconfianza... Yo jamás había estado con nadie antes que él... Jamás había amado, ni me había fijado en nadie.

Todo mi amor siempre fue para él... Mi cuerpo, mi mente, mi alma.

Me dolió ver lo fácil que me reemplazo y hasta el día de hoy me duele saber que si no confío en mi,si no me creyó a pesar de decir que estaba enamorado de mi, a pesar de decir que me amaba me dejo, se fue con otra y hasta se caso... Me dolió, me partió el alma, el corazón y no puedo confiar en él, no puedo ... Lo ame demasiado a él, lo valore más que a mi mismo y me pago con eso...

Yo no puedo perdonarme a mi mismo por ser tan débil... Si hubiera sido más fuerte, más firme tal vez ese día me hubiera plantado y le hubiera exigido que me escuche ...

_ hablas del momento en el que te acusó que lo engañaba?

Le pregunto kakashi tratando de seguir esas recrimiciones que se hacía el sensei.

Iruka lo observó y asintió silencioso

_ no está bien que siga llorando por eso... Pero no puedo evitarlo, la gente no se equivoca cuando me ce y dicen que soy blando...

_ por que sigues con él, si te lastimó tanto.

_ yo... Yo intenté estar con alguien luego... Ya sabe un ligue ocacional.

Iruka se sonrojo y kakashi lo tranquilizó, diciendo que lo sabía.

Después de todos una persona tiene derecho a disfrutar del sexo como cualquiera y aunque kakashi no era muy asiduo a esos menesteres si fue aficionado en algún momento. Y entendía la necesidad física de descargarse, desechar el estrés a través de la milenaria práctica del sexo por lo que no veía por que sentirse abochornado( después de todo la noche anterior al maestro no pareció molestarle practicarla)

_ cuando quise siquiera intentar hacer nada con alguien que parecía dispuesto a estar con migo... Genma llegó al lugar y todos parecían alejarse de mi... Yo no podía ser tocado por nadie si no querían sufrir las consecuencias.

No entiendo como es que los ninjas se sienten amenazados por él, pero lo hicieron y hasta el día de hoy nadie se acerca a mi con esas intenciones.

He discutido mucho con genma por ese problema pero el me venía con eso de que se había separado y quería que le de otra oportunidad.

Una noche a pesar de querer ignorarlo volví a estar con él, pero el asumió, como cada vez que tenemos relaciones, que volviamos a estar juntos.

Olvidándose de que yo no siento la voluntad de estar con él.

Me hizo tanto daño en menos de un mes que no puedo permitirme volver con él...

Pero tampoco puedo estar con nadie por su culpa a menos que me valla a otra aldea y no veo la necesidad de por sexo irme a otra aldea

Iruka río ante esa idea y kakashi sonrió pensando en lo mucho que se justificaba por lo que hacía.

_ por lo que en momentos de debilidad, me permito a mi mismo estar con él, asumiendo las consecuencias que tendré

_ creo que lo de anoche entonces fue muy irresponsable, acaso no penso en que desgastaría su chacra y que la discusión le trairia estrés?

Kakashi lo dijo de manera tan espontánea que el maestro estuvo a punto de darle la razón pero lo miro como si fuera un bicho raro...

_ el sexo jamás desgasta el chacra, es más lo estimula al punto de ser la mejor medicina para el estrés...

_ no recuerdo esa sensación...

Dijo con el ninja copia

Iruka tuvo varias deducciones al respecto pero prefirió guardárselo aunque eso no evito el siguiente comentario

_ kakashi San... Estoy hablando de cuando el sexo es más que sexo. Cuando hay sentimientos de por medio el placer es mayor y muy estimulante... Acaso no tuvo esa clase de relacion nunca?

_ eso no explica por qué se desgasto tanto está mañana!

Desvío el tema tan notoriamente que iruka supo la respuesta a su pregunta de inmediato "no" así que prefirió ahorrarle explicaciones al ninja copia ( asumiendo que solo conocía el sexo ocacional) y contestó la pregunta que el pelo plateado le hizo.

_ amanecí discutiendo, no había comido nada y me sentí presionado por saber que ahora es usted el motivo de los celos de genma pero preferí no defenderlo demasiado y en mi mente ya me imaginaba las discusiones futuras ya que en su mente sigo siendo suyo y la idea de que yo esté viviendo con usted lo debe estar alterando y no dudo que hasta lo pondrá paranoico...

Como si usted se fijará en mi de esa manera, es ridículo.

_ si... Lo es


	5. Las duchas frías

La tarde era bastante agradable, y el estar debajo de la sombra de ese árbol luego de estar en práctica de taijutsu durante varias horas era toda una maravilla.

Kakashi hatake se estaba diciendo que esa semana había sido la más larga de su vida.

Y pensar que todavía debía estar cinco meses y medio con iruka le hacía pensar que debía aprender a ser más tolerante.

El jueves estuvieron casi todo el día leyendo, habían estado mirando televisión pero se aburrieron bastante y luego de comer iruka le ofreció al sensei algún libro y se quedaron en el estudio hasta la hora de la cena.

Kakashi había enviado a shiba y akino por alimentos para ambos y pudo ver cómo esperaba nervioso a que genma apareciera.

Por suerte no fue asi por lo que ese día terminaron tranquilos ( lo opuesto a esa mañana)

El viernes iruka les hizo el examen de matemáticas a los niños que pensaban que el sensei no parecería por ahí y kakashi pudo ver cómo les puso cero a dos que se estaban copiando descaradamente.

" Aquellos que se dejen sorprender copiando siempre tendrán cero"

Les dijo y kakashi sintió que desde ese momento les daba la posibilidad que si no se dejaban sorprender no pasaba nada.

Eso era bueno ya que, un ninja que se especializa en ocultar sus actos y en conseguir información de forma imperceptible llegaban muy lejos.

De hecho era una especie de tip para el futuro que tendrían que afrontar en los exámenes chunin, solo que no parecería que los niños captaran la idea de "dejarse sorprender"

Aunque el noto que hubo un par más que si se copiaban pero el sensei no lo notó.

Al terminar el día kakashi le contó cómo vio que dos más se habían copiado e iruka sonrió afirmándole que siempre estaban los que lograban evadir el estudio aunque no les bajaría la nota ya que él no los había detectado.

Pero como antes de entregar los resultados el solía hacer un examen al frente del pizarrón para ver si realmente tenían el conocimiento adecuado para aprobar al que terminaba afectando era al que no estudiaba.

Por la noche llegaron los habituales shinobis para cenar con el extra de que izumo trajo a sora para presentarla.

La mayoría se comportó acorde a la primera visita de la chica que quedó encantada con esa costumbre.

Y kakashi quedó asombrado al saber que el que inició la misma fue naruto, quien se molestaba por no poder estar todas las noches en casa de su sensei por culpa de genma y llevo de prepo a fuu y a otro ninja que ya no iba más por que se había peleado con genma.

Y genma al ver que fuu siempre iba a esa casa con él niño comenzó a llevar a izumo y kotetzu quienes de vez en cuando llevaban a alguien más.

La última adquisición de la pseudo familia fue anko quien fue arrastrada también por naruto por que un día el chico le comió sus dangos y ella furiosa le exigió comida y al ser viernes se la llevó con él al grupo y ella se sintió identificada con ellos por la soledad de un shinobi y se quedó con ellos mostrando un particular interés en el sensei.

El sábado comenzaron a hacer ejercicios y kakashi pudo ver cómo iruka se exigía al máximo para recuperar sus músculos aunque no quería sobre exigirse por lo que no perdieron gran mayor parte del día en eso.

Por la tarde kakashi le pidió a iruka que se acercaran a su casa para poder ver cómo iba todo y tomar también parte de sus cosas que quería tener con él.

Y aunque le costó explicarse tuvo que decirle al sensei que si no se había llevado más cosas antes era por que pensaba que no se hallaría a su casa y que volvería a la suya propia.

Aunque se entretuvo junto a iruka en quitar el polvo que se estaba acumulando.

Luego de eso volvieron a casa de iruka y en el camino gay le gritó que fuera a acompañarlo a comer unos dangos ( como había hecho toda su vida) y el paso de él sin siquiera mirarlo.

Noto que iruka pareció molesto con esa actitud pero como el maestro no le pregunto nada el no dijo nada.

Esa misma mañana de domingo, kakashi se animó a pedirle a iruka que lo acompañe al cementerio y no tuvo negativa de su parte.

Por lo que estuvo frente a la piedra de los héroes bastante tiempo.

Meditando todo lo que le había sucedido ese día y cuando quiso darse cuenta el estómago de su acompañante gruñó severamente haciéndolo reaccionar.

Iruka había intentado no molestarlo ya que primero pasaron por la tumba de una shinobi llamada rin nohara y luego estuvo parado frente a él monumento por casi tres horas.

Y aunque iruka no quiso molestarlo ya que se decía que en ese lugar el ninja que copia se sentía en paz o tenía alguna especie de costumbre donde mostraba sus respetos ante compañeros caídos, tuvo que hacerlo.

Por lo que fueron al ichiraku y se comieron un par de tazones de ramen y luego se fueron directo al campo de entrenamiento donde estuvieron hasta hace un par de horas practicando.

Y aunque comenzaron los mismos ejercicios que el día anterior terminaron afinando el taijutsi de iruka ya que a opinión de kakashi él no debía ser muy bueno en esa práctica.

Pero se vio sorprendido al notar que el sensei si estaba acostumbrado a practicarlo, aunque cuando kakashi decido acelerar el proceso iruka no pudo ganarle.

Y llevaban varias horas en esa práctica.

Luego de que la alarma del reloj de iruka sonó frenaron, para que el pueda tomarse las vitaminas y luego el vaso de agua con los minerales.

Hacia calor por lo que kakashi estaba solo con su acostumbrada camiseta azul con el espiral del clan uzumaki en su costado y con su máscara.

Iruka pensaba que ese hombre era de los que no sufrían el calor.

Pero él si lo hacía y haber estado en ejercicio le había hecho que tuviera la necesidad de quitarse su camiseta.

Kakashi estaba recostado en el tronco del árbol e iruka lo estaba un poco más adelante que él, por lo que el peli plata podía observar la espalda de iruka.

Una cicatriz bastante notoria resaltaba en ella, era alargada justo al lado de la columna vertebral, kakashi pensaba que si él arma que le provocó la misma se le hubiera incrustado un centímetro más hacia la columna seguro iruka estaría inválido.

_ que te pasó en la espalda?

Iruka que estaba recibiendo el viento en la cara se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta, ya era costumbre de kakashi ver algo y preguntar sobre el tema

La verdad era que no estaba de humor para recordar la marca que había recibido gracias a la shuriken de misuki.

No es que se avergonzara de haber salvado a naruto, pero le molestaba recordar el daño que le provocó el que llegó a considerar un amigo.

_ pregunteselo a naruto...

_ a naruto? Acaso el se la hizo?

Iruka lo observó molesto.

Sabía que el del rostro tapado había entendido la respuesta y en lo poco que se llevaban noto que tenía la costumbre de transformar una respuesta en otra, claro que era parte de un método que utilizaba para recopilar información.

Pero iruka noble daría más, no en ese momento.

_ no se lo diré... No hoy...

Ya cansado de la práctica y con algo de hambre decidió que era hora de marcharse.

Kakashi le hecho un último vistazo a esa cicatriz antes de que el sensei la tapara colocándose nuevamente su prenda.

Al ver que se levantaba lo imitó y juntos partieron hacia la casa del sensei.

Al llegar ahí noto que había un sapo algo molesto esperando en la puerta.

_ oh lo siento no me di cuenta de la hora

Le dijo iruka entrando a penas y tomando un sobre que tenía en la mesa auxiliar junto a la puerta.

Al salir le entregó el sobre y el sapo lo recibió.

_ la semana pasada no estabas y el chico está preocupado espero que le envíes tu justificación...

_ si... Lo hice por eso es más larga la carta. Muchas gracias.

_ no hay de qué... Adiós.

Le dijo ese sapo entregándole otro sobre más grande y desapareció dejando un rastro de humo.

Se adentraron a la casa e iruka se dirigió al baño.

La verdad era que eso lo puso de tan buen semblante que sabía que la brecha sería bastante larga por lo que fue directamente hacia allí.

Kakashi se había quedado en la cocina, aprovechó la ausencia del sensei para comer.

Se preparó un revuelto de verduras y una pieza de pescado a la plancha.

Pudo comer bastante tranquilo y al terminar ordenó el lugar y limpio los cubiertos y plato utilizado.

Para cuando iruka volvió salió del baño y se dirigió a la cocina kakashi se encontraba leyendo su libro.

Pero al verlo se dirigió al baño a higienizarse el mismo.

Iruka por su parte preparó sus alimentos y luego se sentó a comer.

A él le gustaba mucho cocinar y esa mañana había hecho la lista de lo que utilizaría esa semana.

El día siguiente la daría a la sra del almacén en el que compraba sus alimentos y por la noche al pasar sabía que lo tendría listo.

Al bajar kakashi encontró a iruka leyendo una hoja y el sobre que había recibido estaba sobre que había recibido.

Al maestro se lo veía entretenido leyendo. De vez en cuando movía negativamente la cabeza con una risa y otras estaba como nostálgico.

_ esa es una carta de naruto?

_ si lo es...

_ cuando vi al sapo lo imaginé...

_ suele escribirme una vez a la semana y si no lo hace me envía más cartas la próxima vez, solo nos contamos anécdotas o charlas, nunca hablamos de nada extra o de nada que tenga que ver con su locación

_ por que tu recibes cartas de naruto y yo no?

Iruka dejo de leer la carta y su alegría se cambió por una seriedad

_ no creo ser la persona indicada para decírselo.

Kakashi sintió que algo estaba pasando y decidió sentarse en la mesa frente a él.

_ explicate!

_ lo siento kakashi San no puedo hacerlo, naruto se enfadaría con migo.

Kakashi no dijo nada.

Comenzó a pensar en por que la actitud de naruto para con él.

Si le enviaba cartas a iruka podría enviarle cartas a él, después de todos ambos fueron sus sensei.

Claro que no era lo mismo.

Iruka era como un padre para naruto.

El siempre noto ese cariño fraternal que se tienen.

Los admiraba, aunque ver que iruka mantenía contacto con el rubio hiperactivo número uno en sorprender le molestaba, más que nada por que la idea de pensar que naruto no consideraba solo importante a iruka y no a él mismo o algun otro de la aldea

_ tú eres el único con el que se comunica?

_ si... Jiraya sensei le envía un reporte semanal a tsunade Sama y usan el mismo mensajero para enviarme a mi también una carta y que yo le envió también mi carta.

_ no deberían utilizar un mensajero para la hokague y para ti.

_ bueno la idea la tuvo la hokague. Como naruto esta en un viaje de entrenamiento necesita despejar su mente de vez en cuando, por lo que le dio a naruto la opción de poder enviar y recibir cartas para así no sentir que dejaba del todo la aldea.

_ y sólo puede hacer con tigo?

_ le dieron la opción de una sola persona por lo que me eligió a mí

Trato de no darle mucha importancia.

Conocía los motivos de naruto por haberlo elegido a él y aunque en realidad no quería ocultarle a kakashi eso tampoco quería soltarse lo así sin más.

Preferia que realmente quiera saber eso, y no que muestre ese desinterés que estaba mostrando.

Como ex maestro de naruto debía entender que el chico tenía sus mañas y odiaba sentirse desplazado y kakashi en su momento le hizo ese desaire por lo que a la hora de elegir lo prefirió a él.

No era algo para presumir, pero iruka adoraba a naruto como si fuera su ototo. Ese que nunca tuvo, y sabía que naruto lo quería como si el fuera su propio padre

Cosa que a iruka le parecía excesiva.

_ por que a ti si y ami no?

Le pregunto de pronto algo molesto el peli plateado algo molesto.

Al menos eso le pareció a iruka, que estaba molesto

_ le molesta acaso?

_ que me ocultas?

Iruka en efecto le estaba escondiendo algo que sabía que sólo debí de ser naruto el que le diera esa respuesta.

_ eso debe preguntarle a naruto cuando vuelva!

_Se fue hace un año, y dudo que vuelva pronto tal vez en un año y medio... No voy a esperar a que pase tanto tiempo para saberlo, si tengo a alguien que si sabe la respuesta!

Iruka se enojó, podía estar frente al ninja elite número uno de la aldea pero eso no le daba motivo suficiente para que le tenga que responder lo que le preguntaba.

_ pues no se lo diré!

_ no me lo dirá! Por que?

_ tengo mis razones, ahora si me disculpa, iré a dormir.

Kakashi pensó que era tonto que le dijera qué se iba a dormir. Como si él fuera su pareja para tener que saber esa información.

De pronto sintió el mismo el ya medio olvidado tirón y sintió un dolor agudo en la sien que para nada era provocado por el tirón.

El lidiar con el sensei todo el tiempo lo desbordaba.

Y se preguntaba cuanto tiempo mas estaría así.

Con la sensación de estrés se dirigió arriba y observó que el maestro estaba justo en la mitad de la escalera.

_ no puedo avanzar...

Le dijo con la misma expresión de estresado que tenía hatake.

_ no es muy larga la brecha... Creo que no son ni tres metros...

_ lo se... Deberíamos ir a dormir al living...

La verdad era que a kakashi no le interesaba dormir en el sillón.

No era que no estuviera ya acostumbrado a dormir donde sea pero cuando tenía a disposición una cama o un fotón preferia eso.

_ no me interesa dormir en el sillón de un cuerpo.

Iruka imagino que diría eso.

Aunque kakashi no lo creyera el sensei ya le estaba descubriendo sus caprichos y actitudes.

Por lo que se mentalizo que sólo dormirían.

_ pues entonces tendrá que dormir con migo en mi cama.

_ bien... Acompañeme a mi cuarto para cambiarme...

_ claro.

Kakashi se vistió para dormir.

En realidad no le agradaba tener que compartir la cama con el sensei pero ya se habia mentalizado que habría días en los que la brecha sería corta y esa la única opción

Al día siguiente le diría que debían amoldar una de las habitaciones para poner dos futones o podrían ir a su casa.

Ya que tenía varios futones en des uso.

En su cuarto el maestro se cambió también y se acostó en su lado de la cama.

Kakashi al igual que la última vez se acostó en el lado opuesto y trato de dormir.

Claro que siempre le costaba un poco inducirse al sueño por lo que se puso a leer.

Iruka vio que dejaba la luz encendida del velador y prefirió darse vuelta.

" En serio se pondrá a leer porno antes de dormir" se preguntaba el maestro algo incomodo.

Tenía curiosidad por dos cosas.

La primera, por que no dejaba ya ese libro, por lo que sabía era el último de jiraya sennin y siempre lo leía una y otra vez, incluso le parecía que debía conocer de memoria cada palabra que ahí había.

Y la segunda... No se quitaba la máscara ni para dormir?

No es que realmente quisiera saber los motivos del jonin pero eran curiosidades genuinas.

_ lamento decirlo, pero normalmente muevo mucho en la noche...

Le comento al aire prácticamente el sensei.

_ no hay problema...

Fue la respuesta que escucho a su comentario.

Tener a kakashi cerca en realidad no le afectaba.

No sentía atracción por él.

Le agradaba más alguien con el físico y personalidad de genma.

El y su debilidad... Se decía iruka.

El andar con esos libros eran precisamente para que nadie se le hacercar de manera romántica, ya que, quien querría tener algo serio con una persona que se la pasa leyendo novelas eróticas frente a todos.

Pero iruka sabía que era una arma para evitar contacto.

Al igual que su carácter en relación a eso.

Kakashi se mostraba así, pero por como se trataban en el día a día sabía que para ser alguien fuerte y decidido e incluso con la inteligencia suficiente como para analizar un sin fin de situaciones era bastante cohibido.

E incluso podía llegar a jurar que era algo tímido y muy cerrado por que jamás llegaría a dejarse conocer del todo.

Y el tema de la máscara... Sentía que había algo más allá del no querer mostrar su rostro.

Tal vez una promesa o alguna cicatriz que lo hacía sentirse mal. Después de todo la del ojo si se notaba a pesar de querer ocultarla y tal vez la parte baja de su rostro tenía más de una...

Eso no lo podía saber.

Había personas que no les agradaba mostrar sus cicatrices.

Kotetzu tenía una muy similar y menos profunda que la de él y sin embargo la cubría con una paño que le rodeaba el rostro dejándolo llamativo.

La verdad era que ya estaba divagando mucho necesitaba dormir.

Kakashi terminaba su capítulo favorito en ese libro

Normalmente los leía a pesar de conocer su trama por completo y le encantaba seleccionar capítulos clave donde se rebelaban cosas siendo sus favoritas esas partes y no las demostraciones de amor que jiraya describia con lujo de detalles.

Aunque esas páginas las dejaba abiertas en público para que no lo molesten.

Noto como el maestro después de parecer pensar demasiado se durmió y en tonces apago la luz y dejo el libro en la mesa.

Debía dormir...

Aunque el tenía la habilidad de poder seguir solo durmiendo un par de horas. Cuando podía hacerlo de manera seguida lo hacía. Ya que, en las misiones normalmente era el que menos los hacia.

Se acomodó para dormir y sintió de repente ese olor... El mismo que había sentido la vez que se quedó junto a iruka escondido de los niños.

El embriagante olor de iruka.

Lo lleno tanto ese olor que nunca supo si debía o no molestarse por estar sintiéndolo, peor kakashi tenía un sentido del olfato tan grande que era inevitable sentirlo aún teniendo la máscara puesta.

Trato de dormirse...

La mañana estaba cerca.

Había descansado tan bien que sentía que le había vuelto a ganar al despertador.

Abrió los ojos sabiendo que el sol todavía no se asomaba y sintió el ambiente bastante agradable.

Iruka noto que estaba abrazado a algo y cuando su vista se dirigió a ese algo se quedó de piedra al ver que se había tomado el atrevimiento de abrazarse a kakashi.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín por ser tan arraigado a la hora de dormir y de inmediato se alejó de él bajando los pies al piso para quedarse sentado en la cama.

Necesitaba ir al baño... Por que no estaba seguro de cómo y no entendía el porque estaba con una ereccion demasiado marcada.

Iruka trago saliva en seco convenciéndose de que su subconsciente estaba acostumbrado a la compañía nocturna.

Siempre después de estar con genma tenía la costumbre de despertar abrazado a una almohada y solía ( por más sólo que este) despertar con una ereccion como la que tenía.

Por lo que no lo relaciono con kakashi.

Pero al mirarlo de repente noto que este estaba en las mismas condiciones que él.

Era obvio el bulto sobresaliente del pantalón.

Por suerte el hatake estaba con esa respiración profunda por lo que marcaba que se encontraba en un sueño pesado.

Con un poco de duda llegó a la puerta, salió y se dirigió al baño.

Sabía que desde su habitación si se podía ir al mismo sin la necesidad de llamar a kakashi puesto que estaba en su cama.

Por lo que se adentró y se pegó una ducha de agua fría para menguar el tamaño de su excitación.

Kakashi de pronto escucho la alarma que marcaban las seis de la mañana.

Abrió los ojos bastante extraño de no ver al sensei y al escuchar el chorro de la ducha se dijo a si mismo que estaba en el baño.

Pero esa alarma tenía un ruido espantoso y no podía seguir ignorándola.

Por lo que se acercó a ella y la apago.

Luego se sentó en la cama y noto que su falo estaba tan duro como una roca.

Se sintió avergonzado y se preguntó si el maestro lo había notado...

No... Tal vez, ni siquiera reparo en él.

Kakashi se levantó y la molestia de estar excitado lo obligaba a tratar de pensar en otra cosa.

Después de todo era hombre y esas cosas eran cotidianas a la hora de despertar.

Iruka salió del baño y vio como kakashi lo evitaba olímpicamente yendo directo al mismo lugar del que el mismo se había marchado.

Una vez en su cuarto iruka comenzó a cambiarse.

Tuvo que recurrir al agua helada para calmar a su cuerpo y eso no sólo lo calmó ( al menos esa parte ) si no que también lo terminó de despertar.

se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar y tuvo que contentarse con cereales y leche ya que a la estufa no pudo hacercarse por que la distancia ya era limitada.

_ no estamos muy separados ...

Se dijo calculando los acostumbrados cinco metros.

Por lo que debía esperar a que kakashi baje para tomar algo caliente así que se sentó en la barra de la mesada junto al refrigerador ya que hasta ahí llegaba la brecha y se puso a comer lo que tenía en el bowl, además de un par de frutas.

Ya en su cuarto se había tomado las vitaminas y los minerales que sabía, debía tomar una semana más.

Kakashi por su parte estaba molesto con sigo mismo.

Era normal que se despertara con una ereccion en la mañana ( ya se lo había justificado) pero la excitación que sentía no venía de eso.

Cuando vio a iruka salir del baño con una toalla cubriendo la parte baja de su cuerpo, y secándose el cabello con otra toalla en las manos se adentró al baño lo más rápido que pudo.

Esa imagen lo había excitado más.

Que demonios le pasaba!

Ni que fuera un sex simbol o algo así.

Y aunque la molestia no se iba ( tampoco la excitación) kakashi tuvo que admitir que el maestro le parecía lindo.

Si, solo eso... Le parecía lindo.

La noche anterior se había llenado tanto de su olor que por eso despertó así.

Además le había costado dormirse por que descubrio que el maestro si tenía la costumbre de moverse por la noche y llegó a notar que abrazaba la almohada.

Aunque no la de él si no la que le correspondía a kakashi.

Por lo que se la quito varias veces hasta que se quedó dormido

Si meditaba un poco juraba que había soñado con iruka...

Si, por más loco que pareciera soñó con ellos dos en ese escondite.

El olía descaradamente el cuello del maestro y el otro dejaba que así fuera sin objeciones...

Ese había sido todo el sueño pero parecía suficiente para él.

Hacia años que no se sentía así por nadie.

Ni tampoco sentía la necesidad de autocomplacerse como la sentía en ese momento.

Viendo que la ducha no servía... Optó por cerrar los ojos y ver al sensei en ese sueño.

Iruka tenía una especie de pregunta en su cabeza que no lo dejaban tranquilo.

Estaba dando su acostumbrada clase y esa mañana los niños parecían muy dispuestos a aprender por lo que debía estar más que feliz.

Pero se la pasó toda la mañana pensando.

Luego del almuerzo estuvieron con las clases prácticas e iruka dejo esos pensamientos para más adelante.

Kakashi estaba en las mismas condiciones.

No paraba de pensar en lo sucedido.

Esa mañana mientras el desayunaba e iruka terminaba de acomodar sus papeles en su portafolio le comentó su idea de acomodar una habitación con dos futones, idea que iruka aprobó y que le dijo que discutirían bien cuando volvieran ya que primero debia comprar algunos ya que, no disponía de ninguno.

A kakashi le pareció extraño que no tuviera futones pero ese conocimiento no le afectaba.

El tenía de sobra en su casa y se los ofrecio al salir de su casa.

Aunque kakashi quiso preguntar por qué no tenía futones prefirió callar y esa misma tarde estaban en su casa buscando un par.

Pero grande fue la sorpresa de hatake al ver que estaban completamente deshechos por las polillas.

Algo divertidos por la situación y marchando de nuevo a casa de iruka se propusieron comprar un par.

Kakashi ofrecio pagarlos pero iruka no quería.

Aunque dejo que el del sharingan lo hiciera por que le dijo que cuando puedan separarse al fin se los llevaría reponiendo los que tuvo que tirar ese día.

Así que a iruka le pareció bien.

Aunque al comprarlos les dijeron que se los entregarían a última hora del día ya que el repartidor estaba en otro sector de la aldea haciendo repartos y no volvería hasta más tarde.

Antes de llegar a la casa iruka pasó por su acostumbrada tienda por la mercadería de la semana y para su sorpresa fue ayudado por hatake quien no se vanaglorio por el acto.

Cerca de las ocho anko hizo su aparición y comenzó a contar las extravagancias vividas en su misión ya que había vuelto hacia poco.

_ sabes me llamó mucho la atención de que no estés recibiendo los informes en la torre... Por que no fuiste?

_ es que la hokague me pidió que sólo me encargué de la Academia por eso del sello, me está comiendo mucho chacra y prefiere que lo utilice para mantenerlo.

_ sabés ( le dijo asombrada) me había dado cuenta de que estas un poco más delgado, el viernes me fijé pero pensé que era exagerado.

_ no, es que el jueves tuve un gran desgaste y no les dije nada para no preocupar.

_ si lo entiendo.

Fuu fue la que llegó después y finalmente hicieron su aparición izumo, kotetzu y genma.

A kakashi le cayó mal verlo.

Y no entendía como iruka lo trataba tranquilo.

La cena pasó como las anteriores.

Al menos así lo veía hatake molesto.

Como siempre el no se había unido, el viernes si lo había hecho un poco pero al ver al ex se sintió molesto e incluso desplazado.

Era ridículo pero así se sentía.

Antes de que la cena terminará llegaron los futones y las preguntas del por qué fueron tranquilamente respondidas por el sensei.

Al parecer dormir juntos no lo afecto como a él... Pensó equivocado el peli plata.

Por que no sabía que iruka lo hacía por dos motivos. El primero aparentar normalidad.

El segundo probar a genma.

Si después de todo como siempre se las había ingeniado para meterse de nuevo a la casa como si nada pasará.

Aunque el sensei pensaba que le caía como anillo al dedo.

Después de todo seguía pensando que la necesidad de estar con genma era tanta que por eso había amanecido asi... Abrasado al pecho de hatake y con una ereccion.

Y es que su deducción fue simple... Necesitaba sexo y sólo una persona se lo podría dar.

Así que si se había tomado la molestia de aparentar

El también lo haría.

Aunque esa noche no pasó nada.

Pero hatake pudo ver con hastio como genma besaba a iruka para despedirlo.

La tolerancia de kakashi no había sido muy buena y en medio de la práctica de los niños regalo a uno diciendo que si no aprendía a tirar bien la shuriken de seguro no llegaría a genin jamás.

Iruka se molesto con el y luego se abocó al niño y al salir por la tarde su práctica pasó de amistosa a tensa.

Habían acordado que los fines de semana y los martes y jueves harían ese entrenamiento y así lo hicieron.

Aunque luego de una hora de práctica kakashi sintió una tensión que no sabía de qué era.

Iruka reconoció esa manera de enfrentarse casi con más ganas de rosarse como tensión sexual.

Y decidió terminar el combate abocándose a entrenar sus músculos de otra manera.

Prácticamente arrastro a kakashi hasta el lago y se desprendió de la mayoría de sus ropas para meterse al agua.

Kakashi no quería nadar pero lo siguió para que el otro practicara ese ejercicio.

Estuvo haciendo varios estilos por un par de horas hasta que kakashi escucho la alarma.

Iruka algo cansado pero sumamente satisfecho se acercó a la orilla y cumplió con su habitual rutina de medicación.

Luego se vistió y comenzó a seguir a hatake que caminaba molesto.

En el camino volvían a pasar por la casa de dangos donde gay lo llamaba y azuma y kurenai lo observaban.

Pero como siempre kakashi siguió de largo e iruka lo seguía sin comprender por qué ni siquiera los saludaba.

Luego se dirigieron hacia el cementerio y kakashi le dio dos manzanas a iruka mientras el se quedaba frente a la tumba de rin y luego se dirigió al monumento de los héroes y se quedó ahí por largo tiempo.

Iruka no tenía ganas de estar ahí, pero hatake le había estado acompañando todo el día.

Así que se comió las manzanas y luego sin querer se quedó dormido.

_ tu compañero se durmió...

Escucho hatake y sin mirar prefirió contestarle.

_ kinoe... Así que ti eres el que está a cargo de nuestra vigilancia?

_ si, sempai... La hokague me lo ordenó

_ si me lo imagine.

_ y como ha estado?

_ extraño mi casa... Y salir de misión...

_ pasará pronto... No se angustie.

_ no lo haré...

Sono melancólico y vio como el AMBU se marchaba

No quería andar por toda la aldea con iruka a cuestas por lo que tuvo que despertarlo.

Algo apenado y pidiendo disculpas iruka marcho junto a él hacia su casa.

noche parecía algo cansado por lo que tuvieron dormir en el mismo cuarto.

Iruka se deshizo de su cama dejándola en el cuarto que era de sus padres y nos durmieron en el suelo cada uno en su fotón.

El miércoles casi fue una copia del día lunes.

Ese día todos preguntaban a izumo que era de sora y el les decía que de apoco avanzaban.

Luego anko lloraba por que juraba que se quedaría sola ya que tenia 25 años y nadie la quería como pareja estable.

Sus amigos le decían que era por que se daba mucho a lo rápido pensando sólo en el sexo cosa que le molestó a la chica ya que no veía el problema

_ acaso los hombres no son iguales?

_ si pero se ve distinto en una mujer...

_ eso es muy machista, seguro aqui todos han hecho las suyas antes de algo serio a excepción de iruka que se dejó arrastrar por genma...

Dijo la chica y todos rieron nerviosos.

Incluidos genma e iruka que se miraban de soslayo.

_ aquí kakashi seguro les gana a todos, es mayor que yo y no planea tener pareja verdad...

Todo eso lo dijo mientras se le hacerco y rodeo su hombro con el brazo...

_ tu me encuentras atractiva kakashi san?

_ atractiva eres ( lo más tranquilo que pudo) es sólo que tu belleza no es la que me llama la atención a mi...

Su ojo feliz adorno el final de esa oración y anko tuvo el impulso de golpearlo.

Prácticamente le estaba diciendo fea ( al menos eso fue lo que entendio la chica)

Iruka la tomo de la cintura ( cosa que el hatake vio con desagrado) y le dijo

_ anko chan eres tan ocurrente, mira que poner en aprietos a kakashi san... El ni quiere nada con tigo y deja de decir tantas tonterías. Algún día conocerás a alguien a quien no le importe con cuantos has estado mientras que sea el último en tu vida

La chica sintió ganasde llorar... Desde cuando tenía tantas ganas de establecerse?

_ lo siento es que ... No se que me pasa.

Iruka se apartó lo más que pudo de kakashi y el grupo en general.

Se la llevó a la escalera que daba a la planta alta y estuvieron charlando sobre lo que le acongojaba.

Bastante tiempo después, bajaron y prácticamente todos se despidieron incluso genma quien adorno el final de ese día besando con pasión a iruka.

Quien sentía una extraña sensación al ser besado... No sabía cómo definirlo por lo que lo dejo pasar.


	6. Vistazos y malas palabras

Kakashi estaba bastante incómodo esa mañana.

No entendía mucho de lo que el sensei les quería enseñar a los chicos.

En realidad estaba con dolor de cabeza y cualquier cosa relacionada a las ciencias era estresante para él.

Pensaba que si para el era fastidioso a los niños les debía estar pareciendo sumamente pesado el tema.

Sin embargo para los niños era bastante entretenido aprender directamente de iruka.

Ese tipo de estudios los llevaban mejor con el que con cualquier suplente ya que ninguno tenía la paciencia de volver a explicar lo que no entendían.

La mayoría de los que lo venían suplantando no les explicaban de la misma manera y esperaban que aprendan de inmediato.

Pero su sensei sabía él ritmo que llevaban y eso lo apreciaban, ya que no todos despreciaban la enseñanza como les hacían creer a los suplentes.

Y esperaban que el maestro no se vuelva a ausentar.

Aunque según el mismo habría días que no podría asistir.

Así que el único mortificado con las explicaciones de biología era hatake.

Desde el día anterior les venía explicando el tema.

Y para mejor para ellos era viernes.

Así que en lo que llevaba a clases de ese tipo era el último día de la semana.

Los sábados solo había entrenamiento de taijutsi para los niños y las niñas tenian todo el día en actividades relacionadas a las kunoichi.

Para el final del día estaban todos satisfechos.

Excepto kakashi.

Quien pensaba que irían directamente al hogar del sensei, pero habían sido llamados por la hokague así que se dirigían a la torre.

Iruka noto lo hastiado que parecía el ninja copia por lo que prefirió no molestarlo.

Esos días estaba bastante molesto con él, había quedado en ese estado con el desde el día domingo cuando recibió la carta de naruto.

Tal vez debía explicarle la situación...

Pensaba.

Tsunade les estaba explicando algunas situaciones que debían ser analizadas y ya que kakashi no podía salir de misión e iruka no podía ser sobre exigido, se había decidió que hatake se haga cargo del análisis de las cosas que se mostraban sin coherencia.

Shikaku nara el encargado del análisis y las tácticas en general pero no daba abasto esos días así que kakashi fue asignado a él.

Iruka ahora estaba en un escritorio que habían preparado para él, revisando las próximas clases que daría.

Le agradaba preparar sus clases con antelación, por que así podía planificar mejor los temas y ver en qué momento podía hacer repasos para los futuros exámenes.

Kakashi por su parte estaba dentro de todo mejor de ánimo.

Estar haciendo algo era mejor que andar para todos lados detrás del maestro cono si fuera un estorbo en su tan perfecta vida, al menos él lo veía así.

Además se llevaba excelente con shikaku. Por lo que estar haciendo algo útil y que era bueno haciendo lo relajaba un poco.

Para hatake todo estaba bien hasta que se aproximaba a su nuevo hogar.

_ sabes... Me está molestando estar todo el tiempo en tu casa

Fue el comentario que le dio a iruka antes de llegar a la misma.

Este lo miro asombrado, por supuesto que lo entendía

Si la situación fuera a la inversa de seguro estaría tan molesto como él.

_ y que propone?

Kakashi lo miro extrañado.

No esperaba que el sensei le diera la opción de hacer cambio de planes en su rutina.

_ podríamos estar algunos días en su casa y otros en la mía.

_ no es mala idea... Tendríamos que organizarnos y listo.

Bien dicho... Pensó hatake.

Llegaron a su casa y anko ya estaba en la misma cortando bastantes piezas de mariscos y pescados.

_ hoy toca banquete?

Dijo animado el maestro saludando a la chica.

Kakashi subió arriba para poder darse una ducha.

Se sentían muy cómodos

La brecha estaba al máximo por lo que estar arriba para Kakashi no proporcionaba ningún problema.

Se relajo en el baño. Luego al bajas vio al habitual grupoya cenando y los rechazo cuando lo invitaron.

Kotetzu estaba con fuu y sora había ido nuevamente con izumo.

Por lo que pudo ver también estaba genma y anko estaba con alguien a quien no prestó atención.

Salió al patio e invoco a la manada, quienes notaron la soledad de interna del cachorro y lo acomparon.

Shiba fue por su comida y en el techo del lavadero fue donde se sentó a comer.

No sabía porque no podía abrirse a ese grupo.

No sabía por qué ya todo le estaba molestando.

Sólo sabía que extrañaba la soledad de su casa y estar de misión en misión

Normalmente estaba tan activo que no tenía tiempo para reflexionar.

Cuando estaba en la aldea estar frente a la piedra de los héroes le traía calma a su amargado corazón.

Pero su vida había dado un giro completamente inesperado.

Recordaba que aquel día apenas sintió la presencia de ese ninja freno para hacerle frente.

Pero no fue lo suficientemente listo.

Se había estado excusando que volvía de una misión de casi tres meses y no estaba al máximo.

Pero las excusas no alcanzaban.

Ese día simplemente perdió.

No logro ser lo suficientemente bueno por subestimar a su enemigo y no hizo uso de su sharingan.

Debió haberlo hecho y así hubiera descubierto al menos la presencia del genin que le había quitado el chacra.

Esa tarde entre los papeles de shikaku había encontrado el reporte de iruka.

Donde describia el accionar del enemigo y las reacciones de él mismo.

Parte de sus nuevas responsabilidades era analizar lo ocurrido en las misiones para poder luego entregar un informe al responsable de la misión que se había llevado a cabo explicando que hubiera sido mejor o si sus acciones fueron buenas, explicando también las mejores habilidades que habían sacado y que debían explorar en sus subordinados.

Cosas como esas eran las que se analizaban en un reporte.

Así como sacar toda la información del enemigo en caso de que vuelva a surgir dejando reportes de características personales y estadística del accionar del enemigo.

Cosa que usualmente estaban anotadas en las misiones de persecuciones o la que era agregada a los libros bingo.

Por lo que saber todo y tener la capacidad de discernir era prescindible para un jonin.

Como uno él estaba acostumbrado a ir al archivo a buscar información nueva, para saber casi todo lo relacionado en los nuevos enemigos o en jutsus que no conocía.

El mismo luego de cada misión tenía la costumbre de agregar en sus reportes hasta los sellos que utilizaban sus adversarios para cada jutsu así poder darles más información a los shinobis de la hoja.

Al leer los reportes notaba que no todos se tomaban ese trabajo.

Claro que estaban los que si lo hacian.

Había leído un reporte de shikamaru asombrado de manera agradable donde el chico sacaba un sin fin de análisis que había sacado antes de atacar describiendo que había accionado con la conclusión de varios de sus análisis

No pudo más que alagar a shikaku por haber tenido un hijo tan brillante.

Y el otro le agradecía el alagó y solo lamentaba que el chicoen realidad era bastante perezoso.

Luego vio como shikaku le preguntaba a iruka como había sobrellevado su educación ya que recordaba que sus notas nunca fueron las mejores.

Iruka alegre le habíadicho que si bien a la hora de los exámenes escritos tenía malas notas por que prefería dormir que escribir.

En los exámenes orales siempre sacaba sobresaliente ya que parecía una computadora dando detalles de todo lo que el sensei había enseñado, y gracias a esas notas sus resultados finales no fueron tan desastrosos por que si hacia suna de todas las notas las de los exámenes orales ayudaban a que las de los escritos no dejarán su boletín de notas en rojo.

Ambos habían reído por eso e incluso Kakashi se sintió comodo en ese lugar.

Claro que el no tenía anécdotas más que de naruto, Sakura y sasuke ya que fueron los únicos genin que tuvo a su cargo

Y en medio de las charlas encontró el reporte que había dejado iruka y lo leyó detenidamente.

El único error que había encontrado en su accionar no fue que haya decidido ir a ver el problema el solo, ya que le había pedido al niñoque le llevó la información que informe a otro adulto, edemas de que dio un informe fugas a la hokague.

Si no que su error fue salir del árbol para seguir enfrentándose al ninja.

Aunque era lógico que lo haga ya que no sabía que había quedado sellado a él.

Luego de eso leyó el análisis de shikaku y en el afirmaba que su error había sido tocar al jonin ya que de haber analizado mejor la situación no lo huebira hecho al ver el diagrama que estaba en el cuerpo de hatake.

Aunque lo felicitaba por haber resistido la mayor parte del tiempo sosteniendo a tres personas en un sello de sujeción hasta que sintió a los refuerzos.

Además del detalle que le decía que no siempre se debe dejar llevar por los impulsos y recalcando que debió haber sido un poco mas letal, al menos contra los genins

A hatake le pareció que eso jamás sería posible en iruka..

Eliminar niños no estaba en su personalidad.

Fue esa debilidad la que hizo que la única misión que compartieron juntos fallara.

Y aunque habían sido muchos que pudieron ejecutar en aquel entonces al kekkei genkai que se les presento nadie pudo y él se encargó de resguardar a los heridos.

Claro... Luego de eso todavía recordaba con nostalgia aquella petición que le había hecho al hokague.

Es más, había notado que se tenían cierto aprecio y en el fondo su intuición le decía que el mismo hokague lo había preparado para ser el maestro de naruto.

Ya que había cosas en los sellos de iruka que estaban muy perfeccionadas.

No había sido mucho pero el llegó a hechar y a hojeada a los pergaminos que había en casa de iruka y la mayoría eran antiguos y de la familia uzumaki...

No entendía por qué, pero ahí estaban.

Tal vez su madre o su abuela era de ese clan y por eso el hombre fue capaz de cuidar con más detalle a naruto.

Aunque le había dicho una vez que más de una vez se le había escapado de la Academia.

Aunque naruto tenía una marca dejada por el simliar a la de un sensor y por eso siempre podía encontrarlo donde sea, pero cuando el chacra del zorro afloró fue eliminado.

_ eh kakashi, piensas estar ahí toda la noche?

Kakashi reaccionó a que se había dejado divagar demasiado.

Miro en dirección a la voz de su interlocutor y vio con cara de cansancio a pakkun.

_ lo siento estaba pensando...

Se disculpó ante el ninken

Y busco al resto y no los vio.

_ los demás ya se marcharon y yo también lo haré, será mejor que sigas divagando en tu cama chico...

Le dijo el pequeño bulldog antes de irse dejando el rastro de humo.

Kakashi se permitió reír.

Bajo de ese lugar y se adentró a la casa.

Vio la cocina impecable y no había rastro de nadie en la casa.

Reviso la hora y pasaban de las doce, por le que entendio que su mente en serio se había dispersado.

Solía pasarle eso cuando pensaba en óbito en el monumento, pero tal vez su manera de ser cambio ligeramente al ver que no siempre podría estar en aquel lugar.

Se dirigió a su cuarto y al pasar por la puerta del maestro sintió gemidos.

No pudo evitar fruncir el seño ante eso.

Acaso el sensei no podía mantenerse una semana sin sexo?

Parecía que no.

Ya hasta lo tenía catalogado en su mente como su debilidad principal.

En su cuarto se podía escuchar mejor aquella orquesta.

Furioso abrió la ventana para por la misma del sensei meterse y decirles que al menos hicieran lo suyo en voz baja.

Su accionar fue más rápido que su pensamiento por lo que antes de arrepentirse por pensar en hacer esa estupidez ya estaba frente a la ventana del sensei desde el lado de afuera.

Su ojo visible quiso cerrarse al ver lo que vio.

Iruka y genma estaban de pie, sin camiseta ambos pero aún llevaban puestas las prendas que cubrían de la cintura para abajo ( cosa que internamente agradeció Kakashi) pero lo que lo dejo boquiabierto no fue eso.

Genma sostenía las caderas del sensei e iruka aprestaba sus brazos con sus manos.

Mientras sus rostros estaban muy pegados.

La lengua del sensei se mostraba ansiosa por sentir la de genma y lo Lamia y besaba

Se veía endemoniadamente sensual haciendo eso

Y la lengua de iruka se mostraba apetitosa, además sus ojos cerrados y el sonrojo en su rostro quedaron en la mente del espía.

Kakashi se apartó de la ventana sin interrumpirlos y se dirigió al techo.

Se quedó ahí...

No podía sacar esa imagen de su mente y se preguntaba que lo llevó a hacercase a una ventana donde sabía que se encontraría con semejante escena.

La mañana del sábado lo encontró con un tirón demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo.

Se despertó y esperaba que el tirón se refiera al sello y no a lo que imaginaba.

Pero al reaccionar y asegurarse, efectivamente volvía a despertarse con una ereccion.

Y como no?

Si había soñado toda la noche con iruka.

En su sueño quien provaba esa lengua era el mismo y las manos que acariciaban la morena piel eran las suyas.

El sueñole pareció tan real que hasta lo disfruto.

Aunque en el; no pudo llegar más allá de ese beso y esa deliciosa degustación.

Ahora tenía un problema entre sus piernas.

Se levantó de inmediato y se dirigió al baño rogando que iruka no esté para nada estresado ya que si la brecha de casualidad era corta debía llamar a su puerta y no se vería bien hacerlo así de excitado

La ducha estaba helada

Para su suerte, iruka seguia al menos relajado y los diez metros estaban vigentes.

Por lo que estar en ese baño le causaba alivió.

Pero a la vez necesitaba aliviarse y tocarse era la única manera.

Jamás una masturbación le había parecido tan fácil de sobrellevar.

Normalmente le costaba hacer eso por que para que se pueda llevar a cabo era necesario una imagen que ayude a que la eyaculación sea más rápida y placentera.

Y las vividas en su sueño fueron las perfectas para lograr su cometido.

Luego de eso se baño ya con agua más caliente y relajo todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

Terminó su aseo personal de manera eficaz y al terminar de lavarse los dientes se miro al espejo y se preguntó si iruka lo consideraría atractivo...

Con esa duda, volvió a su cuarto donde se vistió con su acostumbrado uniforme táctico.

Y se quedó en la cama con su libro abierto.

Pero no llegó a leer ni dos letras cuando la culpa de lo que había hecho en el baño le llegó.

Un suspiro lo puso en estado depresivo.

Que haría ahora.

Por más que lo negara, iruka le gustaba.

Más allá de gustarle, el sentía que deseaba tener a iruka...

Pero como conquistar el corazón de una persona cuandobeste ya tiene dueño?

Aunque si analizaba al sensei, este le había mostrado que si estaba con genma era por que consideraba que le sería imposible estar con alguien a parte del tokebetsu jonin.

Tal vez... Si lo seducía para que deje de prestarle atención a genma este se sentiría feliz de que por fin podría deshacerse de su ex!

Pero en que demonios pensaba...

Debía ser el hambre...

Pensó.

Ya había escuchado ruidos en el cuarto vecino así que supuso que ya bajarían, por lo que, se convenció en bajar a desayunar.

Por suerte lo había hecho rápido.

Ya que, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando genma bajo molesto y el sensei con su seño fruncido

Se habrían peleado?

Se preguntaba kakashi.

_ buenos días!

Hablo el sensei.

Kakashi estuvo a punto de contestarle alegre, ya que admitir para si que el mismo le gustaba era muy estimulante.

Pero no quería dejarse descubrir por el celoso que tenía en frente.

_ si... Hola

Le dijo escuetamente.

Y se quedó leyendo...

Pero recordó que él tenía obligaciones y por más sábado que fuera debía asistir.

_ estás listo?

Preguntó kakashi, observandobel reloj que les anunciaba que sólo tenían media hora para llegar a su destino y el tirón del sello de pronto le llegó.

_ hoy también?

_ si... Hoy también...

Le dijo con la cara más aburrida que le salió.

Se moría de risa por dentro por que la cara de genma mostraba que no estaba feliz de saber eso.

Iruka subióal cuarto pero al ver que más allá de la escalera no avanzaba Kakashi se tuvo que movilizar junto a él.

Iba atento a su libro mientras iruka a toda prisa se tomaba una ducha y genma parecía vigilar la puerta.

Algo quería decirle ese sujeto.

Y se notaba que esperaba una mirada para incentivarse.

Pero el peli plateado ni mosqueaba por su presencia leyendo su preciado icha icha.

_ quisiera pensar que no has olvidado muestra conversación

Conversación?

Que conversación?

Lo único que recordaba era un intento de amenaza de parte de genma.

Kakashi iba a abrir la boca pero ambos vieron como iruka se metía a su cuarto de manera fugaz para vestirse y ni cinco minutos después salía con el uniforme táctico y con una coleta en la boca y sus manos juntando sus cabellos para su acostumbrado peinado.

_ listo podemos irnos...

_ nos vemos esta noche?

Le dijo genma.

Pero iruka se tenso nuevamente; haciendo que hatake sintiera el tirón otra vez...

_ no lo sé... Creo que está noche iremos a casa de kakashi...

Genma estuvo a punto de quejarse pero se tranquilizó.

_ entonces nos vemos mañana

AfirmoAfirmó, lo beso y se fue.

Un día bastante incómodo para Kakashi.

Al ser sábado estarían solo hasta las tres; por haber entrado temprano.

Y a esa hora se fueron a comer directamente al ichiraku ramen.

Claro que iruka estaba tan concentrado en repetir su platillo favorito que no prestó atención a que kakashi había bajado más de lo acostumbrado su máscara.

Parecía un adolescente tratando de llamar la atención de su amor pero otra cosa no se le ocurría ( donde estaba su capacidad de análisis en ese momento?) Y aunque le interesaba mostrarse ante el chunin, no le interesaba hacerlo frente a los genin de la aldea y es que casualmente se acercaron neji, tenten y rock Lee, y como no iba a ser con ellos su eterno rival quien lo estuvo entreteniendo durante toda la comida y esperando que su rival se preste a una de sus competencias

Iruka reía ante lo que veía y luego de eso kakashi le dio la mejor excusa de todas para no sumar un reto más.

Le explicó el problema que tenían, lo que sucedió con tonrak y lo del sellado.

Gai estaba más que asombrado y los veía a ambos.

_ eras tú el ninja que quedó sellado a otro por ese mercenario? Pensé que era otra persona...

_ no te has dado cuenta que no me ido de misión últimamente... Además de que estoy todo el tiempo con iruka?

Trataba de ser cordial y estaba cien por ciento seguro de que nada servía hacerlo entrar en memoria ya que su amigo tenia una memoria muy mala.

_ aaahhh yo pensé que estabas saliendo con iruka!

Claro que podía esperar todo de su amigo, pero nada lo preparaba para sus ocurrencias.

Iruka río ante eso y kakashi lo observó con algode ilusión.

Será que le agradaria esa idea?

_ por que te ríes iruka... Para mi es normal pensar que mi amigo pueda caer ante tus encantos.

Mis encantos?

se preguntó el maestro con una gota en la frente y los genin que estaban a su cargo lo miraron de arriba a abajo.

Cosa que puso nervioso a iruka.

_ que cosas dice gai San, dudo mucho que su amigo se fije de nada en mi, además yo no me eh fijado en él para nada; al menos no en ese aspecto...

Le dijo abanicando sus manos frente a gai en señal de disculpa.

Kakashi se sintió ofendido.

Y guiado por esa emoción hablo... De más, claro.

_ por favor gai, si me fijara en alguien no sería precisamente en él, acaso no ves lo corriente que es!

Los chicos que veían la escena quedaron mudos ante eso, incluso Kakashi se arrepintió de lo que dijo mientras que gai no le quitaba la vista al maestro.

Si iruka se había ofendido con ese comentario no lo había demostrado.

De hecho estaba "sonriente" inclinó su cabeza hacia un costado y su expresión estaba más que relajada.

_ lo ve! Sólo andamos juntos por el problema del sello.

Les dijo.

Kakashi quiso golpearse a si mismo por ser tan bocazas.

Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

No hubo más conversación después de eso y ellos se marcharon.

En verdad el ninja copia apreciaba estar en su casa y que el maestro halla entendido bien sus necesidades.

Antes de dormir aclararon que días estarían en que casa dejando los acostumbrados días de reunión sin tocar y los domingos también para iruka ya que el lunes irían directamente a la escuela desde ahí.

Ambos quedaron satisfechos con su acuerdo y ahora acomodaban los nuevos futones que había recibido kakashi esa mañana en su casa.

Planeaban dormir pero kakashi sentía culpa por sus palabras.

Así que no dudo en disculparse.

_ lamento haber dicho que eras corriente...

Iruka estaba serio.

Acostado boca arriba con las manos en su nuca, una orilla levantada y la otra pierna completamente extendida.

_ no importa, si viene de su persona no me afecta en lo absoluto.

Esa sensación de opresión estaba nuevamente en el pecho de kakashi.

Prefirió no seguir el tema y por primera vez quiso dormirse sin el preámbulo de leer su libro.


	7. Vulnerabilidad

El sueño lo estaba dominando.

Era increíble que cada vez que estaban ahí kakashi podía estar de pie frente a ese monumento por horas sin inmutarse.

Y el se quedaba lo más alejado que la brecha le permitía para poder darle su espacio.

Pero aunque lo intentara terminaba dormido.

Y como no hacerlo si había estado nadando durante casi dos horas.

Ya habían pasado unas dos semanas desde la última vez que le permitió a genma estar con él.

Iruka sentía que estaba pasando por una especie de duelo personal.

Aquella noche genma había sido un excelente amante; como siempre.

Pero su contacto cada vez le parecía distinto.

Su cuerpo de apoco sentía el rechazo hacia ese hombre y su corazón se había cerrado por completo.

La mañana del día siguiente solo ayudó para darle la despedida.

Y es que parecía que genma lo estuviera buscando.

Exigiéndole cosas.

Le había dicho que esa noche volvería pero iruka no había hablado con kakashi por el tema de que irían a su casa, y como no estaba seguro de si deseaba o no hacerlo de inmediato le comento a genma un poco la situación.

Pero ni él mismo, supo para que se lo dijo.

Palabras como " te gusta verdad" o " tanto tiempo juntos hará que terminen en la cama" lo hacian sentirse un acosado por el del senbo en la boca.

Además de " no confío en dejarlos solos" o " por que su casa, acaso planean hacer algo" fueron lo que necesito para darle fin a esa absurda conversación.

_ realmente me ayudas a decidir el no estar con tigo...

Le había dicho

_ jamás te fui infiel, y aún así queriendo volver con migo sospechas...

La voluntad de iruka podían ser muy fuertes cuando quería.

Y la mirada de genma mostró disconformidad ante lo que sucedía.

Trato de aparentar normalidad frente a kakashi y genma aprovecho para darle otro beso.

Ya le estaba cansando todo eso.

Y durante el tiempo y espacio que le había dado su ex, se había dado cuenta que necesitaba terminar la relación de una buena vez.

Y el otro como adivinando lo que pasaría no aparecía.

Podría estar en una misión se decía luego de que pasó la primera semana sin verlo, pero no era así, puesto que lo vio en el parque con yuki a principios de esa semana.

Sabía que era raro que a él lo manden lejos ya que era parte de la Guardia personal de la hokague.

Así que estaba en la aldea.

Podría ir a enfrentarlo ( total el sabía dónde estaba su casa) pero no quería arrastrar a kakashi con el y sus problemas...

"Otra vez se durmió" pensó kakashi al verlo apoyado en el árbol.

Tenía las rodillas flexionadas y su mentón sobre ellas.

Normalmente siempre se dormía así o apoyaba su rostro sobre su mano.

Tenía la habilidad de parecer mas tierno de lo que era.

Y valla que esos días mostró su mal carácter.

En la Academia kakashi fue testigo de los gritos desaforados ante alumnos que no se tomaban la enseñanza en serio y luego de eso también en los entrenamientos.

" Si fueras mujer diría que te vino" había mencionado anko el último viernes al ver lo irritante que estaba.

Para hatake ese comportamiento era debido a la falta de sexo ( después de todo era lo único que había variado ese tiempo).

Tal vez genma si significaba mucho para él, y había algo de lo que se estaba perdiendo.

Lamentablemente tuvo que despertarlo.

Pensando en lo irritante que estaba con el, cosa que no entendía por qué no le había hecho nada malo.

Al menos eso pensaba él.

Iruka por su lado estaba cansado de estar cerca de hatake.

Al principio no le había parecido mala la idea ya que en realidad no tenía demasiadas alternativas.

Tsunade le había dicho que nadie lo juzgaría si dejaba que hatake de que como pergamino, total shikaku había reducido el tiempo en seis meses, y ya sea que este o no sellado pasaría a ser un ninja que no podría ser utilizado bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Cuando lo escucho de esa manera le molestó pensar en kakashi como en una herramienta.

Pero al fin y al cabo eso eran los shinobis.

Herramientas que según el caso y situación eran utilizados por sus habilidades específicas.

Realmente eso no le gustó y en su mente la culpa le había llegado.

Por lo que eligió la opción de convivir con él.

Después de todo ambos eran ninjas acostumbrados a convivir con otros en misiones que a veces solían durar meses.

Pero desde el primer sonrojo que vio en la pequeña porción de piel en él comenzó a sospechar que no le era indiferente al ninja que copia.

La primera vez que le pareció verlo sonrojado por su persona ( desde que estaban sellados) no le dio importancia.

Pudo haber sido por la situación o algo así.

Pero de apoco fue notando el extraño interés que le dedicaba.

Sobre todo después del día que tuvo que asistirlo la hokague.

Sus miradas eran muy conocidas para él.

No le gustaba ser presumido, pero sabía cuándo alguien le dedicaba ese tipo de interés.

Y kakashi ya una vez intento algo con él.

Claro que cuando lo hizo iruka lo había rechazado contundentemente.

La noche en la que se encontraron para darle la razón a kakashi.

Aquella vez, luego de que probara a los nueve postulantes a los exámenes chunin.

Sobre aquel tejado le afirmo que todos estaban listos para dichos exámenes.

Y luego kakashi no tuvo vergüenza en sugerirle que lo mejor era relajarse...

" Después de un largo día, no hay nada mejor que la buena compañía no le parece" fueron las palabras que lo alertaron.

Iruka sabía que genma estaba rondandolo.

Esos días fueron los primeros que su ex estaba realmente atrás de él. Y ya de había resignado a tener nada con nadie.

Y aunque le llamo la atención que justamente kakashi quisiera una especie de encuentro casual, no le interesó.

" Le gustaría que le haga compañía"

Su pica expresividad lo ayudó a declinar su invitación.

" Lo siento kakashi San, no estoy interesado"

Le había dicho y pareció importarle muy poco al peli plateado.

Por lo que iruka creyó que ahí se había quedado todo.

Pero al parecer ese interés había renacido de alguna manera.

No sabía exactamente cuál.

Tal vez genma tenía razón y la fuerza de la costumbre lograba que las personas tengan algún interés en aquella con la que convivía.

Pero pese a todo, a iruka no le agradaba la idea.

Además kakashi parecía un estúpido adolescente que buscaba llamar su atención.

Comenzó a salir en toalla del baño para que el lo viera ( cosa que no solía hacer antes) también lo miraba todo el tiempo.

Y cuando iruka volteaba a dirigirle la mirada este lo esquivaba

Más de una vez lo miro de repente y kakashi se sonrojaba o volvía su vista a su pervertido libro.

En todo caso tal vez lo que buscaba era sexo.

Pero estaba loco si creia que el se lo daría.

Por varias razones.

La primera era muy simple... El ninja copia no le llamaba la atención físicamente.

Para que uno siente al menos un mínimo interés en estar con alguien, debía haber algo que le gustará.

Pero iruka no encontraba atractivo ( a su parecer) a kakashi.

Era demasiado esbelto para su gusto y su porte muy intimidante, eso no le agradaba. No era que se fijará demasiado en él de todas formas.

En general no le agradaba y tampoco lo atraía de ninguna manera.

Además de la poca conversación que le daba no ayudaba en nada en que iruka sintiera un real interés por él.

La segunda razón era aún más fuerte que la primera.

Si por alguna razón llegaban a tener sexo y sólo sexo... Como seria al día siguiente?

Por que ya sea que se compenetran o no, luego de eso tendrían que seguir conviviendo.

Y eso si sería raro, y su convivencia sería menos llevadera.

Por lo que en su mente la palabra jamás estaba ligada a kakashi hatake.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de gai sensei.

Quien desde el restaurante de dangos lo invitaba a su amigo a pasarla con ellos.

No había día que pasaran por ahí, que gai no le gritara su acostumbrada invitación a kakashi y este seguia de largo como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

Eso realmente le estaba molestando a iruka, y como kakashi en general le estaba haciendo el día a día incómodo.

Decidió devolverle el favor.

Freno en su andar bastante molesto, y kakashi no más de seis metros más adelante, sintió el tirón que lo hizo detenerse, sin poder avanzar.

Miro a su costado y no encontró a iruka.

Por lo que tuvo que girar por completo para verlo con cara de enojado y de brazos cruzados.

_ hey... Piensas quedarte ahí?

Iruka no le contesto y sin entender su actitud se le acercó.

_ oye iruka Kun, por que no te mueves?

_ kakashi San, no escucha acaso que su amigo lo esta invitando a comer dangos?

Kakashi volteo su vista hacia gai, y noto que este se había metido al local resignado.

_ no me apetece...

_ eso no importa, esta rechazando a su amigo y eso es cruel... Por que al menos no se sienta un momento para conversar con él...

No entendía que pretendía el maestro.

Realmente no estaba de humor para conversar con gai, además azuma y kurenai estaban ahí y de seguro le buscarían más y más charla.

Preferia evitar aquello.

Y cuando le iba a decir al maestro que no se metiera en su vida este ya de encaminaba hacia el dichoso local.

Resignado lo siguió ( que otra cosa podría hacer) y esperanzado de que sus amigos no extiendan una larga charla los saludo.

_ Hola...

Dijo desganado.

Tanto gai como los otros lo vieron extrañados

Pero la bestia verde de konoha de inmediato se entusiasmó al verlo.

Tuvo que estar casi una hora con ellos conversado de todo y nada a la vez.

Escuchando como sus alumnos estaban preparandose para los nuevos exámenes chunin.

Supo por kurenai que Sakura también se presentaría y se alegro por ella.

Al menos una de sus estudiantes llegaría a chunin.

Claro que estaba seguro que naruto vendría con un nivel superior pero para eso faltaba y sasuke... Esperaba que alguna vez vuelva a ser parte de la aldea, ya que con el de fueron sus ganas de tener más genin a cargo.

La partida de quién consideraba alguien parecido a él mismo le había afectado mas de lo que demostraba.

Aunque desde un principio supo que el camino de Sasuke sería oscuro, jamás pensó que llegaría a tal extremo.

En medio de la charla iruka preguntaba por sus ex estudiantes.

Parecía que se había adaptado de prisa a ellos y sus amigos estaban felices de poder charlar con alguien que apreciaba demasiado a todos los niños de konoha

Había cierto cambio en iruka que le agradaba demasiado cuando hablaba de los niños.

Incluso cuando los tenía enfrente su carácter se adecuaba al trato que debía darles.

Si necesitaban cariño se los daba.

Si lo que necesitaban era un apoyo o alguien que los escuchara el lo hacía, incluso si las confidencias que le daban eran simples ocurrencias o secretos profundos que no le contarían ni a sus padres.

Solía darles toda su atención y mucha energía solo a ellos.

Aunque era muy justo, si se ponían demasiado revoltosos no le quedaba otra que regañarlos.

Se notaba que no era de su propio agrado el tener que gritarles, regañarlos o incluso castigarlos.

Pero debía adecuarse a cada necesidad y a cada estado de animo, y kakashi sabía que el maestro se adecuaba a cada uno.

Esos días había visto como tuvo que lidiar con cada padre que iba a discutir sobre las notas que llevaban y el sensei tenía que explicarles a todos y a cada uno el por qué de todo ( vio como tuvo una reunión con cada uno durante la semana) y se preguntaba cómo no había abandonado a esa tarea.

Los niños le agradaban de eso estaba seguro.

Además la voluntad de fuego la pasaba con devoción.

Quería que ellos fueran excelentes seres humanos.

Más allá de ser shinobis o no.

Todos los niños que pasaban por iruka lo aprendían.

_ y que tal te va con mi sobrino iruka sensei...

Fue la pregunta que lo devolvió a la charla.

Todos vieron como iruka se rascaba su cicatriz y sonreía

_ konohamaru es un excelente niño, muy inteligente, y excelente aprendiz a genin... Lástima que sea el nuevo naruto de la clase ( río nervioso) le encanta llamar la atención y se la pasa presumiendo que llegara a hokague. Además de que cuando se siente aburrido se escapa del grupo influenciando a sus dos compinches...

_ si ese es konohamaru.

Dijo azuma cambiando de cigarrillo.

_ saben, desde que conoció a naruto ha cambiado para bien. Ese chico marco de manera positiva a mi pequeño sobrino, le estoy agradecido por eso.

_ me alegra en verdad. Y es cierto. Para konohamaru y la mayoría de los niños naruto es una especie de modelo a seguir.

_ quien lo diría!

La charla donde se incluía a naruto siempre incluía la palabra sorpresa, asombrado y cariño.

Además todos los que alguna vez sintieron un mínimo de desagrado hacia el jinchuriki de la aldea, ahora lo veían como él quería.

Había dejado de ser cosa para pasar a ser naruto uzumaki.

Tenía varios apodos entre ellos el ninja cabeza hueca número uno en sorprender.

Pero todos le habían hecho un huevo en su corazón para retenerlo con cariño.

Kakashi sabía que naruto llegaría muy lejos y se alegraba.

Cuando minato falleció le desagrado saber que al pequeño no le pusieron el apellido namikaze sino uzumaki.

Tardo en comprender que como portador de un biju el apellido le correspondía como uzumaki, pero le hubiera gustado que fuera namikaze.

Su sensei, ese que alguna vez le encomendó el cuidado de kushina.

El había visto como crecía en su interior

Y le hubiera gustado estar en la Guardia que tuvo la noche que sucedió la tragedia del zorro de nueve colas.

Aunque si había algo que él aprendió en su vida era que el hubiera no existe, y solo le quedaba seguir adelante por aquellos que no estaban.

Estar con gai lo aniba Bastante ya que sus absurdas competencias siempre lo incentivaba a seguirle la corriente a su amigo.

Ahora tenía la loca idea de ver quien comía más dangos, acaso no sabía que kakashi no se quitaría la máscara!.

_ sabes que no haré ninguna competencia con respecto a comida...

_ Ah cierto... Tú y tu inseparable máscara.

_ si... Lo lamento pero creo que ya es hora de irnos.

Dijo y se levantó despidiéndose de todos.

Iruka pago el dango que se había comido y se despidió muy cordial con todos.

Al final ese domingo terminó algo más interesante de lo que esperaba...

Al menos esa era la sensación de iruka.

Estaba cansado, y necesitaba un baño.

En su casa lo primero que hizo fue ir directamente al baño y se baño.

Kakashi se quedó en el banco, ya que al parecer iruka no había percibido esa brecha tan corta que tenían.

Lo cierto era que iruka últimamente terminaba agotado.

Por las noches hasta parecía desmayarse en el futon que cada vez debían hacercar más

El problema tal vez tenía solución o no.

Kakashi estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando vio salir a iruka.

Quien luego de cambiarse se sentó para que kakashi disfrutará de su baño.

Era extraño ese tipo de rutina.

Cada uno se comportaba como un autómata que solo podía hacer las cosas automáticamente.

Luego de kakashi se cambiara, ambos bajaron a la cocina algo aburridos.

Pero el del sharingan tenía una duda que no lo dejaba andar.

Kakashi comió tranquilo mientras iruka se preparaba sus alimentos.

Al sentarse a comer iruka vio que kakashi estaba sentado junto a él, era una costumbre por miedo al tirón, que si bien no era doloroso si era bastante molesto.

Pero se veía muy deprimido.

Tanto que llegó un momento en el que apoyo sus brazos cruzados en la mase y su cabeza sobre ellos.

Iruka terminó de comer y sirvió dos tazas de té ( sabiendo que en algún momento de distracción kakashi se la barbería) y volvió a sentarse junto a él.

_ por que está tan decaído kakashi san?

Le pregunto mientras bebía su té.

Kakashi dirigió su mirada hacia él, y al verlo supo que realmente estaba preocupado por su notable estado.

_ soy pésimo como sensei...

Afirmo y volvió a esconder su rostro.

Iruka se molesto a el escuchar aquello.

_ no diga eso!

_ por que? Si es verdad...

_ se está menospreciando por algo que no vale la pena pensar... Yo eh visto como naruto, Sakura y sasuke han avanzado gracias a usted. Donde esta la seguridad del sensei que postuló a esos genin para los exámenes chunin aquella vez?

_ no lo sé... Aquella vez eran distintos, ahora los tres me abandonaron...

Realmente kakashi parecía afectado por eso.

Iruka no sabía cómo consolarlo, por lo que pensó en indagar un poco.

_ qué lo hizo pensar en eso?

_ usted... Me hizo hablar con tres excelentes maestros, que han llevado a sus discípulos hacia el lado correcto.

Kurenai se encarga de reforzar a shino, kiba e incluso logro darle más impulso a la tímida de hinata...

Asuma ha hecho un excelente trabajo con los suyos, logrando que el ino-shika-cho resurga de manera excepcional y no puedo negar en ningún momento cono gai a logrado hacer el mejor equipo con tenten, neji y ni hablar de Lee, lo ha llevado a ser un gran ninja con su estilo de taijutsu, nadie puede decir que ellos no trabajen equipo... Yo jamás eh logrado del todo que mis discípulos logren eso

_ que cosa?

_ el trabajo en equipo!

_ que dice! Me está hablando incoherencias... Yo he visto como su trabajo en equipo mejoró considerablemente, jamás había visto a naruto y sasuke se lleven bien, jamás logré eso con ellos y yo los tuve como alumnos desde que tenían cinco años!

_ aún así sasuke se fue!

_ sasuke ha vivido con mucho odió, durante toda su vida ha sido así. Desde que su hermano aniquiló a todo su clan, no ha podido superar eso y si se fue es por que nadie en su sano juicio le permitiría vengarse matando a su propio hermano

_ no supe contenerlo... Ni a él... Ni a itachi, el también llegó a estar a mi cargo...

Iruka comprendía a ese hombre, y sabía que la partida de su alumno consentido le había afectadas de lo que dejaba ver.

El también se había sentido mal por toda esa situación, aunque de manera distinta.

Su preocupación estaba en naruto, quien se culpaba por no haber podido conseguir que su amigo se quedará en la aldea.

_ puedo preguntarle algo?

_ claro...

_ por que naruto no me escribe cartas a mi?

Iruka quedó de piedra al escuchar esa pregunta, y se debatía entre decírselo o no... Tal vez si lo hacía quedaría en peor estado de animo

_ no importa si es algo que me valla a afectar... Puedo soportar lo, solo quiero saber el porqué!

_ claro... Verá usted, desde los exámenes chunin... Naruto cree que usted no lo quiere.

_ o a menos piensa que no es lo suficientemente bueno para que usted lo elija a él

_ es porque preferí entrenar a Sasuke?

_ si... El sintió qué usted lo desplazaba, por considerarlo un inútil!

_ pero yo no lo hice por ese motivo!

_ lo sé, y se lo he explicado. Pero por más que lo haga, para naruto esa fue la prueba de que usted prefirió darle sus conocimientos más serios al más dotado del equipo... Mientras que a él lo dejaba a cargo de otro con la escusa de que solo entrenaba a la élite.

_ precisamente por eso yo le pedí a ebisu sensei que lo entrenará, por que él es el mejor para entrenar a alguien de manera individual.

_ si, eso yo lo sé... Pero naruto no lo vio así.

_quisiera pedirle perdón por eso...

Le dijo triste.

Iruka le dedicó una de sus hermosas sonrisas, esa que lo hacia sonrojarse.

Iruka noto el gesto, y le dio su opinión

_ usted ya fue perdonado... Por que gracias a eso naruto conoció a jiraya, su sensei, el que tiene la misma afinidad que él... No se si es cosa del destino, pero su acción al final le favoreció.

Kakashi se sintió algo nostálgico, recordaba muchas cosas juntas

_ ver cómo avanza Sakura gracias a la hokague me da alegría, saber que naruto regresara más fuerte me hace feliz... Pero pensar en el destino de Sasuke me da mucha tristeza, y los tres me hacen ver que avanzaran mejor sin mi... Ellos tienen mejores mentores... Al final mis tres alumnos serán entrenados por los tres grandes sennin.

_ no diga eso... Los alumnos crecen, e que el tema de Sasuke es malo, pero naruto y Sakura no lo han abandonado, y tarde o temprano volverán a usted, así como han vuelto a mi cuando necesitaron algún consejo o alguien que les de su apoyo... No olvide que siempre debemos estar para ellos.

Si era cierto.

Aunque el peli plateado estaba molesto por verse tan vulnerable frente a iruka

El sensei por su lado se sentía culpable por lograr que llegue a ese estado de animo.

_ lamento haberlo llevado al local de dangos, no pensé que estar con sus amigos lo afectaba de esa manera...

Le dijo sinceramente.

Aunque no espero ver la cara de disgusto que le dio el ninja copia.

_ pues aunque lo lamenté no fue buena idea, por algo prefiero evitarlos, a ellos y sus maravillosas anécdotas!

Le dijo molesto y se dirigió a la escalera.

Iruka suspiro extrañado.

Se dirigió al mismo lugar y lo encontró a unos tres escalones

_ tendremos que dormir en el mismo cuarto...

Le dijo molesto como si eso fuera el colmo del día.

En el cuarto de kakashi ( que es donde habían acomodado los futones ) se acostaron a dormir y grande fue la sorpresa de iruka cuando escucho " elemento tierra, estilo pared de tierra" y un muro de tierra con las caras de los ninken esculpidas se interpuso entre él y el que había realizado el jutsu.

_ esta loco!.

_ simplemente no tengo ganas de verlo...

Le dijo y se acostó para dormir

_ no se preocupe, luego lo des hare y no quedará rastro en su piso...

Fue lo último que escucho el sensei, la verdad es que a veces kakashi tenía actitudes muy infantiles...

Y eso que llegó a sentir empatía por él hace un momento

La Academia estaba muy agitada.

Esa semana los niños no tendrían clases escritas durante la mañana, ya que debían prepararse para los exámenes que se referían a avanzar como shinobis.

El taijutsu y los lanzamientos de puntería con las distintas armas eran objeto de entrenamiento.

Y pese al extraño distanciamiento que tenían, kakashi ayudaba junto a iruka a que lancen los shuriken de manera eficiente.

Y en la práctica con los kunai también prestaba ayuda ( después de todo, en el futuro jamás sabía si los tendría como compañeros asi que prefería ayudar a que se formaran de manera correcta) y los niños le agradecían el gesto.

Aunque se mostraban altaneros o demasiado inseguros, había muchas personalidades distintas con las que debía sobrellevar una clase.

Tal vez si no fuera una persona con sus habilidades ( sabía muy bien por que era esencial en la aldea) se dedicaría a la profesión de maestro... Tal vez.

Ese día fue muy particular, iruka por la tarde procuraba ayudar a shikaku y kakashi al menos acomodando los informes, o les prestaba de intérprete con aquellos que se notaban que era imposible de leer.

_ a esos normalmente los devolvemos a la oficina de reportes para que el ninja que dejó el informe lo reescriba...

Les dijo con cansancio shikaku.

Para cuándo se despidieron de él ambos estaban algo cansados.

_ hoy vienen tus amigos verdad?

_ si, como todos los lunes...

_ me gustaría invitar algún día a gai... Así al menos por una vez soy yo quien lo invita a comer y no él

_ no hay problema, puede invitarlo a él y a quien quiera...

Volvieron tranquilos, al menos no estarían mal humorados entre ellos.

Aunque la presencia de una persona les llamo la atención.

Genma estaba en la puerta de la casa aguardando por iruka.

Ambos frenaron en su andar, y la cara de iruka pasó de alivio a molestia, aunque le parecía ideal su presencia ahí ya que le daba la oportunidad de hablar con él.

_ Hola... Podemos hablar?

Iruka asintió y observó a kakashi.

Los tres entraron y se quedaron en el pasillo, kakashi se alejó lo mas que la brecha le permitió ( solo tres metros) y para darles privacidad volvió a utilizar el jutsu que había utilizado la noche anterior... Había comprendido la mirada de iruka.

_ no se por donde empezar...

Mencionó el del senbo en la boca...

_ espero que no vengas a decirme que buscas retornar nuestra relación...

_ no... Veo que no tengo futuro con tigo, ahora eres feliz verdad?

_ mi felicidad no tiene que importarte, ya te he dicho que esto no puede seguir así, y lo reafirmo.

_ si que tiene que ver tu felicidad, siempre te gustó usarme para darme falsas ilusiones, como nadie te importaba no era algo que te molestará hacer, y ahora que tienes a kakashi en tu casa ya no me necesitas... Seguro cuando el sello se rompa y vuelvas a estar solo querrás estar con migo pero será demasiado tarde para ti...

_ genma estás loco? Ensayaste lo que me estás diciendo... Acaso crees que soy tan desgraciado?

Genma estaba molesto, se notaba que lo que le decía era lo que efectivamente estaba pensando. Pero iruka no caería en su juego... No de nuevo.

_ creo que te tomaste demasiado tiempo para pensar... Lo que dices no tiene lógica... Además de que no soy así y lo sabes...

_ sabes... En realidad no sé cómo eres.

Siempre te muestras como un santurrón frente a todos, pero no lo eres... Por que has dejado que yo siga con tigo si no es así?

_ por que no me has dejado otra opción... Si hay alguien que estado manipulando a alguien aquí ese eres tú.

Jamás desde que nos separamos tuve ganas de estar con nadie, y cuando me decidí a intentan seguir adelante, te cruzaste en mi camino para evitar que yo pueda hacer nada con nadie.

Reduciendo mis oportunidades de sanar la herida que me dejaste, sabes bien qué el haber estado con tigo me afectaba a la hora de querer evitarte y aunque te dijera que no, siempre seguías intentando.

Si... Caí ante tus seducciones lo admito y no debí hacerlo. Pero que pasaba por tu mente al pensar que solo por eso ya estábamos juntos de vuelta?

_ te he pedido perdón miles de veces!

_ y yo te eh perdonado, pero que te perdone no significa que quiera seguir a tu lado, además por que lo haría? Sigues intentando cambiarme, con la escusa de que puedo hacer más de lo que hago ahora!

_ es que tu puede llegar más lejos qué la Academia

_ soy feliz siendo maestro! Metetelo en la cabeza! Y seré más feliz; y afirmó tus propias palabras, estando libre de ti!

_ claro, por que te dejo el camino libre verdad!

Iruka estaba realmente molesto, en sima que lo dejaba, pretendía hacerlo sentir culpable, claro, seguramente así el mismo se sentiría menos culpable por llegar a esa instancia.

_ piensa lo que quieras, si realmente dejaras de estar atosigandome me importa muy poco que creas que de inmediato andaré detrás de alguien...

_ y que quieres que piense... Yo te amo demasiado para hacerte sufrir... Y ver que irás detrás de Kakashi me tortura!

_ yo no estoy detrás de Kakashi, por que no dejas de pensar locuras!

_ por que es la verdad, por que entonces aquella vez lo dejaste dormir en tu cama? Por que entonces se van todo el tiempo a su casa?

_ aquella noche no era muy larga la brecha ya te lo dije

_ pudieron dormir en el living.

_ kakashi no quería dormir ahí

_ y tu tan considerado le aceptaste la petición de dormir en la cama verdad?

_ si, lo hice...

_ y en su casa también duermen en la misma cama?

_ no! Hay dos futones!

_ no que los tuvo que tirar, por que estaban desechos?

_ compro nuevos!

_ deja de mentir, los nuevos que compro estan en esta casa...

_ compro dos más; genma deja de decir tonterías...

_ tonterías? Tu deja de tratarme como un tonto, no soy idiota, ustedes ya están teniendo algo y se burlan de mi en mi cara...

_ estás delirando... Largate y déjame en paz!

_ claro, ya quieres ir detrás de tu amante verdad

_ que te largues!

Le dijo y genma motivado por la mirada de furia de iruka le lanzó un golpe.

Golpe que no llegó a destino pese que iruka no se movió con la intención de recibirlo

Ambos vieron el brazo sostenido en el aire y la fuerza que hacía kakashi para sostener la furia de genma.

En realidad no planeaba meterse, pero cuando comenzó a escuchar los fuertes gritos de la discusión que llevaban deshizo su jutsu y comenzó a verlos descaradamente, genma le gritaba la cosas y si bien iruka le respondia en el mismo tono no lo hacía con furia, aunque de apoco noto como genma le echaba en cara las cosas y iruka se desesperaba dandole respuestas a los pensamientos enfermizos del celosos de genma.

Pero al ver que el idiota planeaba golpearlo lo motivo a evitar que eso suceda ya que iruka se puso firma para recibir el golpe y no esquivarlo.

_ suficiente

Le dijo muy enojado.

_ puede que creas que tienes derecho sobre iruka pero no es así, además por que ibas a golpearlo

Genma reacciono tarde a lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, y lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, después de todo lo vivido con iruka sentía que su mal accionar se repetía.

_ lo lamento...

Susurró, y sin decir más nada o dirigirle una mirada a iruka se dirigió a la puerta y se marchó.

Sabía que efectivamente ese era el final de su relación.

_ estás bien?

Le pregunto kakashi a iruka, que se quedó mirando la puerta con angustia.

_ si... Ya hemos pasado por esta clase de pelea, pero creo; o quiero creer que está fue la última.

_ lamento ponerte en aprietos, después de todo piensa que tenemos algo... O qué lo tendremos...

Iruka lo observó serio...

_ no se por que piensa eso, es demasiado celoso, después de todo usted mismo me ha dicho que soy corriente, por que querría estar con alguien como yo... De seguro no tiene interés ni en besarme con la máscara puesta

Lo dijo de manera simpática, más que nada por que quería dejar de sentirse ahogado como se estaba sintiendo... Pero kakashi lo tomo de manera distinta y con la falta de tacto que lo caracterizaba hablo de mas.

_ si, tiene razón... Después de todo debe ser pésimo besando.

Y aunque lo dijo para no admitirle que en realidad si deseaba hacerlo, tarde se dio cuenta de que volvía a herir la susceptibilidad del sensei.

Iruka lo miro molesto, sabía que esa no era la opinión de kakashi por lo que decidió cerrarle la boca.

_ usted habla de más...

Le dijo y se le acercó peligrosamente.

Kakashi tarde se dio cuenta de las intenciones del sensei.

Iruka le bajo la máscara sin despegarle la vista de su ojo visible.

Y kakashi en el fondo se sintió decepcionado de que no halla hechando un vistazo a la parte del rostro que solía estar cubierta.

Y quedó congelado ante las acciones de umino.

Se le acercó lo suficiente para sentir su aliento y sin pedir permiso lo beso.

Claro que kakashi intento oponerse, pero su voluntad duro solo tres segundos.

Los labios del maestro estaban pegados a los suyos y el calor que sintió kakashi lo derritió

Abrió a penas la boca y iruka se apretó contra él, lo besaba tranquilamente.

Movía sus labios guiándolo de como debía ser el beso que se estaban dando.

Kakashi se sentía avergonzado de lo que había dicho, después de todo el que era pésimo besando era el mismo.

De hecho ese era su primer beso, pero iruka no lo sabía... No sabía que le estaba robando su primer beso...

Aunque le parecía que valía la pena.

Abrió más la boca y umino lo acorraló al punto de apoyarlo contra la puerta de entrada, y sin dar muchos rodeos adentró su lengua a la cavidad del peli plateado.

Kakashi degusto esa lengua con gula, enredandola con la suya propia.

Lo estaba disfrutando tanto que no le importo que iruka lo tome del menton para hacer que incline la cabeza y haciendo el mismo uso de sus manos lo agarro de la cintura disfrutando l sensación de tocarlo.

Iruka llevo su mano al cabello de kakashi haciendo con un leve tirón que incline la cabeza hacia atrás para así poder seguir guiando ese beso que pasó de ser calmó hasta llegar a ser demasiado apasionado.

Kakashi apretó las caderas de iruka de manera involuntaria.

Y el sensei decidió acabar aquello.

Con sus ojos cerrados se apartó de él hasta separar sus cuerpos y luego le dio la espalda.

_ ahora si... Puede opinar de mi manera de besar... Kakashi hatake... La próxima vez no opine de lo que no conoce.

Kakashi estaba extasiado con lo recién vivido, e iba a hacercarse para encarar su conducta pero la puerta de entrada se abrió, y escucho la risa de anko.

Antes de que nadie lo viera e levantó la máscara


	8. Intensidad

Perdón por la demora espero les guste este capítulo

ADVERTENCIA HAY LEMON!

_ iruka, tienes que pagarnos no solo lo que retiramos por ti de la señora zchia, recuerda que es lunes y debiste pasar por ahí a retirar lo que le encargas...

Anko venía con las bolsas demasiado tranquila y algo sonriente cuando entro; de hecho llegó a ignorar a Kakashi que saludo a izumo, kotetzu y las novias de ambos.

Pero al ver a iruka recostado sobre la pared, con claras señales de querer llorar se calló, soltó las bolsas y fue hacia él.

_ que sucede...

_ finalmente... Me dejó en serio...

Dijo con una sonrisa y algo tembloroso por tantas emociones vividas en una hora se sintió débil y comenzó a llorar.

Kakashi lo observó y se sintió mal.

El con la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenía dejo caer su lánguido cuerpo hasta el suelo y anko se abraso a él, notando la angustia que tenia.

Se alegraba de verdad, ya que desde que se integró al grupo había visto muy mal a iruka cada vez que pasaban por una discusión.

Kotetzu lo miro asombrado, y se preguntaba que clase de discusión tuvieron.

Anko no vivió lo que ellos si, y no sabía lo denigrante que se ponía genma con iruka cada vez que discutían.

Todos vieron como anko lo llevo a iruka con ella a la cocina y kakashi obligatoriamente tuvo que ir tras ellos.

Izumo levantó las bolsas que anko había dejado en el suelo y observó a su amigo.

Fuu con algo de miedo hizo la pregunta que ambos tenían en mente

_ lo habrá golpeado?

_ no lo sé... ( Dijo kotetzu como un autómata) deberíamos preguntarle...

_ vamos...

Dijo izumo y sora los siguió preocupada, ya que no estaba al tanto de la historia de ellos y mucho menos de la de iruka.

_ anko servía té, y le daba a iruka que estaba en la mesa muy cerca de kakashi.

Al parecer la brecha se había hachicado.

_ te golpeó?

Preguntó sin rodeos izumo, no por nada conocía tanto a iruka como al idiota de genma y sabía a qué extremos llegaban sus peleas.

Iruka bajo la cabeza y anko se aferró a la mesada, ella no estuvo presente la parte del noviazgo oficial, y conoció ( más que nada se acercó ) a iruka gracias a la falta de comida por el robo de naruto y para cuándo se adentró a su casa ya habían terminado de manera oficial su noviazgo, pero seguían con esa extraña relación.

Y la pregunta que izumo había hecho era la misma que deseaba hacer.

_ no llegó...

Contestó simplemente kakashi al ver que el sensei no quería hablar.

Pero la pregunta que izumo hizo le dio curiosidad a kakashi, y como el fue testigo del hecho les contó con lujo de detalles la pelea que tuvieron y solo se abstuvo de contar el beso que el sensei le robó.

Todos quedaron asombrados, más que nada por que kakashi fue muy específico diciendo que iruka no parecía querer esquivar el golpe, muy por el contrario.

Parecía hasta deseoso de recibirlo

Kotetzu se enojó y con una mirada a izumo decidieron salir a buscar al muy estúpido que tenían por amigo.

_ hey ustedes, a donde creen que van?

Preguntó molesto iruka.

_ a donde crees?

_Vamos a darle una paliza a tu ex...

_ no. No lo harán

_ lo defiendes?

pregunto fuu.

Kakashi noto que esa chica era la que más conocía de la historia de umino y optó por mostrarse tan curioso como estaba.

_ ya es suficiente ( dijo iruka) de sobra tengo el hecho, de kakashi ya intervino por mi... No tengo ganas de que lo sigan haciendo, hemos puesto un punto final, y dudo mucho que haya vuelta atras

_ eso dices ahora ( dijo molesto kotetzu) y yo he visto como vuelves a caer ante él

_ hagane tiene razón ( dijo izumo) tiendes a volver con el por qué piensas que no hay nadie más para ti, y es una idea errónea.

_ no es él único hombre del mundo; deberías saber que alguien que pasa a desconfiar tanto de la persona que supuestamente ama, no es alguien que ame de verdad, solo te quiere por que eres como su trofeo, recuerda que no fue muy amable con tigo cuando esos celos se presentaron por lo de misuki

_ si, ni siquiera nosotros fuimos capaces de hacerlo entrar en razón

Hablaban los amigos frente a él.

Fuu se puso delante de él y lo miro muy expresiva.

_ iruka, si hay alguien aquí que ha visto como sufriste en aquel entonces, fuimos naruto y yo.

No se si recuerdas bien... Como naruto no soporto verte así, al punto de que lo trata como si en verdad no lo conociera... Yo te eh consolado lo suficiente para poder decirte que espero que no quieras volver a cometer el error de pensar que la relación que llevan es llevadera, cuando en realidad; es bastante enfermiso... Y lo digo refiriéndome a los dos.

El cree que tu sigues siendo de él, y tu crees que solo él es para ti... Por más que te duela realmente debes decir basta y no volver a caer.

_ lo sé fuu... Lamento haberte hecho pasar por tanta angustia por mi... ( Miro a todos) a todos les pido perdón por haber hecho que tengan que aguantar y no meterse a mí favor... Pero ahora no vale la pena ir a buscarlo para nada... Yo les juro por la memoria de mis padres que no volveré a hacerles pasar por esa preocupación...

Fuu abrazo a iruka y kotetzu e izumo se calmaron y se sentaron frente a él

_ puedo preguntar que pasó antes?

Dijo muy curioso kakashi.

Iruka sonrió algo triste y asintió a sus amigos para que sean ellos los que comenzaran el relato.

Sin saber que hacer pero tan interesada por la historia, sora comenzó a cocinar mientras anko sirvió te para todos.

En la mesa estaban todos sentados mientras fuu agradecia a Sora el trabajo que se puso a hacer. Ya que habían ido a casa de iruka a comer y por el semblante del sensei sabia que el chacra comenzaba a escasearle.

Kotetzu fue quien comenzó a contarle sobre el amorio de ellos.

Iruka lo había conocido cuando hizo los exámenes chunin ya que el sensor del primer examen era genma.

Se habían llevado bien y habían comenzado esa especie de cortejo que duró unos dos años, cuando iruka cumplió dieciocho en medio de la celebración le pidió formalmente que fueran novios y este acepto.

Luego se la pasaron dentro de todo bien, pero sus allegados notaban que iruka siempre buscaba no ofender a genma con demasiadas relaciones de amistad fuera del circulo que ya tenían.

Si bien no les parecía exagerado, siempre notaron ese afán de iruka por complacer siempre a genma.

Izumo contó su perspectiva, diciendo que el ya había visto esos celos, el puesto de iruka en la torre y la especial atención de parte del hokague para con él. Eran molestia para el jonin, más que nada por que el hokague se empleaba en hacer que iruka maneje el sector de reportes donde el delfín siempre se mostraba atento, servicial y muy amable con todos.

Y solo el hecho, de que era un trabajo que tiro el mundo detestaba hacer calmaba realmente a genma.

La única vez que se mostraron distanciados fue cuando iruka comenzó a instruirse para ser profesor en la Academia.

Genma, se había enojado con esa decisión. Ya que el esperaba que iruka aspire a más.

_ los padres de iruka fueron encargados del sector de sellado...

_ al ser su padre un descendiente del clan uzumaki, y al saber todo lo que sabe respecto a los jutsu de sellado iruka es una gran prospecto para llegar ahí...

_ y genma siempre quiso que el llegará lejos

_ incluso llegó a hablar con el sandaime para que convenciera a iruka de que deje de lado la idea de enseñar en la Academia.

_ claro que el hokague jamás lo hizo.

_ para el era perfecto para ese puesto, yo no lo sabía, pero el tercero buscaba que yo llegara a enseñar a naruto, por que la clase de sellos que conozco y los que puedo manejar, son los ideales para protegerlo y retenerlo, al menos lo fueron durante su infancia...

_ si, pero vieran lo que era genma.

_ para mi era muy fastidioso verlo ya que siempre le preguntaba eso de si había hablado con alguien...

_ hablado con alguien? ( Preguntó sora que también estaba interesada en el relató) a que te refieres fuu?

_ bueno, en esa época heiden, un amigo que venía aquí con migo, eramos los primeros que veníamos aqui, ya que naruto nos trajo con la idea de que así genma no le molestaría su presencia. antes de que kotetzu y yo fuéramos novios había notado el tipo de celos que tenía genma para con iruka.

Cada vez que iruka volvía y nos contaba como había sido su día, genma preguntaba con quien había hablado...

_ por que?

_ quería saber todo, iruka al principio le contaba, pero de apoco solo le decía que hablaba con los niños, y a penas saludaba a sus iguales... Cosa que heidan noto como una excusa de parte de iruka para calmar los celos de su novio. Y llegó el punto que molesto demasiado ese hecho a heidan y peleó con genma... Su diferencia de opiniones hicieron que heidan no vuelva más aquí.

Y ahí fue la primera vez que vi la tristeza de haber perdido a alguien de parte de iruka.

_ y naruto, vio eso?

Preguntó kakashi, que esperaba que no sea así, ya que apreciaba mucho al hijo de su sensei.

_ no ( contestó muy serio iruka) heidan apreciaba mucho a naruto como para hacer algo frente a él.

_ pero a genma le molestaba que venga naruto?

Preguntó confundida sora.

Kotetzu le explicó que antes de que naruto llegará a la vida de iruka, nadie venía a comer aqui.

_ más o menos cuando paso un año como sensei en la Academia comenzó esta tradición de juntarnos todos aquí, en realidad siempre íbamos una vez a la semana a un yatai para comer juntos, pero solo era una vez a la semana, y siempre por que era fuera del ambiente tanto laboral como demasiado personal.

Naruto cansado de no poder estar con iruka, ya que se había comenzado a llevar muy bien con él.

_ y de paso conseguía comida gratis aquí. ( Agrego izumo)

_ trajo a fuu y heiden a comer y yo no pude rechazarlos ( dijo feliz iruka) genma ese día había llegado con kotetzu y al ver que no estaríamos solos hizo que kotetzu se quedará.

_ aquello había sido tan agradable, y el revoltoso de naruto lo planteo como una costumbre, ya que les dijo a todos que sería bueno que nos juntemos un par de veces a la semana ya que hasta sería más barato que en un local de comida y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

_ yo propuse que sea mi casa, ya que soy el único que tiene todos los utensilios para todo tipo de comidas, cosa que herede de mi familia, además las sobras puedo guardar sin problemas y no se hecharian a perder si tengo que salir de misión de último momento ya que mi trabajo es estable y constante.

_ a todos nos pareció bien y hasta yo me sume al grupo ( dijo izumo) pero ahí fue cuando notamos que a iruka esa idea le pareció genial, solo por que no tendría que dar tantas excusas de con quién hablaba y todo ese tipo de cosas.

_ una de las reglas que nos dimos fue la de que nadie se metería en la vida de nadie. Y era una pena por que a todos nos pareció que esa relación era tóxica para ambos.

_ por que seguiste con él?

Preguntó kakashi dejando de lado los formalismos entre ellos. Iruka lo miro y entre serio y triste se expresó

_ por que de verdad lo amaba, y no veía las cosas como ellos si, yo... Yo veía a alguien atento con migo, alguien que me cuidaba y procuraba por mi, jamás notaba eso y veía como algo positivo eso de los celos, cuando me preguntaba si hablaba con alguien pensaba que me amaba tanto que le costaba compartir me.

Yo no evitaba hablar con nadie pero, preferia no decirselo... Para no hacerlo sentir menos, eso era lo que creía.

Yo... Yo no veía lo posesivo que era con migo hasta que sucedió lo de misuki.

_ que sucedió

Preguntó sora, quien estaba terminando de hacer la cena en compañía de anko.

_ bien... ( Tomo la palabra izumo) recuerdo que lo vi furioso en la sala de descanso para jonin.

Luego vi que estaba muy enojado y cuándo preguntamos que pasaba nos dijo sin rodeos que iruka lo estaba engañando...

_ ambos lo vimos extrañados, no nos parecía que iruka fuera esa clase de persona y se lo quisimos explicar, pero el decía que tenía testigos y que lo hacía descaradamente.

_ con migo se comenzó a mostrar furioso y me acusó directamente, por esos días naruto estaba molesto con migo y no estaba viniendo y para mi fue una alegría ya que, no me hubiera gustado que presenciara eso.

Me acusó de que los engañaba y me dijo que me pagaría con la misma moneda.

_ fue más complicado que eso...

Dijo fuu muy triste.

Todos se callaron y kakashi la miro expectante.

_ yo fui la única testigo de su pelea.

Fue un día que no habría reunión, pero yo me acerque para buscar unos papeles que me había olvidado el día anterior.

Me quedé en la cocina ya que ellos entraron a la casa y tuvieron una fuerte discusión en el pasillo... Mi curiosidad fue tanta que observé por el rabillo de la puerta lo que sucedía, lo que hablaban se escuchaba claramente... Cosas como que iruka era un mentiroso, un embustero y otras cosas más fuertes que no me animo a pronunciar.

Fueron lo que le decía mientras iruka trataba de decirle que estaba en un error... Luego genma le señalo y le dijo que sabía que lo engañaba con misuki y creo que hasta lo empujó pero no vi bien, iruka defendió a misuki diciéndole que a él no lo meta en sus historias inventadas y cuando genma le dijo que iría a golpearlo por haberse atrevido a tocar lo que era suyo iruka bloqueo la puerta... Genma se enojó mucho y todos los adornos que había en el pasillo fueron a parar al piso, incluso los cuadros y un jarrón que era el regalo de alguien importante para la madre de iruka.

_ por eso iruka guarda todo en la habitación sellada de sus padres...

Mencionó kakashi más para si que para el resto pero todos lo oyeron y kotetzu asintió.

Fuu continuó con su relato

_ iruka molesto por los destrozos le exigió que se fuera y genma le gritó que jamás volvería a estar con un traídor como él, para genma iruka era un embustero y no paraba de decirle que hasta ya tenía con quién reemplazarlo... Recuerdo las lágrimas de mi amigo, recuerdo su mano en su pecho como queriendo evitar que su corazón se parta en mil pedazos, recuerdo la ira... La sentencia que le dio... " Si es lo que piensas hazlo". Le dijo y genma creo que se enojó por que supongo que esperaba que le suplicara.

Fue ahí cuando genma lanzó un golpe... Pero iruka lo esquivo y luego lo hecho. Genma se fue aireado y iruka se quedó llorando en ese pasillo... Yo no resistí y salí a consolarlo...

_ esa época fue la peor para iruka, por que ni un día después de eso genma anunciaba al que quiera escuchar que estaba con ann...

La tristeza en la voz de izumo era notoria.

_ Nosotros no le volvimos a hablar, hasta que pasó lo del robo del rollo... Iruka terminó en el hospital por ser herido en la espalda con una enorme shuriken de parte de misuki y lo estaban regañando por que se había tomado el tiempo de llevar a naruto a comer al ichiraku ramen y luego se fue a atender la herida...

Pero yo fui testigo de la furia de genma.

_ bueno yo igual, ambos estábamos como celadores en la prisión y al llegar ahí misuki; genma llegó tras el y le hizo un interrogatorio al muy maldito.

_ nosotros nos quedamos en la misma habitación, ya que por más crimen que halla cometido, el hokague no deseaba que lo mataran, y debíamos supervisar que genma no se pasará de la raya.

_ la confesión de misuki nos dejó helados a los tres. Esos supuestos testigos eran él mismo con transformaciones, el le había dado imágenes a genma pero el muy enfermo se había transformado en iruka y con un clon realizó todas esas escenas que genma vio.

_ en parte comprendimos el por qué de la furia de genma, y aunque no lo justificamos luego de saber lo obsesionado y enfermo que era ese sujetó decidimos darle el visto bueno a genma para que trate de reconquistar a iruka.

_ pero el ya se había casado y su esposa estaba esperando un bebé... En parte el si había traicionado la confianza de iruka y no fue muy rápida la recuperación de su parte como el pensaba.

_ solo luego de mucho tiempo de andar tras el iruka permitió que genma se le hacercarse...

_ yo ya estaba en el grupo cuando eso sucedió y estaba muy enterada de lo que había sucedido

Acoto anko, quien ayudaba a servir la comida con sora.

_ las únicas peleas que hemos presenciado desde entonces son las que luego de que ellos pasan a mayores genma ya creia que volvían a ser pareja.

_ ten...

Le dijo sora a iruka dandole un plato de verduras al vapor y caballa también al vapor...

La cara de iruka era como la de naruto al recibir vegetales... Y tanto sora como kakashi no entendieron el porque miro el plato de esa manera.

Anko se golpeó la cabeza al recordar y kotetzu e izumo rieron al ver eso

_ mi amor ( dijo izumo dandole un beso en la mejilla a sora) iruka no soporta la los vegetales al vapor y no le agrada la caballa, a menos que venga acompañada con algo que pueda darle el sabor...

Le dijo y ella comprendió.

_ pues no se cocinar mucho y solo hice eso y anko preparó arroz con kanikama...

_ pues entonces eso es mio..

Dijo iruka aferrándose a la olla de arroz y comenzó a comer directamente de la misma. Ya había aguantado mucho y si no comía pronto se debilitaría en serio.

Todos comenzaron a comer y nadie le ofreció a kakashi por costumbre, ya que jamás comía con ellos. Pero este tomo el plato abandonado de iruka y se volteo para comer... Alegando que la caballa al vapor era su favorita.

La cena pasó algo tranquila y al ver la hora tuvieron que retirarse.

Anko deseaba quedarse pero esa misma noche debía partir en una misión de reconocimiento.

Por lo que todos le pidieron a kakashi que cuide muy bien de iruka, marchándose luego de dejar todo en orden.

Luego se un rato, iruka se dirigió al living y se quedó ahí esperando valla a saber que cosa.

Kakashi había notado que realmente estaba triste, pero no podía evitar el pensar en lo que sucedió entre ellos esa misma noche.

Sería que iruka no pensaba en eso como una acción de gran trascendencia?

Él si lo hacía.

Después de todo ( y pese a que en verdad si le había gustado) iruka se llevó su primera experiencia besando y por loco que sonara, Kakashi deseaba cobrarle esa acción con creces.

_ se encuentra bien?

Iruka reaccionó al sonido de la voz de kakashi, estaba acostado por completo en su sillón favorito... Y esperaba que el jonin no le pudiera que vallan a la habitación, después de todo extrañaba quedarse retosando en ese sillón.

_ en realidad no sé exactamente cómo me siento...

Le dijo tapándose el rostro con el dorso de su brazo.

Kakashi noto que en efecto parecía algo confundido.

_ no entiendo, debería estar triste...

_ lo sé... Pero me siento extrañamente feliz...

Le dijo sinceramente, el peli plateado noto que no estaba mal, si así fuera de seguro la brecha sería muy corta, pero luego de que el castaño comió la brecha siguió siendo la acostumbrada para esa hora.

Por lo que decidió poner su plan en marcha... No es que halla planeado demasiado, mas que nada deseaba compartir algo con quien le había sorprendido... Definitivamente pensaría mejor antes de hablar.

_ que es lo que piensa kakashi san?

Otra vez los formalismos...

Pensó kakashi con diversión.

_ por que me beso?

_ que?

_ pregunto por qué me beso?

Iruka se puso serio, en verdad ni el había pensado que kakashi le fuera a plantear eso tan pronto, pero ya que estaba, podrían aclarar un par de cosas

_ usted lo deseaba...

Le dijo como desinteresado del tema.

Realmente eso era lo que creía iruka.

Y esperaba dejarle en claro que no era para tanto...

_ yo lo deseaba? De que habla?

_ cree en serio que no me eh dado cuenta de su actitud hacia mi ( lo miro serio, pero sereno), piensa que no me di cuenta de su cambio. Antes no me miraba y de un momento a otro comenzó a mirarme con descaro, cree en serio que no vi como incluso se ha estado fijando en mi cuerpo cada vez que salgo del agua después de nadar?

Kakashi por un momento se sonrojo, era cierto.

No había reparado en lo descarado que se había vuelto, pero es que el sensei en verdad le estaba pareciendo atractivo...

_ solo admiro su físico, realmente esta volviendo a tener ese estado físico que conocía en usted... Acaso esta mal mirar?

_ es usted un pervertido...

Le dijo sonrojado hasta las orejas...

_ no crea que fue para tanto ( dijo iruka sanjante), lo bese por no ponerme a pelear con usted, en realidad no esperaba que respondiera al beso...

_ eso es todo, me beso para callarme y aún así no esperaba que respondiera?

_ lo siento... ( Su actitud cambio a arrepentido) En verdad no pensé demasiado, pero no es la primera vez que me ofende y no estaba muy centrado que digamos, lamento haberlo hecho...

_ por favor... No se arrepienta... ( Le dijo triste kakashi) Sería realmente triste para mí que la primera persona que me da un beso en mi vida se arrepienta de haberlo hecho.

Iruka lo miro sorprendido, kakashi estaba sonriente ( al menos su ojo feliz le decía eso) e iruka no podía creerlo...

El le había dado su primer beso?

Pero...

_ que edad tiene kakashi san?

_ 28... Y usted?

_ 24...

Kakashi le sonrió nuevamente, iruka lo observaba incomodo.

No sabía cómo tomar aquello.

_ yo fui su primer beso? En serio?

_ si... Y tendrá que pagar esa ofensa!

_ qué?

_ no se da cuenta? Usted me robó descaradamente mi primer beso y yo me estaba reservando para dárselo a alguien a quien amé...

Le dijo simplemente e iruka creyó que se estaba burlando de él.

_ No diga eso! Yo no vi que usted se resistiera mucho!

su tono enojon que kakashi solía escuchar cada vez que un alumno se pasaba de listo con el en la Academia fue el que utilizo el maestro.

Quien a esa altura estaba parado frente a él, que se había acomodado en el sillón de un cuerpo del living.

_ iruka no se enoje... Cómo esperaba que reaccione? Si soy un inexperto en el tema?

_ que? Usted jamás ha hecho...

_ yo no dije que no haya hecho eso... Dije que jamás había besado...

Iruka se calmó y lo miro bastante intrigado.

_ y como es eso?

_ que cosa?

_ el sexo sin ese tipo de contacto?

Kakashi río. No esperaba esa pregunta

_ es curioso iruka sensei...

_ pues en general usted da curiosidad...

_ mmm no nos desviemos del tema...

_ que tema?

_ usted me robó mi primer beso y deberá hacer que me sienta satisfecho de haberlo dado... Más a alguien que no siente nada por mi

_ esta loco?

_ no... Acaso a usted no le dieron su primer beso de manera más romántica?

Iruka pensó un momento y asintió

_ lo ve... Para usted su primer beso fue romántico y especial... A mi me lo robo un enojon al que no le gusto

Dijo algo triste y el sensei sintio el peso de su acto.

_ jamás quiso besar a nadie?

No era más que genuina curiosidad, y eso había notado en la pregunta kakashi.

La verdad era que siempre quiso decírselo a alguien pero jamás nadie le había hecho tal pregunta.

_ si... Pero él murió antes de que pudiera hacerlo...

Le dijo con nostalgia, y la imagen de la cara de tristeza frente al monumento de los héroes le vino a la cabeza al sensei.

_ lo siento...

_ si... Yo también lo siento, más por que estoy seguro de que el también esperaba que yo sea su primer beso también...

_ kakashi... Yo

_ no diga más, solo quisiera saber cómo debo cobrarle algo tan importante como el primer beso que me robó...

A iruka le pareció que kakashi estaba divertido con todo eso.

Y un solo pensamiento le llegó a la mente, y se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo.

_ usted... Que es lo que quiere?

_ placer...

Le dijo serio.

Iruka lo vio al ojo que le mostró y se sintió bastante acalorado, en verdad el hatake buscaba sexo con él?

_ usted no me atrae... No de esa manera...

Le dijo la verdad, en verdad no le atraía, había algo en kakashi que hacia que iruka sintiera una especie de rechazo, pero no sabía cómo describir esa sensación...

_ yo no le atraigo? Pero cuando me beso no sentí que no le atrayera...

Iruka se sonrojo nuevamente, era cierto.

Al besarlo el contacto no le pareció malo, es más hasta lo disfruto, y valla a saber en qué hubiera terminado si no hubiera sentido la cercanía de anko y los demás a la casa.

_ soy consciente de eso, pero no puedo explicar el por qué de las cosas, se dio y al notar que parecía tímido... Me aventure a seguir...

_ pues... Hágalo ahora...

El tono de kakashi le marcaba a iruka que iba en serio.

Las acciones también, pues se había levantado de él sillón de un cuerpo y se sentó demasiado cerca de iruka en el de tres cuerpos en el que estaba.

Iruka sintió que las pulsaciones se le aceleraban.

Sentía la osadía de kakashi al aproximarse a él...

Placer... Era lo que deseaba kakashi...

No parecía un alto precio por haberle robado algo tan grande, ya que si lo consideraba, la acción que tuvo no fue muy sensata.

Kakashi no había llegado a besar a su primer amor ( al menos eso le dio a entender) y si existiera la posibilidad de enamorarse. El le robo su primera experiencia, por que si tenía 28 y no lo había hecho jamás podría seguir esperando todo el tiempo que hacia falta, pero el le robo eso y por más que quisiera la acción ya había sido cometida...

Debía pensar bien...

Pero la cercanía del peli plateado lo estaba alterando.

_ placer?

Preguntó con duda...

_ placer...

Afirmo kakashi...

El nerviosismo en el cuerpo de iruka le marcaba a kakashi las grandes posibilidades de que esa noche tuviera algo del sensei.

Se había atrevido a pensar en el.

Le había dedicado sus pensamientos y sus acciones más bajas en la ducha, y jamás pensó que llegaría al contacto con el chunin pero ahora esa posibilidad estaba demasiado cerca.

Y aunque en su mente el que le hacía mil cosas era el al sensei, deseaba que el de la cicatriz en la nariz le diera una cuota de empeño a lo que harían.

Iruka pensaba y sopesaba sus opciones.

En verdad que podría simplemente decirle que se valla al cuerno, pero por alguna razón la idea hasta le parecía tentadora.

Kakashi en general era alguien codiciado, para todas las chicas que lo veían, conocía incluso un par de hombres interesados en él, pero jamás se había fijado concienzudamente en él.

Su amor por genma le impedía ver a nadie de esa manera.

Pero ahora su mente le decía que era libre de ver a quien quisiera.

Por lo que su rostro estaba concentrado en recordar algo del jonin que tenía al frente... Pero nada llegaba... Al menos nada que le guste.

Que tenía kakashi que hacia que su mente no lo encuentre atractivo?

_ me hará esperar por mucho tiempo?

Le pregunto serio kakashi.

Iruka volteo a verlo y no traia el chaleco táctico, ni la camiseta manga larga, solo tenía su remera pegada al cuerpo sin mangas, se veía el tatuaje del cuerpo de ambu en su brazo y el protector de su cabeza ya no estaba.

Por alguna razón esa visión le agradó más que las que ya le conocía.

Sus ojos mirándolo entre serio y divertido, el sharingan que lo observaba le provocaba una especie de respeto...

_ esta asumiendo que hare algo en este momento?

_ no lo estoy asumiendo... Realmente usted me dará el placer que quiero.

_ que?

_ oiga... Por que debería darle tiempo para asumirlo?

_ lo sé... Es que, estoy nervioso...

Kakashi sonrió.

Apoyo su espalda en el sillón y le tomo la mano haciendo que iruka se sentara sobre el.

Iruka estaba algo tembloroso, le daba gracia que lo esté, y no podía creer que el este tan calmado ( al menos su cuerpo lo estaba) así que con ambas manos acarició los muslos y la cadera de iruka, que sentía que el contacto era más que agradable.

_ puede besarme si quiere...

Le dijo e iruka le bajo la máscara del mismo modo que lo había hecho hacia un par de horas.

Kakashi noto que volvía a evitar mirarle la parte baja del rostro, pero en un acto de vanidad lo apartó para que lo viera.

Y le sonrió descaradamente mostrando su blanquecina dentadura.

Iruka se sonrojo al verlo, y comprendió que era lo que le desagrada del peli plateado.

El no saber cómo eran sus expresiones le desagradaba.

Si había algo que le gustaba a iruka era ver sonrisas y esa le gustó.

_ por que la máscara?

Le pregunto mientras delineaba su labios con los dedos, ya que el toque que recibía en sus piernas y en su trasero lo estaba encendiendo de una manera inesperada.

_ prescripción médica...

Le dijo y beso sus dedos.

Iruka sintió una punzada en su miembro al ver como kakashi ahora Lamia descaradamente sus dedos.

_ tiene alguna alergia...

Murmuró, más que nada por hablar, ya que deseaba llenar el silencio que delataría su agitada respiración

_ si, el polvillo de la tierra me afecta mucho, puedo andar con mis pastillas pero ante las reacciones que tengo es preferible que no entre en mis pulmones...

Iruka se aventuró a bajar del todo la máscara y se sorprendió al ver que en la parte baja del mentón un lunar bastante notorio lo adornada.

Terminó de bajar la máscara y el cuello níveo del jonin quedo al descubierto.

Sin ninguna duda se acercó a él y comenzó a lamerlo.

A kakashi se le erizo la piel y su excitación se hizo más notoria.

Iruka lo Lamia, y le daba pequeñas mordidas.

_ por eso el purificador de aire en su casa...

Mencionó y con una de sus manos sostenía el otro extremo del cuello y con la otra acariciaba el bien formado pecho.

Las manos en sus piernas eran masajes fuertes que le deba pero que de vez en cuando pasaban a su espalda, la osadía de kakashi subió de nivel, cuando sin mucha paciencia le quito la camiseta a iruka, este no traia ninguna otra prenda de bajo y antes de que le permitiera seguir torturándolo lo beso.

Iruka correspondió al beso con la misma intensidad que le marcaba kakashi.

Sus labios estaban más que acalorados, y el contacto era más que placentero.

Si había algo que kakashi sentía era la necesidad de seguir besándolo.

Pero iruka tenía en mente acatar el pedido...

Placer...

Eso era lo que kakashi deseaba.

Y el se lo daría.

No es que sintiera una obligación ( aunque en el fondo la culpa de haber tomado algo sin permiso le torturaba) más que nada deseaba mostrarle al peli plateado que si había algo que podía proporcionarle era placer.

De paso se demostraría a si mismo que genma no era el único capaz de hacer que el sexo sea increíble.

Pero si había algo que sabía iruka era que el sexo era una actividad recíproca.

Si quería recibir algo debía de darlo también.

Y su lengua ahora se encargaría de dar el placer que esperaba el hatake.

Kakashi dejo que iruka le quitará la musculosa, y la sensación de bienestar se hizo presente cuando vio como volvía a besarle el cuello.

Le daba pequeñas mordidas mientras descendía a su pecho y al llega sus pectorales pensó que lamería sus pezones pero al sentir como mordía con calma la parte baja de su pecho hizo que gimiera sin poder evitarlo.

Eso le estaba gustando, iruka le estaba dando lo que le había pedido con diligencia

Es más, si llegaba a reaccionar e irse sabía que se sentiría satisfecho, por que jamás pensó que el sensei le enseñará lo que era recibir esa clase de placer.

Ahora sí uno de sus pezones era atendido por la lengua inquieta de iruka y el sabor de su piel le estaba agradando al chunin.

Cambio de lado y el otro era atendido mientras sus manos se deslizaban por el vientre marcado del jonin.

Las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaban por el pecho y sus costados provocando gemidos de placer de parte de kakashi.

Que en su mente se decía a si mismo que debía hacer algo para corresponderle las caricias a iruka.

Por alguna razón su orgullo le ganó y quiso levantar a iruka para así poder el mismo encargarse del resto pero el chunin detuvo su intento de cambio de posición y lo miro entre serio y divertido.

_ acaso no deseas placer kakashi san.

Kakashi sintió otra punzada en su pene cuando le hablo de esa manera.

Iruka noto su mirada cargada de deseo y sin preámbulo le desabrocho el pantalón y le bajo el cierre.

Luego al bajar la ropa interior se sintió salivar al ver semejante espectáculo.

La verdad era que el miembro de kakashi era apetecible.

De buen tamaño y de él mismo color de piel que el resto de su cuerpo.

Eso le agradaba a iruka, que sabía que tenía una especie de manía con respecto a eso.

Pero no se lo diría.

Kakashi noto la mirada de hambre con la que miro su pene y si su ego se podía jactar de algo era de que había logrado hacer que iruka encontrará algo de su agrado en él.

Claro que cuando le sonrió noto que la actitud del chunin hacia el había cambiado.

Por lo que en su mente se dijo que iruka era una persona que apreciaba estar con alguien que le daba expresiones y el mantener su rostro oculto todo el tiempo de seguro le había provocado esa aversión.

Su mente quedó en blanco al sentir la mano de iruka en la base de su miembro.

Toda esa situación le estaba agradando. Y la pervertida mente del jonin planeaba guardar la imagen de iruka haciéndole una felación.

Iruka no sabía por donde empezar.

Quería dejar una buena impresión pero a la vez no quería que parezca algo rutinario para él.

Por lo que su mano se movió lenta y tortuosa y su lengua fue directo a los testículos.

Kakashi gimió más fuerte aún y el que tenía el ego inflado en ese momento era iruka.

Lamia y se metía esa parte de la anatomía de kakashi a la boca y este sentía placer como nunca antes había sentido.

Pronto la lengua de iruka se deslizó por el tronco de su pene sin permitirse llegar a la punta.

Era algo tortuoso pero agradable e iruka lo sabía.

Una pequeña mordida en la base lo excitó y sin poder resistir iruka se metió la punta en la boca.

Kakashi acariciaba su cabello, se había permitido soltarlo y se permitía a si mismo gemir el nombre de iruka que succionaba y Lamia, chupaba y mordía levemente el hinchado miembro de kakashi.

Si seguia así haría que acabe, no desea que eso se acabe...

Las sensaciones que le daba iruka eran tan genuinas que se correría sin poder evitarlo.

La mano de iruka acariciaba sus muslos y por alguna razón su loca mente tuvo una idea.

Por lo que toda esa saliva que bajaba por la comisura de sus labios la usaría para embadurnar sus dedos y con algo de calma metió uno en la entrada de kakashi.

En algún momento se había quitado el pantalón por completo y tenía las piernas abiertas para que iruka este más cómodo en el suelo junto al sillón y no penso que haría eso.

Iba a negarse pero luego la lengua del moreno fue directo a su ano y lo lamió, de tal manera que kakashi tembló de placer

Kakashi arqueó Su espalda y sintió que esa sensación le agradaba más que ninguna otra.

Sonrojándose por sentir placer

Iruka pronto metió un dedo nuevamente y comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares.

Lamia nuevamente su miembro y lo succionaba con gula.

Su mano libre era utilizada para acariciar sus testículos y si no fuera por el morbo de seguro iruka no estaría haciendo eso.

La verdad era que se estaba impacientando.

Por un momento creyo que kakashi rechazaría la acción pero hasta ahora solo se dejaba hacer.

Ya eran dos dedos los que kakashi sentía y por más que quisiera negarlo eso le estaba agradando, iruka estaba rozando su próstata y sabía que si no fuera por que era la primera persona que se tomaba el tiempo para prepararlo de seguro se habría derramado en la cara del chunin.

Aunque ese pensamiento le agradó.

Un tercer dedo lo saco de sus cavilaciones y terminó aferrando su mano en la cabellera de iruka quien comprendió lo que sucedería y aún así no dejo el vaivén en la entrada de hatake.

Iruka sintió el amargo sabor del semen que se escurría por su boca ya que aunque quiso tragar lo mas que pudo gran parte se escurrió fuera, la verdad era que eso le había gustado.

Vio a kakashi que estaba agitado por la reciente experiencia y rogaba al cielo que kakashi no sea de esos que una vez que acaban no siguen con su miembro duro.

Con la intención de que eso no pase, iruka toma gran parte de lo que cayó con sus dedos y siguió preparando a kakashi, mientras se dedicaba a limpiar por completo el falo con su boca.

Esperaba todo menos eso.

El jonin realmente quería seguir y pensó que al acabar todo se terminaría, por eso se estaba resistiendo, pero había mas de un año que no tenía nada e iruka se lo hacía de una manera extremadamente placentera.

Por lo que no pudo evitar vaciarse en él. Y para su satisfacción, el chunin continuaba con sus planes.

Iruka se posicionó, lo mejor que pudo antes de ingresar en hatake.

Por alguna razón eso le estaba gustando más de lo que debía y al entrar en él no pudo evitar dar un gemido.

Kakashi abrió la boca lo más que pudo...

No esperaba que iruka también este bien dotado y ahora trataba de acostumbrarse a esa intromisión.

Otra vez el cuello era atacado por iruka.

Por algún motivo eso les estaba agradando a ambos.

Kakashi se movió e iruka comenzó el vaivén que para gustó de kakashi fue bastante brusco...

Las embestidas eran arritmias y pese a las ganas tuvo que frenarlo.

_ me lastimará...

_ lo siento...

Le dijo avergonzado.

Iruka acosto a kakashi en ele sillón y se acomodó mejor.

Kakashi aprobó el cambio con una sonrisa que eclipsó al sensei y el movimiento comenzó otra vez.

Ahora sí, las sensaciones eran las correctas.

El placer lo sentían ambos y para iruka eso estaba demasiado excitante.

La boca de kakashi lo tomo y era en un beso demandante.

Iruka sostenía con fuerza las piernas del más pálido y con entusiasmo embestía de manera frenética, rápida y eficaz.

Al menos eso pensaba kakashi que sentía que ese punto que iruka no paraba de tocar con su extensión lo volvía loco.

No tardó mucho más y se vació entre ambos vientres ya que iruka había optado por masturbarlo cuando comenzó a subir la velocidad.

Iruka sintió que el interior de kakashi se cerró y no pudo resistir acabar dentro de él llenándolo de su escensia.

Muy despacio se apartó de él y la camiseta de iruka ( que era la que estaba más a mano) fue utilizada para limpiar sus vientres.

Kakashi seguia boca arriba e iruka se acostó sobre el.

Estaban cómodos.

Se sentían satisfechos.

O al menos eso creían.

Iruka estaba más que sonrojado.

Al estar sobre kakashi sentía la clara ereccion que este mantenía

Acaso no se sentía satisfecho?

_ lo siento... Dame tiempo y se pasará...

Dijo avergonzado el jonin.

Esperaba que iruka no lo tome a mal.

Después de todo el ya de por si era así.

Le costaba mucho dejar de sentirse así una vez que iniciaba el sexo.

Y lo último que quería era que iruka pensara que no le había sido agradable lo que hicieron.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de iruka y el sonrojo en su rostro no lo ayudo que siquiera pensara en calmarse.

Se veía tan lindo que deseaba volver a repetir

Iruka al verlo se sintió algo avergonzado no por que le molestara el estado de kakashi, mas bien lo estimulaba a querer seguir.

Siempre considero que el tenía un grave problema y era que por que lo hiciera si sentía la necesidad deseba repetir el coito. Y el estado de kakashi no lo ayudaba a pensar en otra cosa que no sea eso.

Acariciaba el pecho de kakashi como para distraerse.

Pero notaba con esa acción lo mucho que le estaba agradando el cuerpo del que tenía debajo.

Su propio miembro estaba aún duro y si seguia así no disminuiría su tamaño jamás.

Kakashi acariciaba el cabello de iruka y sin poder evitarlo lo galo levemente para poder acercarme el rostro del chunin al suyo y así poder besarlo.

Iruka acepto el beso y sin poder evitarlo de acomodó sobre él.

Kakashi noto que iruka estaba en la misma condición que el y se aventuró a tocarlo

_ estamos iguales...

Le susurró y el sensei se sonrojo al sentir su mano.

_ dejeme... Darle placer...

Le dijo mientras acercaba su boca para volver a besarlo, haciendo que kakashi se sintiera pleno al saborear esa lengua con la que había soñado.

Iruka se refregaba contra el y las manos de kakashi no dejaban de acariciar las nalgas del sensei.

Pronto una de las piernas de iruka rodeo el cuerpo de kakashi y se sentó sobre el aún endurecido miembro de kakashi.

Este sintió la necesidad de sentir el interior de iruka y lo apretó contra si mientras no dejaba de besarlo.

_ iruka... Quiero sentirte...

Le dijo de manera sutil y el chunin sonrió ante esa expresión.

Por lo que el mismo ensalivo su mano y embadurno el miembro duro de kakashi.

Sentir esa firmeza lo excitó más de lo que estaba y su rostro estaba rojo.

El sudor comenzó a caer cuando solo se sentó sobre kakashi, bajaba muy despacio.

Prácticamente era la segunda vez ya que la primera que se introdujo el miembro en su entrada si que le dolió.

Kakashi aguardaba.

Jamás había estado con alguien que se empalmara solo y eso le estaba quitando el poco juicio que tenía.

Iruka logro bajar por completo y su respiración era tan agitada que kakashi se mordió el brazo para no moverse.

Iruka quiso hacer un movimiento de sube y baja pero sus piernas estaban menos fuertes que hacía un rato.

Por lo que se movió hacia adelante y hacia atrás y en círculo sintiendo como el miembro de kakashi lo llenaba por completo.

Kakashi admiraba el espectáculo.

Iruka con sus piernas a sus costados, sus manos sosteniéndose de su pecho, el brillo que tenía el cuerpo le daba más sensualidad a la imagen y la boca entreabierta que no paraba de gemir lo incentivaba a pasar a ser él que marque el ritmo.

Sostuvo las caderas de iruka y noto como el otro se acomodaba mejor.

Si el paraíso existía de seguro estaba en él.

De pronto sostuvo sus nalgas y lo ayudó a moverse.

Iruka se sintió más cómodo al ser ayudado y el ritmo fue más rápido.

Se acoplaban, se habían dado cuenta de eso. Y pese a que iruka prácticamente había hecho gran parte del trabajo esa noche no parecía molestarle, en realidad jamás creyó sentirse tan poderoso ( por así decirlo) teniendo el control absoluto de la situación y le agradaba ver lo tolerante que era kakashi con el cambio de roles.

Eso... Definitivamente le había sumado todos los puntos que creía que jamás le daría.

Exhaustos ahora si estaban relajados por completo en el sillón.

Iruka tenía los ojos cerrados por el cansancio.

Pero no estaba dormido.

Kakashi por su parte acariciaba la aterciopelada piel del moreno.

El detalle de su piel lo estaba mirando recién.

Le agradaba tocarlo.

Pero la duda del que pasaría ahora le llegó de pronto a la cabeza.

_ no pensé que llegaríamos a tanto...

Le dijo kakashi tranquilo.

Iruka abrió sus ojos y lo observó... Rieron juntos.

Pero kakashi sintió la garganta algo rasposa y tosió a penas y se puso a buscar con la mirada donde habría quedado su máscara.

Iruka noto el gesto y recordando que se la quito y la dejo en el pie del sillón justo al lado de la mesa auxiliar se agachó la hallo y se la dio.

Kakashi se la colocó y noto la sonrisa de satisfacción de iruka al ver que lo hacía.

Claro... Su rostro ya no era un misterio para él.

_ te gustó?

Iruka le sonrió y se sonrojo al responder.

_ si... Me gustó y mucho.

Kakashi sonrió y su ojo feliz hizo que iruka lo mirara extrañado...

_ no te pregunté si te gustó lo que hicimos, te pregunté si te gustó yo?

Iruka se sonrojo aún más y le contesto sinceró

_ si... Me gustas...

Contestando reviews

kokone chapter 7 : que lindo que te gustó. Me alegra que así sea besos

mikanela19 chapter 6 :

Acepto tu sugerencia. Pero lamentablemente no puedo ponerme a corregir los capítulos, los subo como puedo teniendo en cuenta que solo los escribo en transporte público.

Mientras viajó al trabajo ya que es el único momento en el que puedo escribir.

La verdad si, estoy en eso de corregirlos pero a veces no me sale, más no puedo hacer disculpame por eso

Aún así te tono la sugerencia

Psd: los eh arreglado espero que lo hallas notado! Gracias!

Neliel621 chapter 5 :

Gracias. Si llegaste hasta aquí espero que te halla gustado el lemon jejejejej

La verdad me alegra que te guste, y si a quien no le agrada ver a kakashi celoso

kokone chapter 5:

Jajajajaja si genma molesta, pero en parte si no fuera por el... De seguro nada hubiera surgido...

Gracias por tu review

Murasaki chapter 4 :

Gracias, me alegro saber que te gustó espero que te siga gustando...


	9. El haber sido kakashi sangre fría

Golpes en la puerta lo alarmaron...

Que estaba sucediendo?

Se preguntaba el sensei que estaba acostado en su sillón favorito... Con el cuerpo de kakashi juento al de él.

Pensar en eso lo hizo reaccionar y al abrir los ojos noto que en efecto seguia en el sillón, acostado desnudo y profundamente dormido.

Alarmado se levantó prácticamente chocando a kakashi quien se despertó por el movimiento brusco y cayó sin poder evitarlo al suelo.

A dolorido observó que el sensei se ponía un pantalón a todo prisa y luego su camiseta pero se la quito por que estaba manchada con semen.

Luego busco y se puso la de kakashi y el chaleco y se iba peinando mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Kakashi sintió el chacra de alguien en la puerta y entendió por que el maestro estaba tan preocupado en aparentar normalidad.

Era una pena pero tenía que al menos ponerse el pantalón.

Ya que de seguro quien quiera que fuera de seguro pasaría...

Iruka nervioso por su aspecto y algo intranquilo por no saber exactamente la hora que era abrió la puerta y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a konohamaru, udon y moegi quien lo estaban buscando

_ sensei por que no fue a la Academia aún?

_ konohamaru! Lo siento me quedé dormido!

_ bien parece que ya está listo así que andando!

Iruka se mostró algo confuso, y sin entender lo que le decía su alumno, prefirió preguntar

_ andando? A dónde?

_ que no ve?

_ no. Lo siento!

_ dos enviadon a buscadlo por que do llegaba ...

Le dijo moqueando el pequeño udon, y moegi le sonrió agregando

_ es que no hay nadie que lo cubra hoy sensei y como tampoco informo que estaba enfermo nos pidieron que lo busquemos

_ si y debemos llevarlo de inmediato!

_ bien, ahora comprendo... Dejenme cambiarme

Les dijo y los niños no entendieron el por qué si parecía listo para salir.

_ por que si ya está listo?

Iruka no supo que responder y luego sintió la cercanía de kakashi y lo vio

_ vamos!

Dijo el peli plateado e iruka lo observó viendo que estaba vestido

Por lo que salieron de inmediato...

En el camino kakashi le dio una fruta que llegó a tomar de la cocina ya que sabía que el sensei no había comido y lo último que quería que le pase era que se descomponga.

Esa mañana fue algo caótica en la Academia, iruka al hacer los ejercicios prácticos no pudo dar muchas demostraciones por que cada vez que quería tomar un tipo de arma salía otra y se había puesto nervioso.

Había olvidado por completo que ese era el chaleco de kakashi y las armas no estaban distribuidas de la misma manera que él las tenía.

Kakashi tenía puesto otro chaleco de su propiedad por lo que sin problema alguno decidió ser él el que guiará la clase práctica.

Ya que mientras el hablaba con konohamaru el se acercó a la cocina y tuvo con una invocación a pakkun pedirle que le hacercarse ropa limpia.

Y el perro algo molesto por que desde que estaba sellado con iruka solo los llamaban para hacerle recados,le trajo la ropa y se fue molesto.

Algo molesto por eso, kakashi se vistió y aún así tomo fruta de la mesa y se acercó a iruka para irse a la Academia, ya ta qué el sensei no estaba familiarizado con su chaleco decidió ayudarlo.

Cosa que agradeció el sensei y aprovechando que Kakashi demostraba la agilidad que debía tener un shinobi a la hora de utilizarlas el explicaba los tipos de cambio en los dedos,en las muñecas y hasta que tipo de fuerza debían utilizar.

Ese día los niños quedaron asombrados con la habilidad de kakashi, quien siempre dispuesto a demostrar que no por nada era un jonin les mostró los distintos tipos de tiro, incluyendo la desviación de un shuriken con otro shuriken.

Iruka era consciente de ese tipo de ejercicios, pero no era para el nivel de los niños por lo que les indico que debían darle al blanco por ahora.

Mientras ellos lo hacían se le acercó a kakashi y le recomendó, que se abstenga de dar demostraciones tan complejas para estos niños.

Al principio kakashi se sintió molesto con él, después de todo no estaba obligado a prestarle ayuda, pero cuando el sensei le sonrió ese enojó se esfumó de la nada.

No habían hablado del tema, y lo que habían hecho la noche anterior aún estaba muy presente.

Cualquier ofensa o discusión no opacaba lo vivido por ambos, que deseaban volver a repetir la experiencia.

El almuerzo fue extraño, tuvieron que ir al ichiraku ya que no habían llevado obento, debían comer ahí. Y fueron seguidos por el director de la Academia que regañaba a iruka por lo haber llegado a tiempo, y también a kakashi por que de seguro le estaba pegando sus manías de tardanza.

Al volver con las clases fue más pesado aún para iruka notar que el rumor de que genma lo había dejado la noche anterior era el motivo de su tardanza, y kakashi se preguntó si sus amigos habían sido tan indiscretos como para difundir la noticia.

Iruka lo saco de su error diciendo que de seguro genma habría terminado en algún antro, tomando y contando a quien quiera escuchar lo que habían peleado.

Eso era demasiado, era consciente de que la verdadera personalidad de genma no tenía que ver con la imagen que el conocía, pero eso ya era el colmo.

Al terminar la jornada laboral de iruka, ambos se dirigían a la de kakashi, donde shikaku agradecía la ayuda de kakashi, que tenía la capacidad de llevar esa tarea de manera eficiente y rápida.

Claro que estaba consciente de que tendría que conformarse con tenerlo solo hasta que el sello de ambos acabe, ya que, luego kakashi volvería a hacer lo que se necesitará de él

Antes de retirarse tsunade los mando llamar y le pregunto al sensei que tan cierto era el rompimiento que tuvo.

La firmeza en su voz dejo tranquila a la hokague, quien le recomendó que se tome unos días.

Iruka afirmo que no necesitaba tal cosa y molesta la hokague le recordó que su estado de ánimo dependía mucho de su chacra, y que debía recordar que kakashi dependía de los altibajos de su chacra por lo que no podía permitirse mostrarse fuerte cuando en realidad no lo estaba, de otra manera no hubiera llegado tarde ese día.

Iruka se sonrojo ante esa afirmación.

En realidad había sido tanta la actividad entre kakashi y el que el sueño les ganó y no pudieron despertase a tiempo.

No supo como rebatir la afirmación de su hokague y simplemente asintió sabiendo que no podría contarle lo que había hecho.

Volvían en silencio, estaban caminando juntos y muy cerca.

Kakashi deseaba llegar pronto, ya que deseaba realmente conversar del tema.

Si iruka pensaba que esto pasaría como un hecho único e irrepetible, estaba completamente equivocado.

Sus pensamientos estuvieron enteramente dedicados a él durante todo el día.

El timbre de su voz lograba calmar cualquier ansiedad que sentía, su sonrisa era un manto de felicidad para cualquiera y su cuerpo era un pecado para la vista.

Iruka estaba como quería, tanta natación hacia que el sensei se viera fantástico, francamente el chaleco táctico no le favorecía.

Tenía la imagen de iruka con solo su camiseta, enseñando su clavícula que invitaba a morderle ese sector.

Era increíble cómo sus pensamientos no dejaban de pensar de manera muy constante en iruka.

Su rostro y esa marca horizontal que lo cruzaba era único, sus ojos castaños...

Kakashi más de una vez ese día había tenido que obligarse a dejar de pensar en él.

Cuando la hokague le comento el hecho de que se habría quedado dormido por el rompimiento, kakashi se sintió sumamente extraño.

Su tardanza, su necesidad de dormir un poco más había sido, enteramente su culpa...

Luego de que iruka le afirmara que si le gustaba, su primer impulso fue besarlo.

Pese a la reciente actividad necesito besarlo.

Y se vio gratamente sorprendido al ver que iruka le respondia con dedicación.

La manera de que tenía de besarlo era tan hermosa que se felicitaba mentalmente por permitirse guardarse todo ese tiempo

Aunque ese pensamiento inevitablemente lo obligaba a pensar en que pensaría iruka de sus besos, los compararía con los de genma?

Creería que lo estaba satisfaciendo?

Iruka era bastante perceptivo por que, sintió que su beso lo cortaba solo para decirle " deja de darle vueltas al asunto" sonriendole.

Se abrazo a él y le dedicó buenas noches...

Que pensaba iruka de él?

Deseaba llegar, pero sentía que su paciencia se acababa.

Su primer impulso en la casa de iruka sería definitivamente besarlo...

Iruka por su parte se sentía ansioso.

Notaba la pervertida vara de kakashi y sabía que planeaba hacer una vez llegados a su casa.

Era tan evidente hacia donde iba el hilo de los pensamientos de kakashi por la mirada que tenía, que hasta le contagiaba las ganas.

Todo el día noto esa mirada que le deba.

Se sentía halagado, se sentía de alguna manera renovado.

No por el hecho de haber intimado con el ninja copia.

Si no por el hecho de sentir que no le costó nada hacerlo, lo disfruto y logró des inhibirse

Con kakashi hizo algo que jamás había hecho con genma y por eso sintió la necesidad de seguir besándolo.

Siempre creyó que su rol sería el mismo siempre y que jamas podría tener la posibilidad de hacer lo que hizo la noche anterior.

Kakashi de seguro creía que lo que habían hecho la noche anterior era moneda corriente para él.

Y también estaba ansioso por llegar a su casa para sacar de su error al ninja copia.

Los pensamientos de ambos se vieron interrumpidos cuando iruka vio que ese pequeño que tanto conocia.

Incluso antes de que terminara de acercarse a él, iruka se agachó para estara su altura

_ tu hermana?

_ se escapó otra vez!

_ no te preocupes, la encontrare y la llevaré al orfanato, diles a las chicas que la llevaré yo, que no se preocupen!

_ claro

Kakashi vio todo y se sintió aún más prendado a iruka.

Vio como se inclinó a la altura del pequeño, vio como lo recibió con un abrazo.

Disfruto la dulzura con la que le hablo al pequeño de no más de seis años.

La tranquilidad del pequeño al irse y la firmeza al dirigirse al bosque de la hoja

_ tendrá que acompañarme...

_ es obligatorio que usted la busque?

_ no, no lo es... Pero en el orfanato solo hay seis chicas que se encargan de cuarenta chicos y no pueden ir a buscar a la pequeña que le gusta acampar en el bosque solo para fastidiar las...

_ tantos niños hay huérfanos en la hoja?

_ en la hoja es la aldea donde menos niños huérfanos hay, aún así son demasiados, y en el ataque de orochimaru, la enorme serpiente de tres cabezas que apareció lo primero que rompió fue el orfanato... Si bien los niños salieron ilesos y luego el lugar lo hemos tenido que reconstruir; una de las niñas tiene la obsesión de irse al bosque a acampar para vigilar que no vuelva ninguna amenaza...

_ y tu siempre la llevas?

_ no me molesta hacerlo

_ me parece bien

Kakashi invoco a sus ninken y les encargo buscarla así sería más rápido, ellos felices de ver que no era otro encargo personal de su invocador, y luego de que iruka les describiera el tamaño las características y el nombre de la pequeña se marcharon de inmediato.

Por su parte iruka y kakashi ya estaba adentrados en el bosque.

Iban tranquilos ya que, sabían que si los perros la encontraban acudirían de inmediato a kakashi.

_ tu estuviste en un orfanato verdad?

_ si, hasta los doce años estuve en uno

_ te adoptaron?

_ no... El sandaime siempre dejo las casas de los padres fallecidos a los hijos y una vez convertidos en genin teníamos el derecho de volver a vivir en esos lugares...

_ y por que naruto y sasuke vivían solos antes de ser genins?

_ bueno, sasuke jamas quiso irse de su casa...

_ y naruto?

_ y por naruto... Nadie quería cuidarlo... Cuando yo lo conocí tampoco quería ser su maestro, hasta que desperté de mi ignorancia, el vivía solo aún estando en ese lugar.

Yo conocía la vida en el orfanato y no es agradable, el tercero me ofreció tenerlo a mi cargo para que él pueda tener su casa y no molestar a nadie.

Yo accedí y lo eh estado cuidando y logré que pueda vivir solo sin problemas, claro que lo que no sabia era que el ya vivía solo en una de los pequeños departamentos para huérfanos, usted sabe que el edificio donde vive naruto es un conjunto de departamentos hechos para huérfanos y a naruto lo dejaron en el más alto y alejado, claro que a él le gustaba su lugar pero yo siempre lo vi como que lo habían desplazado por completo

_ naruto esta a tu cargo?

_ legalmente todos los huérfanos están a cargo de alguien... Y naruto esta al mio

Le dijo sonriente, kakashi sentía que el jinchuriki de la aldea tenía suerte de que alguien como iruka se encargará de él, ahora entendia por que a pesar de todo siempre sonreía, lo había aprendido de su sensei...

_ pero tu estás soltero!

Había algo que kakashi no entendía

_ y?

_ y que yo sepa, los huérfanos deben estar a cargo de un matrimonio!

Iruka sonrio y a kakashi volvió a parecerle la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo

_ si, pero pueden estar a cargo de personas de su clan... O al menos de descendientes de ellos...

Le comento y kakashi recordó en varias de las conversaciones en las que estuvo presente que el descendía de los uzumaki.

_ de que parte desciendes tu?

_ mi abuela paterna era una uzumaki...

Se casó con mi abuelo que era umino, y mi padre se casó con mi madre que es descendiente directa de los senju

Kakashi entendió mucho de iruka en ese mismo instante, incluso el por qué el tercero tuvo una especie de favoritismo con el habiendo tantos huérfanos en la aldea.

Pero su mente hizo un click que logró entender otras cosas...

_ si no fuera por el corte que te hicieron hubieras llegado a tokebetsu jonin

_ eso no puedo saberlo... Pero si mi padre no lo hubiera hecho, yo hubiera sido un experimento de orochimaru... Y tal vez ni en este mundo este así que mi corte no es algo que me aflija, soy maestro y soy feliz siendolo. Soy huérfano pero al menos yo si conocí a mis padres

_ y por haber estado en el orfanato tu deber es ayudar...

_ como huérfano, es obligatorio para mi seguir cuidando a todos los niños y por eso no me molesta buscar a hiwari.

_ eres demasiado dulce con ellos iruka...

_ no diga eso!

Le dijo sonrojado y kakashi sonrió

_ por que me sigues tratando de usted?

_ no le gusta?

_ después de lo de ayer... Es algo tonto...

Iruka se sintió abochornado, no creyó que kakashi sacaría ese asunto justamente en medio del bosque.

Y su atención se centró en buscar a la niña...

_ me gustas iruka

Le soltó sin más.

Iruka detuvo su marcha y lo observó asombrado.

_ no cree que es muy pronto...

Kakashi lo silencio, puso sus dedos en los labios del sensei y le negó con la cabeza

_ no me parece que sea pronto, solo te digo que me gustas, y deseo realmente besarte otra vez

Se había acercado a iruka, tanto que el sensei podía sentir que el calor del cuerpo de kakashi lo invadía.

_ siento que aún falta para sentirme saldado...

_ sabe, ya no le debo nada...

_ por qué?

_ bueno, usted también se llevó una primera experiencia mía...

Le dijo sonrojado, obligándole a sus manos no apoyar sus manos en el pecho de kakashi.

Quería mostrarle al ninja que lo que habían hecho había sido único para él.

_ en serio? Y que fue?

Kakashi estaba deseoso de saberlo, se imaginaba que lo que habían hecho fue algo que era más o menos rutinario para iruka, pero pensar que logró hacer algo que genma no, le agrandaba un poco el ego.

_ jamas fui el activo en el sexo, y usted me permitió serlo sin ninguna restricción...

Kakashi sonrió, se sentía extraño por escuchar eso.

Hacia tiempo que tenía la peor opinión del ex del sensei, pero ahora agradecía que el idiota fuera como era, ya que; le permitía a él mismo poder mostrarle que una relación podía tener más que solo tomar del sensei.

_ usted me dio lo que le pedí, y francamente no me molestaría repetirlo...

Le dijo sonriendo y con un tono que a iruka se le antojo muy sexy.

Además mientras hablaba se bajaba la máscara dejando al descubierto ese rostro que a iruka le estaba gustando.

Su mirada le indico al maestro la intención de kakashi y en un impulso se permitió recibir la boca hambrienta del peli plata.

Finalmente las manos de iruka se posaron en el pecho firme de kakashi y este lo abrazo para poder sentir mejor al sensei.

El beso era bastante apasionado.

Pero el reciente descubrimiento de ambos no permitía que fuera de otra forma.

Ambos se deseaban y necesitaban intimar de inmediato.

Iruka se atrevió a acariciar las hebras plateadas del más alto y este se atrevió a acariciar con ímpetu el magnífico trasero del sensei.

Si no se apartaban llegarían muy lejos y se olvidarían de todo.

Un llamado a la razón hizo que iruka recordara a la pequeña hiwari que podría verlos en cualquier momento.

Por lo que con una fuerza de voluntad que no sabía que tenía, logro apartarse de kakashi.

Este dio un gruñido que indico lo molesto que le parecía esa separación

_ es momentáneo...

Le dijo con una sonrisa el sensei, y kakashi sonrió y se tapo el rostro.

_ recuerda que no puedes alejarte de mi... Y aunque pudieras hacerlo, no quisiera que lo hagas

Le dijo de una manera tierna.

Iruka sintió un vuelco al corazón y creyó que eso le estaba gustando demasiado.

Kakashi le estaba gustando demasiado.

La noche anterior creyó que se seguirían llevando de la misma manera que lo hacían hasta antes de haber pasado por lo que pasaron, pero ahora estaba seguro de que kakashi y él no se darían descanso.

Debía ser prudente... Había terminado definitivamente con genma solo un par de horas antes y luego hizo eso...

En cierta forma algo le decía que los tiempos no tenían nada que ver y aunque no quería ilusionarse con kakashi, tampoco se permitía no hacerlo.

Su manera de verlo había cambiado.

Jamás pensó que llegaría a verlo de esa manera y que kakashi se mostrará dulce con él.

Aunque un miedo le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar que genma fue igual al principio... No, si analizaba todo mejor genma siempre fue muy galante pero la única vez que el le insinuó el cambio de roles el del senbo en la boca le aseguro que eso no pasaría, que como estaban estaba bien.

Y aunque no es bueno comparar, kakashi ni siquiera se opuso y hasta lo disfruto.

Claro que terminó entregándose a él por que pese a todo disfrutaba mucho ser tomado...

Las mejillas de iruka están encendidas, y es que valla a saber que estaba pasando.

Para Kakashi, esa visión era magnífica.

Quería aclarar un par de cosas con el sensei y dejarle claro que deseaba tener más que sexo con él.

Pero primero debían encontrar a la mocosa que no se dejaba encontrar.

Al llegar a un punto iruka se alarmó y miro de inmediato a kakashi que noto el cambio en la mirada y se puso en estado de alerta.

Noto de inmediato un chacra demasiado cerca.

Obviamente no era el de la pequeña y no sabía cómo sus ninken no le habían advertido

_ tus perros de casa están en su mundo... Fue fácil deshacerme de ellos

Escucharon ambos.

Trataron de dirigir su mirada hacia la voz pero no lograban definir de que lugar exactamente llegaba, iruka estaba más preocupado por la niña que por ellos mismos

_ la niña no está en el bosque...

Dijo al tiempo que kakashi era impactado con una bola de tierra que iruka se encargó de cubrir con una bola de agua

Kakashi noto que el sensei estaba utilizando su chacra por lo que realizó un sello para hacer un jutsu pero cuando unió sus manos, fueron cubiertas inmediatamente por una sustancia viscosa que no le permitía separarlas.

Kakashi alzó la vista alarmado y vio frente a él a una figura conocida incluso para iruka.

_ takeshi San!

Pronunció iruka incrédulo.

Pues frente a él se encontraba un hombre que era cara conocida para la aldea desde hacía ya más de diez años.

Ese hombre comerciaba en la aldea productos que traía directamente del país de los pájaros y jamás vio en él una figura amenazante.

Kakashi estaba en las mismas condiciones y exactamente con el mismo pensamiento.

El hombre frente a ellos no era demasiado alto, no era corpulento, ni siquiera aparentaba tener una extrema agilidad.

Sin embargo había logrado detener momentáneamente a kakashi impidiéndole que pueda realizar sellos con solo inmovilizar sus manos.

_ se que parece una locura... Pero esta es la primera vez que tengo la oportunidad de hacer que este tipo sepa lo que yo sentí cuando mato a mi hijo...

Les dijo para luego atacar directamente al corazón de iruka.

Pero este logro esquivarle y se apresuró a atacarle.

Kakashi no podía usar sus manos pero el resto de su cuerpo estaba intacto.

Por lo que ayudaba a su manera, yendo y viniendo atrás del sensei para que esté pueda atacar al enemigo.

Pero el enemigo estaba preparado y no paraba de Lanzar más de ese material viscoso a kakashi y iruka

En un momento le dio al pie del ninja copia y este quedó pegado al piso, maldiciendo su estupidez.

Iruka quiso atacarlo, pero el problema de no tener los papeles explosivos que el mismo preparaba siempre para un contraataque lo hizo tardar más.

Normalmente los llevaba en el bolsillo delantero del chaleco pero el que llevaba puesto era el de kakashi y ahí había bombas de humo.

Claro que las utilizo, pero al buscar en su bolsa se tardó un segundo más de lo que esperaba y una cantidad excesiva de material viscoso lo hizo caer frente a kakashi

El hombre que superaba los cincuenta años vio con sorna que el elite estaba impotente y el chunin estaba inmovilizado.

Claro que todavía le quedaba un brazo libre que utilizó para realizar un sello que el hombre no entendió ya que nada pasó, pero iruka sonrio levemente.

Y cuando quiso lanzarle un kunai este le inmovilizó la mano que le quedaba.

_ ahora sentirás mi dolor...

Le espeto arrojando una jeringa al cuerpo del chunin que recibió el pinchazo y de apoco fue desvaneciéndose.

Kakashi vio con horror como el sensei había recibido un dosis letal de veneno

Al menos eso le pareció que le inyecto... Que otra cosa podría ser!

_ y ahora... Veo que ya no eres kakashi sangre fría verdad...

Volvió a hablarle serio y con un tono lleno de rencor

_ me costó encontrar al AMBU qué mato sin piedad a mi hijo... Pero los apodos ayudan, las técnicas son fácilmente reconocibles, y hasta antes de que le enseñarás tu jutsu a ese uchiha que se fue de la aldea no sabía que eras tú el que mató con el chidori a mi único hijo...

Le lanzó la misma jeringa al peli plateado pero esta no llegó a él.

Un senbo la interceptó y genma fue directamente a iruka.

Mientras que raído dejaba inconsciente de un golpe al atacante e iwashi tocaba el material viscoso para ver si podía deshacerse del mismo.

_ debemos ir al hospital de inmediato iruka esta envenenado!

Mencionó genma alarmado y sus compañeros se formaron a su alrededor metiendo a kakashi, el inconsciente takeshi dentro de su círculo y haciendo la técnica que los dejo frente al hospital.

Ambos fueron reconocidos de inmediato y mientras corrían a todos prisa al quirófano kakashi les señalaba el lugar exacto donde dio la geringa.

Fue intervenido de inmediato, le colocoran una fórmula que evitaría que el veneno continúe pero a la vez le extraían sangre para analizar de inmediato que tipo de veneno tenía en el cuerpo.

Kakashi de pronto sintió el dolor agudo en su cabeza que lo obligó a sujetar el lugar de donde provenía ese dolor.

Para luego caer inconsciente.

Más tarde abrió los ojos y estaba en una camilla demasiado cerca de la de iruka.

El destello verde que irradiaban las manos de la hokague lo tranquilizó.

Al ver a iruka sintió que su pecho se afligía.

Estaba inconsciente, con un respirador artificial y recibiendo atención de la mismísima hokague

_ si yo no fuera experta en venenos, de seguro ya estaría muerto...

Le dijo con un tono agotado la godaime.

Se apartó de iruka y se sentó frente a kakashi.

Este la miro sin saber exactamente qué pasaba por la mente de la rubia.

_ tendré que enseñarte a que puedas compartir tu chacra con él...

_ como ésta?

_ esta en coma kakashi... Y constantemente su chacra se agota para mantenerlo con vida, por eso es necesario que cada dos horas alguien le transmita al menos un poco de chacra y no estamos con suficiente personal para eso. Yo lo estoy haciendo por que tengo mucho chacra acumulando, pero soy la hokague y en algún momento tendré que ir a ocupar ni puesto...

_ yo puedo hacerlo...

_ lo sé, y no es por tu propia supervivencia, a lo sumo tu quedarias en encerrado en espacio tiempo y tarde o temprano te sacaríamos, pero iruka esta al borde de la muerte y tu estás en buena posición para ayudarlo, además tarde o temprano debías aprender a hacerlo

Kakashi asintió y de inmediato la hokague le enseñó la técnica, logrando con el sharingan memorizarla y retenerla para si.

Claro que la cantidad que utilizaría sería poca y no perjudicaría en nada a kakashi pero ayudaría mucho a iruka.

La hokague le informo que el prisionero a penas despertó se quitó la vida y no pudieron saber nada de él.

Kakashi le dio con lujo de detalles la descripción de los hechos y a juicio de ambos el sujeto habrá pensado que iruka era alguien importante para Kakashi y por eso había esperado en atacarle por que buscaba que kakashi sintiera el daño emocional que el sintió cuando su hijo murió.

Luego de pasado el tiempo la quinta le transmitió más chacra a iruka y kakashi vio que fueron solo tres minutos los que se necesitaban para hacerlo.

Luego de eso kakashi se quedó solo con iruka y observó con tristeza que estaba cosechando el daño que el mismo llegó a hacer... Kakashi sangre fría solían decirle y supo que en ese momento hubiera preferido que sea él el que esté en el lugar de iruka...


	10. Transmitiendo chacra

El tiempo pasaba inoxerable.

Kakashi sentía de apoco el esfuerzo físico que tenía su cuerpo por prestar esa pequeña porción de chacra al inconsciente iruka.

Pero valía la pena.

Al principio, creía no hacer nada por el sensei pero ahora ya era bastante notorio el cambio en el semblante.

Lo malo era que aún no despertaba y eso lo frustraba demasiado.

Tsunade le había explicado que despertaría cuando su cuerpo este preparado, uno no puede apresurar esas cosas y tal vez el veneno que recibió tenía un efecto mucho mas grave del que pensaban y por eso no despertaba, pero a tres semanas del incidente iruka no despertaba.

Hasta ahora todos venían a visitar a iruka sensei, y la habitación estaba llena de presentes de parte de sus alumnos de la Academia, o de ex alumnos del sensei

Incluso de sus colegas o vecinos.

Kakashi pudo apreciar que iruka era querido por muchas personas.

Algo que le sorprendió era que los alumnos que estaban pasando por los exámenes chunin se hallan propuesto hacerlo por él, que había sido el sensei que los formó.

Claro que kakashi debía darle bastante puntos a iruka ya que al pasar los exámenes chunin todos llegaron con las fotografías de ellos en su graduación y las dejaron a la vista, para que cuando el sensei despierte los vea.

Y si ellos habían llegado bien formados había sido en parte trabajo de iruka.

La mayoría de los sensei se dedicaban a seguir el programa de entrenamiento o eran muy duros con niños pequeños.

Pero el mismo vio como manejaba ese hombre a los niños.

Los cuidaba, protegía y procuraba por ellos pero eso no era suficiente.

Los había entrenado de tal manera que para cuando llegaron a genin la mayoría de los sensei sabía que podía trabajar lo mejor posible con ellos.

Ya que en general hacían buen trabajo en equipo.

Claro que los únicos que no estaban hechos para ese trabajo eran los genin que en su momento le tocaron a él mismo.

Pero no por que iruka no halla hecho bien su trabajo, mas bien... Era una diferencia de ideas que había entre ellos.

Por el resto, el mismo había visto como su trabajo había sido tan bueno y efectivo, que ahora la aldea contaba con una generación mas de las distintas disciplinas que era necesario que halla.

Los equipos habían triunfado en general, y la única que tuvo que unirse a un equipo fue Sakura que hizo equipo con Ino y choji ya que ella no contaba con equipo y ellos no tenían un tercer miembro ya que shikamaru ya era chunin y no podía pasar por segunda vez por dicho examen ya que supondría una desventaja para el resto de los equipos el que halla un chunin en uno.

Pero los seis alumnos de iruka que quedaban en la aldea de la primera generación que estuvo bajo el cuidado de iruka, ya eran chunin, claro que rock lee, ten ten y neji, no eran ni fueron en ningún momento alumnos de iruka pero aún así ellos también dejaron sus fotografías, para que iruka al despertar los viera.

Era increíble pero incluso neji había llegado a jonin.

Y aunque lo dejaron en el equipo de Gai para misiones de alto rango.

En las demás misiones llegaba a ser el líder de las mismas.

Kakashi podía apreciar el gran cambio en los alumnos de iruka, en sus ex estudiantes y en la nueva generación ya formada en la aldea.

No se lo hubiera imaginado y le agradaban todas las visitas que le hacían, ya que terminaban dándole charla a él mismo.

Claro que no todas las visitas fueron de su agrado.

Uno de los primeros días que estaban ahí, kakashi noto con astio que genma se acercaba a la sala y grande fue su enfado cuando entro al cuarto.

******* Flas back ********

_Que haces aquí?

Preguntó muy molesto por la visita indeseada.

Genma lo vio y le sonrió con sorna, y a kakashi le dio ganas de clavarle el senbo que tenía en la boca en el cuello.

_ vengo a ver a Iruka... No es obvio?

Le dijo arrogante, pero Kakashi no estaba de humor para ese tipo por lo que fue directo al grano.

_ largate, aquí no eres bienvenido...

_ por que? Iruka no me hubiera llamado si no quisiera que este cerca de él...

Kakashi lo miro incrédulo.

Entendió dos cosas.

La primera era que genma definitivamente era un idiota.

La segunda era que al que llamaba era a genma y no a la hokague...

_ en verdad necesita llevarte a la cama para que lo ayudes?

Le pregunto fastidiado de él.

Genma comprendió levemente el enojo y decidió explicarse, más que nada para reafirmar su poderío para con iruka.

_ no... No lo necesita... Pero es más que evidente que penso en mi antes que en nadie, con los sellos puede llamar a cualquiera de los usuarios del dios del trueno volador... Me imagino que como discípulo del yondaime tu conoces el tipo de sellos que debe hacer para llamar a los usuarios de esa técnica

_ no la verdad es que no la conozco...

_ claro... Siempre te haz creído lo suficientemente poderoso como para no necesitar la ayuda de nadie, es por eso que rin murió y también óbito verdad!

_ tu no tienes por qué hablar de ellos o hecharme culpas que eh asumido siempre

Le dijo furioso mientras lo sujetaba del chaleco

Realmente lo iba a golpear... Pero su ira debía ser mermada... Era más sabio desistir y guardar sus energías para transmitir chacra a iruka.

Por lo que lo soltó y se alejó de él.

Genma por su parte salió del susto inicial y decidió acercarse a iruka para darle cariño.

En su mente, el tokebetsu jonin, creía que solo sus caricias lo harían reaccionar y despertar del coma.

Pero al acercarse nuevamente se vio interceptado por el ninja copia

_ apartate... Necesita estímulo y yo se lo daré

Le dijo genma. Al que le impedía el paso

_ mmm no... Si tu lo tocas de seguro se terminará muriendo solo para no volver a ver tu horrendo rostro

_ te recuerdo que mi rostro a sido venerado por el durante mucho tiempo, y el tuyo no es mas que una porción de piel pálida que no es para nada atractiva para él...

Kakashi sonrió ante eso, pero fue imperceptible para genma ya que traía su máscara.

En verdad el idiota creía que iruka seguia sintiendo que el piso le temblaba cuando el se acercaba.

_ te digo que te largues... Dudo mucho que iruka quiera estar con el idiota que planeaba golpearlo...

Genma abrió de más los ojos y luego trato de no demostrar mal que sabía que se había comportado

_ ya hemos pasado por eso y aún así eh estado con el luego... Si tantas ganas tienes de hecharte un polvo ve buscándote otro...

_ hey tranquilo... Tu no sabes nada de nada y no estoy dispuesto a darte explicaciones de nada.

Pero veo que te mueres por que te callen.. iruka y yo hemos estado juntos... Iruka y yo seguiremos juntos y tu no puedes interferir... Te lo prohibido... Me entendiste... Aahh ( suspiró aburrido) ahora largarte

Genma noto cada uno de los tonos de kakashi...

Ese tono conciliador que dio lugar a tranquilidad y terminó en amenazante...

No le convenía pelear con él... Lo conocía demasiado para hacerlo.

Además iruka estaba inconsciente y lo mas probable era que sea falsa esa información. Por lo que simplemente se alejó de él y luego de marchó.

Kakashi había quedado de pie juento a la cama de iruka con unas ganas tremendas de liberar un poco de adrenalina.

Pero prefirió optar por acercarse al chunin y dejarle una caricia a ese hermoso rostro.

********* End flash back ***********

En el despacho de la hokague esta estaba recolectando información.

Sabía que iruka y genma habían peleado la noche anterior al incidente.

Sabía que genma había ido al bar mas concurrido y comentado que iruka y el habían terminado su relación.

Por eso esa tarde cuando genma estaba frente a ella ( quien lo había llamado para llamarle la atención y que termine de una vez con el asunto de iruka) y recibió el pálpito de que lo llamaban de manera urgente.

Este reaccionó de inmediato y de fue junto a raído e iwashi a rescatarlo y por suerte acertaron en ir ya que kakashi e iruka estaban en graves aprietos.

Entendía por supuesto que existieran más de mil personas en el mundo shinobi dispuesta a matar a kakashi, pero no comprendía que había hecho actuar a takeshi.

Y lo peor era que no le podían sacar la información ya que no era más que un cadáver

Pero por mas que le diera vueltas al asunto no entendía por qué el sujeto los atacó, ellos no parecían una pareja.

Ella misma había visto en mas de una ocasión como se evitaban mientras caminaban.

Incluso notaba la distancia con la que se trataban y shikaku le declaró que había observado que a lo sumo se toleraban más, pero de ahí a pensar que eran una pareja había mucha diferencia...

La hokague era mala apostando... Pero apostaría el sueldo de su puesto que habían estado al menos teniendo sexo...

No había otra opción.

Si se ponía en la mente del asesino, notaría que ya que había esperado diez años para ver a Kakashi sufrir no sería en vano.

Por lo que habrá sido testigo de algún agetreo de parte de ellos...

Pero aunque kakashi le informo los hechos un par de cosas no le cuadraban.

Primero... Por más dormido que este; por que iruka tomaría el chaleco de kakashi y no el suyo propio?

Entendía que salió de prisa y que por causa del rompimiento de iruka ambos se quedaron dormidos en el living pero que iruka se halla puesto el chaleco de kakashi era algo que no entendía.

Otra cosa que no le cuadraban era por que genma no paraba de recomendar que sería preferible que dejen que kakashi se quede en un pergamino hasta que el tiempo termine pero era reprendido por ella ya que si bien a kakashi le había dicho que no era tan grave, habían descubierto que no era seguro que kakashi salga vivo si se queda encerrado en dicho sello de prisión ya que iruka interrumpió al que lo realizaba y no estaba completo, en parte eso era lo que incluía a que siguieran Unidos ya que iruka había completado la fórmula cuando kakashi estaba internado inconsciente.

Así que esa opción no era válida.

Pero por mas confianza que tuviera con el peli plata y ni aunque se lo ordene como hokague que era; este no le diria si estaba o no con iruka.

Por lo que prefirió averiguarlo de otra manera.

_ me mandó a llamar hokague Sama?

_ si. Gai que bueno que estás por aquí, me podrías decir cómo encuentras a kakashi?

Gai se quedó pensativo un momento y comenzó a pensar... En una pose que a la hokague le indico que debía reformular su pregunta

_ gai, si sabes que kakashi e iruka fueron atacados verdad?

_ si, claro que lo sé, eh estado visitando a diario a kakashi y eh visto que iruka aún no despierta.

_ eso ya lo sé, pero lo que quiero saber es como ésta kakashi... Verás...

Se le hacerco sigilosamente y procuro hablarle en un tono más bajo.

_ me parece que kakashi siente algo por iruka, pero aunque se lo indique no me lo cuenta, y quiero saber si esta situación lo está afectando más de lo debido...

Gai se quedó estático... No se había percatado de eso. Si eso era lo que estaba pasando con su amigo entendía por qué estaba tan pendiente del chunin... Aunque al principio creyó que era por que tenia el miedo de quedarme en un pergamino.

Esa nueva información era algo que ni siquiera había tomado en cuenta.

_ no se nada ( le hablo en el mismo tono) pero en cuanto me enteré de algo se lo haré saber hokague Sama

_ eso me aliviaría un poco, como su médico necesito saber los cambios emocionales por los que está pasando Kakashi...

_ en ese caso iré de inmediato averiguaresa información...

_ si, me parece bien, pero trata de ser discreto ya que el no debe saber que me lo dirás a mi y claro de mis labios no saldrá nada...

_ bien

Le dijo y se marchó de inmediato.

Tsunade quedó Bastante satisfecha; ahora sabeia que pasa entre esos dos...

_ Mi querido rival y amigo mío... Como estas?

le dijo con énfasis el de cejas pobladas a un kakashi que podía considerar su siesta para más tarde.

_ gai, que bueno verte... Estoy bien... Gracias por tu visita...

Gai le sonrió y se acercó lo más que pudo a su rival y comenzó a analizar su cuerpo y su semblante.

Kakashi se dejaba hacer después de todo siempre se lo hacía.

Aunque no entendía que buscaba.

_ mmm... A ti te pasa algo... Y es algo sentimental...

Le dijo muy seguro y kakashi sintió pavor.

No sabía cómo, pero gai siempre sabía sacarle sus estados de ánimo, y así manera lograba animarlo y eso era lo que hacia que ni pudiera sentirse más agradecido con él.

_ mmm como te das cuenta?

_ no es algo que yo vea, la hokague me lo insinuó... Creo que busca que te saque información y que se la comunique de inmediato

_ en serio?

_ si... Pero sabes bien qué no dire nada, así que dime... Que te pasa?.

Kakashi sonrió.

Sabía que por más que se lo dijera él no diría nada.

Era el único amigo con el que podía contar y era el único que jamás rumoreaba nada.

Se acomodó en la silla y comenzó a relatarle cono comenzó a fijarse en el sensei sin querer.

Como llegó a sentir algo por él y sin lujo de detalles le contó lo que habían hecho el día anterior al ataque, y el beso que se dieron antes del ataque.

Gai lo escucho muy atento y finalmente le sonrió.

_ bueno es más que obvio que estás enamorado de él

_ pies si... Pero no se si deba estar con él... Al fin y al cabo siempre estará en peligro con migo...

_ bueno, si el quiere algo con tigo de seguro se sentirá decepcionado... Por que no le propones un noviazgo secreto?

_ un noviazgo secreto?

_ claro... Tu sabes que la mayoría de los jonin no dicen ni demuestran en público si están o no con alguien, más que nada por seguridad y no andar explicando nada a nadie... Sería lo mejor, después de todo muchos quieren matarte a ti y cuando alguien no puede matar a un genio como tú opta por matar a sus allegados más cercanos...

_ tienes razón... Lo pensaré.

_ bien, tu piénsalo, pero cuando el despierte primero asegúrat de que quiere estar con tigo

_ claro...

Se despidieron y kakashi quedó de mejor semblante.

No le gustaba acercarse a gai en público por ese motivo.

Siempre terminaba contándole todo y por eso preferia buscarlo en la privacidad de su casa aunque no podía hacer eso desde que estaba sellado a Iruka.

Gai por su parte simplemente le dijo a la hokague que al parecer su amigo estaba bien y no creía que pasara nada entre ellos dejándola algo molesta por no poder conseguir más información.

Ya se había cumplido el mes.

Y kakashi descansaba junto a iruka ( se había sentado frente a él en una silla) le había transmitido chacra y estaba observándolo.

Observaba el perfecto rostro de iruka umino.

En verdad que le gustaba ese rostro cada vez más

Verlo era tiempo que aprovechaba para memorizar cada una de sus facciones.

Las de sud manos también, las de su cuello.

Incluso su pecho ya que era frecuente que las enfermeras le dejaron el pecho descubierto por el calor que hacía

Y al verlo veía sus cicatrices...

Quería recordarlas

Una vez que ayudó a una enfermera a bañar a iruka pufo pñapreciar nuevamente aquella marca tan cercana a la columna vertebral.

Y se preguntaba si iruka le contaría sus miedos...

Sus experiencias...

El siblo haría, si el despertara le contaría lo que le pidiera saber.

Incluso lo vivido con óbito...

Kakashi estaba cabizbajo pensando en eso cuando sintió una mano sobre él

La observó y al notar el color de esta y la intravenosa adornandola alzó la vista y vio con alegría los ojos castaños mas hermosos del mundo.

Iruka le estaba sintiendo y aunque se sentía agotado y bastante adormilado sabía que estaba en el hospital.

Kakashi no pudo evitar slacercarsr a él y besarlo.

Iruka quedó levemente sorprendido pero reaccionó de inmediato y le correspondió, después de todo sabía que entre ellos había nacido una luz que iba más allá de lo que habían hecho en su sofa!


	11. Era tan obvio

Su cabello era acariciado con tanta adoración que iruka no podía evitar sentirse sonrojado.

Luego de besarlo kakashi se separó apenas de él y comenzó a acariciar su cabello mientras lo observaba con felicidad.

Iruka lo recibía gustoso.

Ver a kakashi sonreírle lo hacía sentirse especial.

Y esa mirada cargada de alegría por que el despertara no hacía más que darle esperanzas de algo que se estaba apoderado de su corazón.

Un poco tímido pregunto cuánto hacia que estaba en esa cama ya que se sentía muy entumecido.

Kakashi le contó con un poco de tristeza que estuvo en coma durante un mes y antes de seguir con más detalles llamo a Sakura quien se sintió feliz al ver que su sensei había despertado, mando a llamar a la hokague y mientras le hizo un chequeo.

Constató sus signos vitales y luego al ver que todo estaba perfecto se marchó en busca de suministros.

Iruka con la ayuda de kakashi logro sentarse y le pidió un vaso de agua ya que tenia la garganta seca a más no poder y fue ahí cuando noto que las fotos de sus alumnos con los chalecos chunin estaban en la estantería de la habitación.

Sonrió de una manera tan tierna que kakashi no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento en su estómago que lo hizo sentirse bien.

Le contó lo que sus ex alumnos hicieron por él, ya que, ellos habían ido a aprobar el examen para que el este orgulloso de ellos y al ver una lágrima en el precioso rostro de iruka creyó que eso no le había gustado.

_ no necesitaban hacer eso... Yo siempre estaré orgulloso de todos y cada uno de ellos

Comento y kakashi concordó con él, se acercó y le limpio la lágrima que parecía que se secaría en el rostro de iruka que a pesar de haber despertado se encontraba algo pálido.

La hokague llegó y le dio la enhorabuena por haber salido del coma.

Le explicó con lujo de detalles los tratamientos a los que fue sometido incluyendo el hecho de que kakashi había aprendido a transferir el chacra para así poder llegar a una pronta recuperación sin tener que estar exhaustando a todo el personal del hospital.

También le contó el tiempo que estuvo en coma y que deberían hacer unos estudios para verificar que no halla daño cerebral o que le halla quedado alguna patología.

Iruka comprendió que no había sido fácil para ellos mantenerlo con vida y le agradeció a kakashi enormemente su aporte.

La hokague salió dando órdenes para que preparen los estudios pertinentes.

_ bueno, supongo que no me iré hoy mismo de alta!

Dijo con algo de decepción.

Kakashi le sonrió

No podía verlo, por su máscara; iruka lo sabía por sus ojos, pero a decir verdad kakashi deseaba que le devolviera la sonrisa.

En general el día fue ajetreado para el recién despertado iruka.

Kakashi lo sentó en una silla de ruedas y lo llevaba hacia donde lo guiaba Sakura.

Luego de varias horas iruka volvía a acostarse algo cansado.

Sentía esa débil reacción de su cuerpo por la falta de chacra y se sentía alarmado.

Las vitaminas, minerales y agua eran ingeridos por el sensei con resignación.

Y una sopa de verduras y un pote de gelatina era todo lo que había para él a la hora del almuerzo.

Kakashi noto el mal semblante de iruka y la resignación con la que lo comía.

_ no te pongas mal, hay gente que no tiene permitido comer, yo mismo eh estado semanas en el hospital a puro suero!

Le dijo kakashi quien se había sentado cruzado de piernas en la otra punta de la cama para acompañarlo a comer y le sonrió para darle ánimos.

En ese momento kakashi no llevaba la máscara puesta ya que junto a iruka podía comer tranquilo y noto que este le devolvía la sonrisa algo sonrojado...

Claro!

Iruka tenía esa aversión a su rostro tapado, por que a él le gustaba observar los gestos...

Se recordó kakashi.

Y luego de comer siguió hablando con el sobre temas que se fue enterando mientras el estaba en coma y le mostraba los dibujos hechos por sus estudiantes que aún seguían en la Academia y que esperaban que se recupere pronto.

Iruka extrañado por su manera de comportarse lo miro

_ kakashi san, no le molesta estar sin la máscara?

_ en serio me estás tratando con el honorífico San!

Iruka se sonrojo y algo tímido le esquivo la mirada.

_ lo siento... Pero es la costumbre...

_ ve cambiándola, por que no planeo que haya formalismos entre nosotros

Le dijo con una mirada hambrienta que iruka supo exactamente como interpretar y no pudo controlar un tirón en su entrepierna que le recordó lo último que había hecho con kakashi antes de ser atacados.

_ y la máscara no es necesario que la lleve puesta aquí en un hospital que está tan limpio y desinfectado, además se que te gusta verme sin ella...

_ pues si, es agradable poder verlo... Verte así 

Le dijo sonriente.

Aunque esa sonrisa se esfumó cuando vio que se levantaba la máscara pero reaccionó cuando sintió el chacra de Sakura.

Ella fue diligente y le volvió a hacer un chequeo de rutina y constató que se encontraba mejor, respondiendo a la pregunta del sensei de cuando podría comer más sólido fue que faltaba unos días, debía recordar que estuvo un mes a puro suero y que debía acostumbrar a su cuerpo de apoco.

Luego la chica noto una extraña mirada de parte del peli plata pero no dijo nada, no por nada había estado casi un año con kakashi como mentor sin conocer un poco ese tipo de miradas.

Luego se retiró, no sin antes informarle a iruka que al día siguiente comenzaría una rehabilitación para que pueda comenzar a desplazarse y así podría recuperar de tanto estar acostado; como solo estuvo en coma un mes no tardaría mucho en que sus músculos salgan del estado de reposo en el que estaba, ya que por suerte no llegaron a atrofiarse por la falta de movimiento

Luego le dedicó una buena noche y se marchó.

Kakashi noto que iruka estaba realmente cansado por lo que lo dejó descansar.

Y por primera vez desde que llegó al hospital junto al chunin se durmió profundamente y solo se despertó al día siguiente cuando otra enfermera entró a reconocer a iruka.

Durante su recuperación no hubo día en el que iruka no recibiera con alegría las visitas que al enterarse que el sensei estaba despierto lo fueron visitando.

Feliz recibió a todos sus ex estudiantes que les mostraban con alegría que habían llegado a su mismo rango y les felicitaba con alegría, pidiendo que no se duerman en los laureles ya que había mucho más para ellos en el mundo ninja.

Todos entendían eso, debían aspirar a más ya se que estén en el rango chunin o lleguen a jonin.

Claro que era increíble ver cómo sus ex estudiantes llegaban lejos y los felicitaba.

Todos le llevaban comida pero con algo de tristeza tenía que dejarla a un lado. Ya que seguía a dieta líquida, aunque le habían agregado puré de calabaza...

La visita de sus treinta alumnos de la academia, armó todo un revuelto en el hospital.

Todos estaban felices de ver a su sensei despierto y ebisu también ya que sabía que pronto iruka volvería a su puesto.

Los niños se la pasaron contado sus progresos y también acusaron a su actual sensei suplente de que planeaba que ellos hagan cosas que hacían los genin.

Iruka sonrio y no dijo nada.

Kakashi noto el enojo en esa sonrisa y también noto que prefería seguir disfrutando el ver a esos niños que le sacaban los más altos exabruptos pero también las más sinceras sonrisas.

Era extraño pero le agradaba ver a iruka así.

Los niños parecían haberle renovado sus energías, ya que la recuperación la llevo de mejor semblante y el alta tal vez llegaría antes de tiempo.

Dos días después de eso recibió la visita del sapo mensajero de jiraya y no tardó demasiado en hacerle una carta que le informaba a naruto que estaba bien y que su falta de comunicación se debía a una misión... Debía seguir la información que le envío la hokague ya que, no estaba dispuesta a darle noticias malas a naruto y que quiera volver.

Claro que iruka lo entendía, y también entendía que no podía darle noticias específicas de la aldea. Por lo que le contaba anécdotas de cosas que ellos vivieron cuando a penas comenzaron a llevarse mejor.

Y esperaba que naruto captará el hecho de que buscaba hacerle recordar cuando lo llevo por el camino del entrenamiento físico.

Kakashi estaba extasiado, ver las reacciones en el rostro de iruka le encantaban, ya que le mostraban si estaba feliz o no.

Si estaba molesto o tranquilo.

La transparencia en su mirada era hipnotizante.

Lo que le recordaba que casi no habían hablado de ellos y lo que podrían llegar a tener una vez salidos del hospital.

Esa noche comían, iruka feliz de ver que en su plato había una pieza de pollo ( aunque no muy grande,era pollo al fin) y la degustaba muy feliz.

Kakashi frente a él comía lo mismo ( ambos recibían la comida que el hospital le proporcionaba) y hablaban de la visita que habían tenido de gai, que si bien había sido para visitar a kakashi, también se sintió feliz de ver a al sensei despierto.

Kakashi noto la mirada discreta de gai a su persona; parecía querer gritarle a ver si había hablado algo con el maestro, pero kakashi solo se molesto en mover negativamente la cabeza.

Y como no podían hacer ningún tipo de competencia física, decidieron entonces jugar al sho.

Quien ganó fue kakashi e iruka no paraba de creer que en verdad ambos se tomaban esas competencias en serio pero le llamo la atención los auto castigos que se imponía gai si llegaba a perder.

_ aunque ganara, se pondría a hacer quinientas vueltas a la aldea caminando con las manos... Pero si pierde siente que es su recompensa por haberlo intentado... Es único y dudo que exista alguien que pueda ganarle en taijutsu... Por que crees que evitó ese tipo de competencia con él!

_ no lo sabía, la verdad es que la élite de konoha es muy conocida, pero sus habilidades no del todo.

_ es lógico, no empleamos nuestra fueza en batallas contra nuestros colegas, más bien utilizamos nuestra fueza para luchar contra nuestros adversarios, y la mayoría solo conoce las técnicas que usamos en los exámenes chunin, y se olvidan que seguimos avanzando, los chunin no son diferentes, por algo en algun momento se llega a jonin.

_ si claro, pero no todos llegan a jonin

_ aún así todos se siguen perfeccionando, o tú sigues teniendo las mismas técnicas que cuando aprobaste el examen a chunin?

_ no por su puesto que no, tengo un conocimiento mas amplio y mejor genjutsu, eh mejorado mucho mi ninjutsu pero el taijutsu se me sigue dando fatal.

_ eso es por que estás en la aldea, realizando los mismos ejercicios a diario, con la Academia es todo lo que puede hacer y esta el hecho de que luego estás al menos cuatro horas sentado en la oficina de informes.

_ lo sé, pero no cambiará mi rutina por salir a hacer misiones, a menos que haga falta. Me gusta enseñar y ayudar en la torre hokague también, hay trabajos distintos y no todos aspiramos a ser grandes ninjas en combate...

_ me parece que adoras lo que haces

Le dijo con una sonrisa sincera y el chunin le dolió una muy grande

_ si!

Kakashi noto que iruka era bastante divertido, tenía sus momentos graciosos y no se podía creer el hecho que en su tiempo el halla sido el payaso de la clase, claro que no aparentaba, pero cuando se reía o las cosas infantiles que mencionaba, sus tonos o miradas lo hacían verse más adorable, esos enfados donde su tono de voz subía dos o tres niveles lo alarmaba recordando que estaba acostumbrado a regañar, claro que a él lo regañaba solo por que no había parado de darle insinuaciones ( a criterio de iruka ) muy pervertidas.

Pero que culpa tenía.

Si lo miraba de una manera le daban ganas de besarlo, o cuando salía de bañarse no podía evitar decirle lo bien que olía.

Detalles de cómo se sonrojaba lo volvían loco y verlo con el cabello suelto le provocaba sujetarlo y... Mejor dejaba de pensar

_ diablos kakashi, en que estás pensado ahora?

_ que? Por que?

_ mmm... Tienes esa mirada que pones cuando piensas en algo pervertido...

Kakashi sonrió y dejó el plato ya vacío en la mesa.

Se le acercó y busco su boca.

Iruka no se alejó, solo se dejó besar hasta que sintió la necesidad de sentir la lengua de hatake por lo que el beso que empezó suave ahora no era más que el reflejo de la pasión que sentían al estar juntos.

Kakashi se sentó a horcajadas sobre iruka quien comenzó a acariciar los muslos de este y sin poder ponerle freno a lo que hacían comenzaron a frotarse.

Kakashi hacía un movimiento de vaivén que iruka sintió glorioso.

El miembro de iruka estaba reaccionando a eso y con algo de pudor logro apartarse el rostro de kakashi

Aunque solo logró separar su boca ya que kakashi no se apartó de su espacio. Al contrario, al ver que iruka cortaba el beso decidió lamer su cuello mientras escuchaba la segura excusa que le daría para no continuar

_ dime qué tienes la habilidad de sentir si alguien se aproxima!

_ claro, no hay nadie cerca...

Iruka respiro aliviado y kakashi apartó las sabanas y le movió la bata que iruka tenía puesta.

Sus labios se volvieron a unir por un pequeño momento ya que, kakashi se apartó a penas solo para poder quitarse el pantalón y el calzoncillo ( aunque solo se quitó una pierna).

Iruka sonrio al ver el gesto.

Se notaba lo que buscaba kakashi y no penso que sería así.

Ver qué se volvía a sentar sobre el lo encendió mucho más, esta vez sus manos sujetaron con fuerza la nuca de kakashi y con su lengua recorrió su cuello, para luego terminar degustando el lóbulo de este.

Kakashi estaba dejándose llevar por iruka, le agradaba sentir el palpitante miembro de iruka entre sus nalgas y por más extraño o loco que pareciera, deseaba tenerlo de manera urgente dentro de él y en su mente la sensación de dolor que sentiría al principio ya estaba asumida.

Haciendo un poco de equilibrio, se acomodó mejor y dejó que iruka reprimiera los sonidos de su voz cuando kakashi tomo su pene y rosaba la punta contra su ano.

Iruka trataba por todos las maneras posibles no hacer sonidos, y se preguntaba si kakashi podría evitar gemir en cuanto eso pase a mayores ( más de lo que estaba).

Su vista se fijó en él rostro de kakashi justo en el momento en el que este comenzó a autopenetrarse.

Claro que iruka trataba de ayudarlo a hacer el equilibrio ( ya que conocía esa experiencia) y kakashi de pronto salió por que le costaba horrores introducirse por completo sin estar preparado.

Iruka en salivo sus dedos y luego se hacerco a él para besarlo.

Mientras sus dedos bien mojados se hacían paso entre sus nalgas.

Kakashi disfrutaba aquello, su impaciencia estaba siendo recompensada por que iruka rápidamente agrego los dedos de su otra mano y acercó la entrada de kakashi a su palpitante miembro.

Esta vez la penetración fue más llevadera.

Y el desfigurado rostro de kakashi no se comparaba con el de iruka.

Había que aguantar las expresiones sonoras, estaban en un hospital después de todo.

Kakashi estaba quieto, no se movia.

Debía primero acostumbrarse a la posición, a evitar hacer ruido y sobre todo a tener eso dentro suyo que lo estremecía.

Ambos estaban sudados y sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas ( y todavía no arrancaban)

Kakashi se sintió con confianza para moverse e iruka lo ayudaba.

Sus movimientos eran bastante controlados, y llevaderos.

Iruka no pudo evitar morder el hombro de kakashi y este gruñó molesto por no poder expresarse, realmente esa podía llegar a ser la experiencia mas morbosa en la vida de ambos y no la desaprobecharian.

El ritmo se acelero de parte de ambos y el peli plateado comenzó a subir a bajar con mucho deseo.

Iruka sentía que su pene estaba envuelto vpor las paredes cerradas de kakashi y eso lo enloquecía.

Sus manos no paraban de acariciar su cuerpo, el perfecto y delineado cuerpo de hatake.

Sentir su aroma lo llenaba de más deseo y en un esfuerzo por no gemir lo beso nuevamente.

Kakashi disfrutaba la longitud de iruka en su interior y se movia con la sola idea de darle y recibir placer de él.

Su abandonado miembro le quemaba pero a cada Rose en su próstata su concentración estaba en no emitir sonidos, aunque dos minutos más así y ya nada le importaría.

A iruka le pareció un poco egoísta su actitud, estaba disfrutando tanto que se había olvidado de darle placer a kakashi.

Por lo que su mano que estaba sujetando la espalda nivea del peli plata paso a tocar su miembro.

Kakashi se inclinó hacia atrás con deseo, arqueó su espalda y luego su frente se apoyo en la de iruka y con casi inaudible gemido se derramó en el pecho de iruka, que al estar inclinado hacia Adelante recibió parte de la esencia de kakashi.

Quien se convulsionó de placer haciendo que iruka no pueda resistir más y se vació en las entrañas de kakashi.

_ lo lamento... No pude contenerme...

Le susurró kakashi en el oído a iruka al ver parte de su rostro bañado con su semilla.

_ no importa, aunque tendremos que asearnos.

Kakashi e iruka fueron directo al baño, y el ninja copia, aprovecho la oportunidad para poder bañar al chunin; alegando que este debía evitar hacer esfuerzos y que además no debían tardan en aparecer en la habitación.

Iruka disfruto aquello y se sintió sonrojar cuando el del sharingan le dijo " hasta luego iruka koi".

Salio del baño con un pantalón y una camiseta de manga corta, y al sentir el olor a sexo en ella, lo primero que hizo fue abrir las ventanas y luego partir un par de frutas para que el olor del tambiénte cambié, también abrio una deliciosas golosinas que dejaban un lindo olor a vainilla en el hambiente.

Realmente el olor se estaba disipando, pero ante la duda también cambio las sabanas.

Alertada por el olor en el hambiente Sakura se adentró a la habitación justo cuando el sensei se proponía a tomar las frutas para desecharlas, ya que sabía que aún no tenía permitido comer justo esas.

_ iruka sensei, no puede comer eso!

Le advirtió la peli rosa.

Creyendo que iba hacer precisamente lo contrario a lo que planeaba el maestro.

Pero ante los nervios de delatar nada de lo que habían hecho con kakashi prefirió seguir el presentimiento de su ex alumna.

_ lo lamento Sakura Chan, es que me muero de hambre y planeaba solo comer una pequeña porción.

_ lo entiendo sensei pero no puede, dejeme que me lleve eso y también esas golosinas ( le dijo mientras tomaba todo) y en seguida le traeré un té...

Mmm donde esta kakashi sensei?

_ esta bañándose, yo salí antes de que el entrara y por eso aproveche el descuido, lo lamento

_ no hay problema, aún así que bueno que llegue a verlo, en seguida le traeré un té.

_ claro, gracias Sakura Chan.

La peli rosa se marchó y el maestro se giró sonrojado por lo que había dicho

_ que fue todo eso?

Le pregunto curioso kakashi al ver el lío en el que se había metido el sensei...

_ había olor a sexo, y partí las frutas y las golosinas para que cambie el hambiente... Además cambie las sabanas y abrí las ventanas para que se valla el olor

_ Guau en serio dejamos olor?

Le dijo acercándose y abrazándolo.

Y aunque iruka hubiera preferido seguir así kakashi se separó al sentir llegar a Sakura

Cosa que le molestó al chunin.

_ bien iruka sensei, aquí tiene un té y es lo único que podrá comer hasta el desayuno.

Le dijo y antes de que el maestro se acostara le hizo el último chequeo del día.

_ por lo visto se encuentra mejor, de seguro mañana la hokague le dará el alta, aunque tendrá que ser más responsable con su dieta, me extraña de usted sensei!

_ lo lamento ha sido un arrebato, que prometo contener en el futuro.

_ perfecto, hasta luego...

Los despidió y ellos quedaron solos en el cuarto.

Kakashi noto el disgusto que iruka le había lanzado cuando se separaron así que prefirió ir directamente al grano.

_ iruka, lamento haberme separado hoy de ti; pero no quiero que pienses que es por que me avergüence hacerlo en público

_ entiendo

Le dijo serio el chunin quien se sentó en la cama recostado contra el respaldo de esta.

Esa mirada serio dejo algo confundido a kakashi, pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando iruka le hizo un alto con la mano

_ kakashi no tienes que explicar nada, eres un jonin, y por norma es mejor que nadie sepa que estás con alguien... Se como son las cosas...

Le dijo en un tono que a kakashi le sonó deprimente.

Se acercó a la cama y le dio un beso.

_ si quieres podemos hacerlo público...

Le sugirió, y vio la sonrisa que necesitaba ver en él.

_ no creo que sea buena idea, primero deberíamos oficializar lo que somos verdad.

_ iruka... Tu no puedes hacerme sufrir ( le dijo en un tono lastimero) por favor se mi koi...

_ mmm no me agrada la palabra koi, además se sabría de inmediato que somos pareja...

_ no me respondiste ( le dijo kakashi con cara de póker)

_ si, me agrada la idea pero no me llames iruka koi!

Una sombra en el rostro de kakashi alarmó al maestro.

_ genma te llamaba así?

_ no... El me decía ruka, así que tampoco lo hagas...

_ ruka? No te queda!

Le dijo como siendo muy obvia la mala manera de decirle a iruka.

_ según él, es un diminutivo de mi nombre

_ creo que un buen diminutivo de tu nombre es iru!

_ al parecer ruka es una variante... Pero no me agrada mucho así que ni me llames así...

_ claro Amor no lo haré...

Le dijo sonriente

Iruka se llevó la mano a la cabeza en señal de rendición y cuando iban a seguir hablando iruka se apartó para ver directamente a la ventana.

Kakashi se levantó la máscara y luego dirigió su mirada al mismo lugar donde el vio y vieron que entró de manera ágil la amiga de iruka

_ Anko! Que felicidad verte.

_ Iruka! Me alegra verte despierto...

Le dijo eufórica mientras se abrazaba a él.

Prácticamente lloraban de la alegría, ella estaba feliz de verlo despierto y él estaba dichoso de verla, ya que por medio de izumo y kotetzu ( que fueron sus visitantes en horas permitidas) le informaron que ella se había ido a una misión de reconocimiento y el maestro savia que podía llegar a estar fuera de la aldea hasta tres meses cuando hacía ese tipo de misiones.

Y francamente tenerla con él si era un gran alivio.

_ cariño nos has tenido preocupados a todos, mira que dejarte ganar por un viejo que solo servía para hacer pegamento con el chacra...

Iruka le sonrió y hizo un gesto de derrota, si le había pasado, y ya eran dos veces en el mismo año que iruka perdía una batalla, cosa que no animaba mucho.

Anko estuvo contándole anécdotas del grupo con el que se fue ( jamas estaba permitido hablar de las misiones pero no pasaba nada con contar los chismes de la convivencia) y se rieron mucho de las locuras que ella contaba, luego kakashi fue integrado a la charla, y se encargó de contar lo que aprendió a hacer para poder ayudar a iruka a seguir recibiendo chacra a diario.

_ debe ser horrendo estar en coma, como te sientes?

_ la verdad es que no siento que estuviera inconsciente, cuando caí fue tan de repente que al despertar creí que solo había pasado un día... Es extraño!

_ lo importante es que ahora estás bien... Y tú kakashi( le dirigió la mirada) que se siente estar en el hospital sin estar inconsciente?

_ no lo sé... Aburrido... Aunque estar pendiente de iruka me ha mantenido ocupado y eso no me permitió sentirme mal.

_ cual fue tu récord internado?

_ hasta ahora no superó los quince días inconsciente... Aunque luego del ataque de itachi uchiha estuve en el hospital más de un mes, claro que no del todo inconsciente!

Mencionó, y tanto anko como iruka recordaron el episodio.

_ menos mal que la hokague decido venir y quitarte de ese estado!

_ si!

Río, y los tres comenzaron a planear la fiesta de bienvenida a la casa para el momento en que iruka fuera dado de alta ( claro que la idea la puso anko)

_ iruka quieres que pase por tu casa y le haga una limpieza general para que no estés pensando en eso?

_ tu harás la limpieza?

Preguntó escéptico el chunin, y ella sonrió con un gesto de no!

_ nah! Aunque llevaré ayudantes dispuestos!

_ jajajajaja! No te preocupes Anko, fu y sora ya han ido ayer y me informaron que está de punta en blanco...

_ malditas adelantadas! Planeaba robarte ropa interior para poder fantasear con tigo cariño...

Le dijo con tono inocente, iruka río, pero a kakashi no le gustó del todo ese comentario.

_ kakashi cambia la cara, se que mi amigo no me quiere de esa manera...

Le giño un ojo y lo dejo confuso... Y no solo a él, iruka también quedo extrañado por eso.

La jonin se levantó de él asiento en el que se había sentado y decidió marcharse.

_ nos vemos mañana iruka y gracias por el te!

Le dijo y se marchó del mismo modo en el que entró.

Ellos decidieron acostarse y dormir, y aunque kakashi deseaba estar en la misma cama que iruka, por precaución prefirió acostarse en la que le correspondía.

La mañana siguiente fue extrañanamente tranquila.

A primera hora del día le hicieron otro chequeo a iruka y lo dejaron a la espera de la hokague.

Este quedo algo nervioso por que, realmente quería volver a su casa, quería volver a dar clases y pensar en eso lo llevo al hecho de que debía hablar con ebisu sensei por el tema del tipo de enseñanza que les daba a los pre genin.

Tan centrado estaba en sus ideas que no se dio cuenta cuando kakashi se colocó sobre él y comenzó a mordisquear sobre la ropa a su masculinidad.

_ que haces?

Le dijo muy abochornado por las acciones del jonin.

_ mmm veo que estás algo tenso, y si sigues así de seguro la distancia del sello nos perjudicará, así que planeo relajarte...

Iruka planeaba rechistar pero la idea de ver cómo Kakashi le hacía una felación le ganó.

Ciertamente kakashi fue muy diligente, lamió, succionó, chupo y se la trago hasta el fondo sin pudor.

Iruka veía esa escena con deleite y cuando kakashi Lamia sus testículos mientras lo masturbaba, iruka sintió que se correría pronto.

_ ka... Kakashi!

Susurró y este comprendió al instante llevándose a la boca el hinchado miembro.

Mordiendo su propia mano iruka logro no hacer ruido, y kakashi se tragó hasta lo último que este expulsó.

Iruka se cubrió en el momento que su ahora novio, se apartó.

Y kakashi paso al baño al sentir llegar a la hokague.

Más que nada para lavarse los dientes, y poder eliminar el olor a semen de su boca.

Más que acalorado iruka recibió a la rubia que comenzó a explicarle el tratamiento que debía seguir y que le daría una semana mas de rehabilitación antes de poder volver a dar clases.

_ me siento bien, hokague Sama; necesito volver a dar clases.

Le dijo algo molesto por no poder volver a su actividad favorita.

Sakura que estaba detrás de ella veía contenta la devoción del sensei vpor enseñar y vio también como kakashi salía del baño.

_ iruka, no estás en condiciones de enseñar y mantener tu chacra y tu estado de ánimo lejos del estrés, y en la Academia de seguro te estresaras por algún motivo, así que no puedo permitirlo, recuerda que sigues sellado a kakashi!

_ lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que no llegar a estresarme.

_ eso no lo puede saber sensei!

Intervino Sakura.

Y la hokague sonrió maliciosa.

Finalmente pudo comprobar que había algo entre esos dos y no lo dejaría pasar.

_ entiendo que tienes quien te relajé, pero aún así no!

Tanto iruka como kakashi se quedaron estáticos y Sakura no logro comprender del todo.

_ el sexo es una buena manera de eliminar el estrés pero no creo que se pongan a hacer nada en clases para evitar que la tengas, tal y como lo han hecho aquí!

_ como lo?

_ como lo supe? Crees que soy idiota?

_ no

Le dijo iruka apenado y Sakura comprendió de inmediato.

Y de pronto su aura paso a ser esa maligna que solo naruto conoce bien.

Miro trasformada al peli plateado y sin vueltas le gritó!

_ USTED PERVERTIDO, TENGA CUIDADO CON LO QUE LE HACE A MI SENSEI, DE LO CONTRARIO SE LAS VERA CON MIGO!

le gritó sulfurada, mientras se le hacercaba.

Kakashi por instinto puso sus manos en son de paz y dio un par de pasos atrás 

_ cálmate Sakura, y más vale que no divulges nada entendiste!

La voz de mando de la hokague no pudo ser ignorada y con una reverencia le dijo "si hokague Sama" y se apartó aunque no antes de mirar y dejar advertido con la mirada a kakashi.

_ bien, prepararé el alta ( les dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta, pero antes de salir les dirigió una mirada) enhorabuena, espero que no cometan locuras y sean discretos, ta que tu kakashi eres alguien con demasiados enemigos, y lo que le pasó a iruka, es prueba de que estan a la espera de alguien a quien dañar para que tú sufras, así que tengan cuidado.

Les dijo y se marchó.

Ambos quedaron en silencio meditando las palabras de su hokague.

Sakura también estaba dispuesta a marcharse, pero primero se acercó a iruka y lo abrazo.

_ iruka sensei me alegra que esté bien, espero que esto no vuelva a sucederle

_ gracias Sakura Chan, aunque espero que no estés divulgando nada, mucho menos con alguna amiga tuya!

Sakura asintió y el se quedó tranquilo.

En verdad había que ser discreto, solo a él le podía pasar eso, siempre debía ser discreto...

_ ahora usted pervertido cuide de mi sensei entendido

Le dijo demasiado sería y kakashi comprendió al pobre de naruto.

_ no te preocupes Sakura, solo planeo hacerlo feliz... Y sabes; yo también soy tu sensei... Por que no lo amenazas a él también

Comento con tinte de celos en la voz.

Iruka sonrio ante esa demostración, después de todo cada maestro llega a querer como a un hijo a sus alumnos.

_ si, pero iruka fue mi sensei antes que usted y le gana por que lo tuve mas años... Además el pervertido aquí es usted y él ( se acercó y le apoyo la mano en el hombro) es un hombre dulce y muy gentil, claro que tiene sus momentos de enojó, pero es por que debe ser firme con sus alumnos así que es imposible que uno no lo vea y no lo quiera cuidar!

Y usted es un despreocupado, austero y muy frío además de impuntual! Todo lo contrario a iruka sensei, de seguro si tienen una cita lo hará esperar durante horas... Aunque claro que ahora están sellados y eso no es probable...

Parecía que podía llegar a dar un monólogo la niña así que iruka prefirió cortarla, más que nada por que el aura de kakashi se veía algo deprimente por verse desplazado por la única alumna que le quedaba en la villa a su ahora koi.

_ Sakura, no seas tan dura con él! Has estado con el en misiones así que me imagino que no hay nadie más que tú que me pueda decir como es en una misión?

Sakura lo miro confusa por un momento

_ no conozco del todo a kakashi aún así que me gustaría saber a qué atenerme además de lo que muestra en la villa!

Le dijo sonriente y Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa ( nadie le puede negar una cuando él mira así pensó kakashi) y en una posición de estar pensando, Sakura miraba hacia arriba con un dedo en su barbilla.

_ bueno, es alguien muy fuerte. Jamás abandonara a a sus compañeros y tiene una manera decidida de enfrentar a sus adversarios. También ha sido muy firme y eficaz a la hora de sacar lo mejor de nosotros y ese aire de misterio le hice verse atractivo supongo, siempre nos ha cuidado, a veces llegaba a creer que no dormía nunca solo para poder vigilar que estemos bien, y nos ha enseñado a sobrevivir en nuestras misiones.

También es el ninja más poderoso que jamás halla visto, y pelea hasta el último momento con mucha supremacía, pero a la vez con precaución, como si no quisiera comportarse de manera fanfarrona, es increíble y muy poderoso. Supongo que tiene sus debilidades pero las compensa con su determinación... No se que mas aportar... Si siempre ha sido un puente entre naruto y sasuke y eh visto como también a él le ha dolido mucho el que Sasuke se halla marchado, así que también tiene sus momentos de vulnerabilidad, asi que también le pido que lo cuide, se que usted podrá curar esas heridas en el corazón que aún le molestan... Usted podría hacerme ese favor iruka sensei... Podría cuidarlo?

_ te lo prometo Sakura Chan.

Le dijo muy seguro, cosa que Volvió a hacer que kakashi tuviera esa sensación eléctrica en el estómago que lo hacía temblar y le hiciste sentirse extrañamente feliz.

Iruka tenía algo que jamás había visto y con lo que había soñado todo su vida, y temía por que esto fuera un sueño...

_ bien iruka sensei lo dejo en sus manos

Le dijo feliz, pero como recordando algo se le hacerco y en modo de confidencia le susurró

_ aún así tenga cuidado con él... Es un pervertido y lo llevará por el mal camino...

Iruka río y ambos observaron divertidos la marcha de su alumna.

_ es increíble cómo crecen los niños verdad!

Comento nostálgico iruka

Kakashi se le acercó y le dio un beso en el cuello.

Eso le erizo la piel a iruka y kakashi le sonrió sobre la piel.

_ mmm no ha parado de llamarme pervertido... Pero dime si en algún momento me has frenado...

Iruka se dejó abrazar por la espalda y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de kakashi.

Este veía el sonrojo en su cara y sus ojos soñadores que delataban esa complicidad con esa pícara sonrisa, que le daba la razón.

_ no se como podremos separarnos cuando estemos en mi casa...

_ y lo mejor es que te han dado una semana completa sin tener que salir de ella...

_ que es lo que planeas!

Le dijo en medio de una risa nerviosa al ver el deseo en los ojos desiguales de kakashi.

_ planeo recuperar el tiempo perdido...

Le comento y un beso profundo le indico al sensei que kakashi no le daría tregua.

Gracias por leer

Me encanta saber que les gusta!

Besos a todos y a todas los que leyeron.

Jessica Agüero: gracias por tu review me encantó saber que a pesar de que la pareja no sea tu favorita la historia si lo sea, Besós

Aritsu: aquí está el siguiente, espero que te halla gustado.

Saludos


	12. El tiempo nos une

Hacia tiempo que no escribía, pero de un momento a otro me llegó la inspiración correspondiente.

Realmente, me costaba siquiera intentarlo y un evento personal demasiado triste me hizo dejar de hacerlo.

Pero como no es la primera vez que me pasaba y la vez anterior logré salir adelante gracias a ponerle énfasis a un hobbie personal, heme aquí...

Nuevamente descartando la depresión con la escritura.

La verdad es que no se si el hilo está exactamente como lo venía haciendo.

Pero no lo eh modificado, más que nada estoy siendo específica.

Para el próximo de seguro encontrare meko

Tenía demasiado sueño, pero debía levantarse.

Algo que le costaba era eso. Levantarse.

Como para conciliar el sueño se ponía a leer hasta que la vista no le daba más, normalmente para despertarse, tenía que hacer una fuerza enorme.

Además últimamente no había tenido la oportunidad de dormir ocho horas corridas ( aunque con seis horas el era feliz) esa semana en la que iruka había despertado parecía que su cuerpo le estaba cobrando la falta de sueño.

El día anterior habían llegado a casa de iruka cerca del mediodía.

Y al llegar el sensei, tuvo un gran recibimiento de parte de sus amigos.

Quienes se marcharon por la noche y con un iruka exhausto.

Kakashi se acosto con el y se puso a leer mientras de vez en cuando se perdía en el hermoso semblante de un dormido iruka.

No sabía en qué momento lo había logrado, pero final se había dormido y ahora le costaba horrores despertarse.

Sabía que era de día y que de seguro ya no era temprano.

Y aunque su mente le decía que se levantará su cuerpo no se lo permitía.

Finalmente sintió un ruido en la planta de abajo y se puso en alerta.

Sabia que debía tratarse de iruka ya que no sentía ninguna clase de peligro y supuso que estaba haciendo el desayuno o algo así.

Prácticamente bajo como un zombie y busco inútilmente a su koi en la cocina pero no estaba ahí.

Trato de abrir un poco más sus ojos y se dirigió al living y no estaba ahí.

Sintió algo caer al suelo y guiándose por el sonido entró directamente al estudio.

Iruka estaba ahí, sentado sobre la orilla del escritorio buscando entre los pergaminos que estaban en orden en la estantería.

Sobre su pierna estaba abierto un rollo que sostenía con su otra mano y en el escritorio había un número bastante elevado del pergaminos abiertos.

En su boca había un bolígrafo que sostenía para seguramente anotar algo.

Y se veía tan concentrado que si hatake tuviera una cámara le sacaría una fotografía.

_ buenas tardes!

Le dijo iruka aún con el bolígrafo en la boca a kakashi que estaba sobre el marco de la puerta.

_ que hora es?

_ pasa del mediodía... Si que tienes el sueño pesado... Anko vino esta mañana y ni con sus gritos reaccionaste

Le comento sonriente.

Kakashi parecía desconcertado.

Al verlo iruka se regaño mentalmente, kakashi estaba de pie con su pantalón pijama y sin camiseta puesta.

Antes de su repentina relación no se había fijado a conciencia en él, pero ahora cada vez que lo hacía sentía la necesidad de guardar en su memoria cada detalle del cuerpo de este.

Y verlo así era muy tentador para su gusto

Y en sima, también tenía el privilegio de verlo sin máscara y con el cabello revuelto ( aún más de lo acostumbrado)

_ me quisieron levantar?

_ no

Le dijo mientras dejaba el rollo sobre los que tenía en sima de la mesa y se hacercaba a él.

_ pero anko tiene un tono bastante alto cuando está alegre y esta mañana estaba eufórica.

Kakashi noto que se le hacercaba y lo recibió gustoso.

Esa clase de contacto le hacía sentir un sin fin de emociones que no le era fácil de discernir.

Le agradaba abrazarlo, pero si lo besaba podía llegar a sentir vértigo en los pies y una extraña sensación en el estómago que lo estremecía.

Era tan fuerte y vivido el estado en el que se ponía, que se preguntaba si iruka sentía lo mismo.

Y eso que solo se estaban abrazando.

Un beso Casto adorno esa escena y luego fueron a la cocina.

Aunque iruka no sabía que hacer ya que todo lo que habia era fresco.

Su amiga le habia hecho una compra reciente y debía terminar su trabajo.

_ que sucede?

_ no hay nada hecho, y debo terminar de trabajar... Podrías hacerte algo tu?

A kakashi le pareció gracioso ver que la intención de iruka era en realidad prepararle algo el mismo, pero lejos de sentirse decepcionado por ver que necesitaba seguir trabajando se sintió feliz de la intención del sensei.

_ oye, no hay problema. Aunque nunca lo hago, si se cocinar... Solo dime si hay condimentos ya que anoche vi como kotetzu se comía en un pan los que había...

Iruka río y le mostró la compra de anko.

En efecto el día anterior habían venido más personas de las que esperaban y en un momento la comida escaseo.

Llevando a un hambriento kotetzu a hacerse un sándwich con las especias que había en un pan ante la atónita mirada de todos.

Eso era algo a lo que el ninja estaba acostumbrado, ya que no solía comprar demasiado y en noches que llegaba tarde y lo único que había era condimentos y algún que otro pan se lo comía sin miramientos.

Kakashi comenzó a cocinar e iruka volvió al estudio.

Se preguntaba el ninja copia, que trabajo estaría haciendo ya que, estaba de vacaciones y no tenía idea de si la hokague le había dicho que haga algo... Tal vez anko le había traído algún encargo...

Cerca de unos veinte minutos después iruka salíadel estudio con una sonrisa en la cara y envolviendo un rollo que parecía tener información importante.

Se sentó en la mesa y lo miro de esa manera que a kakashi se le hacia tierna

_ ven... Ya lo encontré!

Dijo iruka mirando debajo de la bajo mesada.

Y un sapo algo somnoliento se le hacerco.

Y con un croido le indico que podía colocar el rollo en su mochila...

Iruka así lo hizo y el sapo se marchó de inmediato.

_ jiraya sensei te ha pedido algo?

_ si, necesitaba una fórmula para fortificar unos sellos que creo para controlar al Kyubi y sabía que yo tenía esa información... Por lo que estuve buscando el rollo indicado entre los que me dejó mi abuela, y aunque no me fue fácil ya que debía leer al menos la mitad de cada rollo; lo encontré!

Kakashi le sonrió y continuó con su tarea de terminar de cocinar.

Como era pasado el mediodía, su labor iba también para iruka.

Y al servir iruka quedó impresionado con el platillo

_ Guau, huele bien

_ es pez a la _meunière,_ estilo kakashi...

Iruka probo el platillo y sonriente le dio su aprobación.

Ambos comenzaron a comer y kakashi disfruto sentarse en esa mesa y comer con el sin restricciones.

Era agradable y hablaban de muchas cosas

Uno de los temas que tocaron fue el que ya solo les quedaba menos de tres meses sellados.

Por lo que seguirían juntos lo que quedaba de la primavera y parte del verano.

Iruka le comento que continuaría entrenando para volver a recuperar un poco su condición y kakashi le comento que podría a parte, de la natación; incluir una rutina que se les da a los ninjas de élite cuando salen de recuperación y no emprenden ningún tipo de mision.

De hecho, el mismo debía hacerla ya que estaba inactivo desde hacía tres meses y no era bueno para él, su cuerpo no podía acostumbrarse a estar pasivo, por lo que acordaron que una vez que iruka pueda comenzar a forzar su cuerpo con ejercicios, harían dicho entrenamiento que les ocuparía un lapso de quince días.

La tarde la pasaron acostados.

Abrasados y tranquilos.

Era muy nuevo todo eso para ambos.

Iruka no entendía como podía llegar a sentirse de esa manera.

Al principio temía que lo esté haciendo por algo parecido al despecho.

Pero no creía ya que no podía llegar a pensar que estaría con kakashi solo para molestar a Genma.

Después creyó que era por que kakashi era alguien muy inteligente y fuerte, pero consideraba que tampoco estaría con nadie por admiración.

El sexo era algo que jamás creyó que tendría de manera tan libre de culpas o sin creer que solo genma le traería la satisfacción que necesitaba, y volvía a molestarse con sigo mismo por que no creía que estaría con el solo por pasión.

Kakashi lo noto abstraído

_ Amor... Que sucede? Pareces muy contrariado...

_ lo siento...

Iruka le dedicó una sonrisa y luego se puso serio.

_ pensaba, en que me llevo a querer estar con tigo...

Kakashi tembló internamente, no entendía a que se refería y deseaba saberlo por que si iruka no entendía, el tampoco lo hacía y si ambos comenzaban a dudar esa relación no llegaría muy lejos.

_ no me mal entiendas. Realmente me gustas, me siento querido y protegido con tigo, creo que podríamos llegar muy lejos juntos... Pero no entiendo que es específicamente lo que me llevo a aceptarte.

_ no lo sabes?

_ creo que es mejor así...

Kakashi no entendió.

Le alarmaba la tranquilidad con la que decía eso.

Iruka se acomodó mejor y noto el semblante preocupado del peli plata.

_ sabes... Es bueno no saberlo. Si tuviera un motivo, de seguro sería algo efímero...

_ realmente no te entiendo!

_ no tengo motivos para quererte o querer estar con tigo! Si estoy con tigo es por que me haces sentir bien, y un sin fin de emociones que no sabría describirte...

Amor...

Era lo que ambos pensaron, pero ninguno creyo que fuera el momento para decirlo.

Kakashi lo abrazo más y sonrió.

Siempre creyó que después de haberle fallado a óbito, su corazón no volvería a caer ante nadie.

Durante quince años lo había conseguido, su corazón seguia perteneciendo le al uchiha más entusiasta y lleno de alegría.

Su corazón durante años y años solo pensaba en el que hubiera sido ... Sabía que eso era malo.

A pesar de que su presente lo vivía con convicción, fortaleza y extrema disciplina... En su interior siempre hubo un ser lleno de inseguridades, de tristeza y extrema Soledad.

Jamás olvidaría su primera vez...

Había sido tan absurda que hasta el día de hoy podría reírse durante horas por que halla sido tan patética...

************* Flash back **********

El recién integrado miembro del AMBU, era un muchacho con mucha fuerza y un poder en expansión, aunque su fisonomía lo llevaba con regularidad a ser la burla de los AMBU de edad avanzada.

Se sabía que un AMBU no podía tener más de 35 años, una vez cumplida esa edad podía pasar a ser un ninja regular o cumplir funciones administrativas en la aldea, por haber servido en el cuerpo de élite mas alto de la aldea.

Y en ese momento el AMBU de mas edad no tenía más de 26 años.

Kakashi le conocía las mañas, y estaba seguro de que le había puesto el visto bueno al nuevo

Kinoe por su lado lo ignoraba, no le apetecía reñir con nadie y mucho menos con un agrandado que solo buscaba provocarlo para después insinuarle cosas que no iban a ser correspondidas, al menos no por él.

En la mayoría de las misiones en sus comienzos en AMBU, kinoe debía estar junto a kakashi por que al parecer ambos se complementaban, a la hora de hacer misiones ambos siempre lograban llevar a cabo su objetivo.

Y últimamente les eran asignadas misiones que duraban más de dos semanas, y eso para un AMBU era mucho; a falta jonin en la aldea, debían encargarse de misiones de ese tipo.

_ no estés enfadado...

Le dijo de manera despreocupada kakashi a kinoe, al ver que este seguia molesto por lo sucedido antes de salí del recinto de los AMBU.

_ es que ya es demasiado, acaso no se da cuenta que los hombres no me gustan?

Kakashi levantó sus hombros en señal de entendimiento, y kinoe se calmó un poco.

Estaban descansando.

Kakashi había hecho un clon para vigilar su objetivo y mientras se dedicaron a asearse y comer ( que era básicamente lo mismo que estaba haciendo su objetivo) lo siguiente debía ser dormir.

Pero kinoe seguia intranquilo.

Observaba el despreocupado semblante de su sempai y se preguntaba si había pasado por lo mismo.

_ sempai...

_ si... Tenzou!

Kinoe se sonrojo, y se cohibio un poco.

Kakashi sabía cómo hacerlo cambiar de actitud

_ no me llame así!

Le dijo firme.

Kakashi río y este supo ( como siempre) que se estaba divirtiendo a su costa...

_ usted paso por lo mismo?

_ mmm algo así... Pero no ha logrado nada... La mayoría en AMBU termina cayendo, eh visto muchas veces como los más fuertes caen...

_ a que se refiere?

_ al sexo! A que más?

_ si, pero hotaka sabe que no me gustan los hombres, por que sigue insistiendo?

_ en AMBU la mayoría se conforma con saciar su... Mmm... Libido, eso e todo.

_ no podría hacerlo con alguna chica?

_ las mujeres tienen el privilegio de no hacer nada, algunas si lo hacen pero la mayoría busca llegar Virgen al matrimonio. Por lo que verás que entre ellas tienen sus... Como podria decir amoríos... Llamemoles deslices...

_ y ahí es donde entró yo!

_ claro, al no poder tocarlas, los AMBU de mayor rango buscan complacer su necesidad con bonitos nuevos como tú... En su momento intentaron con migo pero yo no sé los permití, ignorándolos

_ intento eso... Pero no parece que lo consiga...

_ si verás... Tuve que demostrarles lo que soy capaz en acción, y con la simple mención del chidori, a nadie le agrada siquiera ya insinuarse.

_ pero las mujeres prácticamente se le tiran de cabeza!

_ que pena por ellas... Lamentablemente no son de mi interés...

Kakashi se sonrojo al confesar eso, no esperaba hacerlo y kinoe comprendió de inmediato

Dejaron sanjado el tema.

Y su misión fue particularmente, intensa.

Kinoe, para su mala suerte había sido tocado por el bicho de la curiosidad.

Curiosidad que kakashi deseaba alimentar.

Siempre le había gustado su compañero, pero jamás tuvo la intención de molestarlo.

Claro que a esa altura de si vida la actividad sexual, más que actividad ya era una necesidad.

El con 17 años y kinoe con 15, prácticamente tenían una buena cantidad de testosterona acumulada.

Kakashi le explicó que la descargar sexual no definía el gusto personal de nadie, solo servía para satisfacer una necesidad fisiológica y ambos quedaron durante dos semanas con la curiosidad del como sería sí...

Al cumplir con su misión, y luego de una intensa batalla contra un grupo de asesinos a sueldo.

Ambos retornaban a la aldea muy fatigados y con la adrenalina de haber acabado con varias vidas sin compasión.

Ninguno estaba orgulloso de lo que habían hecho y el que los otros fueran asesinos no les hacía que les pese menos la conciencia

Por lo que luego de sos días de viaje descansaron en el interior de una montaña para resguardarse de la lluvia.

Sin saber exactamente quien había dado la aprobación, ambos se estaban explorando.

El llevar sus máscaras les había hecho pensar que podría ser cualquiera y se dedicaban a simplemente tocarse.

Como los besos no existían ahí, llegaron a necesitar un poco más y sin consultar nada se tocaban ya íntimamente.

Parecía algo tonto pero ambos se masturbaban tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido.

Kakashi sin rodeos se colocó detrás de él y sin saber exactamente como debía hacer las cosas lo penetró y embistió de manera muy apresurada.

Por su inexperiencia y la acumulación de años de inactividad no duró demasiado y ni si quiera había tenido la delicadeza de seguir masturbandolo.

Kinoe al ser liberado de su poseedor, se tomó revancha de inmediato y lo dio vuelta sin mediar palabra.

Iniciando también de la misma manera errática y poco sutil la penetración seguida de una pronta eyaculación...

Para ambos había sido estimulante.

Pero ambos también notaron el problema de lo doloroso que fue y lo poco que disfrutaron, claro que sabían que no eran ni una pareja ni un par de adultos experimentados, por lo que se conformaban sabiendo que en el futuro podrían compartir nuevas experiencias.

************** End flash back ********

Prácticamente todo el tiempo que llevaron en AMBU juntos, tuvieron ese tipo de encuentros

Solo sexo sin ninguna atadura.

Claro que con el paso del tiempo se dejaron llevar de mejor manera y la práctica los hizo tener más tacto.

Siguieron sin besarse, pero con el tiempo ( y con el amparo de la oscuridad) comenzaron a tener más práctica en el arte del sexo oral.

Y solo en ese momento se permitían tratarse de manera íntima.

Eso era todo, a parte de eso y el resto del tiempo su trato no había cambiado.

Y al terminar esa etapa, se dejaron de ver de esa manera.

Y hasta ahora jamás habían vuelto a hacer nada.

Ambos eran amigos y punto.

Y no es que no haya vuelto hacer nada.

Como hombre, seguia teniendo sus necesidades... Pero estas eran cubiertas muy de vez en cuando.

Desde que oficialmente estaba con iruka ya había cubierto su cuota anual...

Era lamentable pero era cierto.

Y estaba completamente seguro que iruka lo mal acostumbraría a tener sexo regularmente y no sabía si en el futuro podrían complacerse ...

Tener a iruka en sus brazos era muy estimulante.

Este se había dormido y kakashi se preguntaba si era posible que alguien se sienta tan agusto y en paz con él como para sentir la seguridad de quedarse dormido entre sus brazos...

El rostro apacible de iruka le gustaba.

Iruka en general le gustaba y más le agradaba conocer esas facetas en el.

Su dulzura solo se comparaba con su fuerza y jamás creyó que encontraría a alguien como él.

Como un experto en vivir del dolor, kakashi temía que algo le sucediera a su chunin.

Por que ahora que estaba seguro de que se estaba enamorando del moreno, sabía que este era y sería siempre suyo.

Tal vez no debía ser pesimista, lo más probable era que iruka sea la recompensa que la vida le tenía guardada.

Era aquel tesoro que debía cuidar y proteger a costa de su vida.

El amor paracia haber nacido de la nada

Iruka tenía razón... No era malo que no entendiera el por qué, lo importante era saber que el amor estaba ahí.

Y aunque el no se lo había dicho, estaba seguro que no podría estar mucho tiempo callando ese secreto tan importante.

Por que si algo sabía kakashi era que estaba enamorado de iruka umino.

Durante el tiempo que debían permanecer juentos gracias al sello, ambos se dedicaron a conocerse mejor.

Iruka le contaba detalles de su propia historia.

Y kakashi observa con más atención los detalles cotidianos del sensei.

Kakashi intentaba contarle algunas que otra cosa, pero su pasado era tan oscuro y amargo que prefería no hacerlo, y casi siempre terminaban hablando de los Reyes de konoha.

Por que si, hacia tiempo que iruka conocía el codiciado secreto de la hoja.

Los niños eran los Reyes de la aldea, ellos eran grandes prospectos para darle un futuro a la aldea, y estaba en sus manos llevar a cabo semejante tarea.

En la Academia, los alumnos estaban felices y dichosos de tener a su sensei devuelta, aunque este viniese con el amargado de kakashi.

Este decidió darle una mano a su ahora koi y siempre aportaba alguna que otra acotación en las clases y en las clases prácticas, trataba de sacar lo mejor de los niños, aunque iruka solía decirle donde debía poner límites... A veces kakashi olvidaba que estaba tratando con pre genins y lo mas probable era que la mitad de la clase no avance más allá de esa categoría.

No es que no se confiara en los niños, pero era sabido que no todos en la aldea llegaban a ser ninjas.

La mañana del 15 de septiembre los despertó llenos de calor.

Como era costumbre, en el verano siempre hacia demasiado calor.

Su habitación no era la excepción.

El calor ahí era tanto que les costaba mantenerse dormidos.

Iruka sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a desperezarse para así poder ir al baño, pero al haber pasado toda la noche casi en vela, no logro avanzar ni dos pasos que el tirón del maldito sello despertó a kakashi asustado.

_ lo lamento amor... Quería ir al baño!

Le dijo sonrojado, y muy apenado.

Sabía que kakashi también había pasado por una mala noche y no quería hacerle pasar un mal día.

Realmente deseaba que descanse, pero con el calor parecía que su koi también estaba con más ganas de levantarse que de seguir durmiendo.

_ no importa... Ya no puedo dormir...

Le comento hacercandose a él.

Iruka sonrio al sentir a su jonin en el espacio de su cuello dejándole besos

Kakashi incluso se abrazo a su espalda.

_ podemos bañarnos juntos...

Iruka asintió y ambos se dirigieron al baño

Bajo el chorro de la ducha se bañaron entre sí.

Claro que iruka, tuvo que hacer gala de su autoridad para evitar que kakashi tocará de más.

_ suficiente... Acaso no te alcanzó lo de anoche?

_ no...

Le dijo kakashi sonriente a un iruka incrédulo.

E inevitablemente sintió la intromisión entre sus nalgas.

Kakashi planeaba tomarlo, y aunque de seguro su resistencia duraría unos 35 segundos, intentaría evitarlo.

Iruka noto desde que comenzaron a estar juntos que kakashi tenía la manía de rosarlo y ya encenderse.

Más de una vez había intentado hacer que el sensei de la Academia, corrompa la Academia.

Y hasta ahora era el único lugar que el peli plateado había respetado.

Por supuesto que el resto de la aldea no...

En la torre no pudo librarse de él una tarde que shikaku no se presentó en su puesto por tener que cuidar a su esposa.

En el bosque donde solían entrenar, tampoco pudo evitar que kakashi lograra su cometido.

Incluso lo habían hecho en el lago donde iruka solía nadar.

En todo momento el sensei se sentía extraño, jamás habia sido tan osado.

Y pese a la falsa creencia de kakashi... Jamás había tenido sexo de manera regular.

Al menos no lo había hecho jamás más de dos veces en el día.

Pero su koi, planeaba usar todo el tiempo que tenian.

La vez que osó molestarse por el hecho de que el peli plateado no le daba tregua, este optoboor hacerle el amor y recordarle que una vez que el sello se libere, estaria de misión en misión y lo mas probable sería que no tendrían casi tiempo para ellos.

Claro que iruka comprendió de inmediato y comenzó a colaborar con la causa.

Era domingo, por lo que sería el único día de la semana, que no recibirían visitas, o saldrían a ningun lado

De hecho, si estaban levantados a esa hora era solamente por el inusual calor que estaba haciendo, si consideraban que estaban al borde del final del verano.

Y justo en el momento en el que iruka ya estaba cómodo con la intromisión del glande de kakashi en su interior, escucharon el claro golpe en la puerta...

Iruka observó a kakashi y este hizo un gruñido molesto por tener que separarse de su koi justo en el instante que comenzaría su auto regaló...

_ espero que sea importante!

Mencionó molesto.

Y de inmediato se cambiaron y bajaron a recibir a quien estuviera tan loco como para visitarlos un domingo temprano...

Al hacerlo estaban Gai sensei y Sakura con una tarta de cumpleaños...

Ambos gritaron "feliz cumpleaños" y kakashi sintió pavor al notar el rostro de iruka.

Que a pesar de que estaba ( evidentemente) molesto con él, hizo pasar a los festejantes.

Y kakashi los recibió sin quejas... Aunque sabía que iruka se molestaría con él.

No hacía más de un mes que de casualidad le había preguntado cuando cumplía años y el simplemente le dijo que su cumpleaños ya había pasado.

Y ahora su amigo y su alumna quedaban bien al celebrarlo y su novio parecía desplazado...

No quería hacerlo sentir mal, pero en realidad el cumplir años no era algo trascendental para el.

Antes de que dijera nada iruka lo dirigió al cuarto mientras Sakura y gai preparaban la mesa para poder desayunar con la tarta.

En el mismo iruka busco entre los cajones y encontró los sobres donde estaban las cartas de naruto.

Entre ellas saco un sobre amarillo donde había una dedicatoria.

_ como sabes jiraya sensei esta al tanto de que estamos viviendo juntos, y me ha enviado el epílogo de icha icha paraíso, para ti... Cuando me dijiste que ya había pasado tu cumpleaños decidí guardarlo hasta el próximo...

_ me estás regalando el epílogo de mi libro favorito?

_ si lo hago... Pero por no haberme dado la fecha exacta de tu cumpleaños, lo leerás mañana

Kakashi iba a hacerle una escena... Acaso iruka estaba loco?

Pero este lo dirigió nuevamente con los auto invitados y decidió inmediatamente celebrar una fiesta como correspondía

Asi que se puso a hacer planes junto a Sakura para invitar a amigos y celebrar los 29 años de kakashi como correspondía...

Gracias por haber leído.

Espero que les halla gustado este capítulo

Contestando reviews

Chissere23: Guau que lindo, hoy eh actualizado todo, de paso corregí la mala gramática que había y corregí el capítulo seis que al parecer se subió de manera espantosa ...

Espero que te guste como voy


	13. La recompensa de la vida

Estaban ya casi al borde del final de la celebración del cumpleaños de kakashi.

Habían pasado toda la mañana con el mejor amigo del peli plata y su ex alumna.

Ellos tuvieron la gentileza de llevarles una tarta y una mañana llena de anécdotas.

Iruka se sentía bien con eso.

Kakashi es un hombre muy cerrado e iruka es consciente de su falta de entusiasmo al escuchar una anécdota.

Por lo que no tardó en descubrir, que solo debía hacer una que otra pregunta y sus auto invitados lo informaban de muchas cosas.

Gracias a gai, iruka supo que a kakashi si le agradaba la comida chatarra, y las conversaciones en grupo, y que existía un truco que le permite comer en cualquier lugar sin que nadie lo noté.

Además de la manía de ir a las librerías a buscar libros que le llamen la atención y esa competencia infinita que los ayudaba a avanzar a ambos.

Claro que gai avanzaba físicamente y kakashi emocionalmente.

Sakura le contaba anécdotas de sus misiones pasadas.

Y en una media hora de relato; la historia que vivieron en el país de las olas.

Con algo de nostalgia al principio ( por que Sasuke era parte de la historia) le contó lo fuerte, inteligente y preciso que había sido su sensei.

Y hubo muchas partes de la historia en la que tuvo que intervenir kakashi por que Sakura no había estado en todos lados y no conocía todos los detalles más allá de los que vivió o los que Naruto mas adelante le contó.

Iruka les había asegurado que Naruto estuvo dos noches enteras contándole cada detalle de la misma misión.

Y tanto Sakura como kakashi alegaron que de seguro lo habría contado como si el hubiera sido el héroe de la historia.

_ se equivocan... Naruto me contó todo sin mentiras, el admiro siempre la fuerza de todos... Sólo yo se cuanto aprecia Naruto las enseñanzas de su sensei, la inteligencia de su amiga y la fuerza de ese amigo que se fue...

Les dijo con nostalgia y luego se marchó a la cocina por que sintió que había hablado de mas, un tema que solo le concernía solo a naruto y él.

Kakashi sintió el tirón del sello y salió sonriente del living.

Encontrando al chunin en el pasillo

Apoyado sobre la pared.

Kakashi bajo su máscara y lo beso.

Sabía que iruka defendía a naruto en todo momento, por que se tomaba muy en serio su papel de hermano mayor.

Pero no sabía que naruto tenía al equipo siete en general en tan alta estima.

_ no me sabia tan apreciado por Naruto 

Le confesó, mientras acariciaba su cabello

_ el te quiere como si fueras un tío muy querido 

_ en serio?

_ si...

_ y que pensara de nuestra relación... Cuando llegue y sepa que estamos juntos?

Le pregunto.

Como si temiera perder el cariño del hijo de su sensei.

Iruka le sonrió, le acarició la mejilla y le confesó algo muy importante.

_ Naruto ya lo sabe...

Y saco un sobre de su pantalón y se lo dio...

Para luego entrar al living y comenzar a planear que harían por la tarde.

Le pidió a gai que reuniera a los amigos de kakashi y acordaron que irían a un lugar donde la mayoría disfrutaba celebrar un cumpleaños entre amigos.

Sakura no podría ir ya que esa misma tarde ella comenzaría aun entrenamiento específico con la hokague.

Ambos esperaban a kakashi para despedirse

Pero este no hacía su aparición así que salieron al pasillo y lo saludaron el se apresuró a saludar y luego fueron a la cocina con iruka, y mientras este hacia unos bollos para comer luego

Kakashi siguió leyendo la carta de su alumno.

" _Querido sensei:_

 _Bueno kakashi sensei desde aquí le deseo un feliz cumpleaños dattebayo!_

 _Jiraya sensei me lo dijo, si no fuera por el yo no sabría que hoy es su cumpleaños._

 _Claro que supuse que si yo no lo sabia, iruka sensei menos_

 _Por eso la semana anterior a la entrega de esta carta le pedí que le entregue esta carta cuando usted cumpla años, imaginándome que ya sea que lo sabia o no, de seguro hoy le sería entregada mi carta dattebayo!_

 _Se que iruka sensei, jamás se pondría a leerla, ya que el es muy respetuoso con las cartas._

 _Y se que le debe parecer extraño que le escriba._

 _Yo quería hacerlo dattebayo, pero no se si se acuerda que hace un tiempo antes de irme le pregunte si me podría hacer una carta describiéndome su día y sólo me puso que había estado bien?_

 _Bueno, si yo lo hubiera elegido a usted no me enteraría de los detalles personales._

 _Por ejemplo, no sabría que usted y mi sensei son pareja_

 _Felicidades dattebayo._

 _Estoy muy feliz por ustedes_

 _Se que cuidaras bien al que consideró mi padre, esperó que el también te cuide a ti, aunque conociendo a iruka sensei se que lo hará._

 _No crea que se salvara de mis advertencias pero iruka me contó como lo tomó sakura y como tomó usted esa actitud._

 _Así que sólo le diré que es lógico, yo también le gritaría algo así como que no debe hacerle nada grave a mi sensei por que es un pervertido dattebayo_

 _Pero se como son las cosas por ahí._

 _Por lo que mi regalo de cumpleaños es darle la bienvenida a nuestra familia, por que iruka y yo somos una familia, sólo la hokague jiraiya sensei y yo sabemos del parentesco lejano que tenemos con iruka, así que sabe que puedo ser el único que le niegue la bienvenida._

 _Pero la única persona con la que conoci a mi sensei era un patán y un celoso muy tonto_

 _Y se que usted no lo es dattebayo_

 _Se que lo cuidara, le pido que lo haga, yo los aprecio mucho y esperó que cuando vuelva comamos algo entre familia_

 _Hoy estoy muy cansado, pero con ganas de dormir para comenzar de nuevo mañana, jiraiya sensei es muy estricto, aunque no se le quita lo pervertido_

 _Aún así me e dado cuenta que es genial, ya le dije que lo consideró como a un abuelo, pero el se enoja y me grita que lo considere como un tío._

 _Aunque luego me dice que esta bien._

 _A veces no lo entiendo._

 _Yo se que usted debe sentirse sólo, y se que ahora que esta con iruka no volverá a sentirse así._

 _Iruka sensei me dijo que no pueden saberlo muchos y es una pena._

 _Pero se que tienen un motivo específico._

 _Yo por mi parte siempre los apoyare._

 _Se que tengo dos personas con las que siempre podré contar, más cuando necesitó ese cariño que sólo sabe darme iruka sensei._

 _Como confidencia, le diré que muchas veces cuando era niño, me llevaba a su casa y me arropaba, me trataba como un hijo, incluso tengo un cuarto para mi ahí, por que soy parte de su familia y el siempre me cuidara. El me lo dijo._

 _Aunque mis fuerzas superen las suyas, aunque este lejos de el, aunque sienta que todos están contra mi o cuando necesite el cariño de un padre el siempre estará para mi._

 _Dudó mucho que eso cambie y estoy muy agradecido con la vida por permitirme conocerlo, siempre e creído que si él no hubiera estado presente en mi vida, yo sería una mala persona._

 _Sería ese demonio tal y como todos me llamaban._

 _Pero e logrado seguir la voluntad de fuego gracias a él._

 _Gracias a usted e encontrado mi camino ninja, y voy superándome día a día._

 _Usted me enseñó que uno debe ver a través de la decepción y eso me ha ayudado mucho, me enseñó que el éxito de una misión es fundamental, pero más importante es no abandonar a nuestros camaradas y yo jamás lo haré, y por eso me haré más y más fuerte_

 _Estoy seguro que con ningún otro sensei me hubiera sentido tan aceptado, no se como describirlo pero siempre pensé que usted me cuidaba más allá del deber._

 _Sepa que me siento feliz de que está con alguien que sólo se ocupara de cuidarlo a como de lugar._

 _Yo lo aprecio mucho y esperó que les valla bien._

 _Yo me seguiré centrando en crecer y entrenar, no tiene idea de lo mucho que me agrada estar con jiraiya sensei._

 _Aunque extraño las misiones no siento como si no estuviera avanzando y eso es bueno, se que sakura chan también esta entrenando y es genial_

 _Prometo sensei que verá un Naruto más fuerte cuando llegue con ustedes dattebayo._

 _Creo que aún falta para que vuelva, ya estoy a la mitad, así que en un poco más de un año estaré ahí._

 _Nota: más le vale no hacer sufrir a iruka sensei por que si no se arrepentirá de las consecuencias datebayo_

 _Naruto Uzumaki"_

La emoción que sentía kakashi luego de leer esa carta era infinita.

Esa carta era el mejor regalo que le pudo haber dado naruto.

No había reproche en ella, pudo haberle dicho que estaba molesto por que no lo entrenó a él en su momento, pero no lo hizo.

Pudo haberle dicho que no era digno de la dulzura de iruka, pero prácticamente lo invitaba a disfrutarla.

Era increíble que hasta lo haya aceptado

" desde cuando naruto era tan maduro?".

Jamás había lidiado con una familia tan grande; desde que su padre murió siempre creyó que jamás volvería a sentirse querido y apreciado.

Cuando falleció óbito sintió ( o más bien se dijo a si mismo) que el amor jamás sería para él.

Cuando mato a Rin, sintió como si hubiera matado a su propia hermana.

La muerte de su sensei lo destrozó

Fue demasiado para él.

Así como naruto lo quiere como un tío el siempre quiso a su sensei como uno ya que no podía llamarlo un segundo padre, pero se dice que tu segundo padre generalmente es tu tío.

Al menos eso logró recolectar de aquellos con familia sanguínea.

Y a naruto lo quiso siempre.

Desde que nació.

Le hubiera encantado dar la vida para que su sensei siguiera viviendo.

Pero no pudo.

Y cada tanto se escabullía a observar al pequeño naruto

Jamás creyó que el llegaría a ser su alumno, y se sintió sumamente satisfecho al ver que si aprobaban su examen.

Su primer pensamiento cuándo lo conoció fue "valla a crecido de una manera interesante "

Y valla que había crecido de una manera especial.

La tolerancia en naruto era grandiosa.

Lo apreciaba mucho, el también se sentía muy responsable hacia naruto.

Al ser hijo se su sensei hasta era un deber de honor el protegerlo y guiarlo.

Le agradaba su manera de escribir, parecía tenerlo a su lado, era increíble que hasta en una carta la palabra dattebayo este para recordar que era el mismo quién la escribía.

Se sentía aceptado.

Su familia era más numerosa de la que creía, prácticamente los estaba casando, algo así como bendiciendo su union... Iruka estaría al tanto?

Seguramente si, al parecer el que mejor trabajo hizo con el rubio, había sido ese hombre maravilloso.

Como no lo conoció antes?

Ya se había dicho el mismo, que iruka era la recompensa que la vida le había dado, y se había jurado cuidarlo pero ahora debía asegurarselo a su alumno.

_ que te parece si nos preparamos para salir...

Iruka lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Kakashi le sonrió asintió.

Primero comieron.

_ y que te dice Naruto?

_ me acepta en su familia...

Kakashi contestó con alegría la curiosidad del chunin.

Iruka le sonrió, esa sonrisa era única, aunque a veces parecía que naruto la tenía... Se sentía feliz

_ tiene una letra horrible... Y no sabe usar comas o puntos...

Comentó al aire kakashi, iruka río con ganas.

_ si, él no puso empeño en aprender a hacerlo, lo eh estado convenciendo de que debe corregir ese detalle, pero si lees con atención, no tiene faltas de ortografía.

Kakashi no pudo refutarle.

Alegres salieron de la casa del chunin.

Quien no le permitió leer el escrito que tenía del epílogo del icha icha al peli plateado.

A la hora acordada llegaron a un bar muy concurrido, se adentraron en el y en una mesa apartada, se encontraban los reunidos por Gai sensei.

Iruka también había invitado a Anko y a Izumo y su novia Sora, también estaban Kotetzu y Fuu.

Kakashi se preguntaba en que momento y como los invitó, pero se alegraba de que estén ahí, ya que se había hecho muy amigo de ellos también.

Junto a Gai, se encontraban Azuma y Kurenai.

Pasaron una tarde noche bastante agradable, ninguno bebió de más ya que al día siguiente los chunin debían trabajar y a menos que halla una emergencia los jounin debían seguir con sus actividades.

Pero sin la necesidad de caer ebrios, tomaron y se divirtieron.

Aprovechando que la brecha era larga, iruka en un momento se dirigió al baño.

Y ahí se encontró con una persona que no era de su agrado.

A ese ninja no podía ni verlo.

Hacia tiempo que no lo veía y así estaba bien, pero tuvo que encontrárselo en el baño de ese bar, justo ese día...

_ como esta el consentido del hokague?

Le preguntó con sorna, e iruka lo miró con muy mala cara

_ Issei... No tienes nada mejor que hacer, que comenzar viejas peleas?

_ oye... Yo no peleó, simplemente declaró lo que es obvio!

_ ya eh escuchado tu discurso desde que nos conocimos en el horfanato, y no creó que haya nada nuevo que escuchar...

Le dijo aburrido mientras entraba al baño ( por que a eso había ido, a orinar)

Al lavarse las manos vio que el castaño ( que era más alto y fornido que él ) se le acercaba.

No lo gustaba eso, siempre se veía envuelto en problemas con él, y realmente no lo había visto desde que falleció el tercer hokague; único momento en el que no discutieron.

Pero al parecer el sujeto no estaba interesado en evitar una disputa

_ y... Sigues siendo chunin?

Y ahí estaba.

Al parecer cualquier decisión que tomara iruka sería siempre errónea para él, además de que siempre fue el único ( al menos en la aldea) que cayó ante su fuerza

Siempre tuvo la defensa del propio hokague, tal vez eso seguía aumentando la furia del hombre que lo odió siempre.

Aunque claro, luego supo que mizuki lo odiaba aún más...

_ si, sigo siendo chunin, sigo siendo maestro en la academia ninja y sigo trabajando en la torre hokague... Que más necesitas saber?

Le dijo tratando de salir, pero este no le daba el paso, buscaba obviamente hacer que el chunin cayera ante sus provocaciones.

_ hay, pero la aldea no avanza nada... Mira que tener un debilucho como tu entrenando niños, estoy seguro que la generación que salga de ti jamás llegara a ser siquiera chunin... Mucho menos jonin...

Iruka tenía el orgullo de ser maestro de al menos siete chunin, pero no le interesaba alardear, mucho menos ante ese idiota, así que simplemente lo ignoró

_ oye y ese niño fracasado con el que siempre andas, el monstruo?

Iruka comenzó a contar, debía llegar al menos a cien con él...

_ me darías el paso, por favor?

El por favor sonó molesto, eh iruka lo sabía.

Esperaba que el idiota se valla antes de que el perdiera la paciencia.

En la mesa kakashi estaba extrañando a iruka, notó que ya se había marchado hacia bastante.

Se excusó un momento y se dirigió a los baños...

Tal vez tuvo algún accidente con el agua o estaba hablando con algún otro conocido, después de todo estaban en un bar lleno de shinobis.

Aunque se alarmó cuando sintió el tirón del sello.

Que estaba pasando?

Se preguntaba alarmado mientras trataba entrar al baño, pero la puerta estaba trabada.

El baño de hombres tenía una división en medio para separar los espejos de los mingitorios y la entrada al baño.

Al entrar kakashi se encontró del lado de los espejos y escuchó la voz de iruka del otro lado.

Desde su perspectiva sólo podía ver la espalda de un ninja; por el chaleco savia que lo era, y por la voz deducía que era uno de los jonin de la aldea.

Jamás había reparado en él, pero al parecer iruka y él si se conocían...

_ al menos tengo la suficiente madurez para no caer en tus provocaciones... Dame permiso

_ iruka, se que eres débil pero normalmente aunque sepas que caerás siempre me enfrentaste... Que te paso, te diste cuenta de mi grandeza y lo poco que eres?... Ah no ya se, ahora que no tienes al hokague Cuidándote no provocas peleas para que no te denigren a genin verdad?

Iruka no podía darse el lujo de perder el chacra que tenía, su cuerpo estaba en constante uso, por el sello.

Siempre notaba como se drenaba como si fuera una corriente de agua sin freno.

De por si, sus actividades diarias le alcanzaban para no necesitar malgastarla.

Todo el ejercicio que venía practicando lo había ayudado a recuperar su masa muscular.

Podía estar tranquilo.

Pero no podía por nada del mundo, tener un enfrentamiento.

Si dependiera de el y su orgullo, caería como siempre, o incluso haría uso de sus dotes de ninja para salir de ese baño, pero sabía que cualquier palabra o movimiento en falso desataría la furia de su provocador.

Por lo que todavía seguía intentando mediar con palabras...

Pero que clase de hombre, provocaba durante tanto tiempo a otro... Por algo que paso hacia mucho tiempo?

A kakashi no le gusto el escenario, y se imaginaba que iruka se estaba controlando ( por su tono lo supo )

Por lo que, esperando que su chunin no se enoje con él; decidió intervenir.

_ pues yo creo que al que deberían bajar de rango es a ti...

Comentó despreocupado el peli plateado

Issei iba a mandarlo a la mierda por intervenir, pero se contuvo al ver al ninja copia.

Obviamente conocía la fama de este y prefería no tener que pelear contra él.

Por lo que callado se marchó de ahí.

Kakashi lo miraba serio, más serio de lo que acostumbraba mirar.

Y a penas se cerro la puerta se acercó a iruka.

_ lo siento, tal vez no querías ayuda...

Le dijo con tono culpable.

Pero al ver la sonrisa de iruka se tranquilizaron sus nervios.

_ no kakashi, si la necesitaba... No puedo darme el lujo de pelear estando sellados...

Kakashi lo abrazo y el castaño le dio un beso en la mejilla libre.

El mayor iba a bajarse la máscara para besarlo como correspondía, pero iruka se adelanto al lavado, se lavó las manos y salió.

A veces sentía que iruka manejaba mejor el papel de no ser evidentes en público, ya que antes de terminar de salir entró alguien al baño.

Satisfecho por saber que había ayudado a iruka, salió tras de él, pero en el camino notó que había una presencia que lo acechaba.

Por supuesto que sabía que era el jonin molesto.

Así que cuando llegó a la mesa, les propuso a todos una despedida en su casa.

Por supuesto que todos accedieron y tranquilos se marcharon al departamento del ninja copia.

Hacia tiempo que kakashi había comenzado a llevarlo allí.

Antes de su relación, iruka sólo conoció la casa hatake, que estaba algo apartada del centro de Konoha, pero su departamento estaba a sólo dos calles de la torre.

Al principio el chunin no entendió por que tanta molestia en evitar que vea ese inmueble.

Pero luego descubrió que era su especie de refugio.

Con sólo un cuarto lleno de sus efectos personales que más lo caracterizaban.

Un baño a medida para el departamento y un living comedor cocina.

Era sencillo, pero se notaba que habitaba más ese lugar que la casa hatake, de donde quiso sacar los futones que estaban devorados por las polillas.

Ahí el jolgorio se volvió más íntimo

Azuma y Kurenai, se sintieron más cómodos con los presentes y se mostraban tan amorosos el uno con el otro como lo hacían fuu y kotetzu.

Sora estaba más integrada al grupo, pero tenía una especie de rencilla contra izumo por lo que no estaba tan amorosa con el.

Anko se puso en el centro del sillón y se sorprendieron al ver que tenían una rara rivalidad con gai.

Y kakashi se puso cómodo en el sillón de un cuerpo con iruka entre sus piernas.

Ya todos sabían ( al menos todo ese grupo) que ellos tenían una relación.

Y la lluvia de preguntas caía sobre la pareja.

Realmente se los veía bien, iruka sonreía de una manera ten hermosa que era evidente que la relación le sentaba bien.

Kakashi estaba más comunicativo con sus amigos y con los de iruka, y cuando pasaron de las doce y todos notaban que debían separarse se preguntaban por que no planearon esa reunión de manera más íntima desde el principio.

Ya que todos podían hablar más cómodos de su vida de pareja.

A excepción de anko y gai que terminaron fingiendo una charla sentimental, para al menos fingir que estaban con alguien.

Por primera vez, todos se sintieron felices de participar en ese grupo tan cerrado de shinobis

Prometiendo que para el cumpleaños de cualquier integrante del mismo harían una celebración de ese tipo.

Al marcharse todos iruka estaba ahí...

Frente a la ventana rememorando los acontecimientos del día...

Y kakashi simplemente estaba observándolo.

El chunin estaba apoyado sobre el marco de la ventana, inclinado hacia adelante.

Su trasero parecía decirle ven a mí.

O al menos eso interpretó el cerebro del peli plateado.

Pero lo que nadie se había dado cuenta ( ni si quiera el mismo hatake) era que con iruka, le salía el romanticismo como si fuera parte de él.

Esos detalles que habían logrado prendar más y más al chunin.

Besos en los brazos, caricias en el cabello, le preparaba el desayuno o se bañaba con el para poder admirarlo.

Le hacia cartas, había aprendido que a iruka le gustaba lo dulce, así que siempre se encargaba de comprarle uno.

Aunque el otro dijera que lo engordaria para fines del año si seguía así, kakashi siempre le respondía que le ayudaría a su peso... Ya que regularmente lo perdia por el consumo excesivo de chacra.

Y disfrutaba ver como un convencido iruka se deleitaba con el dulce que le ofrecía.

Cuando estaban sentados en el sillón, normalmente kakashi tomaba los pies del chunin y le daba masajes suaves.

A veces sacaban a pasear a toda la jauría y lo hacia brincar de árbol en árbol sólo para ver como reía mientras el se encargaba de querer hacerle cosquillas.

Y cuando finalmente lo agarraba, veía con amor como todos sus canes se le iban en sima.

Sus perros lo habían adoptado y lo protegían y lo cuidaban.

Amaba verlo nadar, era increíble la fuerza que se adquiría con esa práctica.

Iruka estaba en perfecto estado físico.

Y kakashi adoraba ver como se desenvolvía en esa actividad.

Mientras el tiempo había pasado ambos habían hablado de todos los temas que se le iban presentando.

Kakashi le confesó lo mal que se sintió cuando su padre falleció y lo mucho que cambio su carácter con eso.

El cariño y el consuelo que tuvo de parte de iruka sólo lo ayudó a sentirse amado por él.

Iruka le contó lo desolado que se sintió cuando murieron sus padres y como sus días felices se habían acabado.

Por que la tolerancia que ellos tenían para su problema, no lo tenían sus senseis de la academia, sus compañeros de clases sólo se fijaban en sus juegos.

Ya que la única manera que encontró para llamar la atención, no era muy distinta a la que había encontrado naruto.

Ellos se complementaban en muchos aspectos.

Juntos sentían que la soledad no existía.

Que nada podía arruinar esa dosis de dulzura diaria que se daban.

Kakashi haría siempre lo que fuera por él, e iruka lo sabía.

Pero si algo sabía el hatake, era ese problema que siempre tuvo iruka por su rango.

El era un chunin, y tal vez jamás llegaría a ser un jonin.

Pero no se sentía mal por eso.

Aceptaba ese hecho como la mayoría de los de su propio rango.

Eso era digno de admirarse.

Pero no todos lo jonin respetaban ese hecho.

Claro que siempre estaban los idiotas como los del bar, y eso le molestaba.

Más por que tampoco estaba en sus planes hacer ver a iruka como alguien que se debía defender, aunque el daría la vida por él.

Por lo que antes de decir cualquier estupidez, dejó fluir la parte del día que faltaba por acabar, y al final supo que hizo bien.

Por que siempre notó que a iruka le encantaba presumirlo.

Ese era el único defecto que le había encontrado al moreno.

Con sus amigos ( más bien frente a ellos) se mostraba tan libre como quería.

Cosa que no hacían en público.

Nadie podía decir que eran pareja fuera de su círculo selecto.

El unico que podía arruinar ese secreto era genma.

Pero la mismísima hokague se había encargado de silenciarlo.

Ella no podía intervenir por iruka, cuando se entero de su discusión personal.

Pero si podía amenazar al del sembo en la boca, si osaba decir una sola palabra de la relación que estaban manteniendo los sellados.

Y como un jonin de la hoja, este tuvo que acatar sus órdenes.

Más que nada, por que lo había amenazado de muerte ( por así decirlo) si abría la boca.

Así que este era el momento perfecto, para conocer un poco más de su amor, por que ambos sabían que ese momento era el perfecto para hablar del tema.

_ iruka... Me dirás quien era el que te molestaba en el baño del bar?

Le preguntó tranquilo.

Iruka lo miró y con una sonrisa de lado asintió.

Kakashi se había sentado en la cama, y el chunin se dirigió a la misma para hacerle compañía.

Ese departamento le agradaba más que la gran casa hatake, que el jonin le había hecho limpiar más de una vez

Kakashi estaba tranquilo.

Debía transmitir ese sentimiento para que iruka no se altere.

Este se acomodo junto a él.

Ambos estaban cómodos.

Ya no tenían los chalecos tácticos, no tenían las vendas ni las bandas.

Ya que cuando salieron fueron vestidos como era costumbre, como los shinobis que eran.

Kakashi rodeo con sus brazos a iruka que estaba entre sus piernas abiertas.

Iruka estaba lo más cómodo posible.

Y tranquilo, con la dulzura de su voz, comenzó su relato.

_ Antes de que el hokague me pusiera bajo su tutela, en el horfanato.

Issei, que es el hombre que viste hoy. Me molestaba con eso de los alumnos privilegiados.

Él deseaba ser alumno de algún gran ninja, de preferencia el hokague o alguno de los sanin, aunque eso no era algo que fuera a pasar.

El cuarto hokague, había fallecido llevándose con él, el futuro de muchos.

Desde que el asumió, era el que más había comenzado a hacer por los huérfanos o los niños en general.

Nosotros fuimos la primera generación que vivió el nuevo sistema de enseñanza.

Pero Issei odiaba eso, decía que era perder años para nada, ya que la edad para ser un genin ya no era desde los nueve años, si no desde los doce a menos que fueran uno de esos niños prodigios que podían saltar sin problemas por la gran habilidad que tenían.

Issei no era uno de esos.

Debía entrenar para llegar a aspirar a ser un gran ninja y casi siempre fastidiaba a todos con que sería un ninja poderoso.

Lamentablemente para él, el hokague decidió tomarme como su estudiante, y eso causó su aversión hacia mí.

Jamás se lo dije al hokague, yo lo respetaba mucho y sabía por que me entrenaba.

No era por que yo fuera especial, siempre dijo que nadie más que él, podía revelarme lo que yo ahora se.

En su momento no entendía, pero el planeó quien sería el tutor de naruto en cada etapa de su vida, y yo era uno de ellos, además soy un descendiente del clan Uzumaki, y tengo en mi poder demasiados pergaminos originarios que se que se los heredaré a él.

Pero no puedo heredarle nada que yo mismo no sepa usar, o al menos no halla aprendido de ello, como no tengo el suficiente chacra, la mayoría de las cosas que aprendí son teóricas, aunque eh tenido la habilidad de combinar algunas cosas en pequeñas dosis para poder adaptarlas a mi propio nivel, y eso me ha ayudado a llegar a lo que soy.

Yo me sentí privilegiado en su momento por todo eso, pero Issei me odiba. constantemente, me retaba a desafíos que por sus provocaciones siempre terminábamos teniendo, y en los que jamás le pude ganar.

Cada vez que nos preguntaban que paso o quien empezó la riña, él decía que estábamos entrenando... Y quien era yo para decir otra cosa, prefería quedar como un perdedor y no como lo que en verdad era, la constante pelea que me daba no era más que el reflejo de su rencor, y yo me decía que; nadie me vería de manera sería si yo les decía que el me buscaba pelea.

Más de una vez estuve a punto de defenderme con los jutsus que iba aprendiendo, pero yo respetaba a mi sensei, que me pedía que no se debe

usar una técnica contra mis camaradas.

Conforme fuimos creciendo, las peleas eran más duras, y sólo me libre de él, el año que el ascendió a genin.

Yo tarde un año más, y luego dos años después ambos hacíamos el examen para chunin en la misma época... Nuestra prueba nos enfrentó como enemigos y caí.

El siguiente año tuve que repetir el examen y lo aprobé...

Lamentablemente mis misiones no eran del todo buenas, siempre tuve mi problema del chacra, y además existía un problema moral que no ayudaba...

_ lo se...

Acoto kakashi.

Ambos trabajaron juntos en una misión, donde por la falta de sangre fría de iruka al tener que matar a un niño, logró que todo el escuadrón se viera perjudicado.

Kakashi era el comandante en esa misión, y ambos sabían, lo que eso significó.

Iruka de acurrucó más contra kakashi.

_ hasta la muerte del sandaime, siempre tuve esos roses con él.

Claro que ya eran más serios esos enfrentamientos, lo único grave que le eh hecho fue quebrarle un pie...

Más de una vez, la técnica de agua me a ayudado, ya que ha sido muy vengativo e intento entrar a mi casa para quebrarme el pie.

Por medio de un ambu, el supo que esa intromisión había sido mal vista.

Y cuando le preguntaron que hacia, había dicho que me buscaba por un asunto amoroso...

_ dijo eso?

_ si, lo hizo...

_ y que dijiste?

_ eso me molesto demasiado, yo estaba saliendo esporádicamente con genma en ese entonces, y no quería que se entere esa estupidez, así que tuve que contarle toda nuestra historia al hokague.

Se que luego el sandaime le dio una charla y luego para que no lo denigren a chunin tuvo que aceptar misiones jonin de largo plazo.

Kakashi conocía de esas misiones, que trataban de ir a los lugares más remotos a hacer misiones de recolección de datos, que sólo eran dadas a jonin o ambus dispuestos a infiltrarse en lugares específicos, era muy complicado hacerlo, ya que normalmente a esas personas se las entrenaba desde pequeños para espías, pero la infiltración de actitudes en otra aldea o caserías de criminales específicos siempre era dada a jonins.

_ luego de eso lo vi muy poco, y se ve que la hokague lo considera un buen shinobi para ese trabajo ya que tengo entendido que también lo manda a ese tipo de misiones

_ y que es lo que tanto te decía hoy?

_ lo de siempre, que soy un chunin débil, que soy el consentido del hokague, aunque hoy agregó que ya no esta para protegerme, y que ando con un monstruo, ya que sigue considerando a naruto uno, y ese tema de que además soy gay, que no tengo honor y muchas otras cosas que ya me tienen harto de él.

_ me imaginó, me hubiera gustado darle una paliza...

Comentó de manera graciosa kakashi.

_ es broma, en el momento que te vio se puso blanco, jamás lo había visto así, ni siquiera te refutó o te insulto, simplemente se marchó...

_ me alegra haberlo hecho, aunque si le hubiera dado una paliza; si te hubiera lastimado...

Lo giro un poco, no quería quedar mal con iruka, pero debía decírselo

_ tu me dejarías que te proteja?

_ si, te lo permitiría kakashi, se hasta donde puedo llegar, y también se que no te gustaría que alguien me ponga la mano en sima...

_ te amo iruka

Iruka se sentía sumamente abrumado, las emociones que kakashi le daba eran puras y hermosas, como no permitir que lo proteja a su modo, si el mismo sentía que lo protegía a su manera.

_ y yo a ti, también te amo kakashi.

Con la incomodidad de tener que doblar la cabeza por estar ambos acomodados hacia adelante, iruka se acercó más a el y se besaron.

Ambos se sentían bien con eso.

Podían llegar a sentir que el mundo dejaba de existir y sólo estaban ellos.

Kakashi se sentía en un paraíso cuando lo besaba.

Sentía que todo lo malo de su vida desaparecía.

La boca de iruka era sumamente adictiva, siempre deseaba más de sus carnosos labios, y al sentir la lengua regalándole su sabor personal, creía desfallecer.

Iruka término girando por completo para que puedan besarse más cómodos.

Kakashi aprovechó tener a iruka sobre si para acariciarlo a su gusto.

Disfrutaba escucharlo gemir.

Por que eso hacia cuando lo acariciaba.

Y como no gemir involuntariamente, si kakashi le pasaba la mano por debajo de la camiseta, dándole suaves caricias en los costados.

En el vientre y en los muslos.

Iruka sentía que se estremecía cada vez que eso pasaba.

Las manos de kakashi no le daban descanso.

Y tanto era cariño recibido, que tuvo que separarse un poco para desahogar un gemido pronunciado cuando este le todo demasiado cerca de su entre pierna.

El peli plata le sonrió y hizo que ambos cambiaran de posición.

Ahora podía besarlo y acariciarlo a sus anchas.

Iruka se sentía un prisionero de los deseos de su koi.

Sabía que cuando kakashi se emocionaba, no paraba hasta dejarlo agotado, y por la actitud tan dominante que le mostraba también sabía que el que mandaba en ese momento era él.

_ te deseo iruka

Le dijo al oído, y el chunin se estremeció al sentir el aliento ajeno.

Se estaba perdiendo en ese mar de sensaciones que le brindaba.

Kakashi se tomó su tiempo, quería disfrutarlo.

Esa misma mañana, los habían interrumpido cuando a penas había entrado en el y durante todo el día estuvo con la idea fija de tenerlo de vuelta.

Poco a poco, interrumpiendo los besos y caricias fue quitándole la ropa.

Lo quería desnudó, para poder saborear la mayor cantidad de piel posible.

También se desvistió él, para deleite de su amor, se tomaba su tiempo para quitarse cada prenda.

Ahora sin ropa, al estar abrasados y besandose de manera tan íntima, ambos sentían la pronunciada ereccion ajena.

Kakashi lo tocó, se moría por hecerlo.

Mientras comenzaba un vaivén lamia el cuello de iruka, observando cada tanto la vista nublada por el deseo de ese hombre.

Disfrutando lo mucho que este estremecía cuando lo tocaba.

Estaba tan encantado con su rostro que no deseaba apartar su vista de el.

Llevó su mano a su boca y lleno de saliva sus dedos..los cuales acercó a la entrada de su amor.

Volvió a besarlo, y mientras lo hacia, rodeaba con el dedo corazón la prohibida cavidad.

Iruka se dejaba hacer sin problemas.

Estaba en el cielo, kakashi lo trataba tan bien, que no sentía ni una sola molestia.

Se sentía cómodo y dichoso.

Le correspondía, el también quería tocarlo, y pensando en eso bajo una mano hacia la entrepierna de kakashi, pero este tenía una sola idea en su mente... La de ser quien mande en ese momento, por lo que le impidió el tacto.

Iruka iba a protestar, pero al ver la cara del peli plata, se contuvo.

Más cuando este le tomó las manos y las sostuvo sobre su cabeza.

Lo miraba con ambos ojos, parecía querer grabar en su mente cada encuentro.

Esa mirada lo hipnotizaba.

Lo llenaba de deseo.

Kakashi volvió a besarlo, y mientras lo hacia, comenzó a prepararlo debidamente.

Iruka comenzó a perderse nuevamente en ese torbellino de placer que le daba.

Amaba estar así con kakashi.

No todo el tiempo se trataban tan dulcemente, pero cuando lo hacia, diablos que lo disfrutaban.

Cuando iruka se sintió listo, no tuvo reparó en decírselo

_ kakashi... Estoy listo

_ estas seguro?

_ si, te deseo dentro...

Ambos hablaron con la lujuria a flor de piel.

Sentían que no existía mejor momento que ese.

Con tranquilidad kakashi comenzó a introducirse en el.

Iruka sintió toda la longitud de este llenarlo y un gemido ahogado lo delató.

Kakashi estuvo a punto de salir, pensando que se adelanto, pero iruka se aferro a él.

_ no salgas... Estoy bien

Le susurro, y el mayor entendió que así era, por lo que siguió entrando.

Cuando estaba por completo en el, comenzó a besarle el cuello y lamer el lóbulo de su oreja, lo besaba en los labios y volvía a atacar el cuello y su oreja.


	14. La felicidad la armamos juntos

La felicidad fñde terminar una historia en la que se puso mucho amor y tiempo no tiene nombre.

Realmente me encantó hacer esto y estoy en medio de una inmensa alegría por subirlo.

Espero que les guste el último capítulo!

Y mil disculpas por la tardanza!

Besos!

Maldito ninja copia...

Pensaba Issei.

Quien no paraba de preguntarse por que había defendido al consentido...

Luego de la interrupción; espero fuera del bar, para así poder seguir molestando a iruka.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que partía con un número considerable de shinobis ( donde había 5 jonins) y decido dejarlo para otra ocasión.

Unos días de vigilancia después notó que andaba de aquí para allá con kakashi hatake y comenzó a pensar que andaban juntos...

Pero el hecho de ver al ninja copia en el aula de la academia, junto a iruka... Comenzo a sospechar que ahí había algo raro...

Luego de una misión que no le duró ni dos horas.

Al dejar el informe en la torre, se extraño de no ver a iruka recibiendo los informes

Que él supiera, ese era su horario e iruka jamás faltaba ( y dudaba mucho que dejara de estar en ese puesto) además de que el mismo iruka le dijo que seguía trabajando en ese puesto...

Así que preguntando ( como quien no quiere la cosa) porque el maestro de academia no estaba en ese puesto.

Supo el problema del sello... Además se entero de que estuvo en coma por un mes gracias al ataque de un anciano que buscaba vengarse de kakashi.

El ninja que le informaba eso, le contó que también había inmovilizado a un ambu que estaba de guardia con ellos... Y como confidencia le había dicho que ese ambu era algo inexperto ( ya que el que debía estar en ese puesto tuvo una misión importante justo por esas fechas).

Issei sonreía triunfal.

Tenía muchas ganas de hacerle una maldad a iruka, pero jamás se había atrevido por temor al hokague.

Ahora tenía una habilidad que había desarrollado con el tiempo.

El se había infiltrado muchas veces en muchos lugares para completar sus misiones.

El ser un ninja experto en infiltración ( más que nada, por que casi siempre debía matar a alguien en su domicilio, o sacar algún pergamino importante, para poder seguir avanzando en sus investigaciones) lo hacia sentirse satisfecho de su propia habilidad.

Disfrutaría burlando al ambu que los vigilaba, y disfrutaría hacerle, lo que planeaba hacerle a iruka con el ninja copia en el cuarto contiguo...

Kakashi estaba, muy cachondo ese día...

Pero iruka últimamente argumentaba que debían descansar un poco las piernas ya que estaban abusando de las actividades nocturnas, y el cuerpo les pasaría factura...

Pero a kakashi esa afirmación, le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro

_ no sientes temblor en las piernas?

_ no?... Debería sentirlo?

_ yo lo siento...

Le dijo abochornado

Y kakashi le sonrió, aunque iruka lo adivinó, ya que traía la máscara puesta.

_ esta mejor tu garganta?

_ si lo esta... Gracias por acompañarme a buscar las pastillas...

Le mencionó kakashi e iruka río con ganas, ya que, era obvio y lógico que siempre lo acompañaría.

Lo abrazo de manera cariñosa, pero se había olvidado de las ganas que tenía hatake de poder tocarlo un poco y sintió como su mano entraba sin permiso por debajo de su camiseta.

_ kakashi!

Le dijo molesto...

Parecía que no podía estar un día sin hacer el amor... Después lo llamaba a el pervertido!

E iba a decirselo pero escucho la puerta abrirse, así que se apartó de él, aunque no antes sin decirle " oh no habrá nada, así que quitatelo de la cabeza " y comenzó a cocinar junto a la recién llegada anko, que venía en compañía de la bestia verde de Konoha.

Gai se sento s platicar junto a kakashi mientras aguardaban la llegada de más personas.

Kurenai había llegado pero sin su compañero ( ya que asuma estaba de misión) y luego de un rato y casi a la hora de la cena, llegaron izumo, kotetzu y fuu.

Comenzaron a cenar cuando todo estuvo listo y trataban de no hacer sentir mal a izumo, que había terminado la relación que llevaba con sora.

La chica, pretendía demasiadas cosas y asumia otras que no eran muy de las ideas de izumo.

Pronto comenzó a quejarse de que este no quería en verdad nada serio con ella, y luego llegó a exigirle que tengan un hijo juntos.

A izumo no le parecía bien que ella de por sentado que ya debían casarse y tener hijos... Claro que la idea le gustaba ( como todo hombre que busca establecerse) pero no le agradaba, que todo sea así de pronto; como lo esperaba ella.

Fuu varias veces quiso hacerla entrar en razón, pero la chica buscaba ganar o ganar.

Luego anko les comento, que muchas genin adultas con hijos pasan a tener un salario similar al de un chunin en actividad, e iruka trataba de pensar, que la chica no era tan estúpida como para querer quedar embarazada y tener un hijo con alguien que a penas tenía con ella una relación de cinco meses...

Pero se equivocó y al parecer eso era lo que exactamente deseaba.

Izumo molesto por la idea de traer un niño al mundo, sólo para que la madre reciba más y mejores beneficios le hizo sentir una rabia inmensa contra ella y acabo su relación sin posibilidad de retornó.

Y aunque ahora le afectaba y le dolía esa ruptura, no se arrepentia de eso.

Anko y gai, estaban en una especie de affair ( aunque se sabía que de ahí a una relación estable, sólo les faltaba un paso) y trataban de no mostrar su apogeo frente al chico que estaba bastante decaído desde la rupturas de la relación.

Y kakashi... Este a pesar de lo mal que estaba izumo, pretendía jugar con el sensei.

Desde que comenzó a cocinar que se le ocurrió tentarlo, y comenzó haciendo un bostezo que parecía más un gemido que otra cosa, anko y gai lo ignoraron... Pero iruka tuvo que morderse el labio cuando escucho eso.

Además le hacia agregado un estiramiento de su cuerpo y el maestro no dudaba de sus intenciones.

Un par de veces tuvo que esquivarle la mirada ya que discretamente, se rascaba algún sector medio, sólo para levantar levemente la remera ya que sabía que esa porción de su cuerpo le era muy llamativa a su pareja.

Disfruto varias veces agachándose frente a él de manera sugerente ( buscar algún vegetal por él, o en la bajo mesada para buscar alguna lata de arbejas) y disfrutó cuando molesto, su amor volteo la cabeza.

Sabía perfectamente que se estaba regañando a si mismo.

Pretendía encenderlo, aunque sabía que ya en la mesa no era posible, pero varias veces le roso la pierna con su pié, haciendo de la cara del maestro un poema, ya que, sabía que deseaba estar serio y no le salía.

_ un ninja debe ver a través de la decepción, izumo

Argumento kakashi, tratando también de mostrarse comprensivo, después de todo izumo también le caía muy bien

_ que?

_ ya sabes; se que lo que te pasó con sora es algo personal y no tiene que ver con algo que aplicarías en una batalla o frente a un enemigo... Pero al fin y al cabo, sigues siendo un shinobi, que debe estar al cien y no puedes dejarte caer por una chica que terminó siendo alguien que te perjudicaba...

_ si lo se... Pero

_ nada de peros... Debes seguir adelante... Aprende de esto!

_ tiene razón ( acoto kotetzu) tu la has perseguido durante mucho tiempo, y comenzó a estar con tigo por algo parecido al por que no? Tal vez le diste a entender que por estar con ella aceptarías todas sus propuestas, no has pensado en eso?

_ si lo he hecho... Y por eso me duele, yo le abri la puerta a esa alternativa...

Comentó desolado izumo e iruka sintió la necesidad de golpear la mesa muy molesto

_ pues alegrate de que te halla comentado sus planes, al menos tu no has perdido casi seis años de tu vida con la persona incorrecta; si ella hubiera querido hasta se hubiera dejado embarazar sin consultárselo, pero al menos tuvo la decencia de no hacerlo...

Izumo quedó hacia atrás aterrorizado con el tono y el enojo de su amigo

_ sabes perfectamente como es una relación donde más que amor existe la posesión! Así que alegrate de no haber pasado por todo eso, tal vez sora no fue la correcta, pero tú no perdiste tiempo ni tendrás que lamentarte por algo que no tiene solución.. Por que creeme cuando pierdes demasiado tiempo con alguien que no merece tu amor, es perder tu tiempo! Tu juventud, tus posibilidades...

Alegrate, en el futuro habrá alguna mujer que se enamorará de ti, sin la necesidad de que la asedies para tener una cita, así que procura no pensar en lo lamentable que estás ahora, y disfruta de no haber llegado a mayores con ella!

Iruka tomo asiento y todos en la mesa quedaron petrificados...

Izumo, kotetzu y sora fueron los que más asombrados estaban, ya que iruka siempre les había dicho que su tiempo con genma había sido la mejor parte de su vida y al terminar con este casi nunca comentaba nada de eso... Ver qué aceptaba que su tiempo con shiranui genma había sido un total desperdicio era una prueba de que en verdad lo había superado...

Tal vez gai, kakashi y Kurenai, veían en ese arrebato una especie de aliento a seguir, pero ellos tres sabían que era una declaración de libertad a su persona.

Izumo sonrió...

Cuantas veces hubiera querido escuchar que su amigo se desligaba por completo del tokebetsu jonin; cuantas veces quiso ver esa determinación y confianza a la hora de decir que ya formaba parte de su pasado y no era un " es con él único que puedo estar"

Muchas veces lo habían querido convencer de que existía alguien para él.

Ahora iruka tenía a kakashi... No importa la manera en la que llegaron a querer desear estar juntos, ni el como o el por qué.

Importaba que su amigo ahora era feliz, se le notaba en el semblante.

Kakashi le daba una seguridad que genma jamás le había dado.

En la actitud del ninja copia se notaba que no lo tenía como una propiedad, si no como a un compañero...

Si; un compañero de vida, un amigo, un amante, esa persona que te quita la soledad de adentro y logra mostrar lo mejor de ti.

Kakashi era él que le estaba dando toda esa seguridad e izumo no podía más que sentirse feliz.

Realmente si después de tanto sufrimiento él le gritaba que el tiempo no se recupera y que no había perdido mucho, debía sentirse afortunado.

Por lo que asintiendo sonrió.

Sonrio por ambos!

No sólo por iruka, también por él

Debía estar loco por sentirse mal en perder a alguien que le daba más problemas que satisfacciones.

Y aunque dolía... Si, era mejor así, ya encontraría a alguien que lo complemente...

_ gracias iruka...

Le sonrió y este se sintió feliz.

Y así bastante callados terminaron la cena, pero mientras limpiaba los platos kakashi y gai ( ya que anko e iruka cocinaron) y Kurenai e izumo preparaban café y té.

Como si fuera un niño lavando los platos por primera vez kakashi quedó bastante empapado y a la vista de iruka se veía gracioso, hasta que se quitó la camiseta por estar muy mojada mientras subía por una más seca.

Y aunque eso duro sólo cinco segundos frente a sus ojos, iruka se sintió salivar.

Maldito y sensual kakashi... Se decía mientras trataba de controlarse.

Después de todo era un hombre capaz de controlar sus emociónes, y esperaba lograr hacerlo, ya que en verdad durante el día las piernas le estaban pasando factura.

No es que no quiera hacer nada con kakashi, pero las actividades diarias lo estaban matando.

Tal vez debía ser más sinceró con el y decirle que su chacra ya no le estaba rindiendo demasiado, y eso que kakashi le pasaba bastante durante el día, para que pueda seguir.

Pero la hokague le había advertido que estaban en el último mes del sello y por algún motivo le consumía demasiado chacra.

Era normal, generalmente los kekkei genkai tendian a utilizar jutsus que normalmente consumía demasiado chacra y en parte, el se encargaba de que el diagrama no se rompa, no se active o no se disperse.

Kakashi no tenía idea de las veces que tuvo que completar fórmulas, reescribir el diagrama principal o terminar de darle fuerza.

Y es que; por lo que había leído en los pergaminos que el mismo poseía, un diagrama activado que está incompleta o, tiende a transformarse y a cambiar constantemente.

O tiende a desvanecerse, haciendo que el origen y el motivo siga vigente.

Realmente le asustaba pensar que un solo descuido de su parte podría causar o que kakashi, quede definitivamente sellado en un pergamino, o prisionero de su espacio personal por el resto de su vida.

Por que una cosa era aceptar que eran pareja, pero otra muy distinta es tener que aceptar estar pegado a alguien toda ti vida, sin la posibilidad de volver a ser aquel poderoso ninja que tenía asignada las mejores misiones...

Su mente se veía traicionada por su vista...

Kakashi bajo con esa camiseta pegada al cuerpo que tenía sólo su máscara de conjunto.

Y se veía como a él le gustaba.

Era extraño, pero por más que se recriminará mentalmente que no...

Todo su ser le gritaba sí.

Y ahora tenía un problema muy grave entre manos.

Debía dejar de lado su orgullo y hablar con kakashi... Si, eso es lo que haría.

A penas se marchen las visitas... Hablaría con él.

Ese dia ( cono adivinando las intenciones de ambos) todos se marcharon temprano.

Y a penas cerro la puerta se dirigió a la sala de estar, donde encontró a kakashi recogiendo las tazas en la mesita auxiliar.

No sabía exactamente si lo estaba haciendo deliberadamente al propósito, o si realmente lo hacia en honor a la limpieza.

Pero si sabía, que al verlo agachado de esa manera, en su cerebro sólo existía la palabra "tomarlo" y su rango de visión estaba solo avocado a la parte trasera del jonin.

Como saboreando el ver las redondeadas nalgas, se le hacerco y sin protocolo alguno, lo apoyo con su entrepierna y sujeto con fuerza las caderas de éste.

_ kakashi... Te has estado portando mal...

Y acarició sus nalgas.

Kakashi sintió una corriente eléctrica cuando sintió la cercanía del sensei.

Este, seguía tocándolo y disfrutando de la vista que tenía desde su posición.

Y aunque el peli plateado quiso moverse hacia el sillón, iruka sostuvo con fuerza su cuerpo para que no lo hiciera.

_ no...

Le dijo con esa sensual voz, que estaba cargada de deseo.

_ no quiero hacerlo aquí...

Kakashi de subito giro y lo beso con ganas.

Iruka lo apreto contra si y volvió a acariciar su trasero, para luego levantarlo con fuerza.

A kakashi le pareció sugerente y se dejó alzar por el maestro que ahora lo veía con una complicidad propia de él.

El copy nin lo rodeo con sus piernas y el chunin se lo llevó, entre besos y caricias directo al cuarto.

Una vez ahí no lo bajo.

Al contrario lo arrinconó contra una pared y le quito la camiseta junto a la máscara, que había quedado colgada en su cuello.

Iruka degustaba el cuello blanquecino, y lo sostenía con una pierna y le delineaba el cuerpo con sus manos.

Kakashi disfrutaba las embriagantes sensaciones y desde su posición, sólo pudo atinar a quitarle la coleta del cabello .

Le encantaba su apariencia habitual, pero cuando estaba tan dominante como ahora, le movía demasiado verlo con el cabello suelto.

Iruka le sonrió y llevó sus labios a una de las tetillas de su koi y comenzó a lamerla, disfrutaba ver los espasmos que tenía con su toque y le encantaba escuchar el gemido corto que hacia cada vez que le mordía con poca fuerza alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Pero su piel era tan adictiva, que no podía detenerse sólo ahí.

Siguio con la otra y luego lo alzó nuevamente y lo deposita en la cama.

Antes de que kakashi quisiera hacer nada, iruka llevo su boca al vientre de este y comenzó a besarlo.

Disfrutaba ver como se retorcía bajo su boca.

Con sus manos no dejaba de recorrer sus piernas y sin prisa, bajo el pantalón de este.

A veces por la urgencia de hacerlo pronto, quedaba con alguna prenda puesta, o por no quitarle las vendas de los tobillos le dejaba una parte del pantalón puesta.

Pero no se le antojaba hacer eso.

Kakashi había disfrutado toda la tarde provocarlo, y él ahora disfrutaria ( y mucho) torturándolo.

Por lo que le bajo el pantalón y su boca pasó besando su costado, sus muslos y hasta su rodilla.

Mientras con calma le desajustaba y desenrollaba la venda, seguía besando su pierna y dando pequeñas mordidas.

Kakashi sabía que lo torturaría, pero no pensó que sería tanto.

Le excitaba demasiado ver la cara del chunin en ese momento.

Iruka se veía como algún ser divino, que tenía como propósito hacerlo desfallecer de placer, y ese era el motivo, por el que se dejaba torturar.

Le encantaba, aunque sentía su cuerpo bastante tembloroso de deseo.

Era incomprensible como una persona podía soportar toda esa tortura y aún así sentir que eso estaba bien.

Cuando le quito la otra parte del pantalon, iruka comenzó a lamer entre los dedos de los pies.

Los dedos e incluso sus pantorrilla y hasta su rodilla.

Por algún motivo que aún desconocía, al copi nin, sentía que eso lo enloquecía más y sin poder evitarlo, llevó la mano a su miembro para poder al menos darse un poco de consuelo.

Iruka sonrió, pero no se lo permitió.

_ no puedes tocarte... No te lo permito.

Le dijo y tomó su mano y la apartó besando y luego lamiendo sus dedos.

Esa imagen le estaba nublando la razón a su pareja.

Pero antes de que intentará nada lo miró serio

_ si no te comportas tendré que atarte...

Y un tirón en el pene, de parte de kakashi le hizo ver que esa idea no le desagradaba.

Tratando de no ser tan malvado con el, iruka llevó su boca al erguido miembro y sin preámbulo se lobtrago todo.

Eso provocó un grito de placer en su pareja al que le sucedieron más gemidos.

Iruka estaba muy entretenido, lamiendo con mucha gula ese pedazo de carne que tenía para él.

Le encantaba hacer eso, sabía cómo hacer que kakashi disfrute e implementaba todo su conocimiento y voluntad para ello.

Lía toda su extensión, se lo introducía en la boca y comenzaba a subir y a bajar su cabeza, simulando una pentracion.

Luego se apartaba y seguía masturbandolo mientras se dedicaba a lee sus testículos.

Los chupaba y se los metia a la boca.

Para con su lengua seguir más alla, y abriendo por completo las piernas vio con hambre el ano que planeaba corromper.

La lengua inquieta comenzó a recorrer ese prohibido lugar, para luego lamerlo a conciencia.

No paraba de masturbarlo con una mano y la otra la utilizo para meter un dedo, que iba sacando y luego metia su lengua e intercambiaba llevando su boca al pene, y seguía preparándolo mientras kakashi disfrutaba nuevamente la felacion que recibía.

Tal vez era por que iruka estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo, que kakashi sentía que no resistiría más, y sin poder articular del todo bien se lo hizo saber

_ i... Iruka ... No auguantare demasiado...

Le gimió, y el sensei se apartó para poder admirar a su koi, tan jadeante.

Se veía sumamente tentador, con su respiración entre cortada, sus mejillas sonrosadas y esa mirada de deseó.

Kakashi tenía abiertas las piernas, invitándolo a que lo invada, pero iruka deseaba no estar mucho tiempo dentro de él, más que nada por el problema que estaba teniendo...

Por lo que, lo dio vuelta y se sintió muy deseoso de entrar, ya que lo coloco en cuatro y se veía mucho más tentador que antes.

Iruka volvio a lamer su ano mientras de a rato le introducía dos dedos y luego un tercero.

Kakashi gemía sin control y se preguntaba si iruka estaba disfrutando, ya que sentía que estaba acaparando toda la atención y siendo un poco egoísta.

Pero aunque quiso darse vuelta para poder hacer algo iruka se lo impidió, y al parecer no pudo aguantar más el deseo.

Ya que se posicionó detrás de él y con suma cautela entró en él.

Ambos notaron que eso no duraría demasiado.

Kakashi por su lado, sentía que las embestidas de iruka le estaban rozando la próstata, haciendo que no aguantará mucho más aquello.

El placer era inaguantable, y si a penas rosaba su miembro sabía que se correría.

Iruka por su lado comenzó sintiendo esa dulce sensación de estar dentro de kakashi, que lo llevaba a éxtasis mismo.

Su espalada se veía deliciosa desde su posición y escuchar como disfrutaba con eso, sólo lo incentivaba a seguir.

_ tocate...

Le susurró, y kakashi se sintió feliz de recibir el permiso deseado.

Sentía como la longitud entraba y salía de él mientras las manos de su koi se aferraban con fuerza a sus caderas.

No quería interrumpir eso.

Iruka lo tomaba con tanto deseo que era un pecado interrumpirlo.

Por lo que con un poco de temblor, llevó su mano a su miembro y no tardó de masiado en manchar las sabanas con su esencia

Iruka no tardó mucho más que el en acabar dentro de él, sin poder controlar el tono de su voz y el tener que morderme el cuello...

Se apartaron a penas y kakashi se acercó a besarlo.

Iruka aterrorizado al pensar que su novio quería más, tuvo que frenarlo por un instante...

_ kakashi... No puedo seguir

Y antes de explicarle más, sentía que se desmayaría.

Pero en vez de sentir esa presión habitual, sintió alivio.

Kakashi le estaba transmitiendo chacra.

Luego de hacerlo de más, se metió al baño y preparó la bañera.

Y con ayuda de su fuerza de voluntad ambos fueron a relajarse en el agua

_ que está pasando?

Preguntó preocupado el ninja copia, que se estaba dando cuenta de que su novio no se encontraba del todo bien.

_ me estoy quedando sin fuerza kakashi...

Le dijo algo cabizbajo, y sabía que debió decírselo antes, pero no había encontrado un buen momento para hacerlo.

_ y eso?

_ el sello esta vigente... Pero el diagrama en ti, a veces se desvanece, a veces se corta o tiende a inestabilazarse.

Hago todo lo posible para que siga normal, pero sabes que mi falta de chacra no ayuda, mi cuerpo no tiene fuerza y mi concentración esta al límite, no quiero que te pase nada malo por descuidarme, no quiero que sientas que no quiero estar contigo, pero estoy siendo irresponsable, no debemos continuar así, dame un respiro... No queda mucho tiempo, si me ayudas cuando estemos libres de esto, te prometo que no dejaré que me sueltes al menos por un día entero...

Le comento iruka y kakashi sonrió.

En la bañera, kakashi estaba detrás de iruka y lo abrasó de manera protectora

_ lamento ser una molestia iruka, no sabía que te estaba pasando eso...

_ yo lamento no haberte lo dicho antes...

Sonrieron ...

La confianza no se ganaba de un día para el otro, pero ellos la iban consiguiendo más y más.

Luego de eso, ambos continuaban la rutina diaria que ya tenían impuesta, pero procuraban ser más cautelosos, e iruka por algún motivo estaba mucho más hambriento que de costumbre.

Una tarde después de un par de horas de entrenamiento, kakashi se encontraba frente a la roca de los héroes, presentando sus respetos a óbito.

Debía ser sincero con sigo mismo.

Sabía que poco tiempo les quedaba y estaba aterrado del que pasará...

Iruka como ya era costumbre se había quedado dormido involuntariamente.

Y apenas pasó eso, kakashi sintió esa presencia que hacia tiempo no sentía

_ haz estado en una misión?

_ si... Sempai

_ mmm tenzou, cuando te fuiste tú reemplazo no fue muy eficiente... Nos atacaron en el bosque...

_ estoy enterado de eso sempai...

Tenzou estaba contrariado, a penas llevó se entero de lo que le paso a su reemplazo cuando el anciano takeshi, un comerciante que era conocido en la aldea por más de diez años.

Había logrado inmovilizar al ANBU, a los nikens e incluso había llegado a envenenar a iruka.

Se imaginaba que su sempai estaba muy asustado por el hecho de que si el que lo mantenía con vida fallecía seguramente el mismo quedaría en malos términos.

Pero hacia sólo una semana que estaba nuevamente en la aldea y lo volvieron a asignar a kakashi e iruka.

Más que nada, por que estaba muy cerca de estar cerca la separación y no tenían idea de en qué términos terminarían ambos.

Pero el saber que le había fallado a kakashi, era terrible, más que nada por que esa semana de observaciones, había notado que cuando estaban solos se besaban, se trataban con dulzura, y hasta casi que llegaban al punto de tener sexo en cualquier lado, aunque algo parecido al pudor lograba que no lo hicieran ( al menos eso creía el ambu)

_ estas involucrado con el de manera sentimental?

No era un reproche,al menos eso sintió kakashi cuando se lo pregunto.

Sentía que era una pregunta de amigos...

_ si, estoy en una relación sentimental con iruka... Es mi novio ahora, y espero que por mucho tiempo

Le dijo sonriente.

Tenzou sonrió debajo de su máscara, jamás creyo que su sempai entrará en nada parecido.

Y se imaginaba que el enojo que tenía cuando le preguntó si estaba en otra misión se debía a que había estado muy preocupado por su ahora novio.

_ se ve muy pálido y algo demacrado sempai...

_ si, es que estoy usando chacra de más...

_ cuidese, yo me encargaré de su seguridad.

Le dijo y se marchó.

Tal vez, era tonto pero a kakashi le pareció muy gracioso que su kohai le dijera eso, cuando siempre penso que debía ser al revés.

Iruka estaba más que molesto con su flamante novio...

Si no fuera por el sello de seguro ni si quiera podría tenerlo cerca.

En verdad hasta le molestaba que lo viera con lastima...

Por lo que mientras que estuviera molesto se metió al baño y se quedó en la bañera pensando y tratando de serenarse.

Kakashi estaba como un idiota que sabe que cometió una idiotes.

No pudo evitar comentar algo tan tonto, pero lo hizo, y sabía que está era la primera discusión fuerte que tenía con iruka desde que oficialmente estaban juntos como pareja.

Maldito genma!

Se decía mentalmente

Maldita boca mía!

Se repetía también.

************ flahs back ************

Salian de la torre.

El día había sido muy atareado con la cantidad de informes que había que ordenar y clasificar junto a shikaku que estaba preparándose para cambiar de puesto.

Kakashi e iruka salieron muy agotados por todo lo que habían tenido que trabajar para ser sábado.

En el camino kakashi, se moría por tomarle la mano.

Hacia poco la hokague les había hecho todo un sermon de lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser revelar el noviazgo de un jonin y por culpa de los descuidos han pasado muchas tragedias que terminan lastimando a terceros.

Por lo que las ansias del peli plateado debían calmarse en público, y muchas veces le exasperaba como iruka llevaba ese trabajo tan natural.

Recordándose como ya tenía experiencia en ocultar un noviazgo con un jonin.

Y como si supiera kakashi estaba pensando en él, apareció frente a ellos y freno deliberadamente frente a iruka.

_ iruka, hermosura cuanto tiempo te durará eso?

Le comento sonriente, ignorando a kakashi.

Sabiendo que estaban en un lugar público donde no podían ponerse a discutir ( además de que no quería que siguieran hablando de él y de genma ) prefirió seguir camino, aunque cometió la estupidez de contestarle.

_ no se a que te refieres genma, y deja de llamarme así...

Este satisfecho de que iruka siquiera le contestara continuo.

_ tu sabes a qué me refiero, ambos sabemos que tus deseos carnales te superan y si estás con kakashi es por que lo tienes metido en tu casa, pero nadie te da más placer que yo...

Le comento lascivo

Iruka lo miró furioso y kakashi sintió unos celos terribles cuando vio que iruka freno para acercarse a genma

_ escucharme bien ( le dijo mientras lo señalaba y apretaba la mandíbula para no matarlo) yo no tengo por qué dar explicaciones, ni tengo por qué soportar tus estúpidas deducciones, piensa lo que quieras, pero no vuelvas a hacercarte a mi!

_ si... estás molesto ahora, pero cuando el sello los separe y kakashi se tenga que marchar a estar de misión en misión no soportarás la soledad y vendrás a mi sin pestañear!

Iruka lo miró incrédulo.

Como decía eso, si el ya había tenido que soportar hasta casi un año a la espera del regreso de este?

Jamás había sentido la necesidad de estar con nadie o la urgencia de descargarse por la falta de contacto!

Era un necio y un estupido que sólo buscaba provocar una discusión, por lo que prefirió silenciarse y no seguir con esa absurda charla.

Chasqueo la lengua y se apartó de él.

Genma sabía que esa reacción era la de " di y piensa lo que quieras, total se que no es verdad " pero kakashi no

Por lo que no supo cómo interpretar eso.

Y genma supo que este hombre no lo conocía en todas sus facetas, todavía tenía un as que lo podría ayudar a que al menos estos dos no siguieran juntos, y es que la duda y los celos matan de todas las maneras posibles a una pareja.

Tardaron muy poco en llegar a la casa de kakashi ( ese día eligieron ir al departamento de este) y una vez allí y más calmado iruka comenzó a preparar los alimentos.

Kakashi lo miraba y no paraba de pensar o hilar miles de conjeturas que iban más allá de este tiempo que tenían.

No les quedaba mucho tiempo juntos. Sólo un par de semanas y sabía que en el momento que este separado de iruka iría ( deliberadamente ) a estar de misión en misión.

Había comprobado que iruka era insaciable en la cama y que muchas veces el que iniciaba todo era él mismo

Y la duda de que será cierto o no lo estaba matando.

Tal vez era tonto; pensar en la lógica de genma, donde el cuerpo puede más que un sentimiento, pero era inevitable.

Su mente le gritaba que era estupido, su cuerpo temblaba de miedo por la incertidumbre del mañana, y su corazón le decía que no todo en la vida era color de rosas...

Un tal vez, se materializó en su mente y una osada pregunta salió de su boca

_ crees que podrás aguantar mientras este en misiones?

Iruka quedó estático.

En verdad le tomó importancia a las palabras de genma?

Eso era absurdo, pero al parecer el ninja copia se lo había tomado en serio.

_ me duele que le creas...

Le dijo triste, pero en ningún momento lo miró enojado, más bien parecía decepcionado.

_ cree lo que quieras kakashi. Yo sé que jamás en mi vida eh sido infiel, y no comenzaría con tigo que sólo me has demostrado que es posible encontrar alguien que valga la pena... Aunque me duele que le creas; me veo en la obligación de confirmartelo... Yo no te seré infiel kakashi... Soy bastante tolerante a aguantar el no hacer nada... Eh estado casi once meses esperando a genma durante el comienzo de nuestro noviazgo, y como te dije cuando pezamos... No estoy habituado a hacerlo todo el tiempo...

Se sobo la cien, ya que eso lo estaba estresando...

Kakashi veía ese enojo, pero por más que no quisiera admitirlo, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de que iruka se lo confirmará.

Lamentablemente para él, eso no tenía buena pinta

_ me duele que pienses así... No entiendo tu estúpida lógica, además de que tu mismo has visto el trato que teníamos y a los extremos que puede llegar genma...

_ si... Pero aún así cada cierto tiempo... Tu... Volvías a acostarte con él!

Le dijo, pero se sintió un miserable cuando lo hizo.

_ lamento ser así iruka, pero es un pensamiento que se me cruzo por la cabeza... Ignoralo, no deb...

Kakashi se calló.

Todo lo que habían dicho lo decía sin mirarlo, pero cuando alzó la vista... Iruka tenía gruesas lágrimas en su mejilla.

En verdad kakashi le había dicho eso?

Al menos eso era lo que pasaba por su mente...

Donde estaba la confianza?

Donde estaba?

No quería hacerlo, pero se encontraba llorando con amargura.

Kakashi reaccionó, y comenzó a seguirlo, iruka se dirigió a la planta alta y de ahí en la puerta del baño lo miró angustiado.

_ tu también podrias engañarme con quien quieras cuando te vallas, y yo jamás me enteraría.

Aunque no pienso así, ya que tengo llena en confianza en ti... Me duele que tu no la tengas con migo

Le dijo triste y cerró la puerta tras de sí

Había que ser idiota, para pensar en eso

Pero lo había hecho.

Y no sabía cómo arreglarlo.

Unos dos días estuvieron, juntos pero a la vez distantes.

Por supuesto no podían alejarse el uno del otro, pero la indiferencia con la que lo trataba iruka le estaba doliendo a kakashi más de lo que creía.

No estaba seguro de nada, y el chunin no sabía que kakashi era un inexperto en cuestiones sentimentales.

Tampoco tenía mucho tacto a la hora de hablar.

Pero eso iruka si lo sabia.

Sabía lo descuidado que era con su lengua, pero a pesar de sentir que ya lo tenía perdonado, también sabía que le dolía la desconfianza.

Acaso la palabra de genma le podía más que sus propias acciones?

Aunque debía admitir que sus acciones si eran bastante volubles y contrariaban a su propio pensamiento.

Después de todo iruka a pesar de su separación si se había seguido acostando con genma.

Como podía rebatir eso?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, cuando a la distancia vieron en la puerta de la casa de iruka, a anko y gai besandose apasionadamente.

Ambos quedaron estáticos con esa imagen.

Realmente no creían que eso pareciera serio,pero los tórtolos sólo se dedicaban a continuar.

Hasta que los sintieron y se apartaron.

Feliz año los abrazo.

_ oigan feliciten nos, acabamos de oficializar nuestro noviazgo!

Ambos les sonreían y felicitaban.

En verdad se alegraban por sus amigos.

La cena de esa noche se centro en ellos.

En general todos estuvieron felices por ellos y más los amigos de anko, que la habían visto en más de una ocasión sentirse miserable con la soledad.

Claro qué un momento en el que pudo, anko separó lo mejor que pudo a iruka de kakashi.

Mientras que todos debatían en el living sobre las misiones y el tipo de equipos;

Anko en el pasillo acorralo a su amigo.

_ dime iruka, que está pasando?

Iruka sabía que necesitaba hablarlo.

Por lo que le contó sin exagerar nada, su encuentro con genma, las palabras de kakashi y lo distanciados que estaban desde ese día

Anko escucho con atención, el escuchar como iruka justificaba a la falta de experiencia de kakashi le molestó ( pensó que lo estaba protegiendo) pero verlo enojado cuando le dijo que aún así no esperaba que desconfiara tanto de él...

_ cariño, tu sabes que es un idiota... Pero entiende lo, ponte en su lugar

_ lo he hecho, por eso se que paso por su mente, cuando me insinuó eso...

_ bien, entiendo, pero aún así deberían hablar, acaso piensan romper esta hermosa relación que se formó entre ustedes por el estupido comentario que te hizo genma?

_ no... Eso sería tonto y es lo último que yo querría hacer

_ bien dicho... Bueno ahora me encargaré de que se queden solos y arreglen sus asuntos

Le dijo y no pasaron ni dos minutos que iruka se encontraba en la puerta despidiendo a todos.

La verdad era, que se alegraba de seguir teniendo esa hermosa relación con sus amigos, y le encantaba saber que podía contar con ellos siempre.

Y el sentimiento era recíproco.

Iruka fue al living, y tomó aire antes de entrar, para encontrarse con un kakashi bastante recostado.

Se le acercó y cuando estaba por comenzar a hablar notó su semblante.

No se veía bien, no estaba muy despierto y con una mano en su frente descubrió que Tania fiebre

_ kakashi, tienes fiebre...

E intento levantarse para poder ir a buscar agua y un paño para refrescarlo, pero kakashi lo detuvo.

_ no te vallas iruka... Te necesito aquí

_ kakashi...

La mirada desolada del peli plateado, lo dejo sin palabras, enterneciendo su mirada.

Con una mano le quito la banda, y luego la máscara, mientras con la otra le acariciaba su cabello, que es encontraba algo húmedo, por el sudor " desde cuando está así"

Se preguntaba iruka.

Tan poca era la atención que le estaba brindando que no noto que estaba con fiebre... O al menos con los síntomas?

Iruka se sentía miserable, porque a pesar de su enojo, o su molestia.

No podía ser tan desconsiderado con su pareja.

_ kakashi, iré por agua y un paño para refrescar tu cabeza, también por un analgésico, para que te baje la fiebre...

Le dijo, pero kakashi le sostuvo las muñecas

_ te amo iruka

Le dijo con un tinte de tristeza en su rostro.

Iruka casi llora al verlo, por su estupidez, estaba haciendo sufrir a kakashi...

_ kakashi, yo te amo a ti mucho!...

Le dijo, para luego besarlo.

Beso que fue muy correspondido

Iruka, sentía culpa.

Besaba su boca y luego su rostro, su cuello incluso su frente, para volver a su cuello.

Kakashi sentia eso, como un bálsamo de paz para su cuerpo y su espíritu.

Jamás había sentido la angustia de no saber cómo solucionar algo. O peor

Saber cómo hacerlo pero no animarse, por ver la indiferencia de su pareja.

Por lo que el miedo a perderlo lo había estado carcomiendo con la angustia.

_ lamento ser tan idiota iruka, yo confío en ti plenamente...

_ no, kakashi... Yo lamento haberme alejado de ti de esa manera...

Iruka le sonrió, y le dio un pequeño beso, más que nada por que necesitaba sentir el perdón de kakashi

_ no vuelvas a hacerlo!

Le reto el ninja copia.

Iruka quedó asombrado.

Lo estaba regañando?

_ no te imaginas lo mal que me ha hecho tu indiferencia... Hubiera preferido que me regañes, que me ataques o incluso que me digas simplemente, que no tendremos más nada... Pero tú indiferencia me estaba matando

Le decía mientras lo abrazaba con necesidad, y es que la sentía.

Sentía la necesidad de llenarse de iruka, de abrazarlo, besarlo y hasta de tomarlo.

_ perdona me, kakashi. No volverá a pasar esto... No volveré a hacerlo, la próxima vez que tengamos un altercado, prometo hablarlo sin apartarte de mi...

Le dijo besando su cuello.

Kakashi acariciaba la nuca de iruka y sonreía

_ crees que volvamos a pelear en el futuro?

_ no lo creo, estoy seguro. Somos hombres, que pensamos de manera independiente, y no estamos exentos a pensar diferente en alguna cosas, y te aseguro que entre mi mal carácter y tu tendencia a hablar de más, tendremos más de un altercado... Pero lo importante es hablarlo, superarlo y seguir adelante

Le dijo sonriendo.

Con esa sonrisa hermosa digna de iruka.

Kakashi se sentía embelesado.

Jamás creyó depender de una sonrisa para sentirse tan bien como se estaba sintiendo ahora que lo veía.

_ iruka... Te amo

Le dijo y sin dejar que le responda, lo beso con intensidad, necesitado de él.

Estaba llenándose de él.

Realmente necesitaba de él.

Por lo que pretendía llenarse de él

Iruka sentía como ese beso estaba subiendo de tono, y aunque quisiera no podía detenerlo, no quería detenerlo.

Su cuerpo se frotaba contra el de kakashi notando la dureza que estaban teniendo en el sur de su anatomía.

Luego de un rato así, iruka creyó que esobya era suficiente... Por Dios, debía centrarse kakashi estaba con fiebre

_ ka kakashi... Suficiente...

Le gimio entre beso y besó, pero este no lo soltó, al contrario se aferró más a él

_ iruka... Quiero sentirte

Le susurró de manera sugerente.

Iruka comprendió de inmediato, pero la duda seguía apoderándose de el

_ kakashi, dejame atenderte primero...

_ no hay nada que pueda hacerme sentir mejor que tú... Sólo dandome tus besos haces que me sienta en el cielo, dejame sentirte...

Le volvió a susurrar.

La ronca voz que salía de ese hombre lo estaba volviendo loco.

Creía que estaba mal, pero incluso el sentía la Imperiosa necesidad de fundirse con él.

Ya hacia casi diez días que no intimaban, sumado a la distancia con la que se estaban tratando, los hacia querer llegar al límite en ese momento.

Iruka creía que estaba siendo exagerado con eso, su cuerpo no resistía demasiado a las caricias a la que lo estaba sometiendo kakashi.

Por lo que decidio complacerlo.

Se apartó de él y comenzó a desvestirse...

Kakashi tuvo que sentarse mejor.

Se acomodo en el centro del sofá, y con atención observaba como iruka se desvestía lentamente.

Una sonrisa cómplice lo adorno, antes de que pueda acomodarse sobre él.

Iruka se dejó acariciar, dejo que kakashi se unda en su cuello y con sus manos explore todo su pecho y espalda.

Le hacia sentir extraño, ser acariciado por el, con los guantes puestos.

No por que, fuera incómodo.

Al contrario, sentía que las llenas de los dedos hacían un excelente trabajo.

Sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía con el Rose constante y dio un pequeño grito, cuando su pezon fue mordido por su pareja.

Kakashi lo besaba, lamia y luego lo abandonaba para tomar su cuello nuevamente.

No paraba de besarlo

Iruka era su néctar, disfrutaba eso.

Le agradaba ver como su toque lo hacía temblar

Sentir que ese distanciamiento que habían tenido no estaba más, lo hacía sentirse agradecido con la vida

¿ como hacían esas parejas que se dejaban de hablar durante meses?

El había estado sintiendo un sin fin de emociones negativas esos dos días y no quería volver a pasar aquello, no quería ni imaginarse como se sentiría si perdiera a iruka, era demasiado fuerte para él.

Por lo que después de eso,sentir que no había estado en peligro su relación, era lo más hermoso del mundo.

Lo amaba, y lo amaria siempre.

Por eso estaba dispuesto a llenarse de él.

Iruka noto con alegría como kakashi lo estaba preparando para lo que venía.

Estaba tan ansioso como él, por eso se separó apanas, para poder desabrochar su cinturón, y luego el pantalón.

Bajo su cremallera y se apartó más para liberar el miembro de kakashi.

Iruka lo veía esplendoroso.

Le gustaba, su longitud, su color, su grosor y el hecho de que en ese momento estaba expulsando líquido pre seminal.

Ver eso lo tento.

Le agradaba ese sabor en particular, por lo que con la idea de lubricarlo, se lo llevó a la boca y comenzó a subir y bajar.

Disfrutaba tenerlo en la boca y los gemidos de placer que daba lograban sentir muy elogiado a kakashi.

Quien disfrutaba de esa felacion cono nunca.

De pronto iruka se apartó y un pequeño gruñido de parte de kakashi se hizo escuchar.

Realmente iruka sonreía cuando lo oía.

Sabía que eso significaba que no estaba conformé con esa acción.

Pero pronto cambio de idea cuando iruka se posicionó sobre él.

Llevó con su mano el pene de kakashi directo a su entrada y se relajó por completo para recibir el glande de este.

Era la parte que más le costaba.

Una vez dentro de él, iruka gimió sonoramente.

_ aaawwww... Iruka, eres delicioso

Le dijo kakashi, mientras mordía suavemente su cuello.

De apoco iruka bajaba mientras escuchaba la aprobación de su koi.

Finalmente lo tenía completamente adentro.

No era trabajo fácil estar arriba, cuando estaban haciendo el amor.

Por que, al principio el tener el miembro de kakashi era como sentir que lo estaba partiendo en dos.

Realmente eso me estaba poniendo mucho.

Kakashi no paraba de besarlo, de estimularlo o de tocarle descaradamente el miembro a él.

Se estaba dando un festín.

Iruka sintió ya que se había acostumbrado a él, y de apoco comenzó a subir y bajar.

Nada le importaba más que sintir eso.

Pronto el ritmo fue más rápido, las embestidas más erráticas y el ambiente se llenó de los sonidos que ambos emitian.

Una mano de kakashi estaba sosteniendo su costado, y la otra le daba placer a su miembro.

Iruka ronroneaba sobre su oído, y kakashi se extasiaba con el interior de si amante.

No tardó en acabar iruka, después de tanto Rose con su próstata y por haber sido tan estimulado por su amor.

Dando un suspiro gadeante se vacío entre ambos vientres.

Kakashi lo estímulo hasta el último espasmo y luego de un par de embestidas más, fue kakashi quien se vacío en el interior del moreno.

Ambos terminaron muy cansados pero satisfechos.

Luego de haber descansado un poco, kakashi fue llevado por su pareja al baño, donde se baño con la poca fuerza que tenía.

La verdad es que no entendía como había pescado esa fiebre, pero desde la mañana de ese día que se había estado sintiendo mal.

Cuando terminó y se dirigió al cuarto, iruka ya lo esperaba para darle un vaso con agua y una pastilla.

_ si esto no te baja la fiebre, mañana iremos a ver a tsunade

Le informó.

Kakashi asintió y se tomó la pastilla, luego se metió a la cama y vio como iruka se iba al baño.

Tranquilo se acostó en la cama de iruka y por primera vez desde hacía dos noches, se durmió sin angustia.

Iruka se baño a conciencia.

Estaba muy cansado y le dolían un poco las piernas.

Sabía que no debían haberlo hecho, pero por nada en el mundo hubiera frenado eso.

Sabía que no estaba limitado con el sello por lo que bajo a la cocina y luego se dedicó a comer unas frutas.

Pensaba en lo estúpido que había sido con kakashi.

Debía ser más cuidadoso, él no estaba acostumbrado al rechazo.

Era más que evidente que le dolía demasiado.

Sabía que debía aclarar el tema desde el primer día, pero estaba muy malacostumbrado a distanciarse después de una discusión...

Pero kakashi no era genma, debía meterse eso en la cabeza!

Luego de regañarse mentalmente por haber sido tan egoísta, iruka se proponía ir al cuarto, cuando sintió una presencia intrusa en su casa.

Su sello personal, ese que rodeaba en general su casa se había desestabilizado por un momento y supo que un ninja era el que se había metido.

De inmediato tomó un cuchillo de la cocina y se dirigió al pasillo.

Pensando que podría ser alguien que buscaba dañar a kakashi, se puso muy serio y se concentró.

Supo que el intruso estaba en el living, por lo que se dirigió a ese lugar.

Antes de entrar comenzó a buscar la manera de enfrentarse al intruso sin la necesidad de entrar en combate.

Pero por las dudas preparó un jutsu que sabía le haría falta.

Abrió la puerta, y una vez dentro quiso apresar al intruso con su sello, pero este fue más rápido.

Issei logró sujetar a iruka y apresarlo.

Le sujeto las manos y le tapó la boca de manera brusca

Iruka quiso levantarse para atacarlo, pero un kunai en su cuello le demostró que estaba en desventaja

_ deberías cambiar de táctica iruka... Esa ya la conozco

Le dijo lascivo.

Iruka abrió inmensamente los ojos y se asustó al sentir cuales eran las intenciones de su atacante.

El sujeto estaba muy cerca de él.

Se le frotaba sugerente y le repiraba en el oído de una manera que a iruka le pareció asquerosa.

_ voy a lastimarte...

Le dijo, dándolo vuelta y atando sus manos y piernas casi en un instante.

Iruka grito, pero antes de terminar esa acción, su atacante le tapó la boca con una mordaza.

_ mmm si... Siempre quise someterte de esta manera...

Le dijo mientras acariciaba su trasero.

Iruka se horrorizó.

Pensó que no lograria mucho si se quedaba quieto, por lo que comenzó a removerse con violencia.

Pero Issei poseía una fuerza descomunal, y cuando le golpeó en las costillas iruka gimió de dolo,quedándose quieto momentáneamente.

Tiempo que aprovecho el más grande en bajarle el pantalón y volver a golpearlo por las dudas.

Estaba siendo muy apresurado, deseba tenerlo de inmediato, esa era ( según él) una buena manera de humillar al chunin.

Pero antes de terminar de abrir su cremallera, kakashi le tenía un kunai en el cuello de manera amenazante.

_ sueltalo, basura!

Le dijo, pero Issei sonrió.

Apenas levantó un dedo haciendo un sello y kakashi se calló al suelo sin fuerza...

_ no te has preguntado por que enfermaste de repente ?

_ maldito...

Le espetó el ninja copia, abriendo su ojo izquierdo.

Su sharingan estaba activado y planeaba usarlo, pero nuevamente calló al suelo demasiado débil...

_ voy a cogerme a este chunin de pacotilla, mientras tú sin fuerza tendrás que ver como sufre...

Le dijo.

Iruka había sido golpeado dos veces más para quedar débil, pero aún así se resistía

Issei estaba ido, parecía muy dispersó, como si estuviera realmente dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza pero no hubiera sopesado las conciencias.

Quiso apartarse nuevamente pero Issei lo sujeto con fuerza con un jutsu de tierra.

_ esto será divertido...

Dijo extasiado con su éxito.

Pero antes de lograr nada, fue aprisionado con madera, que no entendía de donde había salido.

_ si, creo que será divertido ver como te dan tu castigo...

Le dijo el ambu responsable por la seguridad de la casa umino.

_ lo lamento kakashi, no lo había sentido hasta que no utilizo su chacra

Kakashi le agradecía desde el suelo, e iruka fue liberado de su prision.

Lo primero que hizo fue levantarse el pantalón, y luego se dirigió a kakashi.

Se veía peor que hacia una hora, y con una mirada preocupada dirigió su vista al ANBU.

_ tranquilo, avise a la hokague, y viene en camino

Le dijo

Issei estaba tan presionado con ese jutsu que no podía siquiera defenderse.

Pero luego de escuchar que la hokague estaba en camino, notó que se había equivocado de juicio.

Una hora más tarde, la hokague termniaba de restablecer a kakashi y este se sentía impotente.

Con la picadura de un mosquito fue que lo infectó deliberadamente.

Tsunade estaba terriblemente molesta, no acaba de creer el delirio que tenía ese ninja.

Lo conocía, varias veces le había tenido la confianza de mandarlo a misiones sumamente importantes.

Pero ahora lo veía bajo el efecto de narcóticos.

Sabía que era un desperdicio sacarle información en ese estado, pero aún así le asignó a ibiki para el asunto.

Y luego de recolectar la información de parte de iruka, de kakashi e incluso del ambu que llegó a tiempo para evitar que eso pase a mayores, sabía que lo mínimo para ese ninja era la cárcel.

Lamentaba lo sucedido y le molestaba pensar que no había respeto entre colegas.

Un par de semanas después de ese hecho.

Iruka se encontraba dando clases muy tranquilo.

Kakashi lo acompañaba.

Realmente no le interesaba la clase de literatura, más que nada por que los autores que iruka citaba, nada tenían que ver con lo que a él le interesaba.

Pero el maestro lo ignoraba.

Le alegraba ver como sus alumnos le estaban prestando atención de una manera tan entusiasta.

Sabía que ese día en particular todos estaban cansados por el exyde la primera hora del día, y un poco de poesía les estaba bajando los nervios.

La docencia era su vida.

Y su trabajo ideal.

Por lo que el conocimiento lo impartoa con alegría.

Aunque de un momento a otro sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo

Kakashi notó el gesto de dolor de este e iba a yudarlo, pero el sintió lo mismo.

Iruka notó que su mano, donde estaba el símbolo de retención, estaba ardiendo.

Miró a kakashi y supo que el momento de la liberación había llegado.

_ niños, busquen ayuda...

Y ellos al ver que su sensei, y el compañero de este, estaban sufriendo una especie de ataque

Por lo que no dudaron en ir por ayuda y otros se quedaron las ver en qué podían ser útiles.

El diagrama del sello comenzó a resaltar sobre la piel de kakashi y este sintió una presión que lo debilitaba.

El sello estaba menguando sus fuerzas.

Iruka no vasilo, comenzó a ejecutar los sellos correspondientes para la liberación, y en menos tiempo del que pensaba, logró separar a kakashi de esa prisión.

Kakashi de repente, sintió su cuerpo libre, una extraña sensación de bienestar lo invadió y luego sintió que estaba completamente restaurando.

Varios maestros alertados por los niños entraron alertados por el pedido de auxilio, sólo para ver cómo iruka caía rendido a los brazos del ninja copia.

Quien después de mucho tiempo, pudo volver a utilizar su chacra para teletransportarse.

Lo primero que hizo fue llevar a iruka al hospital.

El cuerpo le dolía y la cabeza parecía que iba a estallarle.

Iruka sentía como reaccionaba de apoco ala luz que estaba sobre él.

Le estaba molestando, y pensaba en pedirle a kakashi que la apagara cuando pensar en él, hizo que reaccionara y al abrir los ojos fue al primero que vio.

Kakashi le sonreía.

Tsunade también estaba en la habitación, feliz de ver que el maestro pudo ser de gran ayuda para la liberación del sello.

Estaba feliz.

Luego de ser informado que estaría un día en observacion ( por eso de las dudas) la hokague lo volvió a felicitar por su buen trabajo y se despidió de ambos.

No hacia falta, que kakashi permanezca junto a él, ha que no estaban sellados.

Pero nada en el mundo haría que se mueva de ahí, así que se fue advirtiéndoles que no hagan nada indecoroso.

Ambos rieron por el regaño.

Y cuando se marchó.

Iruka abrazo feliz a kakashi

_ estoy tan feliz de que hallas salido ileso...

_ gracias a ti, iruka

_ me alegra que esto halla terminado

_ y a mi me alegra que estés bien, te has esforzado demasiado por esto iruka, gracias!

Iruka se sonrojo, y le beso con calma.

Kakashi lo abrasaba y luego se separó apenas.

Sus frentes estaban juntas y ambos sentían su respiración muy cerca.

_ bueno... Ahora comienza una nueva etapa para nuestra relación iruka...

Le dijo tembloroso.

Iruka sentía lo mismo que el pero logró sacar fuerzas y con entusiasmo y alegría le respondio.

_ lo se... Pero juntos saldremos adelante.

_ tenlo por seguro.

Kakashi lo sostenía y abrazaba y se juraba a si mismo, que protegería a iruka, a su amor y su relación con su vida.

Iruka se dejaba mimar, por que si habían pasado tantas cosas estando sellados y las habían superado, sabía que sus miedos aunque eran muchos, no los afectarían.

Por que estaba dispuesto a entregarle a kakashi todo de sí.

Ambos estaban felices, ansiosos, con algo de incertidumbre por el futuro... Pero al fin y al cabo felices...

Muchas felicidades por haber leído mi historia

Realmente agradezco que lo hayan hecho y gracias a aquellos que me dejaron sus reviews.

Espero que les halla gustado el resultado

Contestando reviews:

Anel.Ángeles: gracias por tenerme en favoritos, espero que te halla gustado la historia y disculpa la tardanza!


End file.
